Out of Disaster
by Zentrodie
Summary: EvangelionLove Hina Complete. Epilogures added. Can something good come from tragedy?
1. Meetings

Standard Disclaimer!  
  
Today I begin a new venture in fandom, the crossover. I'll try not to destroy either story while making my story entertaining. Hope you enjoy.  
  
I don't own Evangelion or Love Hina, but that doesn't mean I can't ask nicely to use their characters in a story.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Out of Disaster Chapter One- Meetings  
  
With the battle against the seventh angel concluded, Shinji found himself again at school. The week of synchronization training he spent with his fellow pilot demanding total concentration and absence from the hollowed halls of Tokyo-3 Junior High.  
  
He wasn't happy. He not only had to return to the droning of his sensei, but also had spent his last day off making up the work he had missed. That and his friends wouldn't allow him to be alone this morning.  
  
"And I told her to get bent!" Touji bellowed over Shinji.  
  
Readjusting his glasses, Kensuke replied, "It's no wonder she smacked you. What do you think Shinji?"  
  
Picking his head off the desk for the first time during the conversation, "I think you're going to be a lonely person Touji."  
  
Touji snorted and clenched his hands into fists, "And what do you know of women. They like having strong figures in their lives!"  
  
Shinji merely nodded, nothing had changed. The first day they see him after the battle and it's like nothing odd happened. Sure Kensuke asked a few Evangelion related questions, Touji bitched about his flat-mate, and Shinji nodded to all questions. That was until a new addition to the room entered.  
  
A girl with short black hair walked into the room and took a seat towards the back of the room.  
  
Noting the new arrival was a stranger Shinji asked, "Who's the new girl?"  
  
After a sidelong glance at Shinji's target Kensuke replied, "Oh, Maehara Shinobu."  
  
"She another pilot Shinji?" Touji spoke after the name sunk in.  
  
"How would I know, Nerv doesn't tell me who's chosen to pilot. Why do you think she's a pilot?" the Ikari said while looking at the girl setting her supplies on her desk.  
  
Opening a few files on his computer Kensuke offered, "Its not like people are rushing to this city Shinji, not with the angel attacks. And she transferred into the class about a day after you and the devil left."  
  
"Transferred?"  
  
Taking a seat by Shinji, Touji concluded, "Her school musta been wiped out in that last battle, remember the one where," he gestured to the other end of the room where Asuka and Hikari sat speaking, "got busted up."  
  
Shinji thought about the initial battle with the seventh and how Misato was still complaining about the damage reports. Was it possible that due to his carelessness this girl's school was destroyed?  
  
Touji droned on, "Must really suck to have your school destroyed and forced to transfer. No friends, the travel time, hell she could have even lost her house."  
  
Kensuke saw how each word Touji said affected Shinji. With every cutting comment Shinji winced and the feeling of guilt grew. "Touji!"  
  
His dialog broken Touji turned to face his bespekeled friend. "What?"  
  
Kensuke pointed at Shinji's head, which was now pressed against his desk. A clear sign of how Touji's words hit home. Touji for his part responded well, "Oops. Sorry man."  
  
"It might not be that bad Shinji. With the battle going on I was too busy to do a background check on her. I could find out for you?" Kensuke hoped to brighten his friend's spirits.  
  
Without lifting his head, "Thanks Kensuke, if you can just find the name of her old school I'll ask Misato if we destroyed it."  
  
Any further attempts to brighten Shinji's spirits were dashed as their elderly sensei entered the room, and the class-rep initiated class.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
Shinji would never have been called a model student, and today was worse than usual. He couldn't help himself from stealing glances at the new student. He noted at how she appeared depressed and withdrawn. Facts he contributed to the growing suspiction that he was the cause of her discomfort.  
  
The girl for her part didn't appear to be a serious student either. She sat in her seat with a hangdog expression on her face and attempted to blend into the background of the class.  
  
The two teens sat in contemplation, and didn't notice when class was dismissed for the day.  
  
As Shinji thought of what he would do if Kensuke's information did link him or Asuka to this Shinobu's school's destruction, Asuka smacked him.  
  
"Baka, school's over why are you just sitting there?"  
  
Rubbing his shoulder where he was struck he addressed his flat-mate, " Just thinking, sorry Asuka."  
  
"Ready to go, we have sync tests tonight."  
  
"I completely forgot, yeah let me get my things."  
  
Asuka berated him for his lack of memory and said she'd wait for him at the school gates. As he gathered his personals he stole another glance at the girl, she had already left with much of the class. Loading up his bag he joined Asuka and headed for Nerv, hoping Kensuke would find something to ease his conscious.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
"Well I'm going to take another shower. I still feel LCL on me." Asuka said as they entered the apartment.  
  
Misato said while grabbing a beer, "Just don't use all the hot water ok, I haven't taken mine yet."  
  
The final member of the pseudo family entered the kitchen with Misato and grabbed some leftovers from the fridge.  
  
"Shinji-kun, your sync rate was a little down today. Something bothering you?"  
  
Looking up from his food, "Misato-san, during the first battle with the seventh you said we caused a lot of damage.is that true?"  
  
The purple haired women expected this eventually, "Shinji-kun, damages are expected in a war, we may not like it but it's a truth. Yes the battle caused a lot of damages as did the N2 explosion that followed."  
  
Shinji nodded and picked at his food a little bit.  
  
"Is there a reason you asked me that question?" she asked knowing the answer.  
  
"A new transfer student.I think we destroyed her school."  
  
Sensing more she continued, "I don't see why that gets you so upset Shinji, so this kid has a little bus ride."  
  
"I know it sounds silly, but she just looked so.so lost."  
  
'Like you did when you first arrived,' the captain thought about her charge, "Don't worry so much Shinji. After Asuka finishes, take a nice hot bath and go to bed. Worrying about other people is nice, but don't let it become too much."  
  
Shinji did exactly what his commanding officer told him. He waited patiently for Asuka to finish her shower, and tried to avert his gaze as she left the room. He failed as his eyes found themselves locked onto her retreating form, she was beautiful but something about her pushed him away. He took his bath and after a little T.V. turned in for the night with his trusty Sdat in hand.  
  
But as usual, sleep was never fast to arrive for him. His mind wandering on how his life has been progressing and those people that now shared it. 'What if I am responsible?' The girl Shinobu's sad face appeared in his mind. 'If Nerv or myself are caused her pain, shouldn't I try to make amends?' Several ideas as to how entered his mind but they seemed either to personal or to hard to achieve.  
  
Running his fingers through his hair, "I hate feeling like this.I'm helpless."  
  
Without knowing whether he had caused the damage or not Shinji vowed to speak to the girl. Her face, that sad, shy face that he himself had worn when he arrived in Tokyo-3, haunted him. Looking at the clock shown two hours had passed since he had lain down for bed, mostly spent thinking of her.  
  
'What if.what if I didn't destroy her school and she's just naturally depressed?' He shook his head thinking it impossible for somebody to put out an air of depression for no reason. There was a reason for her sadness and he vowed to find it. His sudden resolve frightened him a bit, but also fueled his conviction.  
  
"As soon as I talk to Kensuke I'll make a plan," he softly spoke to himself before finally drifting off.  
  
Misato turned off the bug after Shinji's breathing had calmed down and she was sure he was asleep. She pulled out her ledge and wrote in her report on his current mindset.  
  
Her feelings were mixed. She could feel that Shinji may be developing a slight crush on this girl, but it could be obsession. She wrote in the report that if his attitude worsened a therapist would need to be consulted.  
  
Fanning herself with the folder, "Shinji-kun.you can't let every person that gets involved in this war affect you like this."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Author notes.  
  
Well the premise is slowly taking shape, which last bit may seem out of place but I felt it was needed. Sorry if you don't agree.  
  
I'm going to try and keep things moving slowly and try to keep things plausible.  
  
Ideas? Flames? (given I don't like them but if you want.go for it) Baked goods ( I love pie)  
  
Ja-mata  
  
Zentrodie (zentrodie@secondimpact.com www.geocities.com/zentrodie.geo ) 


	2. Getting Acquainted

Standard Disclaimer  
  
I as a fanfic writer have no ownership of either Evangelion or Love Hina. I am merely borrowing the characters to weave an original story, which I hope you enjoy.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
Out of Disaster Chapter 2- Getting Acquainted  
  
Awaking with fresh vigor, Shinji set about his morning chores with abandon. Making a small but elegant breakfast for himself and roommates, his mind formulating plans. Sitting down to eat the fruits of his labors he was joined by his superior.  
  
Addressing her as she sat, "Morning Misato-san."  
  
"Somebody's feeling energetic today," she replied with a horse dry call.  
  
Shinji started into his food while Misato cracked the seal of her first beer, Misato eyeing Shinji wearily. She hoped the increase in his focus and energy would bear positive ends and not cause him to withdrawn even more from others.  
  
They ate in relative silence, both postulating moves in the chess game that was their lives. That is until Asuka joined them at the table.  
  
Looking at the table spread, "Whoa! Is it Misato's birthday or something?"  
  
The boy looking up from his plate, "No, just woke up early and thought I'd cook a little something special."  
  
Asuka quickly assaulted the plate of food that was prepared for her, noting several distinctly non-Japanese dishes.  
  
She nodded in approval, "Not bad, not bad at all."  
  
Shinji looked shocked, Asuka had actually complimented his cooking. He smiled a small smile, hoping that the small compliment was a sign of better things to come.  
  
His fellow flat mates noticed the smile, "Ew baka, don't go thinking hentai thoughts about me just because of what I said!"  
  
His face faulted but before he could squeak out an apology, Misato interrupted.  
  
"Oh, Asuka, Shin-chan isn't used to compliments that's all," she shot him off a wink.  
  
"Whatever, hope you made are lunches this well too," that said she finished her plate of food and gathered her school gear.  
  
Shinji did the same, but stopped to wash the few remaining dishes and to set a plate of fish out for Pen-Pen.  
  
They said their good-bye to Misato and were off to school. Misato, after they had left, called Shinji's section-2 officer and told him to take a few surveillance photos. --------------------  
  
The walk to school had been in silence. Shinji didn't want to alter the slightly more positive view Asuka had of him, and Asuka couldn't think of anything she felt the 3rd child needed to hear.  
  
Arriving at their classroom they took their separate ways, Asuka to talk to Hikari, and Shinji his fellow stooges.  
  
Shinji quickly made his way to Kensuke's desk after a fleeting glance at Shinobu's empty seat. He didn't know if he was upset or relieved that she hadn't shown up yet.  
  
Right to the point he asked, "Hey Kensuke did you learn anything?"  
  
"Don't I get a hello first?" Kensuke shot off while adjusting his slipping glasses.  
  
Blushing slightly at his impulsiveness, Shinji bowed slightly, "Sorry, hi Ken no Touji?"  
  
"No, the dufus got sent to the principles office for some comment about one of the teachers," he said between small fits of laughter.  
  
Shinji remember how Touji had a slight problem with women, actually a large problem. He couldn't keep his mouth shut around them, often blurting out embarrassing or harassing comments.  
  
"How long will he be gone?"  
  
Tuning his computer on "Should be back after lunch. If his arms don't break off due to the buckets."  
  
Eager to get back to the point before his newfound enthusiasm dissipated. "Did you learn anything about her?"  
  
"Did I learn anything about her, do you know who you're talking too?" puffing his chest out to emphasis his point.  
  
Under his breathe, "Yeah, the guy who was to eager to see battle damage on his 'friend' than to check up on the new classmate."  
  
"I got your information. Old school, address, family status, blood type, and what bus she rides to school. All this information can be yours, for a price."  
  
Shinji's face fell as he heard this. Kensuke was going to try to extort him for this information. He could feel pangs of anger rising as he saw how Kensuke snickered slightly.  
  
Reluctantly, "What's your price?"  
  
Pushing up his glasses again and lowering his voice, "One of two things, 1. One of Misato's bra's or her sizes."  
  
Shinji's face now flushed deep red, "YOU WANT HER WHAT!?"  
  
"Ssshh! It's not to much to ask for, I could ask you to do that for Asuka."  
  
Shinji stole a glance at Asuka, who was now looking right at him due to his outburst. 'If she thinks I meant her.I'll be lucky to make it home alive.' Luck was on his side as she went back to her conversation with Hikari. 'Misato's would defiantly be easier and safer to get.'  
  
"I'll see what I can do. That good enough?"  
  
Contemplating his pilot friends offer he relented and handed over a print out of the information he got on Shinobu.  
  
With the paper in hand Shinji returned to his desk. As he went about reading it, Shinobu made her entrance. Shinji found himself staring at her again, a fact Ayanami Rei was aware off.  
  
From her desk by the window, Rei watched as Shinji followed Shinobu's movements from the door to her seat before re-reading the paper he had. She dismissed the encounter, but a new feeling came over her, she was curious.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------  
  
School had passed uneventfully as Shinji still wished to be sure of his guilt before he embarrassed himself in front of his girl.  
  
He and Kensuke ate lunch together as Touji was suspended for the rest of the day. Kensuke asked Shinji what he planned to do if he had in fact caused Shinobu's misfortune, a question Shinji still had no answer to.  
  
Kensuke noted how Shinji's gaze continually drifted to the petit girl. He saw nothing overly special or noticeable about her, but he could feel Shinji thought differently.  
  
Asuka, for her part, only lightly smacked the back of his head for staring at the girl and accused him of being peeping tom. Shinji hadn't noticed it himself but after her comment he did feel like he had again wronged the girl with his incessant stare.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -  
  
Arriving at the apartment both teens set upon their homework. Asuka did so more out of boredom than for any real reason. Shinji only wished to pass time until Misato arrived and he could ask her about Shinobu's school.  
  
Time didn't pass as quickly as he would have liked. Asuka finishing way before he did turned her stereo up disrupting his concentration.  
  
Fumbling with his eraser, 'Why do I have to take calculus anyway, isn't it enough that I pilot?'  
  
He gave up trying to answer the problems and donning his sdat began to cook. Something he had begun doing a lot more of lately. The simple act of cooking food for himself and others was strangely calming to him now.  
  
Smelling the food, Asuka was drawn to the kitchen. She found Shinji in Misato's apron (which she never used) and burst into a fit of laughter.  
  
"You are house whipped aren't you?" she had to hold her side to stop the growing pain from her laughter.  
  
Putting the spoon down and turning the heat lower, "So...sorry, I just thought you two wouldn't mind if I made dinner. It was your turn after all."  
  
Her laughter died in her mouth, she had forgotten. "I guess its ok, you did a good job on the bento's so I guess we can let you try again. Hope it wasn't only a fluke though.  
  
He nodded again and apologized to the fiery redhead and watched her as she grabbed one of the cooling meat buns he had made. She left with the food in hand and he turned back to his cooking.  
  
By the time Misato had returned home, Shinji had made a three coarse meal and cleaned up the mess.  
  
Looking slack-jawed at the bountiful meal Shinji had made she thanked Kami for the blessing he had given her. 'Taking him as my ward has got to be one of the better choices I made in my life.'  
  
Shinji called out to Asuka that the meal was finished and she joined them. They all ate in the customary fashion of Asuka and Misato stuffing their faces, and competing against each other as to who could say the most in the least amount of time.  
  
With her food devoured Asuka announced her departure from the apartment and headed to Hikari's. Shinji looked at the empty plate in front of him and debated whether to ask his guardian now or wait.  
  
"Something on your mind Shinji-kun or you trying to push the plate with your mind?"  
  
Meeting her gaze, Shinji found himself handing her the print out.  
  
Misato took the paper from his slightly shaking hand and looked it over. "Maehara Shinobu?"  
  
"That's the girl who transferred.could you see if we caused it?" his head dipping down.  
  
'He had the courage to ask me,' she smiled, "I'll look into it tonight alright. Just promise me that if it turns out you did cause it, don't do anything foolish ok?"  
  
He nodded and withheld the slight smile of triumph that was threatening to cross his face. He retired back to his unfinished homework while his mind wandered to other things. ---------------------------  
  
Over at Hinata lodge, another troubled child pondered.  
  
Shinobu busied her body and mind by doing chores. After supper she had volunteered to wash and put away the dishes. She was far from happy.  
  
Shinobu couldn't keep the image of her Keitaro-sempai and Naru's growing relationship. She had hoped and prayed that he would fall in love with her and she would be happy. Shinobu hadn't heard much from her estranged parents and her old friends had transferred to other schools. It was only thanks to her dying devotion to Keitaro that she transferred to the junior high in Tokyo-3. She still aimed for Tokyo-U.  
  
Sighing heavily she put the last of the dishes away and sluggishly made her way to her room. As she made her way she had to dive to the floor to avoid Suu's mecha Tama-chan.  
  
"Oyi Shinobu, Gomen!" the overly energetic foreigner hollowed as she followed her mechanical contraption.  
  
Shinobu envied Kaolla. She was happy, smart, and well liked by almost everybody that meet her, aside from her questionably devotion to her older brother.  
  
She passed the empty room of Motoko and she wondered what special training she was on now.  
  
Then came Keitaro's room, she was tempted to find away to avoid his room, but it was pointless right now. Keitaro and Naru were down at Haruka's diner with Mitsume having a reunion of sorts. So she simply stared at his door longingly then continued on.  
  
Unknown to her, Kitsune had been following her since her melancholy trip began. So when Shinobu entered her room and flopped down on her bed, Kitsune was quick to enter.  
  
Sitting down next to her, "Something wrong kid?"  
  
So deep in her own world, Shinobu was surprised. She shot out of bed and her arms were flailing. "Ki.Kitsune-sempai, when did you get in here?"  
  
She smiled at the girl before speaking, "Just now, you were oozing so much angst I couldn't leave you alone. What's wrong Shinobu, still thinking about Kei?"  
  
Calming down enough to form coherent thought, she responded, "That and a few other things."  
  
Shaking the small bottle she carried, "want some sake then, help calm your nerves?"  
  
"No thank you Kitsune-sempai," she said as she latched onto her larger teddy bear.  
  
"How about you tell me what's 'is' bothering you then." Kitsune could still remember the shattered look on Shinobu's face when she heard the news about Keitaro and Naru. It wasn't the look she had now, so she figured it was something new.  
  
"I guess we can."  
  
"So, what's on your mind, new man in your life?"  
  
Shinobu eeped slightly as she remembered the boy that for two days watched her during class.  
  
Kitsune's face regained its fox-like smirk as Shinobu's response helped her gauge the situation. "I'm right aren't I?"  
  
"No.not really, its just the new school that's all," her blush telling a slightly different story.  
  
"New school could be hard, no connections, no nothing but I'm sure it's nothing new for you." Probing deeper.  
  
Sure enough the situation wasn't new to her and it was nothing she couldn't handle, it was the pilot boy that kept looking at her.  
  
Taking a quick swig of sake, "So what is it?"  
  
"A boy, he stares at me during class sometimes," her grip tightening further.  
  
"Stare as in he may like you or stare as in he wants to kill you?" Kitsune started going over the prices of pepper spray in her mind.  
  
Looking out the window, "I don't know.he's a really important person so it's not possible that he likes me."  
  
Important struck a cord in her mind. Important people + Kitsune = profit.  
  
The drive for money taking over, "Important how?"  
  
"You remember those robots that destroyed my school.well he's one of the pilots."  
  
"SHINJI IKARI! Shinji Ikari is looking at you in class!" Kitsune's mind went into profitability overload.  
  
Shinobu had to think about the past few days of class and finally remembered the boy was referred to as Shinji. She dismissed how Kitsune already knew that.  
  
"I guess so. Somebody that important couldn't look at me like that."  
  
"But he is looking at you in class."  
  
Shinobu admitted, "Yes, ever since I saw him in class he started taking sidelong glances."  
  
"He cute?"  
  
Shinobu flushed deeply and she dropped her bear as she frantically thrashed on the bed.  
  
"I.um.he's very cute.but.but." recovering, "he couldn't possibly."  
  
Trying to hold back from laughing at Shinobu's textbook response. "You don't know that do you. You could try talking to him."  
  
"I couldn't, there is no reason too."  
  
Kitsune nodded softly. So her problem was she was thinking about a new boy. 'Good thing too, I was worried she was still obsessing over Keitaro."  
  
"Answer me this then, why does he look at you?"  
  
Shinobu thought about why an important person such as that boy would look at her.  
  
"I don't know." ------------------------------------  
  
Misato finally found her answer. 'Shinji-kun isn't going to like this.'  
  
She made her way to his room and lightly knocked on his door.  
  
A few moments later a visibly tired Shinji opened the door. "Yes Misato- san?"  
  
Her face told him more than her words could have her face was downcast.  
  
He blurted out before she could speak, "We did destroy it. Didn't we?"  
  
"No Shinji-kun, you didn't do it, but the N-2 mine did. Of all the students there only a handful did transfer to your school, and she was one of them."  
  
He nodded; he was expecting it after all. "Thanks Misato-san, thanks a lot."  
  
Unnerved by his lack of change, "Now I have your promise not to do anything foolish right?"  
  
"I'm going to apologize to her. That's not foolish is it?"  
  
Sighing in relief, "Not at all Shinji, good luck. Now get some rest ok?"  
  
He bid her goodnight and she shut to door, listening for a few moments. After sounds of cloths being changed she heard him climb into bed.  
  
She was worried for him. To her, Shinji took to much responsibility for this war on his shoulders. She pulled out a reconnaissance photo of Shinobu she acquired from Section-2. She couldn't find anything particularly special about the girl, but she could see Shinji's sad face in hers.  
  
'Maybe if he actually talked to the girl they could help each other.'  
  
She checked on Asuka and went to take a well-deserved bath. ---------------------------------  
  
Shinji woke up early as planned. He had already suspected his guilt from the beginning and set his plan into motion.  
  
He made an extra large bento for himself, and left the apartment early to avoid any possible confrontation.  
  
His fellow flat mates didn't mind as he left them a nice breakfast in his place.  
  
He arrived at school and sat in his desk in silent contemplation.  
  
'What if she doesn't except it? What if she hates me knowing that I caused her this pain? Should I stay and talk after I give it to her or should I leave?'  
  
Hikari watched Shinji's internal debate as she prepared the classroom for the day, as did Rei.  
  
The class eventually began to fill with other students, and when Kensuke and Touji arrived Shinji quickly called them over.  
  
"So what's up?" Kensuke asked when he noticed the determined look in Shinji's eyes.  
  
Touji asked as well, "Yeah, what's so important?"  
  
Shinji looked at both of them, "I am responsible, and I'm going to try to make things up."  
  
Touji was lost after not being in class the previous day, but Kensuke understood.  
  
"So how are you going to do it?"  
  
Shinji looked at the bento, "For starters I'm going to offer her lunch."  
  
Touji's fist hit this other hand, "Shinji's trying to get a girlfriend!"  
  
Kensuke slapped his forehead and then slapped Touji. Kensuke had a suspicion that Shinji may think that way about the girl but knew Touji wouldn't understand.  
  
Shinji admonished his friend and told him his intent was purely out of regret, but he hoped to see her smile.  
  
Shinobu entered the room and immediately both teens' eyes meet. After about twenty seconds of staring the resumed normal functions.  
  
Kensuke nudged Touji and gestured about Shinji's behavior. Together "Good luck man."  
  
Hikari signaled the beginning of class and the trio went about their normal actives.  
  
As per usual the sensei droned on about the 2nd impact to the less than enthusiastic class. Both Shinji and Shinobu found themselves sneaking glances at each other. After what could have been considered a small eternity passed, the teacher announced lunch break and the students scattered.  
  
On shaky legs Shinji approached Shinobu.  
  
As he approached, Shinobu felt panic rising. Was he going to make fun of her, laugh at her, had he noticed her looking at him? She hadn't expected what he did in the slightest.  
  
Shinji held the bento out to her and spoke with a very uneasy voice, "W.would you like to eat lunch.with me?"  
  
He couldn't believe he said it, he had only wished to give her the bento not ask her to eat it with him.  
  
Shinobu pushed her own bento deeper into her pack and took his bento into her hands.  
  
To both of their surprise, "I'd love too."  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Author notes  
  
My use of love hina stems from the manga, not the anime.  
  
But if you've seen love hina again its possible you know about them. I'll try to fix this up so if you don't know love hina you understand but until then sorry.  
  
I have to thank Golden Kitsune for pre-reading and the idea for the Shinobu/Kitsune talk.  
  
Ideas? Comments? Questions?  
  
Ja-mata  
  
Zentrodie (zentrodie@secondimpact.com www.geocities.com/zentrodie.geo) 


	3. Good Intentions

Standard Disclaimer!!  
  
I, Zentrodie, of here by sound mind and body wish to say.I'm poor so I don't own either Love Hina or Evangelion. Sad isn't it?  
  
Quick note to you readers. A different original story of mine, "Games People Play", is up for a takoballs award! Now I know I'm not going to win it, the competition is HERENDECE, but it's nice to get nominated. I feel like I'm not that bad at original stuff anymore!! But to those of you who hope for more MST's, don't despair! I have the plans for the next saga in mind and will start it VERY soon :)  
  
Well enough of the pre-reading stuff, I take it that if you're even here it is because you wish to read about Shinji and Shinobu's lunch.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Out of Disaster Chapter-3 "Good Intentions"  
  
The cafeteria was a battleground. Students were quick to gather as much food as possible and to fill their favorite seats. Touji and Kensuke were no different. Neither wanted to make their own lunches so when the teacher dismissed the class for lunch they tore off to obtain substance.  
  
Pushing one of the smaller kids out of the way Touji spoke, "Hey Kensuke, where Shinji go again?"  
  
Following in Touji's wake, "You forget to easily. He's going to give his bento to that Maehara girl."  
  
"Then should we get him some food too? When he comes all the good stuff will be gone," he said while taking extra helpings of sandwiches and dessert.  
  
Kensuke gathered his food and marveled at the heaping portions on Touji's plate, but he still wasn't sure if the extra food was for Shinji or seconds for Touji. He said getting a little extra for Shinji wouldn't be a bad thing, while they found a nice window seat.  
  
Touji dove into his plate of food without hesitation; Kensuke examined it a little first. 'How can he stomach this stuff so easily.looks like road kill.'  
  
Taking a few shaky bites of his lunch Kensuke noticed the class- representative was looking at the back of Touji's head. "What you do wrong today in class Touji?"  
  
Stopping mid-bite, "What you mean?"  
  
"The class-rep is looking at you."  
  
Taking a look behind him only to find Hikari talking quietly with Asuka, "Liar!"  
  
Putting his hands up in defense, " She was man, really she was!"  
  
"Whatever. What's taking Shinji so long, he doesn't get here soon I'm going to eat his."  
  
Looking at the empty plate, Kensuke figured he already HAD eaten Shinji's portion. "Maybe that girl was more upset than Shinji figured she'd be and something happened."  
  
"What, like she beat the hell out of him, smack him around, you don't think she'd try to kill him do you?"  
  
"Not that far, but I think we should go check on them. You see how Shinji was looking at her?" Kensuke dumped the rest of his lunch in a nearby trashcan.  
  
Shaking his head at the wasted food, "He was just staring.at.her, hey you think."  
  
Kensuke quickly cut him off, "Hello captain obvious, but did you see her giving him the exact same look?"  
  
Touji had to admit he never really looked at Shinobu during class. He agreed that they should go check on them though, just to be sure. They bused their trays and headed for the exit, unknown to them somebody had been listening to their conversation and had moved to follow.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
The duo walked out of the classroom in frustration.  
  
"If they didn't stay in the room, where could they have gone?" Kensuke almost said as he readjusted his glasses.  
  
A moment of inspiration struck Touji, "Outside, Shinji always liked to eat outside."  
  
Looking at the jock, Kensuke was surprised by the insight that he himself had overlooked. He nodded to his jump suit clad friend and they headed outside towards Shinji's usual stomping ground.  
  
As they took the final turn they stopped dead in their tracks. They had finally found Shinji, but not as they had pictured him. The scene before them was totally unfitting to their rather depressed friend. Shinji and Shinobu were sitting under a sakura tree sharing a bento. That in itself was shocking, but to increase their surprise they were both talking happily to each other.  
  
"Kensuke.hit me," the stupefied jock said.  
  
Never one to resist, Kensuke slugged him in the arm.  
  
Wincing slightly as the pain crept into his arm, "So this isn't a dream, wow."  
  
"Eloquently put. I never expected this."  
  
A feeling of obligation washed over Touji, "We have to help him!"  
  
Confused by the notion, "Help him?"  
  
"Yeah help him, tell this girl all kinds of shit about Shinji to help him out!"  
  
"How is that helping him?" rising an eyebrow.  
  
Full of conviction, "He'd never self promote himself to get a girl, that's how well help him!"  
  
Still a bit reluctant to jump the gun on this topic and cause more harm than good, "What if he doesn't want to date her, did you think of that?"  
  
"But they were made for each other! In class they look like the Dynamically Depressed Duo!"  
  
He had to admit they did have a similar air about them, and they both appeared to enjoy the company of the other. He nodded and agreed to assist Touji in his plan to 'help' Shinji.  
  
As they neared the dining couple they finally overheard their conversation.  
  
Shinji said to his present companion, "And if you add a little vinegar to the batter it makes the octopus balls taste salty but not to bitter."  
  
Taking a bite of his offering, "You're right Ikari-san it's great! How did you get so skilled at this?" Shinobu asked a little jealous at his cooking.  
  
Looking at the mostly empty box, "Cooking.well lets say it helps me to keep my mind occupied."  
  
Nodding in silent agreement to the boy, "I wish I could learn some more of your recipes."  
  
It was at this time that the two stalking stooges made their entrances. Their sudden appearance startled Shinji, resulting in a slight jump. Shinobu, losing the feeling of peace, looked intimidated by the new arrivals.  
  
Sensing the fear in her Shinji quickly introduced the pair to her as his friends.  
  
Touji was quick to set his plan into action, "So Shinji aiming for another girl?"  
  
Looking at the taller boy, Shinji mumbled, "What are you talking about Touji?"  
  
Rethinking his part in the plan Kensuke just looked at how Shinobu's face was following the dialog very closely. 'This could do more harm than good.a lot more harm.'  
  
Noticing how Kensuke didn't take up where he was supposed to Touji adlibbed, "Your guardian is a major babe, you live with a babe.even if her mood is temperamental at times, AND you work with another babe. So going to add another girl to the group?"  
  
Shinobu listened to Touji and let her head drop. She was starting to grown fond of this Shinji but after hearing all this information about his living conditions, and the other girls in his life she figured she had little chance. She dusted the remaining crumbs off her skirt stood up and started to run way.  
  
Despite Kensuke's efforts to stop him or Shinobu's hurried exit, Touji pressed on as his attention was solely focused on Shinji. "I bet you wanted to invite her over after school."  
  
He was proud of that question. Any guy would try to get the girl he liked over to his place. Touji simply hoped Shinji had the hormones enough to make a move on the question. Shinji didn't respond only lower his head further.  
  
In a last ditch effort to stop his friend from making a bigger mistake Kensuke cut in, "Touji she left."  
  
Both teens looked at Kensuke then at the empty space Shinobu had been sitting. Touji then altered from looking at the empty space and Shinji's hurt face. 'Oh shit.'  
  
Rising to his feet as the situation dawned on him, Shinji was quick to follow her.  
  
Slumping to the ground, Touji looked at Kensuke. "You were supposed to help me."  
  
"Help her to hate the ground all three of us walk on?" Kensuke said as he took a seat next to his buddy.  
  
"Think Shinji can fix things up with her?"  
  
Smacking the back of Touji's head, "Maybe, if your stupid comments about him being a lady killer didn't alter her perspective of him to much."  
  
In an attempt to justify him self, "I just wanted to help him score man, not like I planned her to freak out."  
  
"But she DID freak out and we DID ruin the lunch thing they had going on.man you really dropped the ball in this one." Kensuke hollered.  
  
The verbal beat down continued well into the lunch period, drawing quite a crowd of on-lookers. On of the on-lookers was Hikari, who after hearing the scandalous news quickly ran to tell Asuka. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
It took the remaining lunch period for Shinji to find where Shinobu had run off too, which left him little time to explain himself. He found her hunched over her own bento in the classroom next to her own. He listened to a few sniffles from the girl, and although he couldn't see her face he was sure she was at least holding back tears.  
  
Taking a few unsteady steps towards her, "Shinobu.crying into your food.will make it soggy."  
  
At the sound of his voice, she peeked her head up showing him her slightly red eyes. He was glad he had gotten her attention, but upset at himself for causing her yet more grief.  
  
"It.what they said." Shinji stammered over his words as he tried to save face in front of her.  
  
She found her eyes locked with his, "It's true though.isn't it? I see you coming to class with that Asuka girl.is she the one that lives with you?" Shinobu pictured the vision of arguably the most beautiful girl in her class.  
  
"Well about that." his words being drowned out by the bell sounding, "Shinobu, can we talk after school about this, please?"  
  
Maybe it was because he reminded her a little of Keitaro, how lunch had actually been very nice, or because of the hurt expression in his eyes, anyway she agreed to meet him after classes ended to talk, 'I just hope I don't miss my train.' ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Shinji tried to ignore the constant instant messages from Touji pleading to be forgiven for his mistake, but after the twentieth he relented. Kensuke's reprimand had Touji feeling incredibly guilty.  
  
Across the room another computer conversation was raging.  
  
[So Shinji hit on that Shinobu girl during lunch I heard.] Hikari sent.  
  
Asuka's reply was short [That's why she looks like death warmed over?]  
  
[Maybe, Kensuke was going on and to Touji about how he messed things up]  
  
Asuka stole a glance at her flat mate, 'Yeah he's a pervert and an idiot.but could he really cause that girl THAT much trouble?' [I'll look into it. Can't have that baka harassing us young women now can we?]  
  
Asuka and Hikari closed out their chat windows and tried to pay attention to the teacher's lectures.  
  
Similar chat windows were open during the remainder of the day. Many were just shocked classmates comments that Shinji actually ate lunch with somebody different. A few of the girls that sought Shinji's affection, for purely trophy reasons, saw Shinobu as a threat to the proposed popularity boost that dating a pilot would bring. Despite the up swelling of attention brought towards Shinji and Shinobu nobody took any further action during the day.  
  
The class was dismissed on time and the bustle of eager children ran from the room. Asuka found herself waiting at the gates for Shinji, but after about ten minutes of waiting she left to tell Misato the news.  
  
Touji and Kensuke did their usual routine of following behind a group of girls until they passed an arcade, and when they reached it they wasted their money.  
  
In the near empty classroom, Shinji went over to talk to Shinobu again. She was still sitting in her chair and awaiting his appearance and explanation. He sat in the desk next to hers and after a quick look around the room initiated the conversation.  
  
"It wasn't true."  
  
"What wasn't true Ikari-san?"  
  
Unable to keep looking in her eyes his head sagged, "I'm not popular at all. Touji and Kensuke are basically my only friends and they wanted to 'help' me."  
  
Taking in his tone of voice and body language she could easily tell he was telling the truth, but her mind questioned, 'help him with what?'  
  
She knew she shouldn't ask, but she found herself asking him to explain further before she could stop herself.  
  
Again checking the room for eavesdroppers he continued, "Aside from Asuka and Rei, I've never really talked to a girl my age like we did."  
  
The names sank into Shinobu's mind, "Are those the girls you live with?"  
  
Taken aback by the question he reclined in his seat, "I live with Asuka and my commanding officer because of 'you know what'." Shinji hopped Shinobu would realize what he meant, as talking openly about the Evangelion was taboo.  
  
She did not expect that to be the answer he told her. She expected to hear he was in love with Asuka and THAT was why he was living not because of his position as a pilot. She smiled at him softly and stood up.  
  
Standing up as well, "I'm sorry about what they said. I really enjoyed eating lunch with you."  
  
Packing her bag, "No apology needed, I guess I jumped to conclusions myself. Now I need to hurry or I'll miss my train home."  
  
In a moment of courage, "Could I walk you to the station?"  
  
The request shocked Shinobu greatly, he wanted to escort her.HER. She couldn't believe this important person truly wished to spend more time with her. Shinji took her silence as a sign that she didn't want to.  
  
Nodding at the still shocked girl, "Ok, I guess it's a bit much to ask."  
  
"No no.its just, I never suspected you'd want to, sure."  
  
Blushing feverously she nodded and they walked out of the class. The only witness to the events that transpired in the room headed to Nerv to report the news to the Commander and to ask questions about an odd feeling she was having. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
The duo approached the station just in time to watch Shinobu's train leave the station.  
  
As the train sped away, Shinji's head dipped slightly and he mumbled out a string of apologies. He took the blame for her missing the train fully.  
  
Shinobu giggled at the overly apologetic form Shinji was in, "It's ok, but the next train heading towards my home isn't until eight."  
  
She wasn't really all that upset. She found herself enjoying Shinji's company more and more. The talk they had while they walked to the station pleased her greatly. The problem now was what to do to pass the roughly five-hour wait. She looked again at Shinji and found his face terribly red.  
  
"Ikari-san is something wrong?" *  
  
Shinji found it hard to vocalize the thoughts in his head, "I.um.since you can't go home.would.you like to.visit my apartment?  
  
The stammered sentence sent Shinobu into a fit of hysterics, her head was spinning and her face matched his in tone. 'He just invited me over.what do I do? What do I do?  
  
The bluntness of his words echoed in his head, "To share some cooking recipes! You said.you wanted to learn some of mine."  
  
With a clenched hand over her mouth the nodded mutely to the invitation and they slowly made their way back to the Katsuragi homestead.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------  
  
At the Apartment a couple were in a heated conversation.  
  
"Word is he was hitting on that girl, and since he didn't come home he's probably stalking her as we speak!"  
  
Easing back in her chair Misato countered, "Asuka, I don't think Shinji is the stalking type. Anyway Section-2 wouldn't let him out of Tokyo-3 without written permission from me or the Commander."  
  
"But what if he IS doing something. I mean that's what the word in the classroom is"  
  
"Maybe they hit it off better than anybody expected and they went to a utility closet?" while she didn't believe it possible it got the result she hoped for.  
  
Asuka's face dropped, 'What if she actually likes him?' The talk continued but with a lower intensity. Asuka told Misato of all the rumors she heard and Misato agreed to talk to Shinji about things. After Asuka had left to watch some television, Misato was left thinking about Asuka's feelings in this matter.  
  
She was surprised that Asuka didn't seem upset or jealous about Shinji paying attention to another girl. 'She sounded like a concerned younger sister.' She smiled at the thought; both of her wards desperately needed some companionship. If her wards felt something for each other, even if it was like siblings, it would help them immensely.  
  
'What if Shinji DID do something with this Maehara girl, he's hardly ever this late.' Her stomach rumbled. 'He better get here soon too. I'm starving.' ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
Twenty minutes passed and the hunger pains were growing in intensity. Misato was growing desperate. 'Could I call Section-2 and have them bring him home? Could claim it to be an emergency.' She eyed her cell-phone and debated on the correct course of action.  
  
In the living room, Asuka was suffering just as badly. 'Damn him! He spoiled us by cooking so often.' Sure she could cook, just not very well. "Misato can we order take-out?"  
  
Calling back from the kitchen, "Sure, thanks to our master chef being absent we must adapt."  
  
Smiling as the problem was to be solved Asuka joined Misato in the kitchen, "Just don't order anything weird."  
  
Accosted, "Weird, when have I ordered anything weird?"  
  
Scrunching her nose, "Remember the sauerkraut pizza?"  
  
"Thought you'd like that combination."  
  
As Asuka thought of her retort they heard the door shut. Their eyes meet, and in unison "Never mind. SHINJI GET IN HERE!"  
  
A few moments passed and still Shinji had yet to obey their order. They called out to their chef to make his presence known.  
  
Shinji walked into the kitchen slowly with Shinobu trailing behind. With a tinge of fear in his voice, "I'm home.did I forget to do something?"  
  
The duo entered into full view and astonished the two starving females. Misato set her beer down and rubbed her eyes. Asuka's face held a slight smirk.  
  
Misato beat Asuka to the punch, "Shinji-kun, you invited a friend over?"  
  
Squirming under the growing intensity of their combined gaze, "Yes, this is Shinobu Maehara. I invited her over to share some cooking tips."  
  
At her introduction, Shinobu stepped out from behind Shinji's shadow and bowed slightly to the two women. She was having a hard time dealing with this, not only did Shinji live with two girls but the elder's form sent enormous feelings of inadequacy through her. 'She's in the military, she could be a fashion model!'  
  
Smiling at Shinobu, Asuka extended her hand, "You're a cook? Good, get work."  
  
Unfamiliar with the Western tradition, Shinobu held her hand out in front of her body as Asuka did. Asuka burst into a fit of laugher, as Shinobu didn't understand she wanted to shake her hand, 'What is with Japanese and contact?'  
  
Standing up and ushering Asuka out of the room, "Now Shinji, you don't 'have' to make enough food to feed Asuka and I, but we'd really appreciate it."  
  
Shinji sensed that he did have to cook enough for them. The look I their eyes as he mentioned food was one of bliss. With the kitchen to themselves, Shinji donned his apron and handed a spare to Shinobu. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------ Shinji and Shinobu both felt as if time was moving in fast-forward. He and taught her a few western dishes with relative ease. He centered on western dishes as Shinobu told him she knew a great deal of traditional dishes.  
  
She was pleasantly surprised to learn that Shinji was truly an adept cook and teacher. She looked with a sense of silent awe with how much care he took to explain things to her. 'He's just as nice as Keitaro-sempai.' On several occasions Shinji, while shakily, took her hands in his to guide her over the steps. During those occasions she was glad he couldn't see her face or the bright red that was her face.  
  
Misato would wander into the kitchen to check on the progress of the meal, and to request a bit more be made. Shinji had the suspicion that it was really to spy on their conversation, but he would never make such a bold claim.  
  
When they finished, Misato and Asuka joined them around the table to eat. Suspecting something, Asuka kept altering her focus from Shinji to Shinobu. She couldn't place Shinji's motive, 'What is that boy up to."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------  
  
Shinobu found it a bit difficult to eat in front of the two strangers, but was able to keep an air of sociability. She could tell the conversation was being altered due to her presence. 'Must be because I'm a possible security leak.'  
  
The two girls excused themselves leaving her and Shinji with the plates.  
  
Looking at the carnage, "Um.Shinji-san, don't they help you?"  
  
He gathered the plates and headed towards the sink, "Well, sometimes they do. Lately I've been volunteering."  
  
"Can I help you with them?" she said in a weakening voice.  
  
He refused to be a burden to her, claiming it was his foolishness that caused the whole mess anyway. Shinobu argued that she would be a poor guest if she didn't help. The two pressed their respective sides until Misato called out to Shinji that the woman is always right. He relented and allowed Shinobu to help him. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------  
  
To pass the remaining time before she had to leave for her train, they did homework. Once they started, Asuka joined them at the table. Shinobu found herself laughing softly as Asuka would make jokes about how Shinji always needed somebody's help. She wasn't a great student either, but she still found if funny.  
  
The German found herself enjoying the quiet girls company, 'She's a lot like Shinji, but at least she doesn't apologize as much.'  
  
They talked after either finishing the work of just giving up on it. The pilots asked Shinobu if the transfer and train ride was a great hindrance. To which she said it wasn't to bad and to set matters straight said she didn't even consider them responsible.  
  
Seven Thirty rolled around and Shinobu announced that she was going to depart. When she got her shoes on and stepped outside, she found Asuka shoving Shinji out the door.  
  
"Take baka here with you. It's not safe this time of night."  
  
She looked at the blushing Shinji as he put his shoes on after Asuka pitched them at him. A feeling of warmth entered her. "Thank you Ikari- san."  
  
With a huff, Asuka simply put, "Don't honor him so much, Shinji is fine."  
  
Shinji stared blankly at Asuka and turned to Shinobu, 'Is she honoring me?'  
  
Asuka shut the door wondering what came over her. 'Did I just send SHINJI to escort that girl?' She retired to the television to chastise herself for acting so foolishly.  
  
Walking to the station, "She's nice."  
  
Shinji took a look at his companion, "Who Asuka?"  
  
Shinobu put her hand to her mouth as a few giggles escaped her lips, "Who else?"  
  
"Oh yeah, she can be really nice at times, but if you get her mad.look out."  
  
She conjured images of Asuka's rage in her head from school. She vowed to try to never upset the girl.  
  
Again the conversation hit a lull, neither knew what to talk about. When the arrived at the platform, Shinji stressed how nice an evening he had with her. Shinobu agreed with him.  
  
She fought against herself from continuing but failed, "Can I make your lunch tomorrow?"  
  
The idea was defiantly pleasing to him. He agreed that he'd accept her lunch tomorrow and she boarded her train and left.  
  
As her trained sped off towards her home, Shinobu planned to make an extra special lunch for tomorrow.  
  
Feeling at ease, Shinji found the walk home to be a minor trifle. He finally made a new friend and put the guilt behind him. His mind wondered to why Asuka had thrown him out and ordered him to escort Shinobu to the station. 'Maybe she just wanted me out of the apartment.' ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
The flat was quiet when he got home. That fact unnerved him, as it was way to early for Misato to be sleeping.  
  
He crept quietly and slowly towards his room. 'If she catches me, she's never let me live this down.' His hand reached out for the handle to his door when he felt a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Shin-chan, how did your date go?"  
  
He spun around and braced his back against the door in what seemed like one second, "Date.what date?"  
  
A wide smile crossed her face, "Dinner and conversation is a date."  
  
Shinji never heard it put that way. "Was that a date? She was stranded in the city what was I supposed to do?'  
  
Misato leaned closer to the prone boy and sniffed his collar, "She give you a kiss good night?"  
  
Shinji blushed furiously at the comment and Misato fell to her knees laughing. Shinji didn't know that in Hinata-inn Shinobu was receiving the same treatment from Kitsune.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------  
  
Author Comments  
  
I tried to keep all the characters "in-character" but I may have failed in some places.  
  
The note was for those that haven't read/scene Love Hina. Shinobu has the habit of calling people either -sempai or -san based on age. If older sempai same age san.  
  
For those of you who know me for my msts GOOD NEWS I'm going to start my new mst right now. So OoD and Anata will be taking a tiny hiatus as I write one or two chapters of my latest mst.  
  
Sorry if you didn't like the chapter, if you did please write me a review, not too much to ask is it?  
  
Again thanks to Golden Kitsune for prereading  
  
Ja-mata  
  
Zentrodie (zentrodie@secondimpact.com www.geocities.com/zentrodie.geo ) 


	4. Confusion

Standard Disclaimer!  
  
Love Hina and Evangelion have owners.and they are NOT me! I wish I had the cash to say I did but I don't so.sux to be me.  
  
Well oddly I don't have any other 'witty' banter so I'll just get to the heart of the matter. (P.S. anybody notice how my chapters keep getting longer?) ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
Out of Disaster Chapter 4- Confusion  
  
Three weeks have passed in Tokyo-3. During that time it was quickly growing in acceptance to see the Ikari boy and the Maehara girl eating lunch together. Each day the other would bring a bento fit for two and they ate under the same tree. Most of the girls really didn't pay any mind as after three weeks the girl had yet to make a move so they still figured they had a chance.  
  
What they didn't know was that after class Shinji would escort Shinobu to the train station. The funny thing was that every Wednesday, the same day as the initial encounter, Shinobu would always miss the first train. The first week Shinobu forgot an important textbook and had to get it. The second week Shinji had accidentally led them down the wrong street.  
  
So on Wednesdays Shinobu was 'forced' to visit the Katsuragi apartment. They shared recipes, did their home work, and Asuka would force Shinobu to play her Game Station. The small group had a genuinely enjoyable time until Shinji would again escort Shinobu to the station. Now Asuka and Misato had their reservations about how 'accidental' these late night visits were, but kept their mouths shut.  
  
------------------  
  
Wednesday had reared its head again and Shinji found himself with his bento in his lap. The classroom was unusually noisy as the students prattled on about the upcoming trip to Okinawa.  
  
Kensuke taking the seat next to Shinji, "So are you going to go scuba diving Shinji?"  
  
"Of coarse he is! How can he resist the chance to see all those chicks in tiny bathing suits!" Touji sang from behind as he pictured said suits.  
  
"I don't think I'll be able to go actually," the slightly less morose pilot stated.  
  
His friends' faces dropping in intensity a bit as they looked at him and demanded an explanation.  
  
Trying to convey his position without to many words, "What if something happened while I was away? Who would pilot?" He decided to keep the fact he couldn't swim a secret.  
  
Touji scratched his head, "That's true, but you don't know yet right?"  
  
"Why worry until you know for sure right, buck up! You can see Shinobu in a bathing suit," Kensuke Added.  
  
The image flashed in Shinji's mind resulting in a blush, "Why did you say such a thing like that! I don't want to see her in a swim suit."  
  
Touji thought a moment, "What about Ayanami, you could see her in one."  
  
Again a blush spouted on Shinji's face, "I.don't want to see that either."  
  
Head shaking slowly, "You a man or what Shinji," Kensuke berated as images of scantly clad women filled his mind.then he had to put tissue to stop the blood flow.  
  
On the other side of the room, a trio of girls were talking. More specifically, two were talking while the third was listening.  
  
"I'm going to need to get a new swim suit for this trip!" Asuka stated elated at the idea of a nice shopping trip.  
  
Nodding in agreement Hikari added, "We should make a day of this, I mean we leave for the trip on Friday."  
  
The two girls then eyed Shinobu and awaited her inclusion in the conversation. Shinobu was glad to be included in the group but still didn't seem to fit in. 'What was Asuka-san thinking calling me over here.'  
  
"Don't you wanna look good on the trip Shinobu?" Hikari prodded.  
  
With a smirk Asuka offered, "Or look good for somebody?"  
  
Shinobu could guess what Asuka was implying and felt her arms swaying wildly and her face increase in temperature. "Asuka-san! I don't.don't know what your talking about!"  
  
The other two girls simply laughed at the tiny show Shinobu was giving them, and changed the subject. During the resulting conversation, Asuka got a superb idea, 'I'll call Kaji-san and ask him to take me shopping after school!"  
  
All conversations silenced as the Sensei entered the room and class started. The lecture was the same but the attention level had dropped to a new low. Multiple IM conversations were being had and the trip was on all the students' minds. Several times class had to be stopped as an excited student overstepped their bonds while the Sensei droned on.  
  
------------------  
  
The noon bell eventually rang and the pupils all dashed from the room. Shinji and Shinobu calmly meet up at their tree. Touji and Kensuke watched the pair walk off before heading to the battleground known as the cafeteria. Hikari watched Asuka scream armature hysterics over her cell phone to Kaji before they went to eat the lunch Shinji made for Asuka.  
  
--------------------  
  
"You think they like each other?" Touji managed to saw between bites.  
  
Averting his eyes from the site of Touji's predigested food, "Honestly I don' know. They could just be friends."  
  
Continuing to shovel food down his throat, "Bullshit, they eat lunch together everyday. They cook for each other. I say he likes her."  
  
Hearing a few giggles from girls around them, "Touji, you know WE eat together everyday."  
  
"So?"  
  
"Think about what you just said out loud," Kensuke said as he inched further under the table.  
  
Touji did as he was instructed and realized his error and joined Kensuke in hiding from the growing crowd of onlookers.  
  
----------------  
  
"I don't know how he can cook so well," Asuka announced as she impaled another sushi roll with a chopstick.  
  
Looking with a slight ting of envy Hikari said, "From what you said, he's been practicing a lot."  
  
"It's a shame he can't pilot nearly as well as he can cook.only redeeming quality he has actually."  
  
Hikari rolled her eyes as Asuka went on another 'Shinji is a wuss, pervert, and useless rant.'  
  
When the tirade of insults towards the shy boy ended Hikari asked, "What's deal with him and Shinobu?"  
  
Scoffing at Hikari, "How should I know what that pervert is thinking?"  
  
Mildly confused by the constantly changing opinion Asuka had regarding Shinji she continued, "Is it true she's been over three times?"  
  
"Keeps missing her bus on Wednesday."  
  
'That is just to convenient.' Hikari thought, "I think she likes him."  
  
The chopstick fell from Asuka's hand, "Hell no! She could do much better than him, next your going to tell me that Wondergirl likes him too!"  
  
Rei, who had been listening to both the Asuka/Hikari debate and the Touji/Kensuke laugh off thought, 'is that what I am feeling regarding pilot Ikari?'  
  
--------------------  
  
Under their tree, Shinji and Shinobu were oblivious to the growing debate regarding their love lives. They were simply enjoying each others company and the food Shinji had prepared. The topics of conversation continually changing from current lessons, to recipes, to television shows, and all the while they both resisted the urge to ask the other about the trip.  
  
Shinji had figured Shinobu would be attending the trip with the rest of the class, 'Who wouldn't like to go on a trip to such a place?'  
  
Similar thoughts were shifting through Shinobu's mind. Reliving her past time in Okinawa, 'It's a beautiful part of the country if I had the money I'd go with him.'  
  
As the lunch period waned, the duo finished the meal and made their way back to class. Shinji, like he had done everyday for the last three weeks, asked her if she wanted company for the walk to the station. Shinobu accepted in offer, but both were thinking of ways to miss the train.  
  
-----------------  
  
The second half of class was just as lax as the first. Two students were sent to the office for spitballs. One girl asked to be excused for personal reasons. Shinji was shocked when Asuka stood up and screamed "HELL YES!" to which she was sent to hold buckets.  
  
After class had been released, Shinji slowly approached the still giddy 2nd child.  
  
"Asuka, you alright?"  
  
Stunning him with a bright smile, Asuka poked his arm, "Am I alright? I'm GREAT! I get to go on a date with Kaji-san!"  
  
Shinji didn't know what to say, he didn't actually think Asuka's infatuation with the man was all that smart but he knew better than to tell her that.  
  
Asuka started skipping down the aisle of chairs, "And you'll do my clean up so I can do it!"  
  
That broke him out of his silence, "I'll do it? But.but."  
  
Behind him, Shinobu made her presence known, "Its ok Shinji-san, I don't mind waiting."  
  
Relieved, Shinji turn to tell Asuka he'd do it but was greeted by only an empty space. He had no choice in the matter anymore. With no alternative, and secretly happy to have something waste time, the pair cleaned the classroom together.  
  
While wiping the chalkboard, "You don't have to help if you don't want to Shinobu."  
  
She answered, "I want to help you," arranging the few desks.  
  
He nodded slightly, "Thanks a lot."  
  
Looking up at him she smiled and told him not to mention it.  
  
The work was finished in record time as both children had practiced the cleaning arts extensively in the past. The headed to the train station afterwards, again both silently hoping to see the train had already left. It had, the time the pair spent at the school was more than adequate for the train to depart stranding Shinobu in Tokyo-3 until later in the evening.  
  
---------------------  
  
They arrived at the apartment after the short walk. Shinji apologized to Shinobu for again causing her to miss her train.  
  
As she took her shoes off, "It's really ok Shinji-san, it wasn't your fault Asuka-san had a date."  
  
"Kaji-san is about two times Asuka's age."  
  
Shinobu's eyes widened to the size of saucers, "She's dating somebody that old!" To her surprise, the idea of dating somebody that much older than herself sounded odd to her now.  
  
Shinji quickly admonished the idea, telling her that Kaji used to be her guardian before Misato.  
  
Looking around the apartment, "Where is Katsuragi-san?"  
  
Making his way into the kitchen, "She should be here. Misato-san!"  
  
As he donned his apron and handed Shinobu hers, he found a note.  
  
{ Dear Shinji Got word from Kaji that he's taking Asuka shopping. I got called into a meeting so I'll be late. So the house is yours and I bet Shinobu's. Don't do anything I wouldn't do. Your Loving Commanding officer Misato. }  
  
'We're going to be alone all night,' the thought hit Shinji hard.  
  
Noting his altered composure, "Shinji-san, what's the note say?"  
  
"Misato's going to be at a meeting till late," his voice raspy.  
  
"Oh that's to bad for her so." then Shinobu realized the meaning as well, ".I.guess we should get started."  
  
She quickly covered her mouth with her hands and blushed, " I meant get everything out!" again she increased her blush and started fidgeting.  
  
In a similar state of shock, Shinji merely nodded and pulled out the cooking implements.  
  
The thoughts of both teens were mirrored, 'We're going to be alone all night together!'  
  
After a period of awkwardness, the two settled down and started enjoying the solitude. Shinobu took the reigns of the lessons, and taught Shinji a few new methods of traditional cooking. Though as nobody was spying on them; they both stood a little closer together, and took a bit slower time practicing the proper handling of the food.  
  
Uncertain of his grasp of the lesson though, Shinji told Shinobu to make a spare lunch for tomorrow, just in case his turns out bad. She didn't have any argument about cooking a lunch but claimed that she had no doubt Shinji could make it just fine on his own.  
  
'It's like a date,' Shinobu continually thought as they set the table.  
  
They ate at a peaceful rate and afterwards shared the chore of dishes, again standing closer than usual.  
  
As the class trip was quickly approaching they didn't have any assigned homework to do so opted to watch a movie to pass the time. Once a channel was selected they sat rigidly next to each other.  
  
The movie hid underlying romantic undertones that began playing on both of their teenage minds. The credits began to roll and they found themselves looking at each other. Slowly and unconsciously their heads inched closer together. At about six inches apart, Shinobu's watched began to ring signaling her time to depart.  
  
The teens quickly stood up and fought the oncoming bout of emotions. Shinji turned the T.V. off and they headed to the station, not mentioning the near incident.  
  
-----------------------  
  
Shinobu plodded her way towards Hinata Sou in serious contemplation. Her emotions were running rampart. She could tell she felt something for Shinji, but didn't know exactly what.  
  
She reached the stairs that lead up to the lodge and stopped, 'do the others know anything about this?'  
  
Her answer came in the form of cigarette smoke wafting across her vision; Haruka was standing in the doorway of the Teashop.  
  
In her trademark position, with her arms crossed and cigarette lit, "You're late again Shinobu."  
  
Bowing slightly she apologized for her error. When Haruka invited her in for a free drink, Shinobu realized something had happened.  
  
Making lemon-aid for Shinobu, "What happened this time?"  
  
Shinobu was scared, could she tell anybody about her meeting a boy and visiting his house, they'd think she had loose morals. But what could she do? She lied.  
  
As she took the drink from her, "I keep forgetting the train schedule for today is different.'  
  
Haruka took the seat across from Shinobu and took a drag, "I know about Shinji, Shinobu."  
  
Shocked, Shinobu leaned back heavily in her chair. She had lied and was found out, she was sure she was in trouble. 'How did she find out, the only person that could know was Kitsune-sempai?'  
  
Haruka looked on as Shinobu dipped her head in shame for her lie. "Don't worry, only reason I know is because Kitsune's been sampling to much of the wears during her shift."  
  
Rising her head to look the older woman in the face, "You're not mad at me?"  
  
"Little disappointed that you'd lie," she exhaled the building smoke, "but this must be important to you. Is it the boy?"  
  
She realized that no lie would get her out so she told the truth. She admitted to staying at Shinji's on the days she missed the train. She told Haruka about the lunches and the talks.  
  
A tiny smile emitted from the shop owner, "I'm glad you met somebody you like."  
  
Waving her hands in front of her face wildly, "You've misunderstood, he's just.just a friend."  
  
"Now you're lying to yourself. Are you going to tell me you didn't want to miss the train today like you did in the past?"  
  
Shinobu suddenly halted all action, "I."  
  
Letting her smile broaden, not a smirk but a genuine smile, "You like him. Just don't do something foolish now."  
  
Her attention now fully on Haruka, "Foolish, what do you mean?"  
  
"From what Kitsune told me, this boy is in the service. Men in love with danger will do foolish things and hurt those who love them. He won't think about the risks of things and just do it," she envisioned Seta and their past life together as she spoke.  
  
Quick to his defense, "No no Haruka-san! Shinji-san isn't like that. He.he's gentle. He doesn't seem to want to fight."  
  
What happened next would forever be in Shinobu's memory. The cigarette fell from Haruka's mouth. The look of pure astonishment radiating from her, "You must truly like this boy."  
  
Taking it the wrong way, Shinobu flushed and mumbled, "What do you mean by that?"  
  
"You defended him. You didn't take a moment of hesitation before you jumped to his aid," regaining her smile and cigarette, "Go home Shinobu- chan, before it gets much later."  
  
Finishing her drink, Shinobu thanked her and made her way to the lodge, smiling softly to herself.  
  
--------------------  
  
Shutting the door and taking his shoes off, Shinji noticed Misato's shoes on the mat.  
  
'Misato's here, maybe she can help me with this.'  
  
As he spent more time with Shinobu, Shinji could feel a change in his feelings about her. What started as guilt, turned to friendship, and now confusion.  
  
He found his guardian polishing off the last of the leftovers in the kitchen.  
  
"Misato-san, can we talk?"  
  
Looking at the new addition to the room, "Evening Shinji-kun, I take it your date went well?"  
  
Looking at Misato in what could be called abstract terror, "Date.what date?"  
  
Pushing the plate away, "Shinji, what you and Miss Maehara do is called a date."  
  
Sitting down, "She just misses her train, and I let her stay until."  
  
"Every Wednesday she misses her train, that's just to much of a coincidence."  
  
"But it's true," he countered.  
  
After a quick drink, "Maybe you don't want to admit you want her to come over."  
  
'I do want her to come over.but isn't that bad?' he debated.  
  
Misato's gaze softened to that of a mothers. "Do you like her Shinji?"  
  
Unknown to them, Asuka was standing just outside of view. Arriving a few minutes after Shinji did, she was curious as to the conversation, 'Is he talking about me?'  
  
Examining the pattern in the fake oak table, "I don't know."  
  
Misato took a hold of one of his hands, "You spend time with her, and do you feel any different about her?" Inside she was dancing; she hoped Shinji liked the girl.  
  
"I guess, when we cook together and have lunch, it's just so peaceful."  
  
In the hall, Asuka realized the topic was Shinobu and actually increased the amount of attention she was paying.  
  
Letting her pearly whites show Misato patted Shinji on the back, "If that's so than I say GO FOR IT!"  
  
"Go for what?"  
  
"The girl Shinji-kun, nothing gets done unless you try right? But just make sure you use protection. We can't have are pilots with children," her demeanor now changed to a more demonic form.  
  
"MISATO-SAN! I.I.couldn't do such a thing!"  
  
Bursting out from behind her hiding place, "YOU ACTUALLY LIKE SHINOBU!?"  
  
Shinji was backed into a corner; both Misato and Asuka were pressuring him for an answer now. Misato had a sadistic glint in her eyes, and Asuka was rabid.  
  
Finally admitting something, "I don't know.maybe."  
  
A cheer erupted from the captain while Asuka's expression declined from livid to merely irritate.  
  
As the air calmed down, Shinji inquired as to the nature of Misato's meeting. To Asuka's dismay, it was about an A-14 and the children's inability to go on the school trip. Asuka went on a German swearword spree as she learned that. She tried to force Misato into changing her mind. During the shift in attention, Shinji snuck off to his room and went to sleep. 'I knew I wouldn't be able to go.'  
  
---------------------------  
  
The next day was going just as expected. Nobody was paying the sensei any attention as thoughts of fun in the sun played on their minds. Shinji held his first attempt at the new recipes in his hand waiting for the lunch bell. Uncertain of his attempt, He was glad he insisted Shinobu make a spare lunch in case his turned out poorly. 'If it's bad, at least she can eat.'  
  
The lunch bell rang, but before Shinji could get to Shinobu he was stopped.  
  
"Ikari-kun."  
  
Surprised that Rei would talk to him, "Oh hello Ayanami-san, did you need anything?"  
  
"I request your attendance during the lunch period," she said in her soft voice.  
  
Shinji was even more surprised now; Rei had asked him to eat lunch with her. His feelings toward the 1st child were just as confusing as his feelings towards Shinobu. She saved his life, and he couldn't say she wasn't a devastatingly beautiful girl.  
  
At times he tried to talk to her, to be her friend, but he didn't know if he got through to her. His mind clashed, his conflicting emotions running wild. So in his mind, 'It must be about that A-14 thing Misato said. I better find out.'  
  
He nodded, "Sure Ayanami, would you meet me."  
  
Cutting him off, "Under the tree on the west side of campus. Please come alone."  
  
That synched it, She must be referring to Nerv business. He solemnly approached Shinobu and told her about things. Masking the disappointment, Shinobu said she'd talk to him later and watched him head off to eat with Rei.  
  
-----------------  
  
As he approached the surreal scene of Rei sitting under his favorite tree, he couldn't help but wonder why. Sure it could be Nerv related, but if it was why wasn't Asuka called over as well?  
  
Taking a seat at a comfortable distance from her, he noticed she had already begun to eat.  
  
With a slight twinge of her head, "Ikari-kun."  
  
Feeling a tad nervous about the meeting now, he averted his eyes, "Ayanami, so.can I ask why you wanted to h.have lunch with me?"  
  
The words felt alien to him, he had wished to spend more time with his fellow pilot, but was too nervous to ever approach her. Now that she had made the effort, he was at a loss.  
  
Rei waited until Shinji peeked his head up to look at her and bore deeply into his eyes with her own. Her words as soft and monotone as usual but hinted at some internal conflict.  
  
"I witnessed you and Maehara-kun partaking in this activity. You appeared to enjoy it, I wish to experience it as well."  
  
The sheer bluntness of the statement caused Shinji to drop his opened bento on the ground, ruining the food. "You wanted to eat lunch with me.just to do it?"  
  
Ayanami looked at the spoiled food and slid her bento closer to him, "You must eat. You may have a portion of mine. And yes I wanted to see if this act was pleasurable to me as well."  
  
In fact it was much more for her. Ever since Shinji's act of heroism after the battle with the 5th angel, she found she was growing in appreciation of his presence. The words she heard the other day from the 2nd caused her to employ her current tactic.  
  
Hesitant, "Are you sure you don't mind sharing. You don't seem to have enough for two, and I don't want you to go hungry."  
  
"It is important to obtain nutrients, half a meal is better than no meal at all."  
  
Thanking her for the extra food she was willing to part with, Shinji noticed something odd about the meal.  
  
"You're a vegetarian?" he said with a touch more enthusiasm than he wanted.  
  
"I dislike meat so the meals I purchase are devoid of the matter."  
  
Trying some of the bland meal, "I could make you something.if you'd like. It would be better than this." While he was himself shocked at his offer, he realized his willingness came from his time with Shinobu.  
  
"My meal is satisfactory," she stated coolly, after another bite though, "but the choice is yours to make."  
  
The two continued to eat the meal Rei provided, again at first the conversation was dry and impersonal, but as time progressed Shinji found himself actually enjoying his time with the subdued girl. She was, while not outwardly showing it, greatly enjoying his company as well.  
  
-----------------  
  
Shinobu was lost. Since the first time she ate with Shinji, her lunches were always planned. Without her companion she didn't know what to do.  
  
She ate her lunch alone in the classroom contemplating what to do next. She set her empty box back in her backpack. 'I wonder what Shinji-san is doing?'  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"AH!" Shinobu squealed before she recognized Asuka's voice, "Asuka-san, did you need something?"  
  
Reaching into her desk for her forgotten lunch, "Forgot my lunch, why aren't you with Shinji?"  
  
"He said that Ayanami-san needed to talk to him about Nerv business," she confessed.  
  
With a laugh, "If Wondergirl needed to talk to the pilots, why didn't she call me too?"  
  
Shinobu's voice lost its strength at the notion, "I.don't know."  
  
'What is that baka doing,' to Shinobu she said, "Why not go find him, or at least go for a walk or something. Don't stay in the room." After her speech Asuka headed off to find Hikari who was hopefully still holding her seat.  
  
With nothing else to do, Shinobu followed Asuka's advice. She went for a walk around the campus. She was debating on why Shinji would say such things. 'Maybe he didn't like having lunch with me.'  
  
Following a blind force, she made her way to her usual lunch place and found it occupied. She tried to resist the urge to spy on the two under the tree, but she failed. Her eyes darted from Shinji to Rei and back. A feeling of jealously growing, and a feeling of despair.  
  
'He's sharing her lunch, and if what Asuka-san said was true he lied to me about the meaning.'  
  
Unable to continue watching the two converses somewhat joyfully, Shinobu ran back towards the classroom. She was unwilling to jump to conclusions about this, but it still hurt her.  
  
Falling heavily into her seat, she drew the attention of the returning Kensuke and Touji.  
  
They wandered over to her, "What's wrong Shinobu?" Kensuke offered.  
  
Noticing Shinji's friends she tried to compose herself, "Oh, nothing pay no mind."  
  
In his characteristic brashness, Touji said, "You're lying, what happened?"  
  
She nodded, "It's just.Shinji's eating lunch with Ayanami-san so I."  
  
Cutting her off in mid sentence, "I kinda thought Shinji had a thing for her, didn't you Ken?" Touji stated without thought.  
  
Kensuke had to slap his forehead for the unsubtle comments his friend was telling the shy girl that may like Shinji.  
  
"Yeah, ever since that big floating cube thing attacked, they started acting little funnier towards each other," Touji continued.  
  
Unable to take it anymore Kensuke acted, "SHUT UP!"  
  
But the damage was done, Shinobu sunk further into her seat. Touji attempted to rectify his statements but Shinobu was either not believing them or ignoring the pair.  
  
----------------------  
  
When Shinji arrived ten minutes later, his friends assaulted him and drug him off to his chair. They drilled Shinji for the reasons behind his lunch with Rei, and had to admit Shinji was right in his earlier believes.  
  
Shinji asked them how they knew about his change in lunch partners, and was mortified when they told him about their conversation with Shinobu.  
  
Shinji stood up, "I have to talk to her and straighten things out."  
  
Grasping his hand Kensuke asked, "Can't you tell her on the trip, make it more dramatic?"  
  
Shaking his head, "No, I can't go on the trip."  
  
In a boisterous voice, "We'll just have to have fun for the lot of you," Touji chimed in.  
  
Shinji nodded to them but he was unable to reach his destination as his cell phone rang, Misato needed the three pilots at Nerv. 'Damn my luck.this just had to happen now!' With one look at Shinobu, finding her head plastered to her desk, he knew it was going to take some effort to tell her about what happened.  
  
With Asuka and Rei in tow, they headed to the Geofront.  
  
------------------------  
  
"So in preparation for this offensive attack against the 8th angel, you three will remain at the Geofront until the operation on Saturday," Misato said finalizing her report.  
  
Asuka was elated; she was going to be the main unit during the upcoming operation. Shinji was relieved but surprised by Misato's decision, he suspected it was going to be him. Rei was unusually quiet, even for her.  
  
"Captain Katsuragi?"  
  
Misato caught off guard by the sudden outburst of the 1st, "Yes Ayanami?"  
  
"I request permission to accompany the assault force."  
  
'She actually asked me for something, that's different, but why?' Misato pondered before answering, "Request denied, Commander Ikari insisted one unit stay behind in case of mission failure."  
  
Now he wasn't sure of this, but Shinji could have sworn that he saw Rei grimace slightly upon her being refused, he was almost positive that her voice held agitation when she spoke.  
  
"Understood Captain."  
  
Saluting her subordinates, "Dismissed. Oh, Asuka and Shinji, you two made marked improvements on your grades. I was going to insist you use this extra time to study, but feel free to use the rec-room instead."  
  
Confident and smiling, "Of coarse I've improved, don't forget who I am," Asuka said pointing her thumb to her chest.  
  
"Hai, Misato-san," Shinji said with a returning lack of conviction. He knew why his grades improved, Shinobu. Her help had caused his grades to recover, and now things between them were unsteady.  
  
------------------  
  
The remaining pre-mission time was spent relaxing or in preparation. Asuka spent a deal of time in the pool, as did Rei, while Shinji worked ahead on his homework.  
  
A humbling episode occurred while he was studying his physics lessons, in which Asuka inquired if heating her chest would cause her bust to grow. He blushed and said he wouldn't know such things, but to Asuka's surprise Rei walked up behind her and told her the amount of heat needed to do such a feat would also melt her skin.  
  
Asuka quickly dove back into the pool to avoid 'contamination' from the odd 1st child. Kindly thanking her for her assistance, Rei nodded to Shinji.  
  
Her reply to his thanks was cryptic and puzzling to the 3rd.  
  
"It is what one does. When in a group as ours it is best to stay with one's own and not allow outside collaborators."  
  
He thanked her again as she left and found himself watching Asuka perform different scuba techniques. Not that he wanted to really, but whenever she was about to do one she would insist he watch her as she hollered out the name.  
  
-------------------  
  
Asuka was not enjoying this mission. First Kaji had seen her in her evil new plugsuit, her beautiful Unit-02 was in a similar state, she was hot, she was sweating, and clinging.  
  
Over the intercom, "Just think, there's a wonderful onsen nearby, I'll have Nerv pay the bill for us to go after you finish."  
  
"I'll remember you said that," Asuka said in her most confident voice.  
  
On Misato's end, she sent a carrier off to make good on her offer before returning to the displays.  
  
Descending lower and lower, losing her knife in the process, and still finding nothing, the morale was dropping. Standing near the edge of the volcano, Shinji was beyond nervous. 'Sure she's annoying as hell sometimes, but I don't want anything to happen to her.'  
  
Just as Misato was about to abort the mission, Asuka signaled she spotted the chrysalis. Following directions, she employed the electro-magnetic cage, dropped her ballast, and began to rise to the surface.  
  
Emergency klaxons bleared as the Angel suddenly began to mutate. Bursting out of the cage and swimming away from Unit-02, Asuka readied herself for combat. Receiving a new knife from Shinji, she struck at the approaching heavenly attacker.  
  
Having no effect, and having a sudden revelation, a plan to destroy the creature using her coolant was formulated. Filling the creature with the extreme temperature difference the coolant offered, allowed for its destruction, but not before it cut all but one of Asuka's safety cables.  
  
As she began to plummet into certain death, "I guess.this is it."  
  
She wouldn't cry, yes she was going to die, but she would face her death with pride. A few regrets passed into her mind. She regretted not admitting her love to Kaji openly and her sometimes overly abusive nature towards Shinji.  
  
As a tear finally crept its way towards her eye she felt a tremendous jerk, she had stopped. Calling up the view screen, she saw the brightly lit eyes of Unit-01. "Show off," she said in a joking tone, her face light up with a radiant smile.  
  
----------------  
  
2 hours later on the steps of a lodge.  
  
"AC-CHOO! Is it always this cold around here?" Shinji said with a sniffle.  
  
Looking back at her fellow pilot, "It's just like with the angel, temperature difference. You went from extreme hot to cold really quick," Asuka informed the shivering male pilot.  
  
"Let that be a punishment for disobeying orders Shinji-kun, I'm still upset you didn't ask for clearance first," Misato berated to her ward as they approached a long flight of steps.  
  
Pointing a finger at Misato, Asuka hollered, "If he had waited I'd be dead!"  
  
The two women continued to argue about the proper ethics of the past encounter, neither noticed how Shinji wasn't with them anymore.  
  
Following the pleasing smell of freshly brewed tea, Shinji found himself inside a small but well furnished teashop. He was approached by a woman with short brown hair, a cigarette, and looked to be in her late 30's.  
  
"You must be with Nerv, we were informed they'd be more of you," she said almost accusingly.  
  
Rubbing his head under the gaze the fairly attractive woman was giving him, "Yes ma'am, I'm with Nerv. The others had some more work to do but will show up in about two hours."  
  
The woman noticed how Shinji was looking at the tea kettle behind the counter, "Thirsty young man? I only serve customers who tell me their names."  
  
Laughing softly at how easy to read he was, "Please, and my name is Ikari Shinji."  
  
"Haruka," she said as she handed him a small cup of tea. 'So this is the boy Shinobu likes. He doesn't know she lives here?"  
  
Sipping his tea, "Oishii! Thank you very much Haruka-san."  
  
'He is very well mannered, but the look in his eyes. How much pain has this boy endured in his short life?' Haruka wondered as she made idle chatter with the boy. When she informed him the name of the onsen was Hinata she noticed his ears perk up.  
  
Shinji recalled the header of Shinobu's train was Hinata, 'She lives in this town somewhere.' With a sneeze, Shinji made an offer to pay for the tea but was refused. He thanked her again and left to catch up with his more than slightly miffed room-mates at the gates. -------------------  
  
The trio was greeted at the doors of the lodge by a girl with long light brown hair.  
  
She introduced herself, "Welcome to the Hinata all girls dorm, my name is Naru Narasagawa," She stressed 'all girls' dorm' and sneered at Shinji suspecting  
  
Slack jawed, Misato stammered, "All girls dorm you said?" in her mind she was cursing at Mokoto for setting up this trip in such a bad place.  
  
"Yes, but with the money you people were willing to pay, we made an exception today. We even put up a divider in the onsen for you," Naru informed the guests as they followed her. "BUT if any MALE does attempt to breech the divider, security will be called and said intruder will be expelled, with force."  
  
Taking the cruel glint in the woman's eyes as a sign, Shinji gulped and attempted to blend into the wall.  
  
Looking at the spacious and quaint lodge, Asuka asked, "So a lot of people live here?"  
  
"We have a select number of people living under this roof, yes" she said with a smile as she referred to her pseudo family.  
  
Naru informed the Nerv staff of the history of the lodge and a few tales of the exploits she had while living there. They arrived at the changing room and Naru told them about which side was to be used by which sex. Eyeing Shinji, she stressed again that no peeping will be tolerated. -----------------  
  
"Should I tell her or not?" Kitsune debated. She just received a call from Haruka about Shinobu's friend being there.  
  
Seeing the dazed look on her friends face, Naru approached her, "What's got you so spaced out? Was it the phone call?"  
  
Regaining her normal composure, "It was just Haruka asking if I could fill in for her tomarow."  
  
That was nothing new so Naru brushed it off, changing the subject, "You notice something odd about Shinobu lately?"  
  
"Odd how?" Kitsune asked while thinking, 'Before Thursday or after.'  
  
Checking to see if they were being listened too, "She was so depressed about a month ago, then she was happy, but now she just sits off and stares at the wall."  
  
"You'd have to ask Shinobu I guess."  
  
"Ask me what Kitsune-sempai?" Shinobu asked as she entered the room.  
  
Trying to cover up their conversation, Naru said, "If you'd help her check on those city people in the onsen. You know how those types tend to overstay themselves and get dehydrated."  
  
A tad surprised, "We have guests?"  
  
'That's an understatement," Kitsune reasoned, "Yeah, it's actually a split party, and they have a male guest with them."  
  
Blushing quickly and shaking her head, "I don't want to check on a guy in the onsen!"  
  
That statement made Naru smile, "You're a smart girl, men are all perverts.even mine."  
  
While Shinobu didn't fully agree with Naru's rather brash opinion she nodded while Naru continued.  
  
"No, you'll be checking on the female guests and Kitsune would check on the male."  
  
'I hate it when Naru lies! I always get the odd jobs.' Grabbing a few bottles of milk for their well paying guests, Kitsune lead the way.  
  
"What's bothering you shrimp? You seem depressed again."  
  
Following in step with the older woman, "It's nothing really; just Shinji- san ate lunch with another girl and was called away. I could talk to him about it."  
  
'You'll get your chance once he gets out.if I don't kill him first.' Kitsune didn't like the idea of this boy, important or not, using Shinobu for sport.  
  
Outside the changing room, Kitsune and Shinobu split up to tend to the guests. Kitsune suspected that once Shinobu saw the ladies her Shinji lived with in the onsen, she'd realize who was in the male half. She just hoped that Shinji had enough modesty to wear a towel. 'I do NOT want to see a naked fourteen year old.'  
  
-----------------  
  
Taking a deep breath, Kitsune drew the curtain to the male half of the onsen and walked in.  
  
"Hinata lodges best service is at your disposal!" She announced with her eyes looking skyward.  
  
"AH great, I was starting to get thirsty!"  
  
'That voice.either Shinji has a very high pitched voice or.' Looking at the source of the voice, Kitsune spotted to towel clad women.  
  
Screaming, "W...what are you doing on the male side!"  
  
Taking a bottle from her hand Misato looked surprised, "Narasagawa told us that this WAS the female side."  
  
Asuka pitched in, "Well at least you checked on us first right, didn't have to see Shin-baka in the buff."  
  
"That's for sure. Shinji would die of embarrassment if you saw him, "Misato said with a chuckle.  
  
Before Kitsune could reply a scream was heard, "OH SHIT SHINOBU!"  
  
Rushing over at the panicked scream, Kitsune suspected that her young friend got an eye full. 'If he did anything to her.heaven help him when Motoko finds him.'  
  
Again Shinobu's cry pierces the late afternoon air.  
  
Entering the true male half, Kitsune found Shinobu hunched over by the unconscious form of a boy.  
  
Tear stricken, "Kitsune-sempai you have to help him!"  
  
She was totally confused, "Help him, what happened in here?"  
  
As Shinobu started to tell her about what she found, Misato and Asuka joined them.  
  
Still frantic, "I.I came in and.found him face down in the onsen, help him!"  
  
Misato rushed to his side, pushing both Shinobu and Kitsune out of her way and administered CPR. Asuka made a discrete exit upon noticing Shinji's lack of dress.  
  
Spitting out the lung full of water, Misato reclined from her position atop of Shinji. She was a bit distraught because he didn't regain consciousness.  
  
"Give me that towel!" she ordered.  
  
Kitsune scowled at the rude woman who threw her and Shinobu, but figured she had some just cause. Handing her the towel which was draped over Shinji's form, Misato felt his forehead.  
  
Addressing Kitsune more formally, "He has a bad fever; do you have a spare bed I can put him in?"  
  
--------------  
  
When Ritsuko arrived later that afternoon, she was quickly rushed to the young Ikari's side.  
  
Finding Shinobu sitting at his side, she quickly diagnosed the cause of Shinji's ailment.  
  
"Is it serious Ritsu?" Misato asked from her view on Shinji's side.  
  
Smiling softly at her worried drinking buddy, "It's just a normal fever. His body went into a mild state of shock. From what you told me, going from the extreme heat of the volcano with no protection, to the cold air in this region, and back into the hot spring caused his fainting spell."  
  
Taking her eyes off her sleeping friend, "But he'll be ok right Miss?"  
  
"With a good nights rest he'll be fine."  
  
"He can stay here then.you shouldn't move him if he's sick!" Shinobu almost pleaded.  
  
With more than her normal amount of doubt, "I don't think that's very wise, just leaving him."  
  
"I'll stay too, if that's alright with the faculty here," Misato said while looking at Shinji's chest slowly rise and fall.  
  
The combined effort was enough to cause the doctor to relent and allow Shinji to stay until the morning. Ritsuko offered to take Asuka back to Tokyo-3 and stay with her until Misato's return.  
  
--------------  
  
"What.were am I?" Shinji spoke into the void that surrounded him.  
  
His environment began to shift around him. Shapes began to form then dissipate. People passed him and he slowly became accustom to the altering reality before him.  
  
Suddenly the pulsating reality around him began to slow and take a permanent shape, he was lying on his futon, just as he had about a month ago.  
  
He could hear Asuka in the bathroom exactly like before, he shut his eyes and a few moments later felt her plop down beside him. Opening his eyes he still marveled at her beauty.  
  
Knowing now what he did however, he didn't try to kiss her. He wiped the tear out of her eye as she softly called out to her mother and placed the blanket on her.  
  
'This time.I did the right thing,' he thought with a smile. To his shock Asuka sat up and stared right at him.  
  
Rubbing her eyes softly with the back of her hand, "Thank you, baka." Her soft voice echoing in Shinji's mind long after she had laid back down and fell back asleep.  
  
Before he could react his vision was filled with a bright light as reality began to alter once again. His mind futilely tried to make sense of the current events, but failed.  
  
The alterations slowly subsided and he was sitting in a Nerv brig, Misato bearing down on him.  
  
In full voice she bellowed, "What were you doing disobeying my orders like that!"  
  
Uncertain of what had happened or how he was now facing his guardian he apologized.  
  
Misato again berated him for his careless actions while fighting the 4th angel.  
  
It struck Shinji like a thunderbolt; he was talking to Misato about events from months past.  
  
"I.I did it because I didn't care.didn't care if I died," he admitted for the first time.  
  
"Didn't care! With that attitude why are you piloting?" Misato's voice lowering in intensity.  
  
Thinking about his response carefully, and remembering the events and why he did stay. "I wanted to see how you would react.if you cared."  
  
The look on the captain's face was unreadable at first, but as the minutes spent in silence past it softened to a smile. "You could have found a better way of asking me that Shinji-kun."  
  
"I'm sorr." his words died in his mouth as reality again began to shift and alter itself.  
  
He saw himself rescuing Rei from the entry-plug after the defeat of the 5th. He saw a brown haired woman in a familiar plugsuit. His mind was accosted with odd and bizarre imagery. Old memories of things he wished he could have said or things he would have rather done. Each memory that passed his eyes was a regret he had in his life.  
  
Just as he felt he could take no more of it, he found himself standing in his classroom looking at Shinobu's head against her desk.  
  
He felt the gaze of Asuka and Rei upon him, but he walked over towards her regardless.  
  
"Shin.Shinobu?" he called out to her.  
  
Her response was silence, she didn't even move at his call.  
  
Perplexed by this whole ordeal, Shinji raked his hands across his head, 'what is going on.am I dead? Dreaming? Something else?'  
  
After a few more moments of silence he spoke again, uncaring if it were a mere phantasm, "I want to apologize. Touji and Kensuke told me you oversaw my lunch with Ayanami."  
  
Shinobu's form neither reacted nor responded in any form to Shinji's words but he pressed on.  
  
"I thought it was work related when she asked me. If I had known what she had in mind things wouldn't have been that way. I don't like seeing you sad.talk to me.please?"  
  
Asuka and Rei began to become irritated, they had a job to do and insisted Shinji hurry.  
  
"I have to go.but I want you to know I think I like you.I don't know for sure but I really think I might."  
  
His words said found himself surrounded by darkness, unchanging darkness.  
  
---------------------------  
  
Shinji had no way of knowing that in his fever dream, he was speaking out loud. Bits and pieces of his conversation making their way into the real world.  
  
Taking Misato's place by Shinji's side, as she needed to visit the water closet, Shinobu was listening, and listening intently.  
  
Squeezing Shinji's hand softly, "Apology accepted Shinji-san.apology accepted" she said softly.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
Author Notes  
  
The end.well when people have fever dreams they DO speak in real life. Often saying things they wouldn't say in real life. Mostly because they don't realize that what is going on in their head is really happening.  
  
My longest chapter to date to :) I'm happy bout that! Hope you like this. Well up next is a mst.if I can find the CoaEG website is back up.  
  
Thanks again to Golden Kitsune for excelling suggestions on how to fix things up in this chapter.  
  
I'm also divided, I have two possible ways to take this story, one is fairly dramatic and less dark, while the second is to descend into a more complex darker storyline.both are open but I'm leaning towards a particular one.just have to wait and see I guess.  
  
Ja-mata  
  
Zentrodie (Zentrodie@secondimpact.com www.geocities.com/zentrodie.geo)  
  
  
  
It's OMAKE TIME!!  
  
Looking around the apartment, "Where is Katsuragi-san?"  
  
Making his way into the kitchen, "She should be here. Misato-san!"  
  
As he donned his apron and handed Shinobu hers, he found a note.  
  
{ Dear Shinji Got word from Kaji that he's taking Asuka shopping. I got called into a meeting so I'll be late. So the house is yours and I bet Shinobu's. Don't do anything I wouldn't do. Your Loving Commanding officer Misato. }  
  
'We're going to be alone all night,' the thought hit Shinji hard.  
  
"Shinji-san, what does the note say?" Shinobu asked meekly.  
  
Blushing softly, "Well basically we're alone all night. Misato's at a meeting."  
  
Sliding closer to Shinji, Shinobu smiled softly, "Bout time they gave us some private time."  
  
Startled, he inched back towards the cabinets, "Shinobu?"  
  
Encircling his waist with her hands, "Oh don't be so coy Shinji-san."  
  
Blushing softly, "You mean.?"  
  
Letting him go she turned around and sauntered out of the kitchen, "Why don't you show me your room.then Asuka-san's room.then Misato-san's room."  
  
Dropping the note to the floor, Shinji suddenly found himself hoping Misato had many more meetings, as he followed Shinobu to his room.  
  
--------------  
  
Walking into her room, Misato dropped her beer can. "WHAT THE HELL IS ALL THIS STUFF ON MY BED!"  
  
Her bed was covered with an odd assortment of food products and cooking implements.  
  
"Guess they tried a different approach today." 


	5. Recover

Standard Disclaimer!!!  
  
Being a poor person like myself means I don't own either Evangelion or Love Hina. I try to make a nice story, that's all. I make no money, what I do get out of this is um.still trying to figure that out so pay no mind.  
  
Sorry for the time it took me to update this story, with the other two still going hard to focus. On a separate note, I just got back from a nice lil trip to the Windy City! Walked a lot, went to the tiny beach. And ate at a neat Thai -make your own stir fry- place called Flattop, highly recommended!!!  
  
Well enough of my pointless babble you're here to read about what happens next, ne?  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Out of Disaster Chapter 5 - Recovery  
  
The sun was just cresting the tree line surrounding Hinata lodge as a long figure headed towards the staircase. The new arrival was dressed simply in a Gi and carried a katana at her side. Motoko Aoyama was home.  
  
Heading for the stairs she noticed something was amiss, somebody unwelcome was on the property. With unregistered speed her katana was out and she unleashed a Ki blast at the source of her apprehension. A man clad in a black suit fell out from behind a bush, unconscious but otherwise unhurt, and more importantly he never saw her once.  
  
"Welcome back Motoko."  
  
Facing the voice, "Haruka-san what is the meaning of this? Who are these men? Why are they here?"  
  
Haruka sensed the feeling of violation Motoko had, her home had been invaded after all, asked Motoko to enter the teashop and she'd inform her as best she could, as well as hide her from any other section-2 men that would be upset with her attack.  
  
----------------------------  
  
Hinata lodge was in an odd sort of disarray. Shinobu and Kitsune sleeping on the living room floor. Kanako was pouring over paperwork, Keitaro had left early for a part time job, and Naru was checking to see if the military lady had any idea when they were to leave after telling Kanako that Hinata wasn't a sick house.  
  
Only Suu greeted Motoko's arrival.  
  
"OYI MOTOKO-CHAN!" the petit girl bellowed as she flung her body towards the source of her call.  
  
Catching the girl with an ease that would shame a professional ball player, "Where is he?"  
  
With a bit of confusion in her voice, "Keitaro? He left awhile ago."  
  
After speaking Suu started rubbing her head against Motoko's, to her credit she didn't flinch, "No the guest."  
  
Jumping off Motoko with her own form of grace, "Oh the sick boy, he's in room #105."  
  
"Thank you Kaolla-chan," she said with a slight smile and made her way to the mentioned room.  
  
----------------------------  
  
Light struck his face and Shinji began to stir. His fever breaking during the night, he awoke clear minded and alert. What he noticed automatically was.  
  
"Unfamiliar ceiling," he said in his hushed voice.  
  
He began trying to remember what happened and where he was. 'I was in the onsen and started feeling light headed, then nothing.' He rubbed at his eyes and kept his focus on the simple panels of the ceiling. 'Can't be a hospital, the panels are different. I must be in one of the rooms at the lodge, hope I didn't cause to much trouble.' A sound to his right side brought his attention to a strange woman sitting by him.  
  
'She.she's beautiful!' His eyes gracing the long black hair, the stoic features, and finally the sword by her side, "Am.I in trouble?"  
  
Motoko followed his eyes since she attained his attention, 'he is polite, he didn't stare at my chest but what would cause such a question?' Clearing her thought, "No, Ikari-san you are not in any trouble."  
  
His eyes still locked on the katana, "Um, than can I ask you why you armed?"  
  
"I am a disciple of the blade, I carry my katana with me as much as possible," she answered and continued to review his actions. 'This wasn't what I was expecting. From what Haruka-san told me, this boy is a warrior, a trained killer.'  
  
Trying to desirn why such a woman would be watching him, "Am I in your room miss?"  
  
With a shake of her head, "No, I was informed of your presence and decided to meet you."  
  
Blushing softly, "Thank you miss," Shinji was about to sit up to properly great Motoko when he realized his lack of dress. He quickly withdrew under the sheet.  
  
Taking his actions for male ego, Motoko's eyes narrowed, 'maybe I was mistaken with my initial impression.' With a subtle hint of anger, "Have you no manners?"  
  
Drawing his covers closer to his chest, "It's not that miss, it's just I seem to not have much clothing on, I didn't want to.to."  
  
After hearing his explanation, it was Motoko's turn to blush, "Forgive my rashness. I will leave so you can dress then I wish to speak with you again."  
  
True to her words Motoko left the room, in which she could hear Shinji dressing. While still not having a very favorable opinion of men, her time spent with Keitaro allowed her to tolerate them better. Her mind was actually pleased with how the young boy acted. 'Most men wouldn't care about modesty. He seems well behaved as well. For a warrior he has a kind soul.' But Motoko could also feel Shinji's Ki; she was astounded by the fact that such a small boy held such power. Softly to herself "He is like the ocean, his power runs deep but is docile.' she hoped the waters of the boys life wouldn't case a storm.  
  
After a few minutes Shinji opened the door and Motoko re-entered and took her seat as Shinji sat on the bed.  
  
"You wanted to speak with me?" Shinji asked meekly.  
  
Motoko was initially going to request the boy leave Hinata lodge immediately that was before she meet him.  
  
In an eloquent tongue, "I wished to thank you, Ikari-san."  
  
Stammering, "Thank me, but for what?"  
  
"You are the warrior that saved Hinata, and Japan numerous times are you not?"  
  
Lowering his head, "I'm no warrior, and I didn't save anything. I'm just doing what I'm told and trying my best."  
  
'And humble too, indeed a credit to the male species,' out loud "You are to humble as well. Whether you admit it or not, you did save my home, and for that I thank you." With that Motoko stood and walked to the door. Before shutting the door, "You have earned honor, be proud."  
  
Shinji was left speechless; he didn't understand what just happened. 'What a nice lady.but I don't feel like I should be proud. I don't even know what happened to Shinobu.'  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Naru was pissed, "Just how long do you plan on staying her miss?"  
  
Not being a morning person, and not having her morning beer, Misato was equally pissed, "Until my ride shows up! I can't just move Shinji around if he's sick!"  
  
The arguing pair were quickly moving through Hinata and woe to those in their path. As they entered the living room, their screeches woke the pair sleeping. "I tolerated your group graciously all night, but this isn't a hospital!"  
  
"He got sick in YOUR onsen!" Misato countered.  
  
Naru opened her mouth to let loose another verbal barrage when.  
  
"He was allowed to stay which is against normal policy. He was given room against normal policy. He will be fine. You should watch your tongue or I will increase the amount your organization owes me," Kanako spoke in her flat voice.  
  
Kitsune wiped the sleep from her eyes and looked at Kanako, 'Does she know who she is talking too? Nerv can whip us off the map if they want.' With a nudge from her sleeping partner, Shinobu joined the ranks of the conscious.  
  
Groggily, "Morning Kitsune-san, what's all the noise?"  
  
With her trademark look for snide ness, "Kanako and Naru are ganging up on that Misato woman to get Shinji out of here."  
  
Shinobu jumped to her feet and panicked, "Naru-san you can't throw Shinji- san out he's still sick, what is the problem?"  
  
Not wanting to be interrupted, "Not now Shinobu! This doesn't concern you."  
  
Kitsune wanted to say otherwise but figured that right now it would be best to keep Shinobu's budding relationship secret.  
  
Misato was about to launch into another argument when the problem was solved by an unexpected source.  
  
"You shouldn't force them out Naru-sempai, the boy has done us a great service and we should honor that," Motoko spoke from the hallway.  
  
Kanako and Naru were equally surprised to know that 1) Motoko was home and 2) she didn't mind another male staying at Hinata. They weren't going to argue, if Motoko had no anger about it, than it wasn't going to be that major a problem. And they had to admit she did have a point.  
  
With the issue of Shinji's continued stay taken care off, Misato went back to check on her ward, after a call to check on Ritsuko's E.T.A.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Upon Naru's insistence, Shinji stayed in his room with Misato. He didn't really mind, as he was still fairly weak from his previous ordeal. The arrogant air that Naru emitted angered Misato. He had lain down while Misato paced across the small room. She forgave him for his recklessness during the previous days mission, but asked he at least THINK about her before he did anything that crazy again.  
  
Shinobu brought the pair breakfast, but left quickly afterward, unknown to Shinji, per Naru's orders.  
  
Shinji ate sullenly, 'She must still be mad at me, I should apologize.'  
  
"Looks like trouble in paradise, you forget an anniversary?" Misato asked as she ate.  
  
He told her of the events that transpired before mission, Misato asked several questions during that time, and afterward she had a fairly good impression of the situation.  
  
She summed it up simply with, "You screwed up," but a question plagued her, 'why would Rei do that?'  
  
Letting his head sink further, " I know, and I want to apologize but.well you see how she acted."  
  
Gathering up the plates, "I'll get her in here, and then you can apologize," she said with a beaming smile.  
  
With plates in tow, Misato set foot back into the passageways of the lodge. Making a stealthy trip to the kitchen, she found Shinobu looking dreamily out the window. Unable to resist the sinister urges in her she snuck up behind the child and poked her ribs softly.  
  
With a yelp and a jump Shinobu found herself back in realty. She was occupying her time with a short fantasy about a possible relationship with Shinji when she was so rudely interrupted. "Oh, Misato-san, you should have waited. I was going to go get those," the young girl said as she tried to catch her breath, and secretly wanted to see Shinji again.  
  
Surprising her laughter, "Wanted to give you these in person, and ask you something."  
  
Now Shinobu was curious, what could she possible ask her? "Yes?"  
  
To the point, Misato asked, "You upset with Shinji?"  
  
Shinobu drew back and shook her head fiercely, "NO NO I'm not upset with him is that what he think I am?"  
  
"Why don't you ask him yourself?" Misato said raising her finger to her chin.  
  
With typical indesiviness, "I, could, I guess."  
  
Smiling softly, Misato prodded the girl out of the room, 'I'm just glad that annoying girl wasn't around.'  
  
--------------------------------  
  
With Misato as a driving force, Shinobu was propelled back into the guest room that Shinji had slept in. In a quick move, Misato launched the girl, shut the door, and braced it from the outside with her body. 'I'll be damned if I let them mess this up over a silly misunderstanding.  
  
Shinji looked shocked at the disheveled look Shinobu was wearing, "Are you ok Shinobu?"  
  
Smiling softly at him, "That's my line, you're the sick one."  
  
Calling from outside, "She watched over you about as much as I did Shinji- kun," Misato added.  
  
The boys eyes widened in shock as he heard the words, "You.did?"  
  
Fighting back a major blush, "I found you in the onsen and.and wanted to make sure you got better."  
  
'SHE FOUND ME IN ONLY A TOWEL!' Shinji's voice cracked, "T-thank you Shinobu." With the statement said he dropped into silence, wanting to apologize but not being able to find the words.  
  
"How are you feeling now?" Shinobu asked more to fill the silence than anything.  
  
Under his breath, "Terrible," then raised his voice, "the fever broke and I feel fine."  
  
Again from outside the door, "JUST SAY IT!!"  
  
With Misato's words adding fuel to his actions, Shinji waited until Shinobu locked her gaze with his and finally spoke, "I'm sorry about Thursday. I didn't know Ayanami just wanted to eat lunch, I thought it was about something else." He lowered his head in solace.  
  
'He doesn't know this is the second time he's apologized,' suppressing the giggle that tempted to erupt from her she spoke, "It's ok Shinji-san, accidents happen. Still want to eat lunch with me when school starts again?"  
  
Outside the door, Misato listened to the pair talk aimlessly about topics teenagers find important. She smiled softly to herself, although she hoped Shinji would have said something else. 'Why can't people admit feelings easily?'  
  
Back in the room, "Um, Shinobu can I ask you why Aoyama-san was in my room this morning?"  
  
That brought a the shocked expression back to Shinobu's face, "Motoko- sempai meet you and she didn't attack you?" Needless to say the conversation quickly changed into stories about Motoko and her rather unique style of dealing with men.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
An hour passed with the pair talking quietly in the guest room while Misato stood guard. Misato figured that if any of the other residence realized Shinobu was alone with a boy, they'd be more than just mildly upset. Just as she was contemplating walking to the train station with Shinji, Ritsuko arrived, but she wasn't alone.  
  
Opening the door, "Shinji-kun we have to go, Ritsuko's here for us."  
  
Standing up and looking at Shinobu, "Ok Misato-san. Shinobu thanks again for saving me, and you have an," he fished for an appropriate word, "unique home."  
  
Nodding as she stood, "I'll walk you to the car, you shouldn't walk unattended after being sick." And with a shaky and tentative hand wrapped around his waist, she prayed she wasn't blushing to hard, the pair head to the awaiting car.  
  
Misato had told the pair as they set off that she had to finalize a few things with 'that girl' and to have Ritsuko sit tight and wait.  
  
The duo were able to exit Hinata with only Kitsune spotting them, and making an appropriate comment, "Better watch out Shinji, once Shinobu sets her claws into somebody she won't let go." To which, the pair blushed and Shinobu almost dropped Shinji as she went into a mild bout of hysterics.  
  
As they descended the staircase towards the street, Ritsuko's car was increasing in size. When the reached the street, Shinobu saw the driver standing by the car. 'Does this organization only hire attractive women or something?' Then she noticed the other occupant and felt a mild cold chill, the blue haired girl.  
  
"Good morning Ritsuko-san, sorry for making you come back to get me," Shinji said in his apologetic manner.  
  
Waving her hand, "It's ok Shinji-kun, just don't make a habit of getting sick."  
  
"Ikari-kun," Rei said to make her presence known, she was not pleased. 'He was with that girl, the annoyance.'  
  
Turning to see Rei standing in the shade of one of the larger oak trees, "Ayanami-san, you came too?"  
  
In a mildly irritated voice, Ritsuko interrupted, "Where is Misato? I can't wait around all day now. Shinji you can catch up with Rei in the car."  
  
Before Shinji could say anything Rei pre-empted him "I would rather acquire the Captain, this girl could take me to her while you inform Ikari-kun of what transpired in his absence."  
  
Both Shinji and Ritsuko stared at Rei, neither having heard her say so much at one time. Ritsuko merely nodded to the girl as she helped Shinji into the car. With a wave to Shinobu, he shut the door and the blue haired girls ascended the stairs.  
  
The ascension started in silence, Shinobu was combating her emotional drives. She was never really well suited to meeting new people, she wasn't the best at conversation, and finally this girl had some motive about HER Shinji. When that thought actually registered she blushed and chastised herself, 'it could just have been a fever dream, he didn't mention anything else about it.'  
  
Rei broke the silence, "What are you intentions."  
  
Stopping mid-stride, "Intentions? For what?"  
  
Not stopping her movement or even altering her tone, "Don't attempt to deviate from the question."  
  
'She must mean Shinji,' she hastened her step to catch up, "I don't know really."  
  
Being raised by Gendo Ikari the king of lies, she noticed something, "You're lying is evident."  
  
'Why does she even care! Unless, unless she.' shocking herself, "I like him."  
  
Rei ended the conversation with one word, "Don't."  
  
The word sent a chill that covered Shinobu's body. With that one word, Shinobu was able to discern that Rei wasn't asking, she was telling. And if she didn't listen something could 'happen' to her and nobody could stop it. Shinobu simply gazed at the back of Rei's skull. 'Could that truly be a threat? Maybe she's trying to warn me? Maybe Shinji can't have outside relationships.' Thousands of other reasons Rei would say such a thing passed her mind but she couldn't get the simplest out of her mind, 'She likes him too.'  
  
-------------------------  
  
Rei didn't say another word to Shinobu. She found Misato and returned to the car. Misato was mildly shocked to she the enigmatic 1st child, but waited until they were again on the stairs.  
  
"What made you come today Rei?"  
  
"Ikari-kun."  
  
"That's very nice of you Rei, I'm sure Shinji-kun appreciated it," Misato said pleasantly but her mind reeled 'is it possible? If it is hate to break it to her but she's too late.'  
  
"This place violated several health code's, a report should be made," after her statement Rei remained silent until they were at the car. As Rei abstained from speaking, Misato was left to her thoughts, a scary concept, 'did she mean that? What's she got against this place?'  
  
Misato took her place in the passenger's seat, looked back and Shinji and winked, "Keep ya long?"  
  
"Don't you always?" Ritsuko said offside.  
  
Wrinkling her nose, "Not my fault the proprieties were upset with me."  
  
As Ritsuko and Misato started the argument that lasted the entire hour-long drive back to Tokyo-3, Shinji contemplated Rei.  
  
"Thanks for coming Ayanami."  
  
She looked at him and nodded softly, and Shinji thought it was a trick of the light but she looked as if she had a small smile.  
  
Twenty minutes into the ride Shinji came to another conclusion, 'Ayanami must be tired.' Sure enough Rei's tufts of blue hair were nestled against Shinji's shoulder as the blue hair girl mocked sleep. 'This is very agreeable; the outsider will abide the warning. The profile has her to meek to protest.'  
  
Shinji was returning to Tokyo-3.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
Ah finally gotten back to this story.  
  
Tried to keep the Rei-Shinobu confrontation mild and IC, hope I pulled it off.  
  
Major thanks go to GoldenKitsune for both pre-reading and for the omake to follow  
  
Ja Mata  
  
Zentrodie (zentrodie@secondimpact.com www.geocities.com/zentrodie.geo)  
  
OMAKE!!!  
  
With Misato as a driving force, Shinobu was propelled back into the guest room that Shinji had slept in. In a quick move, Misato launched the girl, shut the door, and braced it from the outside with her body. 'I'll be damned if I let them mess this up over a silly misunderstanding.  
  
Shinji looked shocked at the disheveled look Shinobu was wearing, "Are you ok Shinobu?"  
  
Smiling softly at him, "That's my line, you're the sick one."  
  
Calling from outside, "She watched over you about as much as I did Shinji- kun," Misato added.  
  
The boys eyes widened in shock as he heard the words, "You.did?"  
  
Fighting back a major blush, "I found you in the onsen and.and wanted to make sure you got better."  
  
'SHE FOUND ME IN ONLY A TOWEL!' Shinji's voice cracked, "T-thank you Shinobu." With the statement said he dropped into silence, wanting to apologize but not being able to find the words.  
  
"How are you feeling now?" Shinobu asked more to fill the silence than anything.  
  
Under his breath, "Terrible," then raised his voice, "the fever broke and I feel fine."  
  
Again from outside the door, "JUST SAY IT!!"  
  
Shinobu lowered her head and played with the seam of her skirt, "Shinji- san."  
  
Sensing the strife in her he took her hand, "What is it Shinobu?"  
  
Her face blushed terrible and she said it, "Shinji-san I'm pregnant."  
  
Shinji's jaw dropped to the floor, "Guess we weren't just cooking with food the other day." 


	6. Ulterior Motives

Hello, I am Zentrodie.  
  
{Hello Zen}  
  
And I.am a fic writer. And with that means I don't own anything.  
  
Ok so that was a very poor rendition of AA, but I tried ^_^ sorry for the delay in this chapter but I've been so busy it's scary. Finals are just about over so I can finally relax. No classes for about a month, which is good I guess. I can catch up. Hope you enjoy and remember a review is vastly appreciated.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Out of Disaster Chapter Six- Ulterior Motives  
  
Things were finally coming together. After months of planning and manipulation from behind the scenes, her actions were bearing fruit. Ritsuko smiled as she viewed the latest security photos.  
  
"Finally going to strip him of his cherished toy," she muttered to herself, the emptiness of her office causing a slight reverberation of her voice.  
  
The photos she held in her hand were those of two pilots, quietly eating lunch under a tree. By itself that meant nothing, but with her knowledge of the situation it meant a lot more. A smile crossed her lips, as she recalled the drive up to the hot spring not three days before.  
  
"A little prod in the right direction and she dances superbly."  
  
Putting the dossier back in her desk she marveled at how lucky she had been. She wasn't even suspected of any foul play at this point and Rei seemed to genuinely care about Shinji, which made things a lot easier. The only problem was that other blue haired girl, 'She could be a problem.' Her hand wasn't inches away from the drawer when a slight rasp was heard on her door.  
  
Regaining her composure, "Enter."  
  
Upon her command, the door opened and the object of her extreme hatred entered. "Thanks for coming on such short notice Rei," her voice full of mock pleasantries.  
  
Dressed in her school uniform, Rei approached the desk, "You wished to see me Dr. Akagi?"  
  
Handing the girl a small folder, "I need Shinji-kun to get these papers signed, his act of recklessness at the volcano requires it."  
  
Surprising her desire to smile, "Why do you not give them to him yourself?"  
  
Catching the subtle hints of emotion on the girls face, "His illness requires bed rest, I was hoping you could either give them to him, or see to it that Asuka gets them and she can give them to him. You will see her at school will you not?"  
  
'Shinji-kun was absent from school for the past few days, that would explain his absence.' Tucking the folder into her attaché, "He will get the forms."  
  
"I knew I could count on you. That is all," Ritsuko said with a false smile and wave.  
  
Her reason to stay being gone, Rei left the office and headed towards the school. As the door shut, Ritsuko glared at the spot Ayanami had taken. 'I will see to it that you lose your precious Rei, Gendo."  
  
-----------------------  
  
"Take care Shinobu-chan! Try to catch the train on time today!" Naru called out as Shinobu headed out for school.  
  
Turning back to face her, she nodded. "I'll try my best Naru-sempai."  
  
'She's been acting so strange lately. Missing her train, mood swings, and she started drawing in her sketchpad a lot gain.'  
  
Walking up behind her, Keitaro tapped her shoulder, "Going to be looking at the stairs for a while yet?"  
  
On blind instinct, Naru turned around and slammed her fist into Keitaro sending him careening against the walls. "Don't startle me like that!"  
  
As testimate to his invincibility, Keitaro shrugged off the blow and walked back over to her. "Something on your mind?"  
  
Leaning against the window frame, "Shinobu-chan. She's not herself lately."  
  
"I've noticed it too. She seemed depressed after she found out about us."  
  
Stealing a glance at Keitaro, "Don't try to blame yourself for this."  
  
Hiding around the corner, Kitsune listened to the pair talk. She wanted to tell them not to worry about her, and to in fact be happy, but she promised she wouldn't tell. And in Hinata lodge if its one thing you keep, it's a promise.  
  
Naru's voice ladled with concern, "She was sad, then happy, now she just looks confused. She spends all her free time studying or drawing. Maybe we should talk to her."  
  
Matching her tone, Keitaro added, "And she's been forgetful. Missing her train isn't like her."  
  
"It could just be her new school. She doesn't seem to make friends easy, and now that Su goes to a different school." Naru trailed off.  
  
In a flash of insight, "We could look at her sketchpad. It could help, and it's not like her diary."  
  
Naru was skeptical, "I don't know. That might be a bit much."  
  
Standing up and heading out of the room, "I'm going to check it. It's my duty as manager to keep the residents safe."  
  
Chasing after him, Naru hollowered, "Not without me you pervert!"  
  
Kitsune sighed. 'If they look at her pad, I hope she didn't do any more kiss drawings.' Her answer was received several minutes later as Naru screamed and Keitaro bellowed, "WHO IS THAT BOY!"  
  
Losing her trademark smirk, Kitsune frowned slightly, "Going to be a long day for you Shinobu-chan."  
  
---------------------------  
  
With what could almost be considered a spring in her step, Rei made her way towards campus, after a short stop at her apartment. She had found herself missing the young Ikari's presence more and more. The more time she spent with him, the more she felt she wanted to remain with him.  
  
She didn't understand that she could have just gone to visit him, but now that she had a purpose she was overjoyed. As she made the final leg of her journey to school, she recalled how she felt to just lay her head on his shoulder during the uneventful drive back from that retched hotel, and that .child.  
  
'Why such a simple action caused such a response is a questionable. I will ask him when I see him.'  
  
So engrossed in her thoughts, she didn't notice a figure was in her path until she collided with it. At the sudden burst of feeling, she stopped her progress. Sprawled in the ground at her feet, Shinobu stared blankly at the sky.  
  
Eyes narrowing slightly Rei spoke softly, "You."  
  
The soft voice of her attacker, racked Shinobu's thought process, 'It's that Ayanami girl!' Almost jumping to her feet, Shinobu muttered an apology, and sped off from what she hoped wasn't going to be her demise.  
  
'Exactly as her profile suggested, she will offer no hindrance. Akagi was wise to give it her file to me.'  
  
------------------------  
  
At the Katsuragi apartment, a one sided debate was being held.  
  
"I'll be fine Misato-san. You skipped work two days already. I don't need you to watch over me again," the bedridden boy pleaded.  
  
Reading the thermometer, "I don't know. That cold hit you really hard. You could have another relapse."  
  
Shinji sighed. This was the third time they had this conversation. After his return from the Hinata dorm, Shinji's health took a dive. Ritsuko said it was normal, in his weakened state a cold virus had hit him. Misato's motherly instincts kicked into overdrive the moment she heard.  
  
She insisted he remain in bed until he was at 100% again. She called in personal time to see to his needs. While he was very pleasantly surprised she was willing to do so, it was wearing thin. He simply couldn't stand Misato's version of chicken soup anymore.  
  
"I have your cell-phone number, and the emergency number. If I need anything I can call right?"  
  
Realizing her workload was growing into a small mountain, she folded. "You call me the minute anything happens. Understand?"  
  
Containing his joy, "I'll keep the phone right next to me."  
  
Kissing his forehead, "Alright, I'll be back around five, and I'll call Asuka and tell her to check up on you."  
  
His face paling a bit, "You sure that's at good idea? She insisted that she stay at Hikari's until I wasn't contagious anymore."  
  
Walking over to his door, she turned back, "If I have to, I'll make it an order. Now get some rest."  
  
Shinji promised her he would try, and listened to the fading sounds of Misato's feet and the sounds of doors closing. Finally left alone, he reclined back in bed. He was feeling much better, but still very weak. He viewed the readout on his watch.  
  
"Wednesday. I should be cooking with Shinobu tonight, not forcing down cans of chicken broth mixed with beer."  
  
With nothing else to do, he turned on his side and fell back to sleep.  
  
-----------------------  
  
Asuka was not in a very pleasant mood. Her clothing stash was wearing thin, and she wanted to return to her apartment. But, thanks to that idiot, she couldn't risk it. She also knew that Hikari was slowing getting a bit agitated.  
  
Asuka could understand why, so she wasn't mad. She would be agitated if the situation was reversed. To her, if the first day back from vacation somebody begged to stay over, and didn't leave for a few days she'd be pissed. Her mood was also lower than normal due to a phone call she had just received.  
  
"So now I have to check on him. Baka will probably be lying on the floor in a pile of his own sick," she grumbled.  
  
Hikari pulled out her books, "You really think so?"  
  
Demonstrating her ability to change emotions at the drop of a hat, she smiled. "Nah, just like to give him hell on occasion. He's always so damn uptight."  
  
Giggling softly, "Why Asuka, it almost sounds like you actually care about him."  
  
Eyes widening, heart rate rising, voice.exploding, "I DO NOT CARE ABOUT HIM!"  
  
Across the room, Touji couldn't resist his base emotions, "Shut the hell up you damn demon! People are trying to sleep!"  
  
'That was almost worth the price of my left ear,' Hikari thought. She couldn't help but believe Asuka had some feelings for the meek boy. It wasn't love in the romantic sense, but she was sure she felt something for him. "Going to get anybody chocolates? Valentines day is coming up soon."  
  
Relieved for the change in topic, "Maybe Kaji-san."  
  
"Think Shinobu will get Shinji some?" Hikari asked.  
  
Asuka was stumped by that question. After all the time she spent with Shinobu, Asuka was tempted to believe she wouldn't risk it. "I don't know she's so skittish she may be afraid to."  
  
"That's too bad, they seem like they could be a nice couple. Where is she anyway?"  
  
A loud ruckus drew their attention to the door. Asuka smiled, "Speak of the devil." Asuka was starting to really like the shy girl. She hoped the shy girl would break free from the confines of her own fears. 'Wish we all could,' she thought sullenly.  
  
Hikari watched as Shinobu collided with her desk as she ran towards it. "Something wrong?"  
  
"Brilliant deduction Watson," Asuka laughed.  
  
Again from across the room, "Some people were up late last night so SHUT UP!" This time it was Kensuke.  
  
Paying the boy no mind, Shinobu straightened her cloths and sat down, "No.just Ayanami-san scared me."  
  
The mention of the first child quickly got Asuka's attention. She was just too creepy for Asuka's taste, and simply to formal. "What she did she do? Smile? Talk above a whisper?"  
  
Hikari started to giggle again as she thought of Rei smiling and yelling at the top of her lungs. "Don't mind Asuka, she's worried about Shinji. What happened?"  
  
"I am NOT worried about him!"  
  
"Sure Asuka, Sure. Back to the matter at hand," both girls turned to face the new arrival.  
  
Under the combined view of her friends, Shinobu was suddenly very embarrassed. 'Not much happened, I just jumped the gun.' Squirming more in her seat, she lowered her head. "She kinda ran into me, looked at me, and."  
  
Leaning on the edge of her seat, Asuka inquired, "And?"  
  
'I hate being the center of attention," Shinobu cried mentally before finally admitting, "She acknowledged me."  
  
She couldn't contain it anymore, Hikari burst into a fit of laughter, "Call the police! It's assault!"  
  
As Shinobu tried to explain herself to Hikari, Asuka recognized how odd that truly was. 'Wondergirl actually talked to her. What caused her to do that? It's not like her to just talk, even if she did run into Shinobu. And how could little Miss Perfect not pay attention to what she was doing.'  
  
Laughter was suddenly silenced as the sensei finally made his entrance to the classroom. Reverting to Class Representative mode, Hikari composed herself and started class.  
  
--------------------  
  
"I don't know Asuka-san. If he's sick I shouldn't bother him," Shinobu meeped out as she held her hand over her mouth.  
  
Picking up her bag and heading towards the door, "Not like this would be the first time you missed your train on Wednesday would it?"  
  
Following her red headed companion, "But.but.what about Hikari-san?"  
  
Asuka wanted to give Hikari a little break. She knew she could be a bit of a pill on occasion, and she didn't want to strain her friendship with her. "Hikari has some things to do in private. Anyway I'm sure seeing two beautiful women will help that baka get better."  
  
Fighting back her blush, "I'm.not beautiful.not like you Asuka-san."  
  
'Kami-sama I like this girl,' Asuka beamed at the compliment, "Just to say hi. You don't have to stay long."  
  
"I guess I could, the train doesn't leave for about another hour. I could say hi and."  
  
Asuka cut Shinobu off, "Great lets go then!" Grabbing the smaller girl's hand, Asuka was off and running home, and Shinobu was reminded of how Su would do the exact same thing.  
  
---------------------  
  
After waking up around noon, Shinji quickly depleted his sources of entertainment. His sdat's batteries died, he completed the homework Kensuke had brought over from the day before, and he was too weak to play his cello. 'Boredom stinks,' he mused.  
  
Finally the boredom became so great he ventured out of his room and plopped down in front of the television. He set a mental reminder to clean it up before heading back to his room so Misato wouldn't suspect anything. He flipped through the stations aimlessly as time flew by. Startled by the sudden ringing of the doorbell, the remote clattered to the floor.  
  
'Wonder who that could be,' he pondered as he forced his body to the door. As he ventured through more of the apartment he cringed at how dirty it had become in his few day absence. 'At least I'll have something to do when I feel better,' he thought as he smiled softly.  
  
Opening the door, he was greeted by a big surprise. "Asuka.Shinobu! What brings you here?"  
  
"Shinji-san! You're sick! You should be in bed!" Shinobu actually scolded.  
  
Blushing at her rather loud accusation, "Sorry, I was just so bored. Why did you ring the bell?"  
  
Asuka answered that by blushing and pushing her way past Shinji. "So I forgot my keycard at Hikari's place. Misato actually let you out of your room?"  
  
Moving aside to allow Shinobu enough room to enter, "I don't plan on telling her I left it."  
  
Again Shinobu pointed her finger at him, "You should listen to her! I don't want you staying sick! I.I." Shinobu's voice was lost to her when she peered through the crack in the now closing door, 'that girl!'  
  
Still closing the door, Shinji felt a hand cover his. A slightly warm hand which he didn't expect. He looked at his own hand and found in embraced by a pale feminine one.  
  
"Ay.Rei, you came to visit me too?" asked the mildly astonished Shinji.  
  
Keeping her hand on his, she slid the folder out of her bag with her free hand. Holding it out to him she addressed him, "Doctor Akagi wished for you to have this."  
  
"What's taking you two so long! We need to get baka Shinji back into bed!" Asuka bellowed from the living room.  
  
Try as she might, Shinobu simply couldn't find her voice. 'What will Ayanami-san do if she finds me here! I thought she threatened me!'  
  
Oblivious to Shinobu's fright, "Would you like to come in Rei?"  
  
Nodding her head slightly, "I would enjoy that."  
  
Shinji again, moved away from the door to allow Ayanami access to the apartment. Once inside, Rei saw Shinobu and a frown formed on her face. 'She has come here.' Rei bore down on Shinobu with a relentless gaze as Shinji gestured for the pair to follow him. Shinobu was lost in Rei's eyes much like a deer in a pair of headlights.  
  
'She looks.I don't know but I don't like it. Maybe coming over wasn't a good idea.' Averting her eyes from Rei's, Shinobu rushed after Shinji. Finding him informing Asuka of Rei's presence.  
  
Rounding the corner just behind Shinobu, the first child's hands were clenched into fists. Her knuckles whiter than they normally were. 'She did not listen to me. I shall have to take steps.'  
  
Trying in vain to hide her fear, "I have to run or I'll miss my train. Hope you get well Shinji-san. See you at school."  
  
Asuka was about to interject when Rei spoke, "I must leave as well. I have business to attend to."  
  
Smiling softly at the pair, "I'm glad you two could come visit, even if it was only to say hi. I was getting lonely. Take care," the boy said.  
  
Offering formal goodbyes, the two girls left. Shinobu was relieved when Rei didn't take the elevator with her, and appeared to head off in the opposite direction as her train. 'And I wanted to spend more time with Shinji too,' she pouted.  
  
---------------------  
  
"Well that sure was odd," Asuka scoffed.  
  
Taking a seat at the kitchen table, "What?"  
  
"Wondergirl, she could have given me that folder but she came over in person."  
  
Not following, Shinji asked, "What's odd about that?"  
  
Meeting Shinji's eyes, "I don't know, but something. I don't trust her."  
  
With his retort in mind, Shinji opened his mouth to speak but no words came out, he was enveloped in a shroud of blackness. When he could see again he felt a lightweight on his arm. He also felt the soft embrace of his mattress under him. Looking at his arm he saw Asuka sitting in a chair by his bed her arm over his.  
  
"Asuka?"  
  
Woken from her light sleep by Shinji's voice, "Oh.you finally awake again. Don't scare me like that."  
  
"What happened?" the bewildered boy asked.  
  
Smiling softly at him, "You stood up to talk and planted your face on the table."  
  
He honestly couldn't remember doing that, but figured it possible. Blushing softly, "Thanks for moving me."  
  
Flexing her biceps, "A small guy like you? It wasn't any trouble at all."  
  
'She's being so nice to me.she really can be sweet at times.' He smiled at her posture and overly dramatic pose, "Thanks away. Anything I can do to repay you?"  
  
"Don't worry about it, you don't a.A---ACHOO!"  
  
"Oh shit.sorry Asuka."  
  
'I caught his cold.one time I try being nice and.' despite herself she smiled at him, "Think I'll be able to skip school too?"  
  
Releasing the breath he didn't know he was holding, "If you think you can handle Misato's chicken soup."  
  
Making a clicking sound with her tongue, "Nope, you'll be making me soup. Payment for me dragging you in here."  
  
"It's a deal."  
  
Asuka grinned. 'He has his flaws. He's weak, a pervert, and worthless at times, but.he's not all bad.'  
  
The pair talked into the night, and when Misato came home from her marathon session of paper work found the two of them still talking to each other. From outside his door, she heard them joking, harassing each other, and behaving like siblings. "My kids."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------  
  
Well another chapter done.  
  
Trying to make Asuka and Shinji friendlier to each other. May seem a bit OOC but I think they both need to have a stable person in their lives. Family so to speak. Hope you liked it.  
  
Ja Mata  
  
Zentrodie(zentrodie@secondimpact.com)  
  
OMAKE!!  
  
Misato came home from her marathon session of paper work, and found the apartment a war zone. She saw broken furniture, appliances, and Pen-Pen was having a fit.  
  
"What the hell happened here?" she murmured.  
  
She made her way towards Shinji's room and saw several imprints of a human form on the wall. "What the."  
  
Asuka jumped out of Shinji's doorway, "Misato! You'll never believe what that Naru girl taught me to do!"  
  
"Does it explain why this place looks like world war 4 took place in it, and where is Shinji?"  
  
Answering her question, Shinji flew through the ceiling and landed at Misato's side.  
  
"Naru taught me how to punish perverts! I can send Baka Shinji into Orbit! She called it the Keitaro Maneuver!"  
  
Shinji simply lie on the ground, having not inherited Keitaro's invincibility. Misato's face drained of color, "YOU KILLED HIM!"  
  
Blushing, "Oops, Didn't think about that part." 


	7. Communication Breakdown

mStandard Disclaimer  
  
Well college is back in session, my class load is heavy, I have a job.so what do I spend my free time doing? Writing fics. Should be sleeping, but NOOOO I have to keep these fics going! Be thankful that I'm an idiot :)  
  
Well enough ranting, oh I'd like you all to say hello to Neko^2, my new laptop. Its all sleek and shiny.and well.more powerful than my desktop :(  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
Out of Disaster Chapter 7- Communication Breakdown  
  
Shinobu lay in her bed and stared at the ceiling, a stuffed animal in her arms. Her mind was in a state of total confusion. The previous day's activities still didn't make much sense to her. She was upset to have her visit with Shinji abruptly cut short, but she was more worried about that 'Rei' girl.  
  
What confused her more was what happened when she finally returned home. 'I wonder why Kitsune-san looked so upset,' she pondered. She could also see what looked like depressed faces on both Keitaro and Naru.  
  
As she clutched the bear tighter, "Hope they didn't have a fight."  
  
Her mental revelry was disturbed as a slight knock was heard at her door. Sitting up and fixing her skirt she bade the intruder welcome.  
  
Kitsune entered, again with a somber look on her face. "We need to talk squirt."  
  
Expecting something had gone awry, "Has something happened Kitsune-san?"  
  
'That's an understatement,' the fox girl thought as she walked closer and eventually sat next to Shinobu. "You left this out yesterday," she said as she handed Shinobu her sketchbook.  
  
The color immediately drained from her face as the implications were now totally clear, "They looked in it?"  
  
With a head nod, "They want to talk to you after school today. It was supposed to be a 'secret' but with what I know.I wanted to tell you."  
  
Shinobu's head was swirling, Keitaro and Naru had seen her drawings.and now they wanted to talk to her. "Am I in trouble?" she meekly asked.  
  
"Can't tell you one way or another. The just told me that if I saw you when you get home, to direct you to them."  
  
"What can I do about this?" Shinobu asked with all the worry her voice could muster.  
  
Sensing the girls fear about maybe losing her new bo, "You could lie about it. Only Haruka and I know you actually LIKE him. You could say you just saw him in the onsen and drew him because you were bored." Kitsune was never truly against white lies if they could prevent future calamity.  
  
'Could I lie about it?' she thought. Standing from her bed, Shinobu headed towards the door, "Thank you for telling me. I better get going then."  
  
Wishing the young girl luck, Kitsune secretly cursed the awful luck that had just befallen the dark blue haired child.  
  
------------------------------  
  
At the Katsuragi residence a more gentile conversation was being had.  
  
"GET GOING BAKA OR YOU'LL BE LATE!" bellowed a German girl as she clutched for tissue.  
  
Setting a glass of water by her bed, Shinji took a step back. "Sorry, I thought Misato-san would have stayed home with you like she did with me."  
  
After a bout of heavy sneezing, "I don't need her to watch over me. I'm not helpless."  
  
"We don't have to go over this again do we?" Shinji said with a smile. The previous day's bonding session greatly increasing his ability to speak to his flat mate.  
  
"We'll go over it until you understand it!" was her retort, but said with a smile, "Now get going. I'm sure Shinobu's going to 'love' your return to school."  
  
Something about how Asuka rolled the word love off her tongue caused a spontaneous blush from Shinji. "I left some soup simmering on the stove for when you're hungry."  
  
'It's almost too easy to tease him about her, but.' Asuka's mind was puzzled about something, "Shinji?"  
  
Her sudden address caused the pilot to stop his departure and look back. "What is it Asuka?"  
  
"Why do you think Wondergirl came over yesterday?"  
  
Scratching his head, "She had to drop off some paperwork, but you knew that."  
  
"Exactly, she could have gave them to me, and not have made an extra trip," Asuka said more to herself than to Shinji.  
  
Sensing Asuka was now pondering something Shinji took his leave. He gathered the bento that he was hopefully to share with Shinobu, and the lunch he promised he'd make for Rei and headed for school.  
  
-----------------  
  
"I don't follow you Touji," Kensuke said as he walked along side his friend.  
  
Coming to a stop at the corner they were to meet Shinji so they could journey to school as a group. Touji said, "I've just been thinking it's odd."  
  
"You thinking, that's a new one," Kensuke scoffed.  
  
Raising his fist, "Watch it! Have you actually thought about it though?"  
  
Shaking his head, "I don't really see how Shinobu and Rei have anything in common."  
  
"One- both have blue hair, B- both are shy, C- both are smart.I think," Touji recounted to his bespeckeled friend.  
  
"So how does any of this help your belief about Shinji?" Kensuke still tried to comprehend.  
  
Touji took a brief look around to insure nobody was watching or listening. He leaned over, and whispered his idea into Kensuke's ear. Kensuke's face, for his part, quickly turned from stable to upset.  
  
"You know Shinji wouldn't use people like that," he said with scorn.  
  
Putting his hands up in defense, Touji repeated, "All I'm saying is. Maybe Shinji had a crush on Ayanami, she didn't bite, and now Shinobu shows up. She's so much like her Shinji tries again and lands her."  
  
Knowing Shinji didn't intend to 'land' her, and his previous reasons were far from romantic conquest. Kensuke was very skeptical. "So, how does this hurt either of them?"  
  
"You notice how Miss Spooky's been hanging around him more right?"  
  
The lunch incident entering his mind, Kensuke nodded.  
  
Touji pressed on, "What if she makes a play for Shinji. Since he liked her first, he may dump Shinobu and take up her."  
  
Kensukue thought about that concept for about two seconds. 'Shinji + Shinobu = Happy, Shinji + Rei = unknown.' "Touji," Kensuke said in all seriousness, "that is the dumbest thing I've heard in my whole life."  
  
So as they waited for Shinji, Kensuke regaled Touji with the reasons Shinji had for talking to Shinobu in the first place. He then asked how Touji 'knew' Shinji liked Rei, how he 'knew' Rei had a thing for Shinji. And just before Shinji arrived, asked why Touji even cared. Touji's reply was he didn't, but he just didn't like to see people get used.  
  
As Shinji walked up to them, the two boys cast an eye at what Shinji was caring.  
  
"Why do you have two lunches?" they asked in unison.  
  
Blushing softly at their combined attack, "Well you know how Shinobu and I eat lunch."  
  
Touji looked at the second, smaller lunch, "And the other?"  
  
'Why the sudden interest in my lunches?' Shinji thought before replying, "I offered to make Aya-Rei lunch because her normal one is so bland."  
  
The two boys seemed, to Shinji, to exchange a glance before they headed to school. In both boys minds a sudden question entered their minds, 'Is he spending time with Shinobu because she reminds him of her?'  
  
---------------------  
  
Rei was actively watching the door of the classroom as the other students filed in. She knew Shinji would be returning to class today, and she wanted to make sure she witnessed it. She also wanted to see whether that annoyance was with him.  
  
'She went to his home, but she had no reason to do so. I must ask Doctor Akagi about this.' She thought as she saw the idiot trio walk into the room. She noticed how his two friends seemed to be making harassing comments to him. 'The 2nd is not here.'  
  
Just as she was about to make her approach towards the grouping, another student entered the room. 'Her.'  
  
Shinobu and Rei stopped in their tracks as they noticed each other. Shinobu's continence dropped a bit while Rei remained unphased. After staring at each other, Shinobu broke away first and hurried over to her desk. Noticing class would soon be starting, Rei turned to go back to her desk. She'd talk to him later.  
  
----------------------  
  
The first half of class proceeded with a minimal of fuss. Hikari asked Shinji via her PC terminal about what happened to Asuka. Touji and Kensuke busied themselves with conspiracy theories about Shinji, Shinobu, and Rei.  
  
Touji taking the side of a growing Shinji/Rei relationship as he spotted her passing glances at him. Kensuke thinking Touji an idiot didn't take any official stance but mentally hoped that his meek friend would go for the new girl.  
  
Shinji actually paid attention to class in attempts to make up for his extended absence. He cursed the fact that while he was gone, the teacher had covered something other than the 2nd impact. Leaving him sorely behind.  
  
Shinobu, while taking an occasional peek at Shinji and noticed he had several bento's. 'Why does he have two? It was his turn to cook, but why bring two again?' Memories of the last time he brought two lunches spurred her paranoia, is he going to eat with her again? As she thought about lunches, her mind wandered to what she should have done yesterday, but that lead to her current situation. 'What will they say to me?'  
  
Rei.was Rei and looked out the window mostly. She'd spare a glance at her fellow pilot and think. She'd think about what Akagi told her, about her time with him, and about her true purpose for existing. 'If I do follow that command, it would make this concept pointless. He would become one with the rest of humanity. Do I want that? Do my wants matter?'  
  
As each of our players went about their own particular activity, the time ticked by. Eventually the teacher dismissed them all for lunch.  
  
----------------------  
  
Shinji gathered his lunches and made his decision. He was thinking about what to do during this lunch break. He had enjoyed his new lunch ritual. He spent enough time with Touji and Kensuke outside of school so he'd spend it with others. After debating on just giving Rei the lunch he made for her and going to eat with Shinobu ended. He realized that doing so would be rude. So to avoid that.  
  
He would eat lunch with both of them.  
  
Walking over to Shinobu, he saw a worried look on her face. "Ready to go?" he asked.  
  
'He still wants to eat with me!' Shinobu smiled and let out a sigh of relief, "Sure, but what's that other bento for?"  
  
Blushing softly, "I thought we'd invite Rei to eat with us. She's usually along so why not include her in our little group?"  
  
Anger and jealousy suddenly hit her, 'He wants to eat with both of us? Why do I have to eat with her? Doesn't he realize.realize.' Masking the sadness as best as she could she relented, he was kind and that is why he wanted to do this. She said it would be ok and headed off to their spot.  
  
Rei had listened to the whole encounter, and while she wasn't overjoyed at the concept of this shared meeting, she'd take what she could get until she removed the girl from the picture.  
  
So she didn't seem surprised when Shinji walked over to her, and in a broken voice asked her to accompany Shinobu and himself for lunch. She took the lunch he had made for her and smiled at him softly. She reveled in the response she got. He blushed. 'Again Akagi was right. By smiling at him he becomes susceptible. He doesn't seem to act that way with 'her.'  
  
-----------------------  
  
Lunch did not go as Shinji had hoped. He thought that the two girls could become friends. He was not proven right in this instance.  
  
Shinobu seemed to be more nervous than usual as he and Rei approached and sat. Rei remained silent as Shinobu eyes spiraled. Shinji couldn't understand why Shinobu was acting like this. She had spent a little time with Rei before.  
  
He attempted to start several conversations as he did with both of them before, but either Shinobu would blush and cover her mouth, or Rei would remain silent.  
  
'It's almost like Shinobu's afraid of Rei and that Rei doesn't like Shinobu.' Shinji mused. He just couldn't figure out why.  
  
Rei ate her food, thanked Shinji for it, and as she handed the box back to him, took hold of his hand. Again her actions were prompted by coaching from Ritsuko. Shinji simple blushed and asked if she needed anything. Shinobu panicked that girl couldn't do that to her Shinji, she was the only one.  
  
After a few moments of silence, Rei just inquired if he'd make her lunch again. He said he would, and offered that Shinobu could make food better than he. Rei declined the second offer and left.  
  
The remaining time was spent with Shinobu recovering and spending a few minutes of quality time with Shinji. It was the most relaxed she'd been the whole day. He inquired if she would like to be walked to the train station again.  
  
She smiled at him warmly, 'I don't have anything to be worried about,' she though, despite the growing fear she had. She accepted his offer as they walked back to class.  
  
Unknown to the three, they had been watched during lunch. Touji, Kensuke, and Hikari had tagged along and viewed the whole encounter.  
  
----------------------  
  
The second half of school was pandemonium for Shinji and Shinobu. Hikari was venomant in her IM to Shinobu asking how she allowed Rei to make a play on her man. Shinobu meekly replied that Shinji wasn't 'hers.' Hikari's reply was short and to the point, 'He easily could be.'  
  
Touji and Kensuke were merciless in their taunting. Asking how it felt to have two girlfriends, why he had both eat together, and who he was going to choose. Kensuke's comments were in jest, having his suspicion that Shinji and Shinobu were hiding things from the rest of the class. Touji, well Touji was being serious. He wanted to know what Shinji was thinking.  
  
What Touji didn't tell Kensuke earlier that day was that he wasn't worried about Shinobu or Rei, but actually Shinji. He knew his friend had little experience in this part of life. He didn't want Shinji to be overcome by the developments and make a mistake that would hurt himself more than the girls.  
  
'That idiot would do something to himself before hurting those chicks.' He thought.  
  
---------------------  
  
As the day drew to a close, Shinji received one final message. 'We have Sych Tests today at four o'clock.'  
  
He didn't need to check the address of the sender to know who it was. He replied he'd go to Nerv shortly after he did one task. To him, getting Shinobu to the train station was more important.  
  
The class was dismissed, and the students scattered. Shinji meet up with Shinobu at the door and they walked off together towards the station, with a follower in tow.  
  
"You seem a little depressed today," Shinji asked her as he noticed a rather hang-dog expression on her face, "Something wrong?"  
  
With a slight shake of her head, "It's nothing Shinji-san."  
  
He didn't buy it, "Please tell me, I'd like to help if I could."  
  
Shinobu didn't know what to do, could she tell Shinji about what she drew in her sketchpad? About the upcoming talk? Her fear of Rei?  
  
She opted to make a compromise; she had to tell him something. Her experience with Keitaro reminding her that silence isn't always the best option.  
  
"Shinji-san, I have to talk to Keitaro and Naru when I get home."  
  
Recognizing the names, "Can you tell me what it's about?"  
  
Taking a deep breath and grasping at the last of her resolve, "About us."  
  
Blushing lightly, Shinji stopped walking, "Us?"  
  
Nodding meekly, "Something's turned up and they want to ask me about you."  
  
Now it was Shinji's turn to nod, he didn't know what to say. They walked the rest of the distance in silence. Shinobu wondering if she said too much. Shinji wondering if 'about us' meant something more.  
  
As she walked onto the train she turned to face him. "Shinji-san.I.I have to tell you something else." Her mind a battle field, side A told her to confess, side B told her not to ruin things.  
  
Shinji smiled at her and tried to encouraging her to speak.  
  
"I think that I." her words cut off by a closing door. 'Damn' both though.  
  
They waved to each other as the train speed off.  
  
---------------  
  
As Shinji descended the steps of the station he noticed a familiar mop of blue hair walking down the street. 'What is she doing here?'  
  
"Heading towards the GeoFront," she said with only a minor tremor in her voice.  
  
'Is it on her way from her apartment?' he pondered as he fell in suit with her. "So." his voice died.  
  
"You escorted Maehara to the station again." She said not asked.  
  
"Yeah, I did," he replied with a small smile.  
  
Looking at him, "Why? What does your escorting her mean?"  
  
'Why do I?' he thought, "Why? Well mainly to talk with her I guess. Being a friend."  
  
"Does our walking to the GeoFront have a similar meaning?" her face sporting a light blush that went unnoticed by her companion.  
  
Scratching his chin lightly, "I guess it does," his face now sporting a smile of his own.  
  
"Ikari-kun."  
  
Noticing a change in her voice Shinji turned to face her, "Yes Rei?"  
  
"What is love?"  
  
'DAMN! Right to the point.' his mind halted, "W-why do you ask?"  
  
"I have been reading on the subject, but it lacks definition. I wish to know more about it." Her voice again hinting at something else.  
  
Shinji thought about her question, unfortunately not putting the who and the why of the question together. "I guess love is.understanding somebody really well, and wanting to be with them regardless of anything."  
  
Rei remained in silent pondering for several minutes as the approached the entrance to Nerv. As the approached the card machine, she opened her mouth. "I heard a degree of physicality is involved as well."  
  
Now sporting a healthy blush, 'Physicality?"  
  
Rei noticed his composition and pressed on, "In the text, it claims holding hands, hugging, lip contact, and the exchange of bodily fluids," her face blushing as she spoke.  
  
Shinji's mind was no longer functioning properly, Ayanami's talk causing a minor thought to enter his mind, and a tiny amount of blood dripped out of his nose. "I guess.it does. But I think it is supposed to be more about feelings emotionally not physically. Now.why are you asking me this Rei?"  
  
"Shinji-kun," her hand reaching for her ID card, "I believe I have such feelings for you, and would like to procede to the other elements of a relationship."  
  
'WARNING NERVE CONNECTION FAILURE ABORT RETRY FAIL' was all that entered Shinji's head. He had stopped thinking and just walked forward in shock. He wasn't expecting Rei to EVER say something like that, he hoped to have a relationship with Shinobu, but he couldn't deny the crush he had on Rei before.  
  
Rei ran her card through the reader and frowned, "The power is off..."  
  
-----------------  
  
As Shinobu walked up the stairs to meet her destiny, the next angel was attacking Tokyo-3. She wasn't even thinking it was a possibility, her mind was focused on one thing, 'Should I lie or tell the truth?'  
  
"I'm home," she heard her voice meekly saying.and as she walked in she was greeted.  
  
Keitaro was standing by the door, "Shinobu-chan."  
  
Naru right beside him, "We have to talk."  
  
Nodding softly she followed her two elders into the other room and sat on the couch, Motoko, who witnessed her arrival, followed silently and stood outside the room.  
  
"I'm sure you know what we want to talk about, right Shinobu?" Keitaro asked.  
  
Again she nodded.  
  
Naru took up next, "Care to explain?"  
  
Deep in Shinobu's subconscious a battle raged, To lie or to tell the truth.  
  
"Why did you draw such things in your sketch pad?" Keitaro asked.  
  
Naru again complementing Keitaro's words her voice a touch more angry, "Why that boy from the other day."  
  
"Shinji," Shinobu said.  
  
"Yeah, why him? Was it because he flashed you?" Keitaro asked, only to be punched in the back of the head by Naru.  
  
"Why would she do that you pervert! But seriously Shinobu, you drew the two of you." Naru trailed off.  
  
Shinobu made her choice, "I like him."  
  
Nursing his sore face, "But you only meet him that one day."  
  
She shook her head, "I've been spending time with him since I started school in Tokyo."  
  
A look of shock was mirrored on all three listener's faces. Keitaro and Naru exclaimed, "YOU HAVE!"  
  
Naru's face was a mask of rage, but she was able to contain most of it, 'how could she do something like this?'  
  
Shinobu then went into a detailed explanation. She told her elders about the lunches, about the missed trains, and about the confusion before the onsen incident.  
  
Keitaro smiled at the younger girl, 'guess she's growing up.' Speaking, "Just be careful Shinobu-chan."  
  
Keitaro excused the young girl so he could talk to Naru, "What do you think of this?"  
  
"I think it's a bad idea, she's so imprecionable. He could.do.things to her."  
  
"I doubt that, from what she's told us he's been the perfect gentleman."  
  
"I guess, but I don't have to like it," then Naru asked "Back to what we were talking about before Shinobu showed up, what did Kanako tell you?"  
  
"Oh that, well it seems that Nyamo was sent to live with us."  
  
"Nyamo? Why is she moving to Hinata?" Naru asked puzzled.  
  
"Her island's break water finally failed, she has no place else to go. Seta is bringing her with him on his next visit."  
  
----------------  
  
In the hall, Motoko smiled. She liked the meek boy she had met. He would suit Shinobu well. Her mind returned to her thoughts about the boy's Ki, "Maybe if he does see Shinobu, I can train him to harness it before it consumes him."  
  
Shinobu smiled to herself as she ascended the stairs. She felt great; all that worry had been lifted off her chest. She thought about calling Shinji and asking what he was doing. Now that she had admitted it, she could see him openly.  
  
She tried the phone number but got an error message. 'Guess the phone lines went down.' She smiled broadly again as she began to think of what to cook for them tomorrow.  
  
Her mind was so overjoyed at the moment, that the idea of Rei didn't even enter her mind. 'Maybe things will be getting better, and I'll actually be able to confess my feelings.' ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------  
  
Well it took awhile but I'm finally getting a chance to write again. Due to classes I'm finding it harder and harder to find the time to do it.  
  
Hope this chapter meet up with your expectations. As for Rei's comments, if you didn't know anything about a relationship.and didn't have tact, I think you'd ask similar questions.  
  
Well enough defense. Hope you liked it  
  
Ja Mata  
  
Zentrodie (zentrodie@secondimpact.com)  
  
OMAKE!!  
  
Misato wasn't a very happy camper. She just got off a very long and painful shift and wanted nothing more than to get drunk and fast. Grabbing her first of hopefully many Yebisu's she saw Asuka watching television.  
  
"Where is Shinji? Though Shinobu and he were going to be here." She asked.  
  
"They are, just in his room," came the red heads reply.  
  
"In his room?" Misato repeated, not really liking the sound of it. Her mental processes were cut short as she heard a knock on the door. "I'll get it, probably the commander with birthday presents for Shinji."  
  
Opening the door, Misato saw a smiling Kitsune, "Hi, just came to pick up Shinobu."  
  
Nodding, "Figures, this way."  
  
Misato lead Kitsune to Shinji's room, "The two of them are in there."  
  
A mallisious smirk appeared on the Fox-girls face, "Lets take a listen shall we?"  
  
Misato couldn't resist her sinister urges and the two placed their ears to the door.  
  
"Shin-chan."  
  
"Shin-chan."  
  
"Shin-chan."  
  
Five minutes later, "That's it I'm going to the bar to get wasted."  
  
Kitsune mimicked her, "That was just to sweet.you have to get him to change his name."  
  
"Who was even talking.I couldn't make out the voices."  
  
"Does it matter.Shin-chan over and over again! Those two need to either get naked or get new names!"  
  
Misato nodded, "Enough talk, lets get drunk." 


	8. Battlegrounds

Standard disclaimer!  
  
Whow kinda been awhile since I wrote a chapter, sorry bout that, but I'm having a large surge in the time required at work and on campus. Gomen! I'll still try to write as much as time allows but.have you SEEN the games that game out?  
  
.hack//infection! Played it-beat it!- loved it Xenosaga.words don't come close to describing how much I like that game ^_^  
  
Well I'm not playing now! Or maybe I am and this is just a different form of play, either way its time to write.  
  
Oh fyi I'm going to take a msting break from CoaEG and mst "Should a Chance be Taken"  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Out of Disaster Chapter 8 - Forms of Battle  
  
The few minutes that have passed since Rei had stated her intents for him and her announcement of the power failure resulted in a few things. One Shinji had finally calmed down a bit from his previous state of shock, and second his shock was replaced with confusion.  
  
"What does the power being off mean?" he asked the girl that he was following.  
  
While mentally Rei was overjoyed that Shinji had started to talk again, she showed no external sign of it. She simply stated, "It is theoretically impossible for the power to be off."  
  
Her statement leaving Shinji even more confused he asked again, "But it is off, so what does it mean?"  
  
Slowing to a trot so Shinji could catch up and walk beside her, "It means that NERV is under attack by either an angel or an other faction. Either way we must reach the command bridge."  
  
Allowing himself to slowly digest the info he was just provided with, Shinji realized he didn't like either possibility. "What about Asuka?"  
  
"The second would have been sent for at the onset of the power outage," the light blue haired girl stated, again staring forward.  
  
Nodding at her logic, the pair settled into a silence. For Rei being in the boy's presence offered a sort of peace, for Shinji being with Rei was confusing. He had so many questions to ask her in light of her revelations. After reaching an impace in his thinking he realized he needed to act.  
  
His voice shaky and unsure, "What.what made you say those things earlier?"  
  
"I read about the actions of relationships within text, it clearly stated those facts."  
  
'She thinks I meant.' shaking off the oncoming frustration, "I meant that you wanted to be with me."  
  
A slight blush again spread across her face, "It took a large amount of thought. I was uncertain as to why your presence caused a difference in my mental routine."  
  
Not having an easy time understanding her rather cryptic responses, he asked for clarification.  
  
After resting her voice for some time, she continued. "I found myself anticipating your presence, thoughts of you were usually on my mind, and after some consultation and reading I came to this conclusion. I like you."  
  
There it was, it was nothing extraordinary, no cupid with an arrow, it was simply time spent together, reading, and mental debate. Regardless of how she arrived to her conclusion, with prompting from her consoler, Shinji blushed at her straightforwardness.  
  
'She said she.nobody has ever.not even Shinobu.' While he tried to finish processing her last sentence he noticed she'd stopped walking. "Rei?"  
  
"I will need your assistance opening the door."  
  
"What." his voice fell short as he gracefully walked into said door.  
  
With almost a smile on her face, "With the power off the automatic sensors don't work, we must open doors manually."  
  
--------------------  
  
Su was happy, as usual. She had just arrived home from her new school in Hokkaido, and was eager to see Shinobu. Bonding up the stairs she raced towards her friend's room.  
  
"Oyi SHINOBU," Kaolla bellowed as she through open the door. Su found Shinobu frantically waving her arms in a trademark showing of her panicky nature.  
  
"Kaolla-san! Don't scare me like that!" Shinobu cried as she calmed down and put her sketchpad away.  
  
Throwing herself into the room by swinging off the doorframe, Su settled on her friend's bed. "What ya doing? How was school? Drawing more dirty pictures?"  
  
Shinobu's face burst into flames, "They are not dirty!"  
  
Su simply smiled and grabbed the sketchpad and started thumbing through it. Shinobu didn't really mind if Su looked at it, she was one of her better friends as it was.  
  
Opting to talk, "School was fine, and I'm just thinking about Shinji."  
  
Dropping the pad on the bed, Su tilted her head, "What's a Shinji? Does it taste good?"  
  
About that time, Kitsune announced her arrival, "I doubt their relationship progressed far enough for Shinobu to know that yet."  
  
Shinobu's face increased another couple degrees, "KITSUNE-SAN!"  
  
Su didn't understand what Kitsune meant, but after seeing Shinobu's face rubbed hers against Shinobu's. "AHA! Shinobu's face is so warm!"  
  
This was about as much as Shinobu could take. Here she was having a nice little daydream about Shinji when Su came in and asked how Shinji tasted. Then Kitsune arrived.then Su was rubbing off her.Shinobu's brain simply shut down.  
  
Smiling at Shinobu's rather interesting condition, that being eyes swirling and head lolling about, Kitsune pride Su off, offered to get her a banana, and left the poor girl to recover.  
  
---------------------  
  
'How is this getting us to the command bridge?' Shinji thought as followed Rei in an airshaft.  
  
"How much further?" He asked and took an accidental look up and at the exterior portion of his companion.  
  
As she couldn't turn around, she couldn't see the rather red complexion of the boy, "The duct will lead directly to the bridge we should be there shortly."  
  
To himself he asked, "How does she know this?"  
  
Rei however heard him, "Until you arrived, my life consisted of nothing but Nerv and Eva."  
  
"Nothing else.?"  
  
On that Rei remained silent. The pair continued their rather embarrassing crawl deeper into the bowels of NERV.  
  
-------------------  
  
Misato was nervous, scratch that, she was beyond nervous. "What the hell are we going to do?"  
  
Ritsuko was a bit calmer, "We wait and prepare the Eva's."  
  
"Why we only have one pilot and she's sick!" Misato countered. Her eyes finding their way to Asuka's form sprawled on a chair on the bridge. The moment the power shut down, she had issued Makoto to get her, and to her shock, when he returned it was with news of an angel approaching.  
  
Asuka sat up in her chair, "I'm not that bad, I can do this alone if I need to."  
  
"Do I need to remind you that you have a fever of 105 degrees?" Ritsuko interjected, however she was interested to see how illness affected sync ratios.  
  
Casting a nervous glance at her second ward, Misato didn't like the situation. Asuka's cold had escalated to the point were she shouldn't really be moving, Shinji and Rei's location were unknown, and with no power the Eva's had to be set by hand.  
  
She cast a look at the floor, "I'm dreading the equipment report after this battle."  
  
Smiling at her friend, Ritsuko tried to comfort her, "If we all die, there won't be a need for a damaged equipment report."  
  
Misato wasn't laughing. Her upcoming verbal barrage was cut short as the sound of a grill moving caught her attention. The several seconds that transpired after the sound resulted in Misato pointing her berretta at the offending air duct.  
  
Ritsuko smiled greatly as she saw a pale form being lowered from the vent. Asuka could only see Rei being lowered down by who she figured was Shinji. Once on the ground Rei guided Shinji to the ground. Again Ritsuko was overjoyed at how close Rei stood next to the boy, 'Everything is working out perfectly.'  
  
"Sorry for being late.we got here as soon as we could."  
  
------------------  
  
"Thank you for the tea Motoko-sempai," Shinobu stated as she took a sip.  
  
Setting the kettle down, "It is of no need for thanks."  
  
Shinobu took a look around the room, this was the first time she had been in Motoko's room, but she thought it fit her well. Although the air in the room was one of tranquility, something felt off at the moment. 'Why did she want to talk to me?' Shinobu thought.  
  
Drinking some tea herself, Motoko prepared herself for what was to come. "You are no doubt wondering why I asked you here."  
  
Shinobu simply nodded.  
  
"I overheard your conversation with Urashima and Narusagawa."  
  
To that, Shinobu froze, 'Will she be mad? She doesn't like men after all. Will she forbid me to see him?'  
  
Noticing the girls sudden apprehension, "Don't worry, I wished to give you my blessing."  
  
Her jaw dropping, "You what?"  
  
Smiling softly, "I spoke to that boy before. He is a testament to the male species. He should suit you well."  
  
"Thank you so much Motoko-sempai!" the young girl squealed.  
  
A bit taken aback by the sudden explosion in her companion, "I do however have a request."  
  
Calming down again, "A request?"  
  
Finishing her tea, "Yes, you more than likely don't realize the untapped power that dwells within that boy. I assume he doesn't know it himself."  
  
'Shinji with untapped power? What does she mean?'  
  
While Shinobu questioned the words, Motoko pressed on, "I inquired my sister about taking him on as a student. She consented and gave me this," reaching into a box at her side, she withdrew a bandanna and a letter. She handed both to Shinobu.  
  
"What am I to do with these?"  
  
"They symbolize that the Aoyama clan has accepted him into its teachings. Such a thing only occurs when one marries into the family or upon special request."  
  
Now Shinobu wasn't a fool to realize what that meant. She heard the stories about Motoko and her clan being demon slayers. And to be accepted into their ranks for training was almost unheard of, but here she was with a letter and light blue bandana with the Aoyama family crest on it.  
  
"Motoko-sempai.with what he does.is it even possible for this to happen?"  
  
To that Motoko's head sunk, "We can only prompt the question to him and his superiors and hope." In her mind Motoko prayed that a favorable response was forthcoming, 'It would be a shame to let such power go untamed.'  
  
"I'll give them to him tomorrow," the younger girl said as she finished her tea and bid her elder good-bye.  
  
---------------  
  
Shinji's situation did not improve after reaching the command deck. After Rei and he was briefed about the angel the were told about the plan of attack. It wasn't a very clever plan, but with the limited resources available at present, it was the only available option.  
  
So that is how he found himself crawling again. This time he was crawling in an auxiliary missile silo. That was because, as Misato told him, the only way to get the Eva's into position.  
  
As he crawled behind his lance mates he opened a channel to Asuka.  
  
"How are you feeling?"  
  
The sudden appearance in her unit causing a momentary start before she spoke, "I'm not doing that good, but I'm still more affective than you."  
  
Smiling at her usual bravado he countered, "Just don't push yourself to hard ok, you just being here makes me worry a bit."  
  
Trying not to fall into her usual habits of ridiculing the boy for his concern, she realized it was nice to have somebody to worry over you, but she couldn't let him know that. "Worry about yourself baka," she paused as her head began to swim, "just worry about the angel."  
  
Asuka would later wish she had commented on her true physical state. She was in no condition to pilot. Her fever caused her vision to blur, her mind to lose focus, and her hands to tremble, but her pride would not allow for others to know of her temporary weakness.  
  
Shinji took her words to heart though and prepared for the battle. Rei simply thought about what she was going to say to Shinji after the battle. She was sure of her feelings and Shinji hadn't told her about his. She would find out, and if they were not what she wanted she would see what she could do to MAKE them be the way she wanted.  
  
In unison, Misato appeared in all three entry plugs. "Ok, your external batteries have about twenty minutes of power left added with your internal batteries you have about twenty-five minutes to take this angel out."  
  
"Hai," came the unified reply.  
  
"Are meager recon shows the angel stationary over the silo's top. We don't know what its doing. You are to get to the connection gap and try to destroy it with your rifles, understood?"  
  
Again the pilots responded that the understood. As the signaled that they had arrived at the vertical section, Misato wished them luck and they disconnected their audio feed.  
  
Rei opened her channel to her fellow pilots, "Beginning mission."  
  
Asuka scoffed at Rei's comment, "Who made you leader Wonder girl?"  
  
Ayanami didn't respond vocally, she just started to climb up the fixtures. Asuka was quick to follow her on her assent, followed lastly by Shinji. As they were nearing the halfway point of the climb something began hitting them. Asuka was the first to feel the pain as the angel's acid secretion struck her unit's hand.  
  
Pain coupled with her illness caused her to lose her coordination and she began to plummet. Rei, also distracted by the addition of pain, heard Asuka's cry over her audio feed and she too lost her footing.  
  
The two units collided with Shinji's unit 01 which held it's ground and led the others back into the relative safety of the horizontal passage. That however was not before two of the three pallet rifles were liquidated.  
  
Asuka was pissed; they had botched their only chance at winning. As she scanned the video link up to the other units, she saw the others contemplating their next move. She joined them.  
  
After a few moments in powered down mode, she had an idea.  
  
"Listen up guys, I have a plan. One, I'll run defense and cover you two as you descend the pipe, Wonder girl, you get the rifle and give it to Shinji who'll be in between us. Shinji once you get that gun you kill it!"  
  
Asuka was shocked when Shinji replied with a no. "I'll take defense Asuka, you're to sick to be able to hold out to both illness and the angels attack."  
  
Not knowing which to follow, the mission that agreed with Shinji, or her heart that cried for Asuka to take the damage, Rei remained silent.  
  
Unfortunaly for Shinji, Asuka wasn't. "How dare you say I can't do handle it? I'm not going to let a silly thing like sickness." Her words died in her mouth as she saw the pleading face of her now official friend.  
  
Her battle was lost after he said one more word, "Please?"  
  
Grumbling slightly, "Fine, just don't wuss out on me and fall."  
  
With their plan in mind, they powered up their units and prepared. Shinji leapt out of the shaft and buried his hands and feet into the lining of the vertical shaft. He tried to ignore the pain that ramming his fingers and toes into reinforced steel caused.  
  
Rei was next, she flung her unit recklessly at the ground, and every moment she hesitated was another that Shinji would be forced to deal with the acid. She reached the weapon and threw it up the now in position unit 02.  
  
Asuka caught the throw and took aim. Suddenly her vision went black. All the rushing and adrenalin added to her fever and her mind was trying to cope. As she fought to regain herself, she could hear Shinji's voice muffled with pain telling her to shoot.  
  
Her vision began to clear; she could see a big purple thing and blackness above it. She aimed at the blackness. Mentally she thanked Shinji for his refusal, she knew now that she would have fallen by now. She pulled the trigger and let fly a volley of rounds.  
  
As the rifle empted its lethal contents into the angel, defeating it, her hands began shaking. The last few rounds piercing Unit-01 in the legs and one in the midsection. Her horror was completed when she heard his pain filled shriek.  
  
She didn't even have a chance to act before a blue blur rushed past her and caught the falling unit.  
  
Asuka's mind was at a stand still. Somebody nice finally enters her life, somebody she feels like she can trust, and what does she do? She shoots him. He trusted her and she shot him. "What have I done?"  
  
--------------  
  
"I can't believe you offered to train that little spore!" Naru exclaimed.  
  
Motoko for her part was sitting patiently on the couch as Naru vented. She knew that Naru wouldn't understand the way of the warrior. Shinji, to Motoko, was a prime candidate for a pupil, and she felt it a training exercise for herself as well. Training a student is not easy. So she tried to elude the subject.  
  
"Why do you think it wrong of me to so thus?"  
  
That stopped Naru, aside from Shinobu; she had no reason not to be against him. "I guess, because he works for NERV and that." Her voice died.  
  
Looking directly into Naru's eyes, "Is it because Shinobu likes him that you are against my training him?"  
  
Looking stunned Naru could only nod; she had been pegged from the start.  
  
Motoko smiled to herself, while she didn't like manipulating people, she did know the benefits of it.  
  
"What better way to see his character than to have him around Hinata? You could observe him and then make a solid stance on his relationship with Shinobu."  
  
Now Naru smiled, 'Motoko is using this as a way of gauging his character, how clever of her.'  
  
"Ok, if he consents you can train him here. IF you let me check up on him."  
  
Bowing lightly, Motoko stood, "As you wish it."  
  
----------------  
  
Shinji opened his eyes to find himself in a darkened room, and a sickeningly familiar darkened room. "I hate that ceiling."  
  
He didn't know why he was in the hospital again. His last memories before blanking out was the from the angel. 'Guess all that pain finally knocked me out.'  
  
A subtle cough caught his attention. In the dark, sitting next to him was Rei. She was staring intently at him, almost as if trying to bore a hole into his soul.  
  
"Rei.hello. Have, have I been here long?"  
  
With a quick shake of her head she moved and sat on his bed. "You were placed here for a night of observation. After the 2nd shot you, you passed out."  
  
'Asuka shot me?' he thought. He then wondered why Rei was inching her way closer to him.  
  
"Rei?"  
  
Still moving closer to his face, "After I told you my feelings regarding you, is it not fair to assume you should do the same for me?"  
  
'She's asking me if I like her! What.what do I say?' his mind froze as he saw her leaning over.  
  
"Is my presence a good feeling?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Do you enjoy being around me?"  
  
Again he nodded she was his friend after all.  
  
Rei's final question was, "Do you not wish to know me?"  
  
He always did wish to know her better so he meekly said as much.  
  
In her mind, Rei was overjoyed, by logical deduction that meant Shinji liked her as she liked him. "I see, so there is no reason we cannot."  
  
She leaned the final few feet over and kissed him. Shinji's mind reeled, he didn't expect or even truly wish for this. Rei was wondering why he didn't respond so she increased her force upon his lips. Shinji could feel his resistance fleeting it was all he wanted. To be loved. Images of Shinobu entered his head as he tried to resist the urge to respond.  
  
He lost such a will when he felt Rei's lips open ever so slightly and a warm slightly moist object prodded his own lips. He didn't know how she knew what she was doing, but it had worked. The stress from his life, the need to be loved, hormones, whatever it was, Shinji slowly started to respond in kind with Rei's actions.  
  
As she felt him respond, she inwardly rejoiced. She had gotten what she wanted.  
  
-------------------  
  
In his office, Gendo Ikari viewed a monitor and was most displeased.  
  
"Kozo, what is this?"  
  
His right hand man simply looked on, "It appears that the 1st child has made a claim for the 3rd."  
  
"Exactly, this was not supposed to happen. We put Akagi in charge of Rei's upbringing to insure this didn't happen. She is to remain totally faithful to my will."  
  
Kozo nodded, this indeed was a strange blow to the instrumentality project. "What can we do?"  
  
"Intelligence reports that the 3rd is somewhat involved with an outside party. We need to remove Rei's attachment to him, and if it means forcing him on the outside party it will need to be done."  
  
"Why not just order Rei to avoid him?" Kozo asked, mainly because to go to such extremes felt odd.  
  
Gendo pushed up his glasses, "Look at scope."  
  
As he did his eyes dilated, a very small blue pattern was being emitted from the room. "She's."  
  
Gendo finished, "Exactly, if we were to force a separation, she could rebel and we would be in no better situation."  
  
Kozo didn't like his next idea but it was possible, "What about replacing her?"  
  
Thinking about that for a few moments, she was a tool after all, he picked up his phone, "Get me Dr. Akagi now."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's notes  
  
Yes yes I'm sure many of you are asking, "Why have Rei kiss Shinji? Isn't that OOC?" In the light of her rather 'odd' view on life and believing wholly in logic, don't you think she'd have done the same?  
  
Anyway I have a reason for her actions which will be reveled in later chapters so don't judge me to harshly yet.  
  
Hope you liked this chapter and will continue to read it. Plus feedback, I crave feedback.  
  
Oh and do you nonbelievers- Kos Mos RULZ! ^_^  
  
Ja Mata  
  
Zentrodie (zentrodie@secondimpact.com www.geocities.com/zentrodie.geo www.darkscribes.org)  
  
Omake!  
  
Asuka caught the throw and took aim. Suddenly her vision went black. All the rushing and adrenalin added to her fever and her mind was trying to cope. As she fought to regain herself, she could hear Shinji's voice muffled with pain telling her to shoot.  
  
Her vision began to clear; she could see a big purple thing and blackness above it. She aimed at the blackness. Mentally she thanked Shinji for his refusal, she knew now that she would have fallen by now. She pulled the trigger and let fly a volley of rounds.  
  
As the rifle empted its lethal contents into the angel, defeating it, her hands began shaking. The last few rounds striking Unit-01.  
  
A high pitched shriek filled the commlink. As Asuka's vision cleared completely she saw a whole in Unit-01's crotch.  
  
Rei appeared over her video channel, "You better pray that he is still functional after that or you will pay dearly."  
  
Asuka had to try not to laugh, but in side she was thinking, "Hope Shinobu doesn't mind that I shot his." 


	9. Preparations

Standard Disclaimer  
  
If you read one fic you've read them all.and if this is your first fic.you've read it during the previous chapters so.why do I keep saying it?  
  
Anyway. This is a special chapter for me. It breaks my 8-chapter barrier! My first fic to break 8 chapters! YATTA!!  
  
Well enough tooting my own horn, if it's not good, what good is it to break the barrier? Hope you like it.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------  
  
Out of Disaster Chapter 9 - Preparations  
  
Gendo was growing impatient. He had summoned Ritsuko after witnessing Rei's embracing Shinji the previous night and she had yet to show. To make matters worse had had just returned from a council session.  
  
"Those old fools. They have no clue as to our intent," he said to his trusted agent.  
  
Fuyutsuki leaned closer to him, "Are we so sure of that?"  
  
Resting his elbows on his desk, "They'd have killed us all by now if they knew are true intent," his voice raising, "where is that damned Akagi!"  
  
Walking into his office, "Sorry I'm late, but I do have other matters to attend to. You of all men should know that."  
  
Straightening his form, Kozo addressed the late doctor, "We know of your other instructions, but you also know that we don't call you for idle causes."  
  
'Perfect, he was in counsel just like I had hoped,' Ritsuko thought before speaking, "I'm sorry, but as per orders I had Rei do a full memory dump into the dummy plug."  
  
Erupting in anger, Gendo bellowed, "You what!?"  
  
She had expected a reaction, but not this extreme. Ritsuko shrinking backwards meekly spoke, "Didn't you order her to do that after every angel?"  
  
Regaining his composure, "Yes. Yes I did. But you see we now have a problem. Watch the monitor." Turning to the screen on his desk, Kozo called up the video feed from the previous encounter. Ritsuko did a masterful job of masking her true self with astonishment.  
  
Still using her mask of shock, "How can that happened, I raised her to be fully under our control?"  
  
"We were hoping you could tell us that yourself doctor," Gendo said as he repositioned his glasses, "It was your responsibility."  
  
"I have no idea."  
  
Trying to think of a way past this current road block, "Doctor, is it possible to replace this Rei and remove her attachment to the third?"  
  
"Sorry commander," Ritsuko said taking her eyes off the monitor, "All supplicant clones will have memories of these event and her emotions. She'd probably be more attached to him if we replaced her."  
  
Watching the two talk, Kozo felt an odd inclination, 'She seems to almost be happy about this. We'll need to watch her.'  
  
Remaining silent for a few minutes. Gendo contemplated their alternatives. One risk losing more control of Rei by replacing her, two order her away from Shinji and risk rebellion, or three remove Shinji from the picture by either the outside party or replacement.  
  
"Doctor, you are to try to find a way to erase these emotions from the first. Kozo, you are to have are spy network look into the outside party involved with the third," Gendo paused to insure they understood. " We will either remove the notion from her mind forcible, or remove the object of her affection."  
  
Ritsuko nodded, this was all in plan, "I'll have Rei in for tests today."  
  
With their orders received, Fuyutsuki and Ritsuko left the office. Ritsuko was already making her excuse for the inability to wipe Rei's mind of the incident. She had planned for all these situations, save one, and that was what Kozo was to seek out.  
  
With little resources left, Kozo had only Kaji to turn to. Calling the would be spy, Kaji was sent out to find as much info on this 'Hinata' as possible.  
  
---------------  
  
When Shinobu heard that there was an angel attack, to say she was shocked would be an understatement. She heard the news over the train radio when she first stepped onto the train. She didn't fully recover from her shock until she arrived in Tokyo-3.  
  
As she sat in her chair, bandana and note in bag, she prayed that Shinji was all right. 'Makes sense now, how could the phones be down all day,' she thought to herself.  
  
The minutes passed by and students began filtering into the room, but still no Shinji or Asuka. Taking out the items for Shinji, Shinobu thought about what they meant. Shinji would be training under Motoko, if allowed.  
  
'I wonder, would it be at Hinata?' her thought causing a small fantasy to enter her mind. "I wish Shinji were here," her voice semi-wispy.  
  
Breaking the girl from her dream, "He is here, just walked in. You ok?"  
  
"KENSUKE-SAN!" Shinobu shrieked, more at being caught daydreaming than from being startled.  
  
Watching the girl go into a bout of hysterics, Kensuke decided it best to just leave her alone and join Shinji. Meeting his two friends, the idiot trio took they usual place. Shinji noted Shinobu, but was too afraid to talk to her. 'What will I tell her about Rei and I?'  
  
Touji questioned him about his well being, and Kensuke questioned, and questioned, and questioned him about the battle.  
  
On the other side of the room Hikari arrived to find Shinobu hyperventilating. Walking over to her shy friend, Hikari helped her calm down.  
  
"Something the matter Shinobu?"  
  
Shaking her head, "No, I'm fine. I was just worried about Shinji."  
  
"Ah, the battle, yeah I was worried too," Hikari, admitted, "I tried calling Asuka but she didn't answer."  
  
Taking a quick scan of the room, Shinobu asked, "Where is Asuka-san, doesn't she usually come with Shinji?"  
  
It was now Hikari's turn to be confused, "She does, I wonder if something."  
  
Asuka's arrival cut Hikari's statement short, "Talk about good timing, hi Asuka."  
  
Lacking her usual passion, "Hi guys. Glad to see your both ok."  
  
Beating out Hikari, Shinobu was the first to ask, "Asuka-san, is something wrong? You don't seem like yourself?"  
  
In her mind, 'Oh sure I'm fine, I didn't get shot by a person claiming to be my friend,' aloud however, "I'm fine, just a bit tired."  
  
They nodded, as neither knew how tiring piloting could be they accepted her response. The rest of the pre-school activity revolved around minor talks, between both groups. Asuka asked if anything happened to Hinata. Both Asuka and Hikari got a smile out of Shinobu's meek questions about Shinji's well being.  
  
-----------  
  
The actual class time was anything but productive. The majority of the class was missing due to post battle fear. Not wanting to leave the other students behind, the teacher informed those present that they day would be spent as a study session.  
  
To those students that either disliked school or needed to catch up it was a Godsend, to the others however it was pure boredom. So when they were released for lunch, the students fled the room in haste.  
  
Shinji approached Shinobu with an air of uncertainty. He noted as he approached that as soon as Asuka saw him, she fled the room. 'She must still be upset about the accident. I told her I'm not upset.'  
  
Shinobu, for her part, was relatively calm. She was a bit nervous to talk to him, their last meeting playing in her head where she almost confessed her feelings.  
  
As Shinji got closer, she prompted, "Would you.like to join me for lunch?"  
  
Smiling at her, "I'd love to," looking back to where Rei usually sat, Shinji remembered, 'Rei's not here today, I guess we'll eat alone.'  
  
The missing presence of Miss Ayanami wasn't lost on Shinobu, who was more than a little pleased with the turn of events. With bento in tow, the pair headed towards their favorite eating location.  
  
They ate a lunch prepared by Shinobu in the comfortable shade their tree provided, and talked. Shinobu learned of the battle with the angel. However, Shinji left out Rei entirely. He knew it would ruin the mood and he selfishly didn't wish that to occur.  
  
While packing the remaining food away, Shinobu remembered her other package. "Um, Shinji-san I have something for you."  
  
'A gift from her?' Blushing softly, "What is it?"  
  
"Its from Motoko-sempai," she stated, not noticing the fallen look that Shinji now had, "she insisted I give this to you."  
  
Taking the bandana first, Shinji wondered at the meaning behind such a gift, "The crest is beautiful."  
  
"Read the letter too, that's the important part."  
  
As told Shinji undid the bindings of the letter and read it before speaking, "She wants to teach me in her families sword style?"  
  
"It's a great honor to be trained in her school. Do you think you want to?"  
  
Not really the fighting type, Shinji was hesitant to reply. 'If it's such a great honor, why select me? I'm no fighter.' But his feeling of obligation started to invade his thinking. If he could become a better fighter, that could mean the difference between life and death for not only himself but for all humanity.  
  
Folding the letter back into its original shape, "I'll ask Misato-san if I can." He placed both the letter and the bandana in his satchel and the pair returned for the remaining day of classes.  
  
Without Rei there, Shinji had no reason not to escort Shinobu to her train after school. Shinobu questioned Shinji as to why he was a bit more withdrawn that usual. His reply was battle fatigue and contemplation of Motoko's invitation.  
  
With no reason to doubt him, she let it drop. As the pair reached the station, both were blushing softly, for some reason Shinobu had taken Shinji's hand in hers. He didn't resist it and was hard pressed to let it go when she had to leave. The same scene had played out with Shinobu wishing to state her feelings for the pilot, but her shyness keeping her silent.  
  
As for the pilot, his feelings were jumbled with the addition of another girl vying for his affection. Without knowing for sure what Shinobu's feelings were, Shinji was hesitant to act.  
  
Both thinking, 'If I say it, and s/he doesn't feel the same, would that ruin our friendship?'  
  
So, no words of love were spoken between the two as the door closed. Shinobu berated herself for her cowardice, and Shinji headed home to confront Misato about being trained abroad in martial arts.  
  
-----------------  
  
Misato didn't know why she was actually humoring Shinji on this idea. She had no intention of letting him leave Tokyo-3. She wasn't going to let him stay with this girl, even if she was his friend. She certainly wasn't going to let him stay at that horrid inn again.  
  
But the way he asked, melted through her defenses, and she was no in Gendo's office letter in hand. She was glad however that Gendo had to approve of such a major change, and she knew he wouldn't risk letting a pilot leave Tokyo-3.  
  
Unknown to her however, this was the chance Gendo was looking for. The report from Kozo had been delivered an hour before Misato's arrival.  
  
"I approve," he said as he put the papers down, "the third is fair from trained, and the Aoyama family are well known for their arts."  
  
In disbelieve, Misato stammered, "How can you let him leave! We need him here!"  
  
His gaze caused Misato to shut her mouth, "Don't question me Katsuragi. I know if the situation. And it is thus; we have two well-trained pilots and one untrained. It would take to long for his training under Nerv to match what this person claims she can do."  
  
Her military mind agreeing with the notion, but her motherly instincts kicked in, "Can we trust these people not to hurt him?"  
  
"Section-2 agents will be in place. A VTOL will be hidden in the area in case an emergency. And if his trainer truly is of the Aoyama clan, she'd be able to keep him safe," Gendo stated, growing slightly agitated at his subordinates doubting him.  
  
Still not backing down her argument, "What about school and sync tests? Can he really leave those for three weeks?"  
  
"I remind you of your position Captain," the man said leaning forward and hiding his face behind his hands, "anyway it is in my information that a student in his class would be staying in the same location."  
  
"Shinobu Maehara, yes she lives there, so?"  
  
"Don't be dense, it makes me question your position. Any student can sort and deliver papers. As for tests, the doctor can do without testing him for three weeks. The decision is final. He leaves tonight."  
  
In a state of utter panic, Misato left the office and returned home. She had banked on the commander shooting the idea down in flames the moment he heard it. But now it seemed to her, that he had already had known she was going to ask him about this.  
  
"Just what is going on here?"  
  
------------  
  
Suppressing his shock, Shinji simply repeated Misato's previous words, "He's going to allow it?"  
  
"It seems so Shinji. But even though he said it was ok. I have some stipulations for you as well," her arms crossed in patented Misato-Mother form.  
  
"Stipulation?"  
  
"For starters, you will call me everyday. You are not to fall behind in your studies. You are to behave yourself and not cause any trouble," relaxing into her chair and sporting a nice sized smile, "and you are not, repeat NOT to get miss Maehara pregnant."  
  
Turning a fiery red, "Misato-san! We're not like that! I.I couldn't!"  
  
"Damn right you can't, and won't. If you abide by my rules I have no choice but to let you do this. And it is under protest that you do," she said finally sinking into her chair.  
  
'Why is she so set against this. Isn't it for the best?' Shinji sat across from her. He had hoped to talk to Asuka a bit, but she had locked herself in her room the moment she got home. "Misato-san why are you so mad about this?"  
  
'Is it that obvious?' the purple haired woman thought to herself, "I guess I'm worried about you. You'll be gone for almost a month. So much can happen when you're away."  
  
Not grasping Misato's distress, "It'll only be for three weeks, and then three sessions a week. Its not like I'm moving away for good."  
  
Realizing her ward wasn't quite getting her point; she stood up, walked over to him, and hugged him. "I'm going to miss you Shinji. You're like a brother or son to me. I just don't want you to go and get hurt."  
  
Understanding finally entered Shinji's momentarily dense head, as he hugged her back. "I'll be fine Misato-san, and when I get back, I'll be more capable to protect you and the whole world."  
  
Releasing the boy, "Just don't change to much on me. Well we better get going. It's a long drive."  
  
His eyes widening, "I'm leaving today?"  
  
"Commanders orders. You're to begin this training ASAP. The longer you have only the basic training in self-defense and escape tactics the greater the disadvantage."  
  
'I guess I won't get to talk to Rei about our 'encounter' or Asuka.' Shinji thought as he left the room to pack. Filling his pack with only the essentials. That being a few sets of cloths and his SDAT, Shinji was prepared to embark on his training. 'I'll be living with Shinobu for three weeks.'  
  
Standing by the door, "Ready to go?" Misato prompted.  
  
Casting a look at Asuka's door, Shinji made a decision, "Could I have a few moments?"  
  
Misato took his bag, nodded, and headed to the car. She had noted the cold air that had resettled on her children. 'Best for them to at least say something before he leaves.why do I have such a bad felling about this.'  
  
Shinji stood by the German's door. Hoping she was paying attention. "Asuka, if you don't know. I'm leaving for three weeks. I just wanted to say I'm going to miss you. I don't blame you for the accident. I wasn't hurt. It hurts me more that you don't talk to me now."  
  
Walking away from the door, "I'll call you." With that he went to join Misato in the car.  
  
Asuka stood by the door, her hand poised to open it. For a moment, a brief moment, she wanted to throw the door open and grab him. 'He's not the wuss I originally thought he was. He's so forgiving.he's actually a good guy.'  
  
What stopped her from trying to keep him to herself now was the same thought that kept her from opening the door, 'If it weren't for Shinobu I wouldn't have seen it. You two are going to make each other very happy. She's lucky.' A lone tear crossed her cheek for a chance she never had. She didn't have a chance with Kaji, and now Shinji was out of her grasp.  
  
"Maybe some other time.I could be your number one.but until then, I'll gladly take your friendship." She cleaned her face off and laughed at how weak she had just been. She was thankful that nobody would see her like that.  
  
So as Asuka came to terms with her place in this world, Shinji and Misato sped towards Hinata lodge, where the notice of their impending arrival was received and room was made for the new tenet.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author Notes  
  
Well I'm sure a lot of you are pissed at Asuka in this chapter. But that's how I think she'd have acted. She couldn't just say she was sorry, and she wouldn't let people see that she cared so she'd hide it. Well if you don't agree and think she's OOC I guess that's your own opinion.  
  
Hope you liked this chapter. As for the next two, one will be at Hinata and the other in Tokyo-3.  
  
Glad you read this and I hope you continue to support Out of Disaster. As always I LOVE feedback and reviews so.  
  
Ja Mata  
  
Zentrodie (zentrodie@secondimpact.com www.darkscribes.org)  
  
OMAKE  
  
Walking into his office, "Sorry I'm late, but I do have other matters to attend to. You of all men should know that."  
  
Straightening his form, Kozo addressed the late doctor, "We know of your other instructions, but you also know that we don't call you for idle causes."  
  
'Perfect, he was in counsel just like I had hoped,' Ritsuko thought before speaking, "I'm sorry, but as per orders I had Rei do a full memory dump into the dummy plug."  
  
Erupting in anger, Gendo bellowed, "You what!?"  
  
She had expected a reaction, but not this extreme. Ritsuko shrinking backwards meekly spoke, "Didn't you order her to do that after every angel?"  
  
Regaining his composure, "Yes. Yes I did. But you see we now have a problem. Watch the monitor." Turning to the screen on his desk, Kozo called up the video feed from the previous encounter. Ritsuko did a masterful job of masking her true self with astonishment.  
  
"What is she doing!"  
  
Kozo trying to hold back his vomit, "Playing doctor.doctor."  
  
"Nobody told her not to take it literally."  
  
Ritsuko could only pale, 'I told her to play doctor with him!'  
  
Gendo sat in his trademark position, "By the time we got to her, she had taken out his appendix and left kidney. All without antiseptic."  
  
Kozo added, "So we need you to.replace Shinji."  
  
Nodding dumbly, Ritsuko left the room, "I knew I forgot to tell her that playing doctor was a sexual innuendo." 


	10. Training

Standard Disclaimer!  
  
Well time for another chapter, and this one is part one of two. It's going to be heavy on Love Hina. So hopefully you have SOME prior LH knowledge.  
  
No other tid bits of gossip right now so.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------  
  
Tsuruko Aoyama was not expecting a carrier pigeon for the clan compound in Kyoto. Neither was she expecting such a letter to be one of summons. Since her marriage and removal from the right of secession she had only received notices in passing.  
  
But as she was still loyal to her clan, she found herself kneeling before her elder. Her voice still holding its playful yet regal tone, "Why did you send for me Toshiue?"  
  
"Tsuruko-kun, I think it needless to tell you that your sister is taking up a pupil," the seated man said.  
  
Nodding in acknowledgement, "She informed me of such. I must say I was surprised to hear that the boy was allowed. He isn't the first person found with high potential that was declined from teaching."  
  
"Indeed," the voice scratchy with age, "that is why I sent for you. You may not have known how are clan has lost its political power in this age." The man's face tightening in minute frustration. "The government no longer looks for exorcists or demon slayers for advise or even favorably. But if this boy, this pilot, is trained in the Aoyama family style we will have a bargaining chip."  
  
Her face jerking up sharply, "Toshiue, are you saying that her training this boy is nothing but a political move?"  
  
"Exactly, we need to be able to claim him as a ward of our style. Using his name we can regain what we have lost due to time."  
  
"Motoko-han may not be up to this challenge, I think you are asking to much of her," Tsuruko stated knowing her sisters limitations.  
  
"Asking to much would be for her to marry this boy, and I did consider the idea. But that is an impossibility. Her training him will have to suffice."  
  
The shock evident in her composure, "What is it you'd have me do then?"  
  
The elder didn't miss the look of scorn he received from his great- granddaughter, but clan survival meant more to him than one member. "You are to insure she keeps him as a pupil, even if he proves to be inept in the training. He must be called a follower of the Aoyama style of kendo."  
  
Knowing his word was final, Tsuruko stood and left. She had much ground to travel and much to tell her sister.  
  
------------------  
  
Almost at the moment he arrived, that being shortly after sundown, Shinji knew the next three weeks would not be easy for him. The full assembly of residents greeted him at the front doors, save for Haruka who he had passed at the teashop on the way up.  
  
He recognized a few of them, namely Naru, Shinobu, and Motoko. The others were only remembered vaguely in his memory. He really didn't talk to them during his daylong stay.  
  
Kitsune was first to introduce herself to the boy, "So your Motoko's experiment.I mean pupil," she smiled slyly at him, "and your Shinobu's 'friend.'"  
  
Something about how she said friend caused dual blushes from both Shinji and Shinobu. Su simply bellowed a greeting as she dove at Shinji. After he got back off the ground he found the girl had already climbed a tree and was in the inn. Sarah just gave him a look over said, 'He's better looking than the dork' and walked off.  
  
"Mutsumi-san would be here to say hi, but she.often has bouts of anemia," Shinobu informed him as she helped him with his bags.  
  
"Its fine, I'm sure she'll be around sometime later to introduce herself to him," Keitaro said then introduced himself. With the introductions completed the group entered the inn.  
  
Shinji, Shinobu, and Motoko headed towards Shinji's temporary leaving quarters. It was a standard room in Hinata, but one with a secret. It was the only room with a lock on the door, at per Naru's instructions.  
  
Motoko could tell Shinobu was hoping for some time to talk to Shinji alone, but a letter from her sister insisted she begin training immediately. "Shinobu-chan, if you'd allow me a word with Ikari-kun here please?"  
  
Torn between her desire to speak to Shinji and her friendship with Motoko, Shinobu stood stock-still. It took Shinji's words to get her to move.  
  
"I'm sure we can talk later. I am here to receive training form Aoyama- sensei," he said in a rather withdrawn voice. Looking at the two, Shinobu nodded and left the room.  
  
------------  
  
After Shinobu had left the room, Motoko insisted they change rooms. She knew the other tenets had the habit of eavesdropping so she hoped by altering rooms quickly enough she could keep them away. She settled on her room. Once the door was sealed, she found Shinji already kneeling at her table.  
  
Sensing the boys mood, "You seem uninteresting in my training, why did agree to this?"  
  
"I wish to become stronger to do my duty. It's not that I don't want it. I feel unworthy of it," he finished with a lavished sigh.  
  
'I forgot he has a demeanor much like Shinobu's,' Motoko thought before speaking, "In time you will understand your worth. I wanted to speak with you and give you this." Moving to her closet she withdrew a simple Gi. "Starting tomorrow morning at 5 a.m. sharp we begin your training. You will wear this to each session and you will keep it in order"  
  
Realizing he was in a now familiar situation, that of being addressed by a superior, Shinji paid apt attention. "Hai."  
  
Motoko continued, "You will practice until 11:45, at which time we break for lunch, then we continue until sunset. Do you have any questions?"  
  
He nodded and spoke, "Do we train here or someplace else?"  
  
'A sensible question,' her voice still commanding, "Weather dependant. On most occasions we will train in the wilderness surrounding Hinata, on inclement weather we train in the open area on the roof."  
  
"I understand, if I may ask another question. Why did you want to train me?"  
  
For the first time since she shut the door, Motoko smiled, "You seem worthy to me, and if you have attained such respect from Shinobu you are of the type that deserves it. Now I suggest you eat something and get some sleep. The next three weeks will not be easy on you."  
  
Shinji bowed slightly to her, "Thank you Aoyama-sensei. I will try not to disappoint you."  
  
"Motoko-sensei will be fine, Shinji-kun," she said and finished with, "and don't expect the other tenets to be easy on you. Many enjoy mild forms of torment, only in fun mind you. As for Shinobu, your actions will be closely watched."  
  
Blushing deeply, "Thank you for the warning Motoko-sensei, I will keep that in mind."  
  
-----------  
  
After his talk with Motoko, Shinji heard the call to supper. He was amazed to see that the entire inn ate supper together. Residents flanked the table on all sides, Shinji was hard pressed to find a spot to seat. Kitsune smirked and Naru frowned slightly as he found an open space next to Shinobu.  
  
The typical meal at Hinata soon followed. A rather well prepared meal was presented, Keitaro tripped onto Naru, who launched her fist into his face. While the other residents went to see if the invincible manager had again survived, Shinji asked Shinobu if the two were truly engaged. Since Keitaro's engagement didn't hurt as much now, she nodded and informed Shinji that its just Naru's way of venting frustration.  
  
True to form, Keitaro quickly recovered and returned to his place at the table. Shinji felt greatly out of place while he ate. To him, he was invading a family supper. Whether they noticed his discomfort or not, the residents in their own way welcomed him.  
  
After supper had ended, Shinji was told to retire for the evening by Motoko. After they had rescinded his request to help do the dishes, Shinji found himself on the roof of the Inn. He was still to flustered to sleep.  
  
Looking at the peaceful resort town below, he found peace.  
  
"Not intruding am I?" Keitaro asked as he found his way to the railing.  
  
Turning to face the newcomer, Shinji responded, "No your not. Am I not supposed to be up here Keitaro-san?"  
  
"Keitaro will be fine," the Tokyo-U student informed the young pilot, "mind if we have a little chat?"  
  
'Seems that a lot of these people want a 'little chat' with me,' Shinji mused, "By all means."  
  
Leaning over the railway, Keitaro looked down at the city as Shinji did. "You know, when I first moved here, I had a conversation with Shinobu in this exact same spot."  
  
As realization sunk in, Shinji's mind reached the conclusion, 'So that's what this talk will be about.'  
  
"Shinobu-chan is really special to all of us here at Hinata, Shinji," Keitaro's eyes never left the cityscape, "I don't know if you knew it or not, but she's not the most forward girl. Really shy. We'd hate for anybody to take advantage of her. Now we can't prohibit her from anything major, as she isn't a blood relative, but if anything 'did' happen."  
  
Shinji thought for a moment about what that meant. While the residents weren't military officers, many had, as he had observed so far, rather unique talents that could be harmful to the health of others. "Keitaro, I understand what your saying. And I don't think you have to worry." Shinji did muse however that technically Shinobu and he weren't a couple.  
  
Keitaro smiled at the boy, he could tell that the pair's relationship was in its infancy. While he wasn't an expert in the field he could see the signs clear enough. "I'm not telling you anything. She needs friends, we all do, but she deserves good ones. Will you at least be her friend?"  
  
Smiling at the older man, "I can't say no to that," Shinji replied.  
  
"Good, now I have to warn you about this place."  
  
"Warn me?"  
  
"Yeah, be careful of what you say. Everybody is listening and they tend to exaggerate.then it's a lot of pain."  
  
They way Keitaro said his warning caused Shinji to smile again, then he asked, "How is it that you survive being beaten like that? Shinobu said it happens a lot."  
  
Once Keitaro put his jaw back into place and wiped the tears way, "She told you that! Um.well let's start at the beginning."  
  
The next two hours Keitaro spent telling Shinji the story of how he had become manager, his attempts at Tokyo-U, his relationship with the girls, and his accidents. Around ten o'clock Shinji excused himself, having a better feeling about the apartments. But he was left with one question, 'How could he fall on them so many times and still consider it an accident.'  
  
On his door, he found a note from Shinobu wishing him luck and that she'd talk to him after his training the next day. 'Yeah, I'll be training before she wakes.this is going to take some time.' He changed and crawled into bed, he didn't even hear Naru turn the lock on his door as he fell asleep.  
  
----------------  
  
The first week will always remain a blur to Shinji. When Motoko said the training wouldn't be easy, she meant it. From the moment they started Motoko was pushing Shinji exactly to the point of him almost breaking.  
  
As Shinji was her first pupil, Motoko in acted the same training regimen she had been instructed in. She viewed is capabilities and pushed him exactly to them. Never too much for him to handle, but in his mind she was relentless. He found his energy spent before he knew it. For those first three days he had only the ability to perform her instructions, call Misato, and almost mindlessly do his required chores. Those chores being cleaning himself in the tiny bath provided for males, his homework, and maintaining his Gi's cleanliness.  
  
The pair seemed to not exist to the other residents of Hinata. The young Ikari enthralled Motoko. He wasn't always the quickest at learning his maneuvers, but through determination he had eventually got them down. His actions told her of his own inner being, and that lead her to one clear conclusion. 'He's to kind to be a fighter.'  
  
Shinobu was starting to lose her composure by the end of the third day. She had expected to be able to talk to Shinji more. To finally tell him how she felt, but whenever she did see him, he appeared so drained that he most likely wouldn't be able handle anything she told him.  
  
----------  
  
During the second week, Motoko decided to branch her training away from purely physical maneuvers and delve into the more philosophical.  
  
"Ikari-kun, you may rest for lunch now," Motoko said as she returned her bokken to its usual position.  
  
Wiping the sweat from his brow, "So soon Motoko-sensei? It's only," he paused to look at the sky, "11 o'clock."  
  
'He took up that little skill so quickly,' Motoko thought, "That may be true, but I have neglected to teach you why we fight. Follow me."  
  
Silently the pair made their way deeper into the surrounding trees. Stopping beside a waterfall Shinji had never seen before. It wasn't that large a waterfall, only about a twelve-foot drop but the waters captivated him. "It's so peaceful here."  
  
Showing Shinji something he learned was rare, she smiled at him, "Yes it is. Come sit." With that Motoko sat at the base of the running stream that snaked its way around the area. As Shinji sat by her, she began again, "Ikari-kun, you have made remarkable progress in the short time we have had so far. But one thing stands out that could hinder you in battle."  
  
Lowering his head a bit, Shinji wasn't sure he believed Motoko's words. He had felt a complete failure in his training. "What is that Motoko-sensei?"  
  
'Your lack of esteem is another mater, but I can't help that,' She thought to herself as she again noted how he frowned at her words of praise. "If a friend attacked you, what would you do?"  
  
Not understanding her words he replied, "Attacked me? How?"  
  
Realizing she wasn't truly being as clear as she wanted to be, Motoko then recounted the encounter she had regarding Keitaro, her sister, and Naru. Telling Shinji how Naru had become possessed by the Hinata blade, after word she asked, "What would you do. My friend had suddenly become an enemy."  
  
Confusion eroded Shinji's demeanor, he had never considered the possibility. "I guess I'd not fight her. How can I strike my friend, I'd rather myself suffer."  
  
"That is your problem," Motoko said. Shinji's eyes opened wide in disbelieve. "Yes she was my friend, but in times as such one must see the greater good. If I had left her possessed who knows what evil she could have wrought. Could she have lived with herself if she had killed somebody?"  
  
"But what if you killed her in the process?" the boy almost cried out.  
  
Slowly forming her words with care, "It was a possibility. She'd have died with honor if such a case ensued. My point is you can't let yourself be blinded be emotions in battle. I acted to save not only her body but her honor as well. Can you understand that?"  
  
"I don't know if I can to be honest. How can I weigh somebody's life against something else?"  
  
Seeing the fear showing in the body language of her pupil, Motoko simple stated, "Just think about it. Come lets eat then we can begin practicing again."  
  
------------  
  
The following day to reward Shinji for his progress, and more importantly speak with her sister who just arrived from Kyoto, Motoko gave Shinji a day of reprieve. He was very grateful to receive it.  
  
He woke at his usual time as to not get soft, but he cooked a rather spacious meal for the other residents of Hinata, one that was happily accepted. He spoke a little with Shinobu as she ate, and noticed something he hadn't been able to before. 'She's so close to that Su girl.'  
  
As the younger residents made their way to school, Shinji found himself alone with Naru and Kitsune. The resident manager having left for his few classes at the university.  
  
"You look beat kid, Motoko giving ya hell?" Kitsune said with a smile.  
  
Offhanded Naru added, "Or are you just lazy?"  
  
'She's always being mean to me, did I do something wrong?' Shinji debated over Naru's comment as he responded, "Motoko-sensei is fair in her teachings, and I'm just sore I guess."  
  
Her smile widening, "Why not take a dip in the onsen then?" Kitsune offered.  
  
"I thought it was only for women," rebuked the boy.  
  
As Kitsune went to respond, Naru preempted her, "It is, but.as you haven't done anything perverted in your stay here so far. I guess we can make an exception this ONE time."  
  
Staring slack jawed at her friend, Kitsune was marveled, 'Naru just let.wow that's a new one.'  
  
Standing and leaving the room, "Thank you very much, I'll do that now."  
  
As he left earshot, Kitsune couldn't help herself, "He's growing on you isn't he?"  
  
Blushing, "He is not, he just looked like he could use it."  
  
Nudging Naru in the side, "Admit it, he isn't that bad a kid. And did you see those looks between Shinobu and him. Their so cute."  
  
Laughing as Kitsune hit one of her ticklish spots, "Fine I admit it. He's a good kid. He hasn't done anything like Keitaro does on a daily basis. And yes I have seen how Shinobu looks at him. I guess it may do her some good to have a relationship. But nothing do deep mind you."  
  
'Shinobu you owe me for this one,' Kitsune thought as she continued to prod Naru in more positive directions relating to the pairs relationship. She stopped talking however when a nude Mutsumi walked into the room.  
  
Naru erupted, "When did you get here?"  
  
Smiling as she always did, "Awhile ago. I wanted to have a nice bath and."  
  
It was Kitsune's turn to bellow, "What happened to Shinji?"  
  
Tilting her head to the side, "Oh that's his name. When I saw him I thought he was one of Kei-kun's younger cousins."  
  
In unison the girls asked, "Where is he now?"  
  
"Well after I hugged him he passed out."  
  
"This was before or after you disrobed?" Naru asked.  
  
"Why after of coarse, I was going to take a bath."  
  
Kitsune slapped her hand to her forehead and laughed, "I bet he didn't know what hit him."  
  
Naru actually joined Kitsune in a good laugh at the naiveté of the boy while Mutsumi puzzled over what was so funny.  
  
----------------  
  
Shooting up straight, Shinji said the last thing he remembered seeing before passing out, "Flying turtle!"  
  
He then felt hand on his shoulder slowly push him back down to the bed, "Shinji-san you need to rest, and you've been asleep for a few hours now."  
  
"Shinobu? Is that you?" he tried to see his companion in the darkness of his room.  
  
Making her way over to the light switch, Shinobu illuminated the room. "Did you have a good rest Shinji-san?"  
  
Shaking his head, "I guess the onsen has it out for me. I must have passed out in it again. I keep seeing a flying turtle and a brown haired woman."  
  
Smiling, "You meet Tama-chan and Mutsumi-san then."  
  
"You mean that there really is a flying." Shinji's voice left him as Tama- chan flew into the room and perched on his head, "turtle."  
  
Tama for her sake mewed at him while Shinobu smiled at the response. "She must like you. Don't take this the wrong way but I'm kinda glad this happened. It gives us a chance to talk."  
  
'I guess if warm water penguins exist a flying turtle isn't to hard to believe,' Shinji reasoned. "I am too. So how are you doing? School ok?"  
  
'Should I tell him about the encounter with Ayanami?' she thought, "Its fine, how is the training?"  
  
Sitting up to see her better, he said it was going fine. The pair made idle small talk for a few minutes. Shinji asked Shinobu about her friendship with Su. To which Shinobu smiled and informed the young man that the eccentric foreigner was one of her best friends.  
  
"How does she make those.things she does, they seem so advanced."  
  
Blushing at her own ignorance, "We don't really know either. She even made a mecha Tama-chan."  
  
Somehow that didn't surprise him, while he talked with his friend Shinji noted something was off with her, 'She seems to be holding back something.'  
  
"Shinobu, is something on your mind?" he asked before he could stop himself.  
  
"No its just." she suddenly began to lose her composure, "That I.I." then the dam broke and she began to cry and rushed over to Shinji hugging him fiercely.  
  
Completely confused by the reaction, Shinji could only return her embrace and try to calm her down. After a few minutes with her in his arms, she calmed down enough to be asked, "What's wrong Shinobu?"  
  
'She said if I told him, it'd only make things worse so.' wiping he few remaining tears away, "Shinji-san, do you.like anybody?"  
  
With a bit redder face he replied, "I think I do."  
  
Looking deeply into his eyes, "Can you tell me who?"  
  
'Who do I like most, and why is she asking me this?' Shinji thought, before he was sure he had eyes only for Shinobu but as the events after the previous angel played in his mind, Rei already admitted having feelings for him. Wasn't it safer to go with the sure fire bet and not take a chance? If he said he like Shinobu and she didn't feel the same there could be no going back.  
  
With her in his arms, the way she was slightly trembling, the look in her eyes, Shinji found his voice wasn't responding his body was. He slowly brought his lips to hers. He softly caressed her small lips with his own. The light contact caused a reaction of pure emotion.  
  
Shinobu couldn't believe what was happening, nor could Shinji for that matter. Her eyes slowly closing as the throbbing in her heart subsided and beat in unison with Shinji's. The moment lasted an eternity until, until her pent up feelings caused her lips to open a crack. That motion resulted in Shinji's realization of what was happening and he drew away blushing.  
  
Thinking she had done wrong, Shinobu blushed and ran from the room. 'What did I do? I can't believe I lost control like that! But it was.was wonderful! Shinji-san kissed me! ME! If it wasn't for her saying that to me.I wouldn't have ruined that kiss.'  
  
Kitsune, who had wondered past the door and caught the pair, soon followed to have a little chat with the girl.  
  
-----------  
  
What followed the brief encounter was confusion. Shinji started his training again, which meant that neither had time to talk to one another. Kitsune's talk helped calm Shinobu down a lot. Kitsune told her that often when in such a situation one's body often does something the mind doesn't really want. She then asked how it felt and Shinobu pointedly had a minor bout of hysterics.  
  
Shinji was even more confused than before. He had kissed Shinobu and she seemed to protest after she realized what he did. Did she like him? Hate him? Why did she ask him that question? His mind was in utter chaos. So when Motoko said that his last day of actual training would be of focused meditation he was over joyed. Or so he thought at the time.  
  
He was not trying to discover how he was supposed to focus on anything standing under a waterfall. Sure enough he was standing aside Motoko, both in their Gi's under the waterfall he saw when she first talked to him. They had just eaten lunch a few hours ago and he could feel his bowls reacting to the water and food. But he was determined to show Motoko his best.  
  
Unbeknown to the pair, Shinobu often visited the waterfall when she went out to draw. With her mind in confusion about the kiss, she found herself wandering to her usual spot. A tree with sturdy low hanging branches. Taking a hint from her friend Su, she climbed up a few branches and found a nice perch.  
  
Taking her sketch pad and pencil out of her bag, she settle down to do some practice on drawing scenery. She nearly fell out of the tree when she saw the pair standing in the water. 'What are they doing down.there.'  
  
She throat contracted as she saw something she wasn't expecting. She momentarily cursed Kitsune for her manner of speaking so openly about matters pertaining to sex. Her eyes however couldn't say away from Shinji's body. She noted how the water caused the white of the top of his Gi to become semi-translucent, giving her a good view of his chest.  
  
"He's so handsome," she whispered to herself before her more basic urges caused her focus to shift down slightly. Chastising herself for invading his private space, but still acting, she saw how the water caused the red to cling to his legs, outlining his form. "Is that." was all she said as a deep red blush covered her features and she fell from the tree.  
  
Her minute scream was caught my Motoko's trained perception and she quietly left her pupil to train. Finding the young Maehara girl unconscious under a tree, her sketchpad next to her, Motoko wondered what caused her to fall. Picking both the girl and the book up, Motoko caught a sight of the drawing Shinobu didn't know she was making, with the blood rushing to her capillaries, Motoko returned the girl to Hinata, shut the book and returned to find Shinji still under the waterfall.  
  
"I don't think I should tell him about this event.it won't do either of them much good."  
  
--------------  
  
The last day of his stay at Hinata, Shinji found himself being reviewed by the complete residency of Hinata. On the roof, he preformed the maneuvers Motoko instructed him to. The Hinata members were frankly amazed at how he was able to learn so much in such a short time.  
  
After he had finished, Motoko walked over to him. "You have shown much progress, but you are still only a novice. If you keep up your training you can accomplish much."  
  
Bowing to his teacher, "Thank you Motoko-sensei, I tried my best."  
  
"Naturally I'll inspect you for further training three times a week, and you are to do your exercises daily to keep your skills honed."  
  
"Yes Motoko-sensei," he replied again.  
  
Smiling at her first real pupil, "Shinji, take pride in your abilities. You have done much I wasn't easy on you. Keep your senses about you and we will all live through this. Again we all thank you for your defense of us all."  
  
A round of applause burst from those around him, smiling softly at them he didn't know what to say. The environment he had lived in for the last three weeks was such a contrast to his normal life. Instead of worry and fear, it was an aura of peace and happiness. He was hesitant to leave, but he knew he had to, and Misato's arrival was the herald of his leaving.  
  
He was surprised when Naru wished him luck as he left, he still wasn't able to have an actual conversation with Shinobu after the kiss, but they both were determined to talk during the next day of school. However as Shinji and Misato neared Tokyo-3, a familiar sound was heard piercing the air. The angel alarm. ------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author Notes  
  
Yeah I know in the anime it's a month not three weeks.but three weeks is close to a month. About the Shinobu Shinji Kiss.um.I couldn't help it. It just fit and the tension was getting to me. As for the implied Shinobu/Rei conversation that's for next chapter.  
  
I don't think anybody is OOC but maybe you disagree. I hope you liked this and I hope you give me some nice feedback. I always love feedback.  
  
Now what you really wanted.  
  
Omake!  
  
Motoko looked at Naru with shock, "You locked him in his room? Why?"  
  
"Because he maybe a pervert and we can't let him assault people in their sleep can we?" Naru responded.  
  
"What if he needed to use the facilities? We should get him." Motoko replied as she grabbed Naru's arm and headed towards the young lads room. When she opened the door however.  
  
"He's not here?"  
  
Naru came to the conclusion, "He's attacking Shinobu!"  
  
A quick race to the young ladies room resulted in, "Sorry Shinobu we didn't mean to wake you. We just thought maybe Shinji came to visit."  
  
"Uh.wha? Shinji in my room?" her mind dazed with sleep made a fantasy and her mind short-circuited.  
  
"Well were can he be.and what's that smell?"  
  
Motoko sniffed the air, "It's a traditional Japanese breakfast, and Keitaro must be cooking."  
  
"Well let's eat then we can find the sneaking pervert."  
  
Walking into the kitchen, Motoko dropped her bokken; Naru just dropped her jaw, "HOW DID YOU?" they asked in unison.  
  
Shinji, clad in apron, turned, "Oh the lock, it was such a simple lock I thought it was a test. Nerv did train us pilots in escape measures. If you really wanted to restrain me you needed steel chains and a few padlocks. Breakfast Motoko-sensei?"  
  
Nodding numbly Motoko and Naru took their seats, "you made this?"  
  
"I thought you'd like a traditional Japanese breakfast Motoko-sensei, sorry?" Shinji said as he hung his head.  
  
'He picked the lock! HE picked the LOCK!' was Naru's internal mantra, while Motoko said she preferred such a breakfast.  
  
After they tasted the food, "YOU MADE THIS!"  
  
Shinji took a step back, "Motoko-sensei.are you ok?"  
  
'Maybe.maybe I should take more interest in this Shinji,' Motoko thought as she wiped the drool from her lips. Naru was just tried to recover from the shock of seeing Motoko acting normal. -------------------------------------------------  
  
Ok.it was an odd Omake but hey, this is me ^_^  
  
Ja Mata  
  
Zentrodie 


	11. Back Talk

Standard Disclaimer!  
  
Busy busy busy.that seems to be they way of things lately. I'm trying for a better job right now, summer courses, msts, and so much more. I'm sorry for the lack of updates but when I 'do' have free time I'm usually so drained I have no energy to devote to writing.  
  
Its hard to spread time from work and play and necessity. Well I hope you bear with it and enjoy my continued stories.  
  
Enough complaining! Time to make with the story.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -  
  
Out of Disaster Chapter 11 - Back Talk  
  
"So how was the steak dinner?" Ritsuko said over a cup of coffee.  
  
Pouring her own cup, Misato frowned slightly, "First off it was ramen not steak."  
  
Smiling at her friend, "But you promised them a steak dinner if they succeeded with that dreadful plan of yours."  
  
Not commenting on the insult she offered, "Do you think I have the money to afford that? To be honest I think they knew it wasn't really going to pan out," as she took her seat on the command deck.  
  
'I bet they didn't think they'd survive that mission,' the doctor thought before catching an odd look on her friends face, "What else is on your mind?"  
  
Looking but not really seeing, Misato spoke, "Rei, yesterday she actually went to the ramen stand with us. Is it me or is she acting differently?"  
  
Hoping that Misato wouldn't have noticed the change in Rei until much later, Ritsuko gave her credit. "What makes you say she's acting differently?"  
  
Leaning back in her chair and staring at the ceiling high above, "Its small things really. Things that if you didn't work with her as much as we do, you wouldn't catch."  
  
Taking a sip of her now cold coffee, Ritsuko was intrigued, 'How much does Misato know about her changes.' Giving her the signal to continue she listened with peaking interest.  
  
"At the stall the other night, she moved from her initial seat to be by Shinji. She seems more distracted as of late. I've even seen her reading and I think.I'm not sure but I think she was blushing at what it was."  
  
Knowing the book that the blue haired girl was most likely reading, as she was the one to give it to her, Ritsuko was starting to worry. Rei was progressing along her projected plan faster than anticipated. "Anything else?"  
  
Noting the doctor's sudden interest, Misato made a mental note to pay more attention to the current issue. "Remember the first test after Shinji left for his training?"  
  
Finishing her drink, "It was the cross-synchronization test with her in Unit-01, how could I forget."  
  
Leaning closer to Ritsuko and lowering her voice to insure only Ritsuko heard her; "She looked almost depressed when she heard Shinji was going to be gone."  
  
Letting out a laugh, Ritsuko relaxed considerably, "That's it? You're worried that she looked depressed, she always looks depressed."  
  
Fuming a bit, Misato wasn't really happy about being made fun of. For Rei to show any easily discernable emotion was a large change in her character. Such changes could be a sign of undocumented sources. "This is serious Rits! I think she may have a crush on Shinji."  
  
Still in a good mood from Misato's 'observations' Ritsuko played along, "Oh no! Better put him in protective custody. Can't have a girl having a crush can we."  
  
Misato was quickly loosing her happy demeanor. As Major of Nerv Tactical she was responsible for the pilots safety. She knew that Shinji would soon be, well she hoped, dating Shinobu so Rei's feelings would only result in her getting hurt. "But Shinji won't like her in the same way. She's so.different who knows what will happen if she gets rejected?"  
  
'Ah, now to the heart of the matter,' Ritsuko schemed, "Maybe we should encourage the two to of them instead." Pausing to see the look of abstract confusion on Misato's face she continued, "Think about it from a military standpoint. What's better soldiers of same rank seeing each other or a civilian and a soldier?"  
  
Shocked to hear her friend talk so coldly about emotions, "I won't order Shinji to stay away from Shinobu just for a more convenient solution to this problem." Suddenly losing her desire to talk to Ritsuko, Misato decided to check out the specks for the next tests.  
  
Watching her friend leave, Ritsuko simply thought that Shinji wouldn't have a choice in the matter. 'That vacation worked better than I could have hoped it would. Unless something goes wrong, that doll will perform exactly like I want her too.'  
  
-----------------  
  
Walking to school after such a prolonged absence felt odd to Shinji, that and the fact he had been up since five a.m. practicing added to his sense of discomfort. Luckily Asuka, who seemed to be in a bit better mood now, was with him.  
  
The pair hadn't really been allowed an extended talk as the angel attack and the following ramen banquet. But as they walked they started to catch up on what transpired during their three-week separation.  
  
"Let me get this straight. You, Ikari Shinji, kissed Shinobu. Shinobu Maehara," Asuka's voice laden with as much disbelief as possible.  
  
Shinji's realized at that moment that telling her wasn't the best idea he had, but he needed help. "Kinda, she was crying, I didn't know what to do.I just did it."  
  
Her eyes lowering in skepticism, "You took advantage of her?"  
  
"I don't think I did." he broke off as a few people seemed to be paying to close of attention to them. ".it was just.it just felt right, but she ran out of the room after."  
  
Stomping her foot on the ground, "Of course she did! You probably stole her first kiss! I'd be disgusted if somebody stole mine!"  
  
Looking at her, he smiled, "You mean you haven't been kissed yet?"  
  
Stopping mid tirade, Asuka blushed, "I.this isn't about me and don't change the subject!"  
  
The conversation lapsed into silence again until they reached the school courtyard, Shinji still sensing Asuka was apprehensive about being by him, and Asuka debating how she felt about Shinji kissing girls.  
  
Shinji broke the silence first, "Could you talk to her for me? If she's as mad as you think she is.I don't think me talking about it would help."  
  
"Only if you keep my virgin lips a secret," she added with a wink, "now tell me more about that Hinata place. It just doesn't sound possible, I mean flying turtles.how can a turtle fly!"  
  
------------------  
  
"So your son is back in Tokyo-3 and seems like he's not the same person," Kozo informed is one time student  
  
Reviewing the video feed from the last battle, Gendo smirked, "Indeed it seems not. The third child was able to break the sound barrier with Unit- 01."  
  
Leaning closer to him, "That's not what I meant. He was given a glimpse of a different type of life. We may lose some control over him. By shoving him off on that girl we may have lost a degree of leverage to use on him."  
  
"I beg to differ. We have a tool to insure his actions, and after Akagi gets here, hopefully we'll have a way of getting Rei back in a usable state," noticing the look of uncertainty in the older man's face, Gendo continued, "The third has given us a pressure point to squeeze to insure his actions."  
  
A chill ran down Kozo's body. He was again shown the true nature of Gendo. Before him sat not a man in a suit but a monster, willing to do anything and everything it needed to achieve its goal. "You'd use that child."  
  
"I'd hold the gun to her head myself to insure he acts when the time is necessary. Let us hope that we don't have to resort to such.acts however."  
  
The pair's discussion was abruptly halted as the twin doors creaked open and the lye form of Ritsuko Akagi sauntered over to them. Holding her manila folder in her hand she set her game face on. This upcoming conversation wasn't going to be the easiest, but she would succeed.  
  
Assuming his usual pose at his desk, Gendo prompted the doctor, "What is your report."  
  
"Pilot Ayanami's sync test with Unit-01 proves that the dummy plug can be successfully used," the blond said as ordered.  
  
The two men waited for the woman to continue, but when she didn't Kozo was the one to speak, "And of the pilot herself, did you find a way to cleanse her of her budding feelings for Pilot Ikari?"  
  
Handing the folder over for inspection, Ritsuko gave a brief synopsis of her findings, "Aside from a complete memory wipe, rendering her completely useless, there is no way to remove her feelings or emotions for the third."  
  
Flipping through a few pages of the report, Gendo was slightly irritated, "Doctor, tell me why I don't have you put in the brig as of right now? After the time she spent as my ward, you were to keep her in a usable state. Does this look like a usable state?"  
  
Fear gripped her, its cold hand surrounding her heart. She hadn't even thought that he would dispose of her this quickly. Sure she'd have her revenge anyway but what good is it if she couldn't see it. Her voice breaking, "The Magi, Maya's not competent enough.the tests.I.I can keep trying."  
  
"Yes you will keep trying." Gendo said with no hint of emotion. Flipping through a few more pages, "The problem is momentarily taken care of with the outside party. But we know eventually Tokyo-3 will most likely be rendered uninhabitable by non-Nerv personnel."  
  
Noting the unabashed fear on Ritsuko's face, Kozo felt the need to speak, "You are truly needed Akagi-kun, but we can't have Rei.otherwise occupied when the time arises."  
  
Closing the file, "You are dismissed doctor."  
  
Ritsuko noted how Gendo, the bastard that had such a strong hold on her heart, gave her his minute signal to meet him after his shift. She tried to feel repulsed at being nothing but a sex toy for the man.but she couldn't help but hope that no matter how poorly he treated her that he had 'some' love in his heart for her.  
  
She gathered her things and left the men in the office.  
  
As the door shut, the men looked at each other again. Kozo shook his head softly, "She is plotting something."  
  
"Obviously, but whatever it is, we will learn of it before she can do anything," pausing to push the button on his intercom, "Send in agent Kaji."  
  
--------------------  
  
Touji and Kensuke were thrilled to have their third back. School just seemed a little less interesting without Shinji around to torment, and observe. As he walked into the room the pair assaulted him and drug him off to the usual gathering of desks. Then the questioning began.  
  
Shinji informed them about most of what happened over his three-week absence to which they replied. "I HATE YOU!"  
  
Cringing back from his friends' explosive dialogue, "What did I do?"  
  
Waving a finger in front of Shinji's face, Kensuke informed him of exactly what he did wrong, "You stayed in an ALL-GIRL'S dorm for three weeks. ALL GIRLS!"  
  
Fighting back his hormones and losing, Touji asked, "Did you see anything?"  
  
Remembering his fainting spell with Mitsumi, Shinji quickly shook his head no. He didn't need them to know he passed out over such a thing.  
  
Kensuke spared a moment to look across the room to where the girl trio was situated. "So how's things with Shinobu now?"  
  
Touji, being his normal oblivious self, didn't notice how Shinji's shoulders seemed to slump at the words. Elbowing the now sulking Ikari, Touji asked, "Get in any make-out sessions with your new girlfriend?"  
  
Blushing at the memory of Shinobu's lips, Shinji lowered his head, "Not really."  
  
Being one that could tell when Shinji was holding back something, Kensuke tried to get more information from his friend. Taking a few moments to get Touji to calm down, Kensuke asked what Shinji meant by 'not really.'  
  
His voice low so that only his friends could hear, "Well it was towards the end of my training.she came to talk to me and she started crying. She asked if I liked anybody. I was holding her and."  
  
"Few days ago.that's bout the time we saw." Touji's voice was cut short as Kensuke smacked him on the backside of his head.  
  
Kensuke actions did more to arouse Shinji's attention than Touji's words. "Did something happen here while I was gone?"  
  
Giving a few moments to curse Touji and all his to-be children, Kensuke leaned forward, "Its just a rumor really."  
  
Rubbing the slightly sore spot on his head, Touji continued the verbal recount of the schoolroom gossip. "Well we didn't see it, but we heard Shinobu and Ayanami got into it a few days ago."  
  
"Shinobu and Rei.what?" Shinji said as he looked and found Rei's seat empty.  
  
Taking up where Touji left off, Kensuke finished with, "Like we said, we didn't see it. Just a few days ago during lunch we saw Shinobu running into the room crying. She didn't say why and then at the end of the day the rumor started."  
  
'What would Shinobu and Rei fight.about.It couldn't be.' Shinji tried to shake the suspicion that it was him that the girls were fighting over, passing it off as merely male ego.  
  
The trio of girls' conversation was at that moment going over a very different topic.  
  
With a smile so bright it could be seen by the blind, Hikari was hard pressed to conceal her happiness, "He kissed you? He actually did?"  
  
This situation wasn't something new to Shinobu at this point. Over the past three weeks her two friends were constantly asking her how things were going between them. Her reports that he was training or asleep hardly kept interest for long however.  
  
Waving her hands franticly in a vain attempt to keep others from hearing, Shinobu spastically reacted, answering Hikari's question.  
  
Asuka stepped in at this point, "So what went wrong?"  
  
Taking a few deep breaths to calm herself, "I messed it up, that's what happened."  
  
Now this intrigued the redhead, after hearing both sides claim to have caused the failure of the 'first-kiss' she wanted the full account. "How could you have messed up? He did something perverted didn't he?"  
  
"No, I did," she admitted and hung her head in shame. "After the incident," both girls were still trying to figure out what happened, as Shinobu didn't tell them about her confrontation with Rei. "I talked to him.things got confusing then I realized he was kissing me."  
  
Hikari glanced over at the boy in question, "So he actually made the first move. I would have never suspected Shinji-kun would."  
  
"I knew it! He took advantage of you," was the German's reply, not that she really believed it.  
  
"I wanted him to.its just I lost my head. I was.was." Asuka and Hikari had to wait a few moments as Shinobu lost herself to her extreme reactions before the pressed her to continue. With great reluctance she continued, "After I knew what was happening.I tried to take it a little bit further."  
  
In unison the pair asked with great interest, "And then?"  
  
Her eyes slowly filling with water, "The kiss stopped, I must have seemed like a girl with loose morals or something.I ran from the room."  
  
Asuka let out a hearty laugh and gained the full attention of the petit girl before her, "Shinobu, you don't have anything to worry about. He thinks you see 'him' as the bad one." Mentally Asuka chided herself for also adding to Shinji's feelings of blame.  
  
"Really! He doesn't hate me?" Shinobu asked, eyes wide. And they stayed that way when Tama-chan burst out of her bag. The hot spring turtle had hidden in her satchel for the ride, and the astonishment of the entire class.  
  
-------------  
  
The morning class was a fiasco. Tama-chan's sudden appearance and aerial performance did much to disrupt class. Even when she took her perch on Shinji's head, refusing to leave it, the class kept their eyes firmly on her. Shinji wished he could have melted into his desk to avoid the attention.  
  
As the thrill of flying and apparently mewing turtles died down, Shinji found himself drifting off to sleep. His mind wafted over the past few encounters in his life. His meeting with Shinobu, the angels, the kiss with Rei, and finally his kiss with Shinobu flashed past his closed eyelids. With much grace and civility he planted his face on his desk as his chin slipped off his hand.  
  
The class got a good laugh, and Hikari announced the lunch break. With Tama- chan still on his head, Shinji darted out of the room to 'their' tree to avoid any further embarrassment. Shinobu watched his flight with indecision, sure Asuka said he wasn't mad at her, but did she really know?  
  
"Go get him girl!" Hikari said from behind her adding a gentle push.  
  
Shinobu looked at her friends prodding her on, amazed that even Asuka seemed to be encouraging her, "That baka most likely is waiting for you. Go talk to him, make him understand," flexing her biceps for emphasis.  
  
Her smile growing, Shinobu nodded and rushed off to try and smooth out the misunderstanding with Shinji. Asuka quickly turned to Hikari.  
  
"You know we have to follow her right?"  
  
"Asuka, why should we follow her? Isn't this a private moment?"  
  
Tapping her foot to impatiently, Asuka retorted with, "That's exactly why we go. I want proof. If I don't see them talk I won't believe them that the kiss actually happened."  
  
Hikari's eyebrow rose, "You just want to see them kiss again don't you?" Hikari quickly ran out of the room being chased by a fuming German.  
  
-------------  
  
Unpacking his bento, Shinji partook in one of his patented heavy sighs. He was hoping Shinobu would show up, but doubted it. 'After my kissing her, I bet she's upset.' Taking Tama-chan in his hands, smiling at the mewing turtle, he wondered why she came to the school.  
  
"Mind if I eat with you?"  
  
Turning his focus away from the turtle to the voice, Shinji nodded dumbly, "If you want."  
  
'He seems really depressed, if what Asuka-san said was right he.he could actually,' Shinobu thought as she sat down next to the boy. She repressed the giggle that tempted to erupt from her thanks to Shinji's odd continence.  
  
"Shinji, could you actually look at me for a second?"  
  
Obeying the voice, Shinji actually focused on the face, "SHINOBU!"  
  
Now she laughed, "Did you expect somebody else Shinji?"  
  
"No.I just thought you'd be upset with me.I stole your first kiss," his head dropping again.  
  
Taking Tama-chan in her hands, Shinobu shook her head, "Actually Shinji, Tama-chan here stole my first kiss."  
  
The offending turtle mewed and flew back to Shinji's head, who simply pointed at his head in astonishment.  
  
"Yeah, Tama-chan. Did.did you think I was upset with you?"  
  
Turning to face her completely, "Aren't you? You ran from the room."  
  
A blush spreading across her face, "Actually Shinji, I thought I upset you. That's why I ran. I thought I pushed things to far. I mean.were not really dating so." The look that she was giving Shinji resulted in his slowly leaning closer to her.  
  
"Technically weren't.not but.I.if you." his voice breaking off as he lost his thoughts in Shinobu's face, which was getting closer to his. The two simply lapsed into silence as they inched closer to one another. Eyes drawing closed they both knew that as of now they weren't simply friends they were something more, what that was exactly was still unclear.  
  
Just as they were about to initiate contact they both felt a jerk. They both opened their eyes and let out the breath they were both holding, they didn't expect what they saw. Tama-chan.  
  
The hot spring turtle had an almost jovial look to her as she separated the pair. Her front flippers lying smack-dab on Shinobu's forehead. A second disruption occurred from behind the tree.  
  
"Dammit!"  
  
"Asuka?" the young pair said in unison.  
  
Hikari sprawled out from behind the tree, "I think its time to make a hasty retreat!"  
  
Watching the duo of spies run away, both Shinji and Shinobu let out a laugh and began to enjoy their lunch.  
  
----------------  
  
Shinji again found himself watching Shinobu board her train. They both had odd feelings on their minds. They knew they crossed a line at lunch. They were no longer simply friends, but the actual definition of their relationship was unclear.  
  
Her voice laden with uncertainty, "Um.Shinji, can I ask you something?"  
  
Noting she only had about five minutes to board her train, he nodded.  
  
'She said he couldn't be involved with a girl outside of Nerv.and that she kissed him, that she loved him, but.I have to know.' Shinobu thought as she gathered all the courage she could muster, "How do you feel about me?"  
  
A lump formed in Shinji's throat, he knew he liked her, but could he say it he didn't know. 'I have to take a chance if I mess this up I could regret it forever. I'm tired of running away.' Taking Shinobu's hand in his, "I like you Shinobu, very much."  
  
Her arm's seemed to just appear around his waist, she hugged him so fast. The tension suddenly gone, Shinobu let go a very happy sigh, "I like you too.Shinji-chan."  
  
'Chan.did she just call me chan! I.like the sound of that.' he smiled at her and felt his chest lighten. It was a good day. "You'll miss your train if you don't go now."  
  
Releasing her hold on him, she paused a moment to give him a light peck on the cheek, "Talk you to tomorrow."  
  
Shinji waved at Shinobu's departing train, until it was out of sight. As he made his decent from the podium his cel-phone rang. Answering it as quickly as he could he was greeted by Misato's voice.  
  
"Um.Shinji could you come to Nerv asap? You have a.um.test to perform."  
  
Shinji wasn't used to Misato's voice being anything but certain, "Should I get Asuka?"  
  
"No, it'll be just you, so hurry up ok?" Misato lied. 'Those two would never do this if they knew the others would be there. Ritsuko what were you thinking having a nude test for those synthetic bodies!'  
  
"Sure thing," his voice still suffering from the after glow of the moment he just shared with Shinobu. Hanging up his phone and changing his heading, Shinji wondered why Misato sounded so off during their talk.  
  
---------------  
  
Ritsuko looked at the monitors with a sense of detachment. Her mind was replying the last few moments shared in Gendo's bed. Not entirely happy moments, but she could lie to herself, tell herself that he loved her. And by lying to herself, she doubted herself and the plan she had set.  
  
Before her, Ayanami Rei was undergoing her normal battery of tests. Only Ritsuko knew exactly how much Rei had changed. She was the one to see to it. The deeper recesses of her mind knew that it was only a matter of time before Gendo discarded her like the trash she felt like. That feeling was what pushed her forward the need for revenge after the pleasure was gone.  
  
Returning to reality, "Rei, you know Shinji has started going back to school right?" Ritsuko noted that Rei's heart rate had increased, much to her enjoyment.  
  
The pale girl's voice hiding a hint of joy, "I was not informed of that."  
  
"And he'll be at the test today. Why don't you talk to him afterward?"  
  
"Would that be appropriate?"  
  
Trying not to laugh at the, to her, pathetic creature before her, "After you put your cloths back on."  
  
Nodding in understanding, Rei voiced a concern of hers, "Akagi-san, what if he doesn't feel the same for me. After the kiss he didn't say his feelings."  
  
"Any man can be made to love you, if you keep trying. No matter what the circumstances may be. You-just have to keep trying," Ritsuko said, mainly to provoke Rei into action, and partially to herself.  
  
Rei remained silent for the last bout of testing, her mind was fully focused on one thing, Shinji Ikari. 'I hope we can kiss again, I hope we can proceed to the next step of the courting ritual as well.' A very faint touch of crimson dwelt on her face as the recounted a few of the books Akagi had lent her. 'He did kiss me, he didn't say it was unpleasant so logically he enjoyed it so he should enjoy it again.'  
  
-----------  
  
So as Rei prepared for the nights test, a certain boy heavily weighing on her mind, the other pilots arrived separately at Nerv, finding notes in their lockers to head to the sync chamber, but without their plug-suits.  
  
Asuka, who had arrived ten minutes before Shinji, wasn't very happy at the idea of being nude during her next sync test, but was glad she was to do it alone.  
  
When Shinji arrived, he experienced the same feeling, but a touch higher as he had yet to actually speak to Rei. The enigma the girl presented didn't speak much during at the ramen stall. She did however insist on sitting by him.  
  
As he followed the last few lines of Misato's note and stepped onto a platform, clad in only his birthday suit, something in his mind awoke again. 'What about Rei? She said she liked me too.'  
  
The platform started to rise as Shinji contemplated his current state in life. 'Shinobu likes me.and I like her. Rei likes me and I won't lie to myself I like her as well.'  
  
"Why can't my life be simple?" he asked to himself as the platform came to a rest and the door before him opened. 'After tomorrow I maybe dating Shinobu.but I can't help but think about Rei. She told me that before she met me.she had nothing. Can I condemn her to go back to that?'  
  
The door opened and Shinji beheld the long corridor that he had to walk across. 'Thank Kami-sama I have to do it alone.'  
  
Sadly to the poor Ikari's dismay he heard a voice not two feet away from him.  
  
"Well here I am, just like you wanted, Buck-Naked."  
  
"ASUKA?!"  
  
"Shinji? You said I was going to be by myself Misato!"  
  
Listening over the intercom, Misato realized that maybe honesty was the best policy. However the pilots discomfort was quickly ignored as the test began and the battle against the next angel quickly began.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
Well another chapter done!  
  
Hope you liked it. I know it's not what I said it was going to be, but I think this worked out better.  
  
Tama-chan.Kami-sama only knows if that thing is really a boy or a girl, both claims are made. I believe everybody is within character restraints. As for Ritsuko, I'm sure you're all starting to see something of her plan.oh well if not keep reading then ^_^  
  
Reviews/comments/questions are all enjoyed. Oh and as a special bonus a few weeks a side-store should be out detailing the missing weeks. Hope you enjoy.  
  
Ja Mata  
  
Zentrodie zentrodie@secondimpact.com www.darkscribes.org  
  
Omake removed due to Fanfiction.net formatting problems ( 


	12. New Aquantences

Don'Standard Disclaimer  
  
I have some bad news people. Not only have I started my senior year of college but I now have two that right two jobs. So writing will be few and far between. I hope to be able to get something out at least twice a month.  
  
Please bear with me and continue to read my work.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Out of Disaster Chapter 12 - New Acquaintances  
  
The sun was shining brightly on the dwindling metropolis of Tokyo-3. With each angel confrontation, the population fled the city to the hopefully safer outer cities. However not all people were either willing or able to leave the city. Two such people were walking at a leisurely pace towards their school. Shinji and Shinobu smiled lightly at each other as they walked side by side towards a day they prayed would be a quite one.  
  
"Motoko-san said you were distracted in practice last night," Shinobu said to break the silence that had befallen them. Her comment was directed from an encounter at the Hinata breakfast table before she left. "Something on your mind?"  
  
His feet suddenly stopping in their forward momentum, Shinji was caught totally off guard by Shinobu's comment. He knew why he wasn't focused the other day; he was still suffering from the backlash of the 'swim' back to shore from the day before. Needing help back wasn't that bad, the real trouble resulted in not only himself but also his assistants being nude at the time.  
  
Not knowing exactly how to break the unfortunate news to Shinobu, Shinji opted for his failsafe, "Um.about that.you see."  
  
Turning to face the boy that was steadily gaining more space in her heart, Shinobu squinted her eyes at him as she stared. After spending so much time with him, she could tell when he was hiding something. "Tell me what happened Shinji."  
  
Upon gazing into Shinobu's face, Shinji lost his ability to think in coherent thoughts. Not that it wasn't a normal happenstance when it came to Shinobu, his mind also was affected as thus by Asuka and Rei. He dropped his head lightly, "This is going to sound odd, but it really happened."  
  
Thinking it an odd way to start a story, Shinobu started walking again but kept her eyes on Shinji, "Go on, I'll believe you."  
  
As they both continued towards the target destination, Shinji recounted his knowledge of the events that transpired two days ago. He told her of his walk across the sensor hall, he was blushing fiercely when he admitted that all three pilots were indeed not wearing anything.  
  
Upon hearing that Shinji was with two, begrudgingly beautiful, girls, she almost fainted. When the urge to lie on the ground passed she then had a small bout of hysterics. Once totally calmed, with help from Shinji who said he was walking far ahead of them, he was allowed to continue.  
  
Stopping at a stoplight to allow a few sparse early morning commuters the right of way, Shinji began again. He was apprehensive to continue at this point but the subtle urgings from the woman next to him forced his hand. He told her about how the test ended in an emergency evacuation of the pilots into a fairly deep lake. Then almost in a whisper he told her about the swim to shore.  
  
A feeling of total shock surged through Shinobu after she heard him, "THEY DID WHAT?"  
  
Looking around to see if anybody had been eavesdropping on them, Shinji quickly shushed Shinobu, "I can't swim. They had to help me get to shore so the pick up crew could escort us back to base."  
  
Feeling compelled to grab and hold Shinji's hand, almost in a show of ownership, Shinobu questioned, "Why couldn't they have used helicopters or something to get you out?"  
  
That had puzzled Shinji at the time as well, so he recounted what he was told, "Misato-san said that NERV didn't want to scare the public so they didn't want to use military equipment for such a small event."  
  
What Shinji didn't know was the order had come from his father to not allow equipment use. The security breach was so great and such a shock that if knowledge leaked out about it, Seele may have reacted.  
  
With Shinji's hand still in hers, Shinobu smiled at the now visually depressed boy. She was glad he had told her, if he hadn't and she learned later she might have jumped to conclusions, "I'm glad you told me Shinji."  
  
Feeling the soft and smooth hand in his, Shinji offered Shinobu a smile of his own. It was hard for him to tell her about the incident. Namely because he was still harboring suspiction that Rei and she didn't get along. Shinji was still confused on what to do next in his romantic pursuits. While the comforting hand of Shinobu was a very compelling argument, he couldn't get Rei out of his mind either.  
  
As the pair neared the school gates, silence again draped over the two. Shinobu slightly leaning on Shinji's shoulder overjoyed that he didn't take his hand away or show any signs of rejection. Looking up at him, she saw a look of utter concentration. Wondering what he was thinking about a slightly wicked idea came to her mind.  
  
"Shinji?"  
  
Broken from his thoughts about potential futures, Shinji turned to face Shinobu's call. The exact moment his face was mirroring hers Shinobu leaned forward and bestowed the boy a quick feather kiss on his cheek. After the act, Shinobu's momentary courage dissolved and she looked ahead with her capillaries flaring.  
  
Shinji just looked at the usually shy girl in amazement. She had just kissed him. 'A kiss a sign of affection, that means she truly DOES like me,' he thought. Shinji had a hard time grasping his new life. Up until two months ago he figured his life would be one of solace, but now he had two girls vying for his heart. He thought back to the few televisions shows he had watched that featured such a situation, and realized that reality never did match fiction. Having two girls like you isn't a good thing as it meant hurting one of them. 'But I don't want either to be hurt.'  
  
Still hand in hand, the pair walked into the school and towards the classroom. Both children were hoping for a future with no pain.  
  
--------------  
  
From their vantage point on the second floor of the school, Touji and Kensuke viewed the pairs approach. Both were startled to see the timid girl lay one on their buddy. Touji released a triumphant howler of joy. Kensuke readjusted his glasses and smiled proudly at their shy friend.  
  
Dancing around his desk Touji continued his celebration, "I can't believe it man! Shin-man got some action!"  
  
Noting how the couple below them had continued on their way towards class, Kensuke turned away from them to Touji. "I don't believe it myself."  
  
"Who would have believed it though? Shinji and Shinobu? She must have started it cause the way he started talking to her." Touji trailed off as the memory of Shinji's actions sank in. Turning back to his chair, Touji fell into his seat.  
  
Kensuke nodded to Touji's notion, Shinji's intentions when he started talking to the girl were far from romantic. "Who would have figured that Shinji's conscious would net him a girlfriend."  
  
"I'm happy for him though, kid really needs somebody like that in his life," Touji said in a sparse moment of maturity. Scanning the room for any potential spies, Touji leaned closer to Kensuke and whispered, "But what about Ayanami? Shinji still seems to have a thing for her too."  
  
Shrugging his shoulders, Kensuke had no answer to that. They had both suspected that the pilots had a connection, but the depth was unclear. "Its his life. We can only hope he makes the right choice at the right time. Still can't believe his guilt over crushing that school caused this."  
  
"Kensuke," Touji's firm voice drew forth Kensuke's full attention, he sounded so serious, "Maybe if you let Misato-san run you over in her car she'll go out with you." He then fell into a fit of laughter, as Kensuke's seemed to be pondering the viability of it.  
  
As usual, the pair had overlooked one person that was within hearing distance. Rei was looking at the same spot that Shinji was standing a few minutes ago, but she was listening to the two stooges aptly. Her pale hand was clenched into a tight fist about her pencil. The blood flow resulted in her skin to appear more colorful than many thought possible.  
  
The kiss replayed in her mind, 'She is trying to gain his affections still.' Trying to block the fear of losing the one source of peace that had entered her life, Rei closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. She knew she wasn't acting as she normally would. In the past she wouldn't have cared what others were doing, but now she felt irritation. The source of her irritation was the girl that just now entered the room holding the hand she wished.  
  
That in-itself caused Rei to think. Shinji had initially meant nothing to her, but after his constant attempts at conversation and friendship had earned him a special place in her mind. No other had ever tried to approach her let alone befriend her. Now that she had somebody, according to Doctor Akagi, that she loved she didn't want to lose him.  
  
'I'll talk to him. Tell him again of my feelings. He will respond. His friends even believe he has such feelings for me, and if he relationship with Maehara is based on guilt I need only alleviate the guilt and their relationship will end.'  
  
Reading herself to again talk to Shinji, Rei stood and began to walk towards his desk. A desk she was relieved to notice he occupied alone. Fate however was not on her side, as she closed the distance and Shinji took notice of her approach her cell-phone rang, she was needed on base.  
  
From behind him, Shinji heard, "What do you think she wanted?"  
  
Facing Kensuke, Shinji answered, "We haven't been able to talk in a long while. Maybe she wanted to say hi."  
  
"She doesn't talk to anybody, why would she just want to say hi. Unless you two are more chummy than you let on," Kensuke replied as he reset his sliding spectacles.  
  
With a note of uncertainty clearly in his voice, "I talk to her. Not often but I do. I actually was hoping to get to talk to her soon."  
  
Kensuke chuckled, "Don't let Shinobu hear that, she may think your cheating on her."  
  
"But we're not dating, just good friends," the words sounding painfully true in his mind. They hadn't officially committed themselves to a relationship. He wasn't happy about that, but he had to admit that they too needed to discuss that topic.  
  
Slamming her fists on Shinji's desk, Asuka leaned over and stared him square in the eye. "BAKA! Why didn't you wait for me today, and what's this I hear about you groping Shinobu outside the building!"  
  
Shinji looked panicked, in his rush to get the lunches made and to meet Shinobu at the train station he had neglected to wake Asuka up. Scanning the room for help, a thought entered his mind, how had Asuka heard about Shinobu and him already. Finding Touji pointing and laughing at him all he could do was yell, "WHAT DID YOU TELL HER?"  
  
-----  
  
A small and subtle knot of frustration crossed the brow of the young blue haired pilot. Having been deprived of the right to truly talk to Shinji for going on a month, Rei really didn't appreciate being called away from her chance. But she knew she had to follow orders regardless of her personal thoughts. It just meant she didn't to like it.  
  
From her perch on an observation table, "Doctor, why is it you called me away from school? I was finally able to speak with Shinji-kun."  
  
"Commander's orders. You were the only pilot to take physical damage from the last angel. I need to check and insure you have no lasting damage or corrupted cells," Ritsuko admitted. After hearing that she had hampered her own plan, Ritsuko wasn't truly happy either.  
  
Nodding solemnly Rei surrendered. She wasn't going to disobey the Commander. "Will I be able to return to school before it ends?"  
  
Hiding her own smile, Ritsuko could tell Rei was just about were she wanted her. She'd get the doll to perform how she wanted, and that just happened to be opposite the bastard love of her live. "Unfortunately no. After the physical examination we have to perform a few sync tests."  
  
Nodding again to logic, Rei accepted her present fate. Thinking about what she saw she began to formulate a question. "Doctor. I saw her kiss him. What should I do in such a scenario?"  
  
Being one of the few people that actually spent time with the girl, Ritsuko knew exactly who 'she' was. "She kissed him you say, on the cheek or the lips?"  
  
Playing the scene again in her mind to get a clear picture of the act, "I believe it was the side of his face."  
  
A gnawing frustration began to build in the doctor. She had worked hard on preparing this act, and some little girl was in the way of ruining it. She'd have to up the ante, "Rei, why don't you do the same? It seems she's trying to take him for herself. You need to act and prove that beyond anything you two belong together."  
  
A quick image of Gendo and herself in bed passed in her mind, but she rationalized that the pilots doing that would be both highly improbably and risked other problems.  
  
Due to her lack in the social realm, Rei asked another question, "When is it acceptable that I do such?"  
  
She's a blind little lamb, Ritsuko thought. "When you're alone with him of coarse. Well suit up we're moving to the sync chambers."  
  
Sliding off the table and heading towards the changing rooms, Rei thought of when and how to be alone with Shinji. "Thank you Akagi-san, I will take you advice into consideration."  
  
---------  
  
Misato was pleasantly surprised when not two but three people entered her apartment. She was never one to pass up an opportunity to tease Shinji, and whenever Shinobu came over gave her the most opportune time. "Oh Shinji, I didn't know you were bringing company over today."  
  
In an attempt to spare herself and Shinobu the pain of listening to whatever Misato had planned, Asuka quickly dragged Shinobu to her room and shut the door after offering a quick hello.  
  
Finding his support had left him, as usual, Shinji waved to Misato, "Shinobu has to use the phone she has errands to run today."  
  
"I don't know Shinji, its kinda suspicious," she said as she leaned a bit closer to the boy. "Why would she come here if she had errands?"  
  
Not buying Shinji's excuse for a second, Misato sauntered over to the young man and put her hand on his shoulder. "It's ok to have her visit Shinji. You don't have to lie about it."  
  
Uncomfortable with how close Misato was getting Shinji began to fidget. His face grew warm as his embarrassment increased, "She.she said she had to pick somebody up at the airport and was going to take a taxi."  
  
Moving in for the kill Misato voice perked up a notch, "If she's going to call a taxi why didn't she take the phone."  
  
A small voice peeped out from behind the pair, who now seemed to be sharing a hug. "Miss Katsuragi where is.your phone book?"  
  
Her eyes widening, Misato's grip on Shinji went lax and he fell to the ground, "I'll be damned your not lying." Turning to face Shinobu, Misato almost fell over, as she seemed near tears. "I was just playing with him Shinobu, and the phone book is in the second drawer by the sink." Thus said, Shinobu fled the room.  
  
From her spot by her door, Asuka started laughing at her two flat mates, "You guys are completely useless."  
  
In unison said roommates replied, "Shut up."  
  
Rejoining the room, Shinobu noted a more positive air about the three. "Thank you for letting me use your phone Miss Katsuragi."  
  
Pulling Shinji off the ground, Misato waved her hand at Shinobu, "Didn't I tell you to call me Misato, and what's this taxi business?"  
  
Taking a seat on the couch, followed by the others, Shinobu divulged the errand she was asked to perform. "Naru-sempai asked me to meet a new resident of Hinata named Nyamo at the Tokyo-3 airport since I was going to be in the city. We figured that since I was already going to be here I might as well."  
  
"Couldn't you have given her a ride Misato-san?" Shinji asked after Shinobu's dialogue concluded.  
  
Her last incident at the airport drove a chill down Misato's spin. 'All those in ramps, off ramps, and the traffic.' Looking at the faces of her current companions, she knew they were expecting an answer. "I would but I have a lot of paper work to do."  
  
A light sneer crossed Asuka's face, "I smell a lie."  
  
Much to Misato's joy, Shinobu spoke, "It's ok, I don't know how long I'll have to wait for the plane, and then we have to go to the train station. Its ok really."  
  
Looking out the window Shinji voiced a question that he didn't expect to have answered, "When is the taxi supposed to get here?"  
  
Nudging Shinji's ribs, Misato laughed, "Want to spend some quality time with Shinobu eh?"  
  
Both children looked as they were just caught with their hands in a cookie jar. "Misato-san!"  
  
Asuka was actually enjoying this encounter. She really did like Shinobu, and Shinji well she couldn't deny the boy had become special to her too. She'd never let him know that however, "Be careful Shinobu, he maybe waiting to pounce you."  
  
Covering her mouth as a laugh escaped her lips, "Asuka-san, you know Shinji wouldn't do that. As for the taxi, I better go down and wait for it. Take care." Tempted to kiss his cheek again, as she found it very enjoyable, her resolve leaked out her feat as she saw the other two women. Waving goodbye she walked out of the apartment to find the taxi already waiting her arrival.  
  
"What she sees in you I'll never know," Asuka said lightly as she viewed Misato rolling her eyes and leaving her chair. "So when are you going to make it official?"  
  
Watching Misato from the corner of his eye, Shinji waited until he couldn't see her anymore. "I don't know. Things are complicated right now."  
  
Sliding off the couch and over to the television she responded, "Just don't wait to long," tossing a controller to Shinji, "now lets play."  
  
---------  
  
Two hours of having his digital representation bludgeoned countless times, Shinji forfeited the match. 'I never was any good at games,' he thought as he watched Asuka playing the single person mode. He smiled at his redheaded companion she never stopped amazing him. How she could get so worked up over a game he could never know.  
  
"This is boring. Come on Shinji, play me again!" Asuka whined and offered the controller to Shinji again. The control dropped to the ground when a shrill sound erupted through the air. The emergency beacon was ringing an angel was attacking.  
  
Erupting from her room, Misato gathered her two wards and the trio was rushing towards the Geo-front. Asuka and Shinji offered silent prayers to any listening deities that Shinobu and this Nyamo were safely in a shelter.  
  
The drive was silent, and upon arrival Misato gave the pointless order for the pilots to suit up and to meet her in the briefing room ASAP. With ease, Shinji was able to quickly change and rush off leaving Asuka in his wake. He found his objective location was temporarily empty, save for one person.  
  
"Rei, you're already suited up?" Shinji asked as he wondered where Misato was.  
  
With a feeling slowly building in her chest, Rei repeated what she had heard several minutes past. "Major Katsuragi has informed me of the mission and has left for the command deck. I am to inform you and Pilot Souryu when she arrives. As for my attire, I was present on base when the Angel signal was first detected."  
  
Having his first bout of pre-battle jitters, Shinji took a seat on the bench next to Rei. "This doesn't get any easier does it?"  
  
Still unaccustomed to using his name Rei spoke slowly, "It doesn't. S- Shinji, may we speak?"  
  
"Until Asuka gets here we have nothing else to do," Shinji joked to break the serious mood that was settling in.  
  
Nodding at Shinji's logic and missing the joke entirely, Rei began. "I want to reiterate my previous statement to you after we kissed. Having seen you and Maehara together I feel it required."  
  
"Rei, you want to talk about." Shinji's voice locked up as he looked at Rei. She looked different. Her composure wasn't the rock solid unreadable mask it always was. She looked scared.  
  
"I don't like the feeling I have when I see you two like that. A pain within myself is apparent, one that I can't clearly identify. I believe my feelings are that of intense attachment, Akagi-san says its love." Rei's face a reflection of the confusion she was feeling.  
  
Shinji's heart was pounding in his head. 'Rei never speaks like this. She seems so different, so fragile.' Taking her hand in his to help her anyway he could, "Go on."  
  
A single tear formed on her face but didn't fall. "I've been alone for so long, that is until your arrival. Now I cannot return to such an existence. Shinji please.don't make me go back to being alone. Tell me your feelings are as mine."  
  
Rei's empty life flooded Shinji's mind. The situation seemed so surreal. He had never expected such an act from Rei. But he was witnessing it. 'She's almost begging me. She's had so much pain in her life. Can I willingly force more on her? Is it not true that I like her too?'  
  
Taking a firmer grip on Shinji's hand Rei looked deeply into his eyes and said in her same monotone voice as usual, but Shinji could feel her emotions. They were extreme sadness and extreme hope, "Please?"  
  
From her hiding place in the hall, Asuka was as shocked as Shinji. 'I never thought wonder-girl could ever.that she and Shinji.' She shook her head, she had to help Shinobu, she knew Shinji would never willfully place harm or pain on anybody so if she let any more time pass he would commit to Rei.  
  
Making her choice to back Shinobu, Asuka rushed into the room before Shinji could answer Rei's plea. She quickly noticed the look of irritation that flashed on Rei's face and the almost to sullen look on Shinji's.  
  
Having her moment with Shinji broken, Rei informed to two of the mission objective and time-line. Then they all left for their respective Eva's.  
  
--------------  
  
Shinji was edgy now. They saw the giant zebra ball that was the next Angel but it had yet to attack. What also had Shinji worried was how close they were to the airport. He tried to draw from his teachings from Motoko, but he could see the Angel doing something that destroyed Shinobu's shelter at the same time. "Asuka you in position yet?"  
  
Feeling the same as Shinji, Asuka's reply was short, "Baka, you know the Eva's can't move that fast calm down."  
  
Hearing Rei give a similar response, Shinji's nerves grew even thinner. The anticipation churned his stomach and caused his muscles to tense. Finally he snapped, rounding the corner he aimed his weapon at the ball and fired.  
  
Shouting from her position in the command deck, Misato questioned why Shinji had disobeyed orders. She would have continued if the angel hadn't suddenly disappeared.  
  
Stomach lurching up in his abdomen, the young pilot of Evangelion unit-01 felt himself falling. Blackness had swept the ground underneath him and was enfolding around him. "I'm sinking! I.I can't get out!" panic overriding his teachings he struggled to free himself.  
  
Trying to get into a position to help him, Asuka found the shadow had spread across more of the city and was actually swallowing buildings. "What is this!"  
  
Cries from Shinji shorting out her thinking process, Rei ran head long towards his location.  
  
Calling in vain, Shinji bellowed, "Misato-san! Asuka! Rei, somebody help me!"  
  
From her vantage point from the building she just scaled, Asuka saw the horn of Unit-01 vanish. Her blood ran cold as the boy's transmission was cut. The next message then sent her into a rage. She was ordered back to base. Before she could comment she saw the blue form of Unit-00 still rushing towards the power cable of Unit-01.  
  
The general feed communiqué startled both Rei and Asuka, "Pilot Ayanami, you are to return to base now." It was Commander Ikari.  
  
"But Shinji is."  
  
The firm voice of the elder Ikari rang out again, "That is irrelevant, you are to return now."  
  
Rei didn't know what to do. She felt compelled to listen to the commander but that meant abandoning Shinji. "Commander I want."  
  
One final message was sent from the Commander's office, "Either return voluntarily or we'll eject the plug and drag you back."  
  
Nobody could believe the Commander would say such a thing, to Rei no less. Her head drooping, the young girl willed her mecha to return to the hanger. Asuka felt the old revulsion for her fellow female pilot return. 'She quit.' Scanning the area again, a new fear entered her mind, Shinobu!  
  
Rushing back to base to learn of any yet known fatalities. Asuka was informed by Misato that, indeed, the shelter nearest the airport was destroyed, but not before the inhabitants were repositioned in the civilian shelter directly adjacent the headquarters.  
  
Asuka thought to herself, 'I have to tell Shinobu.'  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Turning off the view screen after it showed him nothing but an endless plain of white, Shinji curled into a ball. He'd lost track of how long he'd been in his entry plug. The smell of blood becoming painfully clear to his mind.  
  
If it weren't for the teachings in meditation he'd have broken down into hysterics by now. The sensory deprivation wasn't helping though, neither was the fact that his life support was shorting out and he was growing cold.  
  
'I guess I'm going to die here, not the way I wanted to solve my problems,' the thought with a grim sense of humor. He found he didn't really fancy the thought of dying now. He watched silently as his plug suit's internal battery light went off, signally its failure. His stomach groaned in agitation from being neglected, 'Why do I have to be hungry now?'  
  
Again the whole irony of his current position flared past his mind and he laughed. His laughter grew into a scream, and finally he sobbed. His tears subsided when he thought he heard a noise. "That sounded like."  
  
"Shinji."  
  
The voice again heard by the boy resulted in his spinning around to find his plug suit was now basked in an all-encompassing light.  
  
"Shinji," the voice called out again.  
  
Deliria setting in, Shinji could have sworn it was, "Shinobu is that you?"  
  
Standing in the light twenty feet away from him, Shinobu stood smiling at him wearing her school uniform. "Do you want to be one with me Shinji?"  
  
"What do you." Shinji started before he heard another voice from behind him.  
  
"Do you wish to be one with me Shinji?"  
  
Fully under the sway of mental instability Shinji saw Rei staring at him in her usual manner. "Rei." Looking between each girl, Shinji's mind couldn't comprehend that they weren't really there.  
  
In perfect unison, both girls called to him, "I love you Shinji, do you love me?"  
  
His feelings surged in his mind; he didn't know what to do. Faltering, Shinji turned from girl to girl mumbling. Again each girl professed her love for him, and again Shinji did nothing. Slumping to the ground, Shinji shook his head fiercely, "I don't know what to do."  
  
Looking up again, the sight before him filled him with abstract terror. The two women slowly began to age. Both girls height increased and maturity took its coarse. All the while they continued to tell him of their feelings. The ageing affect didn't end however at adulthood, it continued. From young women the two went to middle aged, and continued to elderly.  
  
Covering his mouth his hand, Shinji witnessed the aged bodies of the two women putrify as the bodies past the human life expectancy. Their flesh yellowed and their hair went gray and fell out. He was watching them die. His inaction was casing this. As the skin began to peal he felt something else. A need to go back and make a choice.  
  
Suddenly a warm feeling crept over his body. A warm caress, he surrendered to it.  
  
--------------  
  
"Ok the emergency state has been lifted, you man all return to your homes," a nameless soldier stated to the confined masses.  
  
Shinobu took Nyamo's hand and started for the exit. She was terribly worried. An Angel attack meant Shinji had to fight in that machine again. Every time that happened he could die. Not speaking to Nyamo, she made her way to the exit silently. 'I'd even talk to Ayanami if it meant learning Shinji was ok.'  
  
Shinobu's wish was answered as Rei made her presence known to her. "Maehara- kun."  
  
Dropping Nyamo's hand, Shinobu turned to face Rei, "Ayanami-san!"  
  
Not knowing what was happening and being left behind, Nyamo watched as static seemed to fill the air between the two blue haired girls. 'Who's Shinomu's friend?"*  
  
"You are to stop any involvement with Shinji at once. Your presence almost cost him his life," Rei said flatly to the girl before her.  
  
Shocked and untrusting of Rei, "What do you mean? Was he hurt? Is he ok?"  
  
"His condition is stable, Major Katsuragi and Pilot Souryu are attending him. His judgment during the last battle however was marred by you."  
  
Not understanding the vague clues she was given, Shinobu's face contorted in confusion, "I don't understand, tell me what happened."  
  
With almost a cold sneer, Rei admitted to what she rationalized occurred. She recounted the battle, leaving out any technical details that would constitute a break of secrecy.  
  
Something in Shinobu burst. "You didn't help him!"  
  
"I was ordered." Rei started but was cut short.  
  
"Ordered! You claim to love him but you won't disobey orders for him! How can you even think you feel what I do for him then!" Shinobu screamed at Rei. Emotions were swelling in her. Shinji almost died and this girl would have let it happen because of orders!  
  
Again confusion ran rampart in Rei's mind. 'She has a valid thought. Was it my fault?' Still Rei said one last comment before walking back to the Geo- front to see Shinji. "Would this event have even transpired if he didn't have to worry about you? You will only cause him more problems."  
  
Watching, the now perceived as scary, girl leave, Nyamo tugged on Shinobu's arm. "Shinomu who Shinji?"  
  
Blinding grasping onto Nyamo, Shinobu hugged the girl. The surge of emotions needed an outlet. Was she going to cause Shinji problems? Was Rei just lying to her? What happened to him? All her thoughts and worries surrounded her. Shinobu wanted nothing more now than to see Shinji safe. 'But if I'm.going to cause him.shouldn't I just go?'  
  
Nyamo returned the girl's hug as best she could. She didn't understand what just happened, but she knew one thing. Shinobu was crying.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author notes  
  
Well bit darker a chapter. Hope you liked it. Writing will be bit more lax as school is sucking up my time. Hope you bear with me  
  
Ideas/comments/suggestions always welcome  
  
As a note Nyamo calls Shinobu- Shinomu so its not a typo  
  
Ja Mata  
  
Zentrodie  
  
Omake for next chapter by vote.  
  
a) Motoko Vs Shinji b) Rei Vs Shinobu c) Asuka Vs Naru d) All of the above 


	13. Changing times

Standard Disclaimer!  
  
Been awhile hasn't it? Sorry again but time restraints do exist that prohibit my ability to write as much as I'd like. My newest one is Final Fantasy XI, evil game ^_^  
  
But I'm going to keep plugging along, hopefully you continue to read this and continue to give feedback. I know its cliché but the more you review the more inspiration I get so.don't hold back ok?  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Out of Disaster Chapter 13 Changing times  
  
Awareness slowly began to creep into Shinji's mind as he regained consciousness. He felt a dull ache all about his body and a haze in his mind. His eyes still closed he tried to recall the last thing he could remember, but found only an empty space and a feeling of warmth.  
  
Letting his eyes open, he prayed he didn't see pearly gates, or a fiery pit when he did. He saw neither signifying he hadn't died in his last battle, a sense of profound relief, one greater than he thought possible, was lifted. His eyes were granted the view of a darkened hospital room. Cursing the drab ceiling that he was always forced to see after his little encounters, his eyes wafted over to his bedside.  
  
His eyes were filled by something that was in stark contrast to the depressing surroundings. Voice filled with joy, "Shinobu? You came to see me? How long were you here?"  
  
The dark blue haired girl didn't say anything, but looked at Shinji kindly, if not a bit confused. She felt confused when she found the boy before her hugging her fiercely. 'Why Shinomu's friend hugging me?'  
  
As part of his memory returned to him, the part about his recent near death experience. Shinji had a profound desire to hold on to any sense of comfort at this moment. With Nyamo in his arms, Shinji kept his eyes shut and his adrenalin coursed through his veins. He'd been close to death before, but at those times he hadn't cared much for his life, but now things were different.  
  
The door opened and the light blazed on, bathing the room in its sterile light. "Sorry for sending you ahead of me Nyamo, I had to talk to Katsuragi- san on the phone about letting Naru-sempai pick.you.up." Shinobu came to a halt mid stride.  
  
Hearing Shinobu from across the room, Shinji's eyes opened. "Shinobu?" He then looked at the girl in his arms. Nyamo smiled lightly at Shinji, thinking that this was a Japanese custom that she was unfamiliar with.  
  
Marking the stark difference in skin color the two girls had, Shinji was still very confused. "There's not two of you.right?"  
  
Despite a feeling of slight jealousy, Shinobu gave into a fit of gentle laughs, instead of her usual hysterics. "No Shinji, this is Nyamo." She laughed a bit harder as Shinji quickly recoiled from the girl and tried his best to hid under his sheets. "It's ok. Many people say we look exactly the same."  
  
"Hi Shingi! You Shinomu's friend right?" Nyamo's voice full energy. Her slur of both their names and the way she said them sealed Shinji and Nyamo's friendship.  
  
Removing the sheet from his head, Shinji let Nyamo's jovial nature wash over him. His previous thoughts about his own mortality lost in the moment. "Yes I'm Shinobu's friend. How long.how long have I been here?"  
  
Taking a seat next to Nyamo at Shinji's bedside, "You've been sleeping for eight years Shinji."  
  
His face going pale and his jaw unhinging, "You lie!"  
  
Both girls started laughing, Nyamo outright and Shinobu more demure, hiding her mouth behind her hand. "Yes it was a little joke, you should have seen your face."  
  
Feeling a little betrayed by the joke at his expense, Shinji scowled a little bit. "That was mean Shinobu." Something about Shinobu's actions felt a little odd to Shinji right then. She was usually more reserved about such matters.  
  
"Sorry, sorry. I couldn't help it. You've been here for three days. This is the first day the let me in to see you," Shinobu admitted, her voice a mix of joy and sadness. "To be honest I just got word that our ride has arrived to take us back to home."  
  
Noting and sharing in her depression, Shinji was hoping to actually talk to her. Something in the deeper recesses of his mind spurred him to talk to her, and Rei. "I guess we can talk at school."  
  
Seeing the two people by her looking so sad, Nyamo soon spoke, "Shinomu no have leave so soon."  
  
Wishing Nyamo were right Shinobu shook her head. She knew they spent the better part of the day at Shinji's bedside. While the stay wasn't boring as the two had a great chance to catch up. Shinobu knew Naru wouldn't make another trip and the trains were still down after the last attack.  
  
"We'll see you tomorrow Shinji," Shinobu finally said as she stood up. Acting before her mind had a chance to realize it. She leaned over him and kissed his forehead. "Take care now."  
  
Enjoying the brief contact, Shinji found that he wasn't blushing. He thanked the girls for their concern and bid them farewell. As the door shut, both of the would-be couple thought of how that small kiss symbolized something new had happened in their relationship.  
  
As she entered the car that Naru borrowed from Haruka, Shinobu was still fighting back tears of fear. Fear that she may still lose the boy she left in bed. Either to an angel attack or his other would be suitor, who she knew was at and would be at his bedside.  
  
---------------  
  
Across the city, said girl was dressed in her work attire. She wasn't alone either, and her companion was anything but silent. So as Shinji settled down for a nap after a rush of fatigue, Asuka and Rei were just beginning another battery of tests.  
  
"Why do I have to sit here on my day off? It was baka that got eaten not me!" Asuka whined more to relax her nerves than out of any real annoyance.  
  
Not pleased with her duties as the proctor for said sync tests, Misato wasn't in the mood to listen to Asuka at the present moment. "What's wrong Asuka, miss Shinji already? He's probably still asleep anyway."  
  
Anger and a bit of embarrassment rose in the young redhead. She was worried about her bed-ridden friend and did hope to see him leave the hospital soon. She just couldn't let others know she had any feelings for him. "Why would I want to see him? Rushing off acting all cool just to get caught like that."  
  
Before Misato, who was now actually enjoying her position that allowed her to tease Asuka unmercifully, could speak, Rei's voice channel registered in both women's ears. "I want to see him."  
  
Remembering her bout of eavesdropping, Asuka couldn't help but grimace. If she keeps applying pressure on him, he'll crack, was the thought that reverberated in Asuka's mind. "Why would you want to see him for wonder girl. Because he's the commander's son?"  
  
From her view in the command center, Misato was wondering the same. She had her previous suspicious that something had existed between Rei and Shinji. She had thought that Asuka and then later Shinobu's entrance in his life had turned Shinji away from the shy girl. 'Who does Shinji like more? He spends a lot of time with Shinobu but for Rei to show any readable signs SOMETHING must be there.'  
  
"His relation to Commander Ikari is irrelevant. I wish to see him based upon my.feelings regarding him," Rei said, hesitating to admit to anybody but Ritsuko about her feelings.  
  
Knowing what she did about Rei's feeling about Shinji, Asuka still wanted to defend Shinobu's chances. "Then why didn't you help him before? You left him to die."  
  
Finally turning her face away from the tube lining, Rei looked squarely into Asuka's eyes, "As did you, if I remember correctly."  
  
The barb did its work and Asuka's argument deteriorated to nothing but swear words and threats. She didn't like having her pride or her failure to help a comrade tossed into her face. Rei disabled the comm. link to the second sync chamber, deeming the conversation over. She didn't like being reminded of her failure either.  
  
Misato wasn't through though. She had questions that she wanted answered. "Rei, why DO you like Shinji?"  
  
The blue haired girl sighed slightly. She was hoping to have this test to devote to self-reflection. The question of orders or emotions still played heavily on her thoughts. Still a superior was addressing her, so Rei felt obligated to answer. "He treats me like I am worth something."  
  
'Like she's worth something, what does that mean?' Misato pondered as she gave the situation some more thought. After giving Asuka's chamber a brief glance, and finding her still fuming, "Is that the only reason?"  
  
Astounding, Misato saw something she thought she never would, Rei was smiling. It was a very small one, but she was smiling. "No. There are other reasons."  
  
A small lump formed in Misato's throat. She had thought Shinji and Shinobu were soon to be a sure thing, but a nagging feeling that maybe, just maybe Shinji should give some possible consideration towards Rei's feelings. 'I feel so sorry for Shinji-kun right now,' was all she could think. "What about Shinobu?"  
  
Rei's minute expression was washed away the moment Misato spoke. "I doubt she will be able to pursue him much longer."  
  
Knowing that Rei meant the growing chances that Tokyo-3 would eventually be off limits to civilians, Misato nodded and told her to continue to focus on synchronization. 'She has a point. If he chooses Shinobu and she is forced out of the city, what would happen to him? But they seem so close. This is too much even for me to think about. Guess we'll just have to wait."  
  
Watching the two girls attempt to meld their minds with their machines, Misato's mind was still wrestling with one concept. "Whom is Rei talking to about this stuff? She can't be learning all this on her own."  
  
-----------  
  
As Misato pondered Rei's source of guidance, said woman was waking the sleeping third child. Ritsuko used her position as doctor to not only escape the boredom of watching the pilots during sync tests, but also she was now given a chance to give Shinji a little push towards her intended goal.  
  
'He does look peaceful in his sleep, nothing like his father,' she mused as she saw the boy stir under her soft shaking. Finally the bedridden patients eyes opened and focused on his new visitor.  
  
"Hello Dr. Akagi, was I sleeping long?" he asked as he sat up, but not so far as to have his sheet fall to far.  
  
After taking a look at and then removing the I.V. from his forearm she told him that for all her knowledge she doubted it. "So how are you feeling?"  
  
Watching his legs' silhouettes move in minute frustration he tried to formulate the exact words to define how he felt. "Physically I'm fine but."  
  
Ritsuko's eyes widened a tad; she didn't think he could have suffered any mental damage. All her tests proved that he didn't suffer and cranial damage. "Trouble remembering things, vision fuzzy?"  
  
Shinji shook his head, "Nothing like that. Just the whole 'near death' thing."  
  
The doctor nodded and made an acknowledgement sound in her throat. 'Nothing to be worried about, may even help me out,' the steadily growing wicked side of her mind offered. Taking the seat that Shinobu had roughly an hour ago, Ritsuko was going to have a little chat with her patient. "Its only natural to fear death, you and those who care about you. You know we had to order Rei to leave your bedside."  
  
A look of mild surprise appeared on the young Ikari's face at that statement. He hadn't thought Rei would have wasted her time like that. 'Sure she says she likes me, but to have to be ordered to leave?'  
  
As Ritsuko saw the brow of her target furrow she pressed a bit further. "Misato hadn't told me you two had gotten so close."  
  
"But we're.not really that close," Shinji's words weak and full of confusion. All that was happening to him was occurring to fast. The attack, Shinobu, and now Ritsuko telling him Rei had also been there to visit him.  
  
'Such innocence,' Ritsuko thought bitterly, 'just like I was before him.' Forcing her lips to form a smile, she took the boy's hand in hers. "Don't be modest. Rei doesn't just open up to anybody. I'm glad you two are getting closer. Of all the pilots she is the most excluded. Maybe being with somebody that treats her nice would do her a world of good."  
  
Shinji didn't know what to say, he simply let the words sink in. Trying not to focus too much on what he was just told he let his mind wander over the feeling of Ritsuko's hand. He had held Shinobu's hand on occasion, as well as Ayanami's a few times while helping her, but Ritsuko's was much larger but still slim and slender.  
  
Finding it actually hard to find the urge to remove her hand, Ritsuko actually felt at ease sitting by the boy. She didn't really give it much thought, simply being able to tell somebody good news, even if she had organized it, felt good. For a moment she again thought if what she was doing was right. 'I may ruin this boys life for my revenge.' She could feel her resolve melting. Drawing her hand from the boy quickly, "I'll get your papers finished and Misato can take you home after she finishes with the tests tonight."  
  
Thinking he offended the attractive doctor with his actions Shinji was quick to apologize to her. She waved a hand at him saying she hadn't really noticed. "Just can't spend all day with the same patient. Oh, and Shinji?"  
  
Sliding back fully under his sheet, "Yes Akagi-san?"  
  
"Give some thought about spending some more time with pilot Ayanami. I'm sure you two have a lot in common," she finished as she shut the door. Once out of his sight she leaned heavily against the door. Feeling a bit ill suddenly with her actions, she would have actually considered calling her plan off. That is until her phone rang, 'he' needed her.  
  
Inside the room, Shinji did indeed think about Rei, Shinobu, and the feeling that he needed to make a choice and soon.  
  
----------  
  
"Why couldn't school have been canceled all week?" Touji said into his desk, as he lay sprawled over the top of it.  
  
While reading his camera for his intended interview with one third child, Kensuke mumbled about if they missed anymore school they wouldn't have a semester break. "So think any of them were hurt?"  
  
The thought of loosing one of his friends roused Touji from his stupor, "Doubt it, somebody would have told us, right?"  
  
"Probably, wonder how his fan-club would react to that," Kensuke's words a little harsher than he had hoped to have used. Both of the present stooges were feeling a little upset at their third.  
  
Letting his own frustration add to what Kensuke just presented, "I'm all for Shinji getting a girl. Kami-sama knows he needs one, but what about us man?"  
  
Setting his fully loaded and charged camera down on his desk, Kensuke was inclined to agree. "Yeah, like he doesn't want to hang with his buds anymore. We only see him before class and on the way out the door anymore."  
  
"Think we should tell him about this?" Touji's budding mature side spoke as it found the undefended side should be allowed a chance at redemption.  
  
Shinji plopped down in his chair next two his friends, breaking their secret discussion. "Talk to me about what?"  
  
His maturity fleeing again, Touji didn't let a second pass before he replied, "You not hanging with us because you have your women now."  
  
Looking at Touji, both Shinji and Kensuke thought that the comment was both wrong and obviously intended to be hurtful. Shinji was still tired from his previous days ordeal. After being discharged into Misato's care, he was received by a mess of monumental proportions at the apartment. From what he could tell, they ate nothing but instant and take-out during his absence. To make matters worse, Asuka was being unnecessarily cruel to him.  
  
Trying to salvage Touji's brash comments and to help what they both could see was a depressed Shinji; "You have to admit you haven't been talking to us as much lately."  
  
Always one to take the negative over the positive, "You're right guys, sorry. Things have been hectic these last few months."  
  
Flipping his camera on, Kensuke decided this maybe something he wanted to watch again and again. "Yeah, few months ago you were a dateless wuss and now.now you have two girls and you're a sword freak."  
  
Smiling momentarily at the statement, "I'm not a sword freak!"  
  
Joining in on the fun, Touji said, "Then what about that little showing you gave us of your skills? You have MAD SWORD SKILL!" A book from across the room smashed into the back of Touji's head.  
  
Now both Shinji and Kensuke were laughing, "Apparently Asuka doesn't want you saying that so loud Touji," Kensuke said between bouts of laughter.  
  
His mood rising lightly, Shinji made the choice to let his friends know about his problem, "Guys, about the girls."  
  
"Having trouble pleasing both of them?" Touji's voice as lewd as possible.  
  
Having his suspicions about Shinji's love life Kensuke added two, "Don't have the energy to have both in bed with you?"  
  
Going pale at the implications of doing such with either girl Shinji put his head into his hands. 'Maybe asking them for help wasn't the best idea.'  
  
"This is serious!"  
  
Both realized that their jokes weren't being received in good humor, they dropped their next verbal barb and apologized.  
  
In hushed tones Shinji informed them, to the best of his knowledge, what was going on with Rei and Shinobu. They asked a few questions, Touji's mostly involved seeing either naked, and Kensuke's were related the battle which made both wonder what conversation he was listening to.  
  
As he finished both of his friends looked puzzled. Neither had any real advice for him, they honestly never thought something like this was possible. "Sorry man can't help you. It's your decision," Touji said with a small pat on Shinji's shoulder.  
  
Kensuke flipped the off button on the camera and sighed, "Here I thought having two girls after ya would be cool."  
  
"Yeah," was all Shinji could say after his confession. Truthfully just the act of telling others of his problem made him feel better, and by confessing it he made the first step to making a stance.  
  
In unison Touji and Kensuke chorused, "Regardless of what you do man, we'll stand with ya."  
  
Smiling openly now, "Thanks guys, and sorry about not being around so much. If you want you can have lunch with us some times."  
  
Kensuke pushed his glasses up his nose, "With Shinobu, Rei, and you?"  
  
"Just be Rei today," Shinji said as he pointed to the blue haired girl that was staring out the window.  
  
"Pass, she kinda creeps me out. Killer body but damn.you can pick some odd girls. Now if it's Shinobu we'll be glad to," Touji stated.  
  
Shinji deflated a bit, he was hoping for both girls to get more sociable, and sadly he realized Rei needed it more than Shinobu, but he wouldn't argue. "It's settled then, next time we eat, it's a group event."  
  
--------  
  
Hoping Touji's head was as thick as they often joked, "Wasn't hitting him with a book a bit much?"  
  
Grumbling for a moment, Asuka responded, "No Hikari, I'd have rather threw my desk at him."  
  
Knowing her friend had a little temper at times, Hikari was tempted to let the subject drop, but something pushed her forward. "What's got you so angry Asuka? You've never been this upset before."  
  
With no actual defense, Asuka sat in silence. Her mind was still trying to cope with losing one of her better friends the other day. She never really told Hikari about the times she and Shinji had spent with each other. She didn't think Hikari could keep it from Shinobu. While Asuka knew that she and Shinji weren't 'that' close, she new Shinobu would most likely be shocked to know the extent of their friendship. So to cover her fear Asuka used anger. "I'm pissed at Shinji."  
  
Smiling now, "What Ikari-kun do, mess up breakfast today?"  
  
"He almost got killed that's what he did," Asuka was sick with herself as she enjoyed Hikari's face go slate white. What followed was the edited for confidential material debriefing to her friend. She was just glad that Shinobu wasn't there to here it, 'Shinji'll have to tell her himself.'  
  
Realizing Asuka was more upset about this event than she let on, "How about we join him and Shinobu for lunch then?"  
  
Jealous that she didn't think about the idea, or the courage to actually try it, Asuka said, "Are you crazy why would we want to do that?"  
  
Putting her hands up in defense, "It's just an idea, I bet they'd like to have some company. Shinobu's our friend, and I wouldn't mind getting to know Ikari-kun a little better."  
  
Cutting her friend off, "Hikari! You're not going to try and steal him from Shinobu are you!"  
  
Lost in Asuka's logic, Hikari never saw the smile on her face, "Wh.WHY WOULD I WANT TO DO THAT?"  
  
Overhearing Touji's proclamation about joining the luncheon group, Asuka wouldn't stand for having all three stooges assaulting poor Shinobu. "I'm just kidding Hikari, and it wouldn't be that bad. They'd have to cook for us you know."  
  
Hyperventilating, Hikari was having trouble speaking, "Asuka.I'll.get you.for that."  
  
Smiling at her friends naiveté, Asuka smirked and waited for school to begin, sharing the same thought as her flat mate, 'Where IS Shinobu though?'  
  
---------  
  
If she could, Shinobu would have rather have been at school with her newer friends. As it was, she was sitting in the gathering room flanked by Motoko, Keitaro, Naru, and Haruka as Kanako was still MIA.  
  
She had awoken that morning with a feeling that she wasn't going to enjoy the day and at the present she was correct. Trying to keep a pleasant demeanor in spite of the growing fear in her, Shinobu was on verge of a breakdown. She didn't want the others to know how scared she was. Her fears clawing at her mind and body. Memories of her sheets slick with sweet flashed past her mind as saw the concerned looks on her friends' faces.  
  
Naru was first to speak, her voice cool and level, "Shinobu, you're probably wondering why we insisted you not go to school today."  
  
Having her suspicions, Shinobu was tempted to say otherwise, but such an act would blow her cover. "Why did you want me to stay Naru-sempai?"  
  
Looking over at Keitaro, Naru gestured for him to speak. A brief chat before calling Shinobu down, the others formed a plan. They all felt slightly wrong for using Shinobu's old crush to their advantage but they were worried. With a steadily pausing tongue, Keitaro proceeded to give his prepared speech. "We'd really like for you to stop attending school in Tokyo-3. We know you've made some very good friends their."  
  
As a group they decided not to bring the topic of Shinji into this debate.  
  
"But from what we've seen on the television, you were almost killed during that last attack."  
  
Motoko took over for Keitaro as his voice lost all its power as he looked at Shinobu. Shinobu whose eyes flashed of betrayal and hurt, emanated with disbelief. Having a firmer resolve than the one time multiple ronin, Motoko continued, "It'll be hard for you but it would also be what is best. Preparations for your attendance at Su's school in Kyoto have been arranged."  
  
Shaking her head softly, Shinobu was again having a difficult time maintaining her façade of ease. "But it wasn't that bad really, just a few tiles fell down. I wasn't I any real danger. I don't think it's necessary."  
  
Haruka realized at the start this talk was going to be harder than the younger debates thought. "The report said the facility fell to pieces shortly after the last person was evacuated. A NERV officer was crushed in the final scan of the building. So don't say that it wasn't serious."  
  
"Try to see it from our point of view, we only want what's best for you," Keitaro said with as much genuine feeling as he could muster.  
  
The soothing love Shinobu felt in the room was stifling. She could tell they were only speaking out for her own benefit. They only wanted her to be safe and away from harm. Her resolve slowly started to erode; all the pain and fear from the past few days came at her in waves.  
  
Smiling weakly at the young girl, Naru saw her weakening and applied pressure, "You'd be able to spend a lot more time with Su, and Motoko-chan is also going to school in that city."  
  
Catching on to Naru's plan, Motoko offered, "We could all go together, if you wanted."  
  
Her head falling down, a few strands of hair caressed the side of her face. Shinobu was tempted, oh so tempted to just accept their offer. But a feeling in her chest began to cry out injustices. Something she tried not to fully accept out of fear, out of what it could mean to accept. She saw Shinji's face. Saw it before the attack, saw his sleeping form after, and him smiling at her when he woke.  
  
"No, I won't stop going to Tokyo-3." She accepted her love for that boy and would not abandon him.  
  
The firmness of her response caught the room off guard. Never had she been so adamant about anything, especially in spite of all of them. They accepted the current lose, but wouldn't forfeit the war. Naru took upon herself the role of devil's advocate, "Since we aren't related we can't force anything right now. But if anything else threatens you in that city we WILL call your parents about it."  
  
Body trembling, Shinobu ran from the room to her own. Sealing herself within her chambers, her body crumpled on the floor. Her courage and energy spent, she drew herself into the fetal position and cried. To much was happening to her to fast to accept it all.  
  
Fear from multiple sources crashed upon her mind. Shutting everything out and having a good cry, Shinobu prayed, prayed to whoever was listening that things would get better. "Don't we deserve some form of happiness?" she said to herself before she finally fell asleep.  
  
Kitsune put her in bed after listening to her through the door.  
  
-----------------------  
  
As the sun sank into the horizon, the commander of NERV was losing his patience. His scenario was crafted around several key pillars. Some of his plan could fail and yet he could still succeed, but he couldn't lose what he was threatened to.  
  
"Rei, you are late," each would said to accentuate his anger but without raising his voice.  
  
Her body its usual stoic self, her voice however hinted at emotion, "I apologize for my inability to be here at the appointed time."  
  
Watching from his place at Gendo's side, Fuyutsuki could feel the tension in the room grow. Rei's attachment to Shinji was starting to cause her to act unpredictably. While he had mixed feelings, regarding Rei's origin, about a possible relationship, he wasn't about to say anything.  
  
Gendo was going to say something, "Explain yourself."  
  
"I lost track of the current time as my classroom duties were conducted."  
  
Both men knew something was being held back. Rei wasn't actually lying to them but she was keeping secrets. Slamming his palms onto his desk, the room seemed to shake under his rage, "What are you not telling us?"  
  
Rei was nervous; her attempt at subterfuge had failed. Truth was she had been enjoying her time speaking with the object of her affection. The two of them had spent a peaceful lunch without the annoyance of Maehara, and were both scheduled for cleaning duties. Taking Ritsuko's advice into consideration, she tried to keep it a secret from the commander. "I left out only unnecessary details sir."  
  
In Rei's mind she noticed how saying those words made her feel bad. 'He is not unnecessary. He is essential.' Trying to keep from losing her composure, she hoped that she wouldn't have to debase Shinji any further.  
  
Settling back into his chair, Gendo dismissed Rei early. She would no longer be of any use to him anyway. After the blue haired girl had left the room, "Fuyutsuki, what did the surveillance tapes show?"  
  
"She was with your son," he answered somewhat bitterly.  
  
"We have two options right now. One we replace her prematurely or we simply let her have her fantasy about a normal life until she dies according to the scenario."  
  
Nodding to his superior, Fuyutsuki felt an extreme sadness for their creation. Rei seemed doomed to follow Gendo's will regardless of whatever she tried.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author Notes  
  
Well I'm trying to keep up with my writing despite the changes happening. Sadly my new manager at work chose to leave making met, again, the most experienced person at my work.so I get 45.5 hrs weekly of work. Add my school schedule to that and I have about no time to write.so how did I get this one done? Not sleeping.  
  
So if quality is somewhat poorer, give me lil credit ok? ^_^ well enough complaining time for the omake!!!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to Hinata Hotels first annual battle for the." Kitsune, dressed in traditional announcer garb, pauses, "can we say that on television?"  
  
"Don't see why not," Su, wearing the same thing she always does, answers.  
  
"Ok, battle for Shinji. Joining us in, what did you call this thing Su?"  
  
Smiling and rubbing her face against the metallic construct, "Mega-Tama- Chan Viewing podium."  
  
Waving a hand towards her guest, Kitsune's voice booms out her declaration. "Eh.right. Well joining us today is one Misato Katsuragi. Misato how did you get your participants to join this little battle?"  
  
Sampling some of the pre-fight saki, Misato's slurred answer, "Told Asuka and Rei what the prize was."  
  
"And said prize?" Kitsune said as a large smirk started to form on her face.  
  
Waving her empty bottle at the manager turned drink boy Keitaro for a refill, "I didn't tell him a thing."  
  
"OI! SARAH! COME OVER HERE!" Su politely screeched into the microphone.  
  
Mouthing to Kitsune, as both were temporarily deaf, "She do that often?"  
  
Kitsune merely nods her head and waits for Sarah to make the forty-foot climb up a rope ladder to the announcers' station.  
  
"Here's your pre-fight interviews, now what did you do with my statues!" the blond American demands after giving Keitaro a quick push out of the flying turtle.  
  
"Great lets watch the pawns.I mean combatants opening statements," Misato and Kitsune chant as they push the tape into the player.  
  
Shinobu's face appears first on the screen followed by Sarah's voice, "So why are you fighting in this mockery of humanity?"  
  
Blushing softly Shinobu drops her head, "Well I want to spend more time with Shinji and I want to keep that freak away form him."  
  
After a few seconds of static, Sarah's voice rings out again, "Now lets her from the freak I mean the um.whoever this is."  
  
Giving the young child a look of disgust, Rei addresses the camera, "I am a fighting so that pilot Ikari and I can -Censored for content-  
  
Back in the announcers' station, Misato and Kitsune attempt to hold back a fits of laugher. Between gales of laughter Misato, "If she loses, hope Shinji never hears what he lost out on AHHAAHA."  
  
"What are you asking me Shrimp?"  
  
Trying to take the microphone back from Asuka, Sarah cries out that she was only trying to ask why she was fighting.  
  
"Asuka Langley Souryu doesn't do menial labor! If I lose him I have to cook and clean and."  
  
Turning off the feed, Kitsune tries not to sweet drop, "Is he a slave at your place or what?"  
  
Readjusting the jacket Shinji re-sewed for her, "Did you say something?"  
  
Su promptly falls asleep waiting for the fighting to start. Kitsune not being daunted, "Do you make that boy do ALL your work?"  
  
With a heavy sigh, "He still refuses to help with 'other' matters, either that or he doesn't understand innuendo."  
  
Unable to say a word in response to learning of the near enslavement of one of the contestants, Kitsune hits the button to call up the Motoko interview.  
  
Clad in her battle garb, "I merely want to see how he has progressed."  
  
Reading from a note Kitsune gave her prior to the interview, Sarah asked, "So your sister's insistence that you marry doesn't have any sway in this?"  
  
"WHO TOLD YOU TO SAY THAT!!", Motoko's howler was quickly followed by her destruction of the camera.  
  
"Guess she has a bit of a thing for him too," Misato stated as the watched the feed from the hidden camera's showing Motoko blushing like a tomato and pulling out a small picture that is as of yet unidentified.  
  
"Guess we'll have to pass on the other interviews," Kitsune said with a shake of her head, "Not like those two were really going to say much. Naru wants to save Shinobu from perverts and the prize has no idea why he's there."  
  
Finishing her bottle, Misato laughed, "Having power is so much fun."  
  
"Well we're out of time for today, but next time we'll have round one of the battles. Rei Vs. Shinobu. Asuka VS Naru, and Shinji VS Motoko!!"  
  
Winking at the camera, "And remember, for those of you who paid for this, the losers are stripped!"  
  
"Well the male one," Kitsune added before the camera feed cut off.  
  
----------  
  
Golden Kitsune- Zen what the hell was that?  
  
Zentrodie- I'm doing the battle in segments  
  
GK- Isn't that just putting this off?  
  
Zen- Your point?  
  
GK- People are going to kick your ass.Myself included.  
  
Zen- But I needed to set up the battle first!  
  
GK- Don't buy it.  
  
Zen- How about. 'Runs'  
  
GK- DAMN COWARD! 


	14. Part Time

Standard Disclaimer!  
  
Still don't own anything, so if that upsets you send me some cash and I'll buy stock in the companies that created these fine fine shows ^_^  
  
Well the spring semester is in full swing and that means LOTS OF WORK! More so than the previous semesters, man when will I catch a break ^_^ So hope you don't mind the slower degree of writing again.  
  
I'll try to keep things coming out on a regular basis but that may not be possible. Enough complaining time for the fic!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------  
  
Out of Disaster Chapter 14 - Part Time  
  
Since the defeat of the last angel a broken peace descended upon the still recovering city of Tokyo-3. All the inhabitants tried to live their lives without cowering in fear for the next unexpected angelic encounter. Time crept by slowly as each day was greeted with a degree of trepidation.  
  
Ritsuko slowly pushed her plan forward by instigating a rumor at Nerv about a possible relationship between two of the pilots. Asuka wasn't happy to have to explain to several of the lesser-informed crewmembers that it wasn't her in the rumor. The Major didn't change her life much at all, save for keeping an eye on the reclusive First Child in the hopes of gaining insight on Rei's fount of information.  
  
Rei, for her part, had made great headway in expressing herself. Her time spent, much to Shinobu's dismay, with Shinji had done a great deal on improving her social skills. She didn't however show said improvement to anybody save the Third Child. She didn't believe others deserved the right to know her feelings except for him; she did love him and not them after all.  
  
Hiding the ultimatum of a forced parting from Shinji, Shinobu's demeanor sullied to a small extent. Wanting nothing more than to be around him and be with him, Shinobu feared he'd reject her if he discovered that she might no longer be around. Somebody else he knew wouldn't be forced to leave, and Shinobu wasn't going to assist her rival.  
  
Over the three weeks since his release from the hospital, Shinji did little else but think on what to do with his life. Finding not one, but two potential companions shook him out of his usual mental state. His heart was still drawn between the two girls, and he couldn't find a way of not hurting one or the other. So he opted to not change his behavior. He still ate with them during lunch, making Rei a lunch, and alternating with Shinobu for the other two.  
  
All things considered things were relatively happy, and the city hoped it would stay that way. Gendo's decree that the Fourth Child be found however was soon to change that.  
  
----------  
  
"Would you quit dragging you ass man? I'm hungry!" the tracksuit clad boy yelled from his perch atop the small hill that was to be their lunch spot.  
  
Throwing an apple at Touji's stomach with excessive force, Asuka intended to keep him from saying anything to annoying. "If you'd help us carry the food, maybe it wouldn't take so long!"  
  
On Asuka's right, Hikari smiled at the two of them. 'They'll never get along I guess,' she thought. Looking to her left and right, she couldn't help but broaden her smile. To her left, Shinji and Shinobu carried an extra large bento for the whole group. Asuka, still muttering obscenities under her breath and Kensuke filming the entire event were on Hikari's left.  
  
Zooming in on Touji's pained face as the apple struck home, Kensuke asked between laughs, "Why did it take us so long to set this up? We need to do it more often."  
  
The reason being Shinji's continued attempts of getting Rei to attend, all were meet with a polite refusal. They were also followed by a question from her as to when they would next eat alone together.  
  
Setting the boxed lunch next to the now lying Touji, Shinji wondered if his friend would actually be all right. "Is he supposed to turn blue like that?" He asked as they all sat in a circle around the lunch to be. After watching Touji give Asuka the finger he figured he was ok. "I wanted to convince Rei to join us again, but she still isn't comfortable in groups."  
  
Shinobu winced at the sound of that name, Asuka and Hikari noticed it. With her knowledge of Shinji's love life clear, Asuka wasn't going to let the barb slide. "She's a freak anyway! She just thinks she's better than us. If the commander were with us she'd eat then."  
  
Opening the box and pulling out a generous helping for himself, Kensuke added, "If the commander were here, we'd probably be killed after seeing him acting like a human."  
  
That brought a small laugh out of the assembled eaters. Settling into the mindless chatter that teenagers' worlds revolve around they all helped themselves to the food provided. Shinji sat next to Shinobu, and on off moments the two would exchange a few glances that went mostly unnoticed. That was until Touji saw one and nearly choked on his food, "Shin-man don't stare so hard, you'll put a hole in her head!"  
  
Breaking his eye contact and finding a blade of grass he thought looked oddly like a banana, Shinji attempted to match his face with Asuka's hair. "I wasn't staring.really."  
  
Her own face a subtle shade of red, Shinobu wasn't upset with him looking and talking to her as he was. She was upset that Touji ruined it. Peaceful moments alone were few and far between lately. Mostly due to having to go back to the Hinata house and help Nyamo learn her Japanese to the standard required for attending school. "Touji-san!"  
  
Seeing a chance, Asuka acted upon what she now saw as cornered prey. "Well if their going out it doesn't matter if he's staring does it." All eyes now fell on the couple, which now lost their voices. Mirrored thoughts past their minds, 'Did she just say that?'  
  
Eyes wide with surprise, Hikari leaned over towards the two and asked in an exasperated tone, "You two made it official?" Hikari hadn't been informed much of Rei's involvement in things. The buzz from Kensuke's camera was the only sound that was heard as they all waited for Shinji's answer.  
  
Hoping that under the stress, Shinji would crack and accept Shinobu. Asuka waited with bated breath. 'It was underhanded, but I know they like each other. And I'll be damned if the doll gets him.'  
  
Shinji's eyes darted around the assembled masses in utter terror. He didn't know what he was going to do. Finding hope etched into Shinobu's features, his idea was that she'd be the one to say something was lost. He was aware of the food he had just eaten had shifted in his stomach. "Well."  
  
Touji smiled, he knew his buddy was going to make Shinobu very happy. Sure the Rei thing would hurt him, but Touji knew Shinji would let the odd kid down easy. However before Shinji could mutter anything beyond that one word, the overhead speakers kicked on.  
  
The obnoxious sound of the office secretary was broadcast over the school. "Would Suzuhara Touji please report to the principal's office. Suzuhara Touji to the principal's office, thank you."  
  
Happy to have the focus shifted from him, Shinji was quick to respond, "What did you do Touji?"  
  
"You're not in trouble are you Touji?" Hikari accused more than asked the boy as her eyebrows narrowed in a hard knit stare. Nobody noticed, save Asuka, how Shinobu's shoulders slumped over in defeat.  
  
Standing up and dusting the grass off his slacks, "Not that I can think of, well lunch was almost over anyway. I'll see you guys later." Touji bid them goodbye and headed off to learn of his new fate.  
  
Noticing the odd look on Kensuke's face, Shinji prompted, "Something on your mind?"  
  
Turning his camera away from the girls as they cleaned up the small mess that was made, "I hope it's not about our side project."  
  
"Side project?" asked the confused pilot.  
  
Stepping over closer to Shinji, Kensuke whispered into the boy's ear. Upon hearing, Shinji couldn't believe his eyes and yelled. "You're taking bets on who I end up going out with!?"  
  
His attempt to silence Shinji before his shout failed, and as Kensuke turned to see the end result he didn't have to wait long before he was answered. The second the last syllable left Shinji's lips, Asuka had dropped the trash in her arms and locked on target. "YOU BASTARD!" was her battle cry as Asuka tore after Kensuke with the full intent of making the boy eat his glasses.  
  
Left alone with the hopefully budding couple, Hikari smiled at them. "I'm glad for you two. You'll be a good couple."  
  
Stumbling over her feat as she tried to get up to protest, Shinobu fell into Shinji's lap. She didn't move as much as Shinji caught her and held her. Lost in each other's embrace, Hikari quickly walked away, she saw enough to know when she wasn't needed around. In her mind, Hikari hoped someday Touji would be so passionate with her. The spirit to speak fleeing her body, Shinobu wished to say her hearts desire, "Please say it's true."  
  
She lost her chance as some unknown girl started giggling at them and they separated. Standing first, Shinji helped Shinobu to her feet, and they followed Hikari back to class. All the while, none of them suspected that from the classroom window, Rei watched them, and after the fall a frown replaced her usual pallid face.  
  
She felt herself wanting, wanting to be with him, with all of them, to be included. Shaking the feeling away, she felt another want, 'I want her gone.'  
  
------------  
  
The remainder of the school day progressed dreadfully slow. Touji's failure to return put a damper on both Shinji and Kensuke's moods. Believing their bud had gotten into more trouble than he had expected kept them from thinking to fondly about Second Impact lectures.  
  
Having the suspicion that she was being watched, Shinobu just couldn't calm down. Her heart was racing from the almost confession, the impromptu hug, and the feeling of unease. Almost giddy, Asuka couldn't believe her own actions. 'I actually might have helped that lil baka.' Repressing her smile for her good deed for the day, Asuka's eyes spread across the classroom in boredom.  
  
'What is she doing?' Asuka questioned as her eyes fell on to Rei's form. She could have sworn she saw the quasi-albino glaring at Shinobu. Smacking herself lightly to wake herself up, she dismissed it.  
  
When the day was done, Hikari announced the cleaners to the dismayed students. "Ayanami and Akiko are to attend duties today, good day." The celebratory cheer went out from the remaining class as they fled the room. Meeting at the school gate, Shinji and Shinobu began the daily trek to the train station.  
  
"Lunch was fun today wasn't it?" Shinobu asked off handedly to break the small silence that had set in after their greeting.  
  
Smiling a bit Shinji agreed. "I couldn't believe that Asuka actually out ate Touji," he said reminiscing.  
  
Drawing her hand to her mouth in what Shinji identified as an act of worry, Shinobu said in quandary, "You don't think Touji-san is in any real trouble do you?"  
  
Knowing Touji fairly well, he thought, Shinji couldn't see Touji getting into any serious trouble. 'Sure he likes to ogle girls with Kensuke but they don't do anything to perverse.' With a nod to his own logic, "I doubt its anything to serious. How are things at home lately? Things seemed a bit off the last few times I was over for practice."  
  
'Should I tell him? Will he be made? What if they tell him, it'd look like I was hiding it," Shinobu's mind circled on itself. The Hinata residents didn't really know how to talk to Shinji about the matter of Shinobu, not with the ultimatum out. Walking in silence for a few minutes, Shinji saw the panicked look on her face and knew that something had happened. Spotting the midway point in their walk had just been passed; she came to the conclusion that she'd take the risk.  
  
"Naru-sempai said that if anything puts me at risk again that she'd call my parents and ask for them to insist I stop attending school in Tokyo-3," each word seemed to have a weight attached to it and each successive word was harder to say than the last.  
  
His face a mix of fear and surprise, Shinji nodded and kept walking. What could he say to that? 'Not like I can control when or if an angel will attack.' Looking at Shinobu, he did realize that she was expecting him to say something to her about the latest announcements.  
  
"I want you safe too."he noticed her face sadden, "But I don't want you to go to a different school either." Seeing her face lighten a bit, Shinji guessed he had chosen the best answer that was possible.  
  
The conversation lulled into silence for the remainder of the walk. Nothing seemed to be worthy of saying after the rather strict declaration was made. Both children hoped that such a parting wasn't in their future, but as they walked the damage the city had sustained seemed more apparent than usual.  
  
Taking her hand into his, Shinji wanted to have some contact with her. It comforted both of them, but in the back of his mind Shinji knew that the angels wouldn't stop attacking and it was almost inevitable that she would leave and he may never see her again. Waving at each other, both saw the worry in the others face as the train left the station. Shinji worried when would be the last time he'd see Shinobu, Shinobu worried how long until Rei used her parting to take Shinji from her.  
  
-------------  
  
Finding Touji outside his apartment wasn't how Shinji had perceived his return would end. Touji's withdrawn and sullen composure also wasn't something the young pilot expected to have witnessed. Touji's detached voice wafting over the humid air, "Hey man, can we talk a little bit?"  
  
Having no reason to refuse him, and the growing worry in his chest, Shinji agreed and they began walking around the block. Waiting for Touji to start talking, Shinji just watched his friend's face as the setting sun cast baleful light upon the two of them. 'Maybe he did get in trouble for something we didn't know about,' was the only possible reason for this talk that Shinji could gather.  
  
Turning to his mature side, Touji chose to be frank with his concerns. "Does it hurt that much?" His voice came out level as he took a seat on a bench provided for commuters, Shinji sat next to him with a look of utter confusion on his face. Guessing his question was a bit vague Touji added, "Piloting Eva, does it hurt that much?"  
  
Shinji turned his face away from his friend and looked at the ground. 'He must have a reason for asking this, and it must be important.' Letting memories of his prior piloting experience wash over his mind, he was going to give an accurate answer. "It's hard to describe. I know it's not my body being attacked but it feels like it is. Every time I get into it I'm terrified but I know I have to do it. I guess it does hurt a lot, but with the pain comes the knowledge that I know I'm helping protect people."  
  
"Does the good out way the bad though," Touji questioned, "Would you, if given the option, stop piloting?" His own concerns about life and death starting to come through in his dialogue.  
  
'Why is he asking this?' one part of the Third Childs mind asked, the other was dissecting the question. "If you'd asked me when I first came to this city I don't know how I'd answered."  
  
Touji looked to his left and saw a small smile on Shinji's drooping face. Patting his friend on the back lightly Touji was proud of Shinji at that moment. "But now you have something worth protecting I guess. Either Shinobu or Rei I guess it doesn't matter to you. You've grown up man, guess I shouldn't be riding ya so hard about things."  
  
Finding himself being comforted when it was Touji that seemed to need it, Shinji found the courage to ask, "Touji, why are you asking me this?"  
  
His eyes focusing on a spot on the distant horizon, Touji told him. "I've been chosen to be the Forth Child. I leave later today for preparations." After the shock on Shinji's face eroded to concern, Touji told him of his reasons. How he had bartered for better care for Mari, and taking a page from Shinji's book, added that he too had a person he wouldn't mind protecting.  
  
Without the name being told, Shinji let it all sink into his mind. 'He said he doesn't like Rei's personality, he wouldn't go after Shinobu, Asuka hates him, that leaves.' Standing up and heading home, he heard Touji call out to him why he was leaving, "Go talk to Hikari before you go.she deserves to know this too."  
  
Letting out a roaring laugh, Touji stood up. Talking to Shinji had helped a lot. Touji never wanted Shinji to know that after the initial bumpy start of their friendship he actually looked up to the smaller boy. 'Kid's a better person than he knows.to bad he has to live with that bitch who puts him down so much, well guess I could make a stop by Hikari's. Just to talk.'  
  
But he knew better, he wasn't going to talk about something little, no he had a confession.  
  
---------  
  
As Touji lead Shinji back onto the streets to begin his chat, a different conversation was talking place inside the Katsuragi residence. Upon her arrival at the flat, Misato had been witness to a sight most likely never to be repeated again in her presence, Asuka was practically dancing around the living room.  
  
Smirking at the younger girl Misato snuck up behind the prancing girl, "Somebody have a good day today?"  
  
To rapped up in her joy for helping her friends, namely Shinji, Asuka never even heard the door open. So when Misato's question reached her brain and the embarrassment that followed equated into her planting her backside on the floor rather hard. "Misato! Don't sneak up on people like that!"  
  
With a hearty laugh, Misato plopped herself down on the couch and grabbed for the remote. Her spirits were instantly raised by the rather odd homecoming. Turning the box on then finding a news station, she asked the still blushing redhead, "So what's got you so happy?"  
  
Taking a few breaths to calm down, Asuka crawled to the chair adjacent to the couch. "I almost got that baka to admit to Shinobu that he likes her." She emphasized her words by thrusting her thumb to her chin in a victory symbol.  
  
Misato's mood dropped a notch. Having just spent her day going over the last of the damage reports, the news wasn't good. Nerv was making its plans for eventual evacuation of the city. 'If he does make this official with that Maehara girl then what's going to happen?' Turning the volume of the television down, she put the remote on the armrest. "Asuka, maybe that isn't such a good thing."  
  
"Not a good thing! How could it not be a good thing? Sure Shinobu will have to put up with his bouts of perversion but it'll do them both some good." Asuka's temper slowly began to show itself as her voice raised in pitch. She didn't want her victory to go to waste.  
  
Part of her wanting to agree with her ward, but the military side of her mind as well as her motherly side was kicking in. "Have you looked at the city lately Asuka? Things are getting worse and worse."  
  
Crossing her arms under her chest, Asuka's eyes narrowed, where was she going with this. "So a few buildings got destroyed. We beat the angels so what's the deal?  
  
"I know it's a nice thing for them, but think of this Asuka. What if we have to ban civilian access to the city?" She stopped to let the knowledge get planted in Asuka's mind. She knew Asuka understood when she drew her arms even closer together and her face lowered a notch.  
  
"Something could be done, Nerv could make an exception or something," doubt seeping from every word that came out of her mouth. 'Why can't things just be good for us for a change? Why can't life just back off?'  
  
Nodding softly to the child, Misato did agree Nerv could make an exception. "Yeah we could, but think of this. If we do find a way of keeping her in the city and she gets hurt or Heaven forbid killed during an angel battle what then? How will Shinji take it?"  
  
'He'd blame himself for it,' the child thought, her thought was mirrored in the elder woman's expressions. But what other option was there? "Wait," Asuka's face suddenly went from concern to raw anger, "You're starting to think he should see 'her' aren't you?"  
  
Again a part of Misato did agree with Asuka. She knew Shinji was a very emotional boy with a great deal more problems than anybody should have. Having a girlfriend would do a great deal to help him survive the trials of the angels. So when Asuka said 'she' Misato instantly knew she was referring to Rei. "I didn't say that Asuka, but we need to think about this logically. She won't be leaving."  
  
Having enough of the selfish woman that she was looking at, Asuka stood up. "No, she could die to though. WE are the ones fighting in these things not you, not Shinobu, not anybody else! I'm leaving."  
  
Cringing back from the screeching child, Misato had expected the explosion, "Where are you going Asuka?"  
  
"Nerv, I'm going to talk to Kaji about this. He'll understand what I'm trying to do." Storming out of the apartment, Asuka missed Shinji's slow assent to the apartment. She didn't need to learn from Shinji about Touji however. Once she did find Kaji at his computer, she was granted that knowledge as well.  
  
----------  
  
The next day started out poorly for Misato. Dressed in her formal attire, she failed to tell Shinji about Touji being chosen as the Forth Child like she wanted to. She would have been shocked to learn he had prior knowledge, but as she didn't mention it to him she felt like she betrayed him.  
  
Asuka had called the previous night to say she was staying over at Hikari's and wouldn't be showing up. Part of that was because Hikari was having a crisis, Touji had told her something that Asuka couldn't discern but it really affected her.  
  
Shinobu's day was going to be very different. Walking alone to school, she was greeted again by the other blue haired child. She felt her heart clenching as she realized that Rei was actually looking for her.  
  
"Maehara-kun, I repeat that you should rescind your feelings for Shinji," her voice never rising above a harsh whisper. Rei only wanted Shinobu to hear her.  
  
Shaking her head in defense, "I don't have to listen to you. I won't abandon him because you tell me to."  
  
Handing Shinobu an envelope that contained the civilian briefing for the potential evacuation of Tokyo-3, Rei almost smirked. "Your affections would only cause problems as you won't be here much longer."  
  
Reading the letter, Shinobu felt something very odd to her, rage. 'She's gloating about this! How dare she!' Crumpling the paper in her hand, she threw it in Rei's face. "I don't care! I'll find a way to be with him if he wants me to be! You're just afraid that he'll want ME and not YOU!" Shinobu was dimly aware that she yelling.  
  
"You think to highly of yourself. We have already made steps upon our pairing. Have you? What do you really know of him?" The pale girls own voice rose in pitch. Several people have stopped walking as the girls' argument drew attention.  
  
Balling her hands into fists, Shinobu's shoulders tensed, "You don't know him any better than me! You're just trying to keep him away from me! If you're show sure he loves you why are you afraid of ME!"  
  
"Fear you? You are nothing for me to fear. I only wish for what is best for Shinji, it is evidence that you do not as you don't see the truth in my words." Many people around them were shocked at not only what Rei said, but how much she was saying.  
  
In the depths of Shinobu's mind she could see her acting. Rei's words finally caused a snap in her defenses. She couldn't take her accusations anymore. Her right hand was sent flying towards the First Childs midsection. It never reached its target as Rei saw her punch and caught the sloppy punch was caught by the trained pilots quick reflexes.  
  
Before Rei could send a retaliatory attack, her cel phone rang she was needed. Pushing the wide-eyed Shinobu out of her way, Rei headed towards Nerv, where she would be met by Shinji while Shinobu would be forced into a shelter. Rei smiled softly as she ran.  
  
---------  
  
Anxiety sat heavily on Shinji. For some reason his father had him acting as the last line of defense against the unknown aggressor. The sudden call had pulled him away from his solo walk towards the school. Now he sat waiting for an angel with a classified form, and he saw both Unit-00 and Unit-02's video channels open the look of total concentration on their faces.  
  
'I hope Touji's alright,' passed Shinji's mind as he heard Maya announce that the target was just about to breach the defensive line and should quickly be identified. Shinji couldn't believe what his Unit's sensors picked up.  
  
Asuka responded for the trio, "That's Unit-03! What the hell is this?"  
  
From his office, Gendo smirked. He'd watch as the possessed Evangelion crushed the defenses of both Unit-00 and 02 and he'd get to test the Dummy Plug as the Third Child waffled and failed to act. "That is irrelevant. It has been designated a threat and you must destroy it."  
  
Slamming his fist upon the left control, Shinji was not enjoying what he heard. "What about the pilot! We just can't abandon him!"  
  
Shinji's horse yell over the intercom caught Asuka's attention, 'Didn't anybody tell him who the pilot is?' Looking away from the lumbering Unit, Asuka addressed Shinji, "Shinji didn't they tell you T."  
  
The video channel was lost as the angelically possessed Eva crashed its arms through the ground and pulled Unit-02's legs out from underneath it. From his end of the communiqué Shinji only received as startled yelp and the screen went out. As he quickly tried to raise Asuka back on the comm. he had no idea that the angel had assaulted Asuka and used her extension cable to render it out of commission.  
  
Rei watched the whole event from her station. Not caring for Asuka's health or well-being Rei saw no reason to assist. 'Ikari and I can easily detour this threat.' Listening over the comm. channel to her commander telling her to stay at a distance and use long-range weaponry. "Affirmative." In the deeper recesses of her mind Rei could see Shinji's look of praise and adoration for her success.  
  
She didn't get a chance to succeed as Unit-03 displayed another of its abilities. Practically flying at her Unit, the angel threw its body at speeds that almost breached the sound barrier, Rei felt herself being pinned to the ground.  
  
Shinji shouting for her fight back, he raced away from his position to help her. Looking at the growing panic on Rei's face, Shinji couldn't help himself, 'I have to help her!'  
  
'Shinji-kun is coming to help me! I knew he loved me.' Rei reasoned as she saw the concern on his face. Struggling against the impressive mass of Touji's Unit, Rei saw something surprising. It was leaking a liquid onto her Units arm, and then there was pain.  
  
Back in the command center, Gendo gave the order to forcibly cut the Unit's arm off while Rei was still in perfect sync. Shinji watched in horror as Unit-00's arm blasted off from the shoulder and Rei's cry of pain resounded in his entry plug. His heart being torn at the sound, Shinji realized that he in fact really did have feelings for that woman.  
  
Diving at the duo of Units, Shinji collided with the towering Black Evangelion. Rolling up to a standing position Shinji sized up his opponent. He knew Touji was in that monster, could he fight it knowing he might kill his friend. Sensing its opponent's concentration wavering, the angel started its lumbering walk towards Shinji.  
  
Pushing his feelings for Rei to the back of his mind, Shinji willed his mecha to walk backward, and Gendo smirked again. 'I can't do it.I might kill Touji.wait.' Motoko's voice reverberated in his mind. His first real talk with his sensei repeated itself in its entirety. 'If I don't stop him and he does hurt or kill somebody, if we save him then how will he react?'  
  
Taking a deep breath, Shinji knew Touji would rather die than be responsible for the death of countless people. Drawing his blade he felt oddly calm. Letting Motoko's instructions take over his body calmed and he became focused.  
  
Gendo wasn't happy. Seeing the blade in Unit-01's hand was a sign that Shinji wasn't going to falter. 'This isn't going according to scenario.'  
  
Keeping a safe distance, Shinji continued to evaluate his opponent. 'He seemed to get both of them from a distance, that means it has long reach.' Shinji got confirmation of his idea as the long black arms erupted from the Unit's side and fell into the ground.  
  
Again Motoko's words of advice replayed in his head. 'If an enemy attacks from the ground, the best counter is an aerial strike.' Leaping into the air towards Unit-03, Shinji was rewarded with the glimpse of the two arms appearing right were he had last been. Drawing in closer to his target, he sensed it begin to retract the arms and shift its position.  
  
'I'll lose the core but I can still cause some.' Shinji's attack altered by the quick response ended as he brought the blade down through the left arm of his opponent. Hitting the ground, he willed the behemoth into a roll and sprang back to his feet. 'I'm glad the Eva can do a few things I can't,' the pilot thought as he turned to see what he had wrought.  
  
Bellowing in rage and agony, Unit-3's right arm grasped at the stump that used to be its other appendage. Blood and gore dripped from the wound. With half of its offensive power lost, the angel had to take the offending creature down quickly. After that, it'd finally be able to reunite with Adam.  
  
Watching his friends unit move, Shinji was able to grasp its plan. 'It resembles what Motoko-sensei said about speed kills.' True enough the angel and drawn its only good arm into a tight line. 'It'll rush at me then try to spear my core with its arm, how do I defend against it. It's so much faster than I am!'  
  
Not giving its opponent a chance to plan, Bardiel rushed. Shinji's lack of confidence in his abilities saved his life as he retreated and tripped over his power cord right as the angel dove at him. The knife like hand flying past his optical sensors, Shinji drove his knife forward into the projectile body of this opponent entering right below the throat and passing through the core and the lower half of its abdomen.  
  
Breathing heavily, Shinji prayed he had stayed the beast and came out victorious. Hearing the cheers from the command center, Shinji let out the breath he was holding, the LCL didn't waver in the slightest. "Two moves! You took it out in two moves!" Shinji thought that the voice was Aoba's but he wasn't sure, his mind was to dazed. Looking out of his Unit, Shinji saw the rescue trucks slowly approaching the area and force eject the plug. He thought he might have heard Misato's voice over the speaker talking to him.  
  
'Touji, did I kill him.oh Kami-sama please say I didn't kill him,' he brought the focus up on he sensors and saw the medics pull out the taller boys body. Misato's voice held even less audible power to his ears. Then he saw it, a large gash running down Touji's leg, blood seeping out of the tear along the side of the plug suit. Tuning out Misato's frequency he picked up the medical vehicle's chatter. "Mental state unknown, body in good condition. He'll live."  
  
Tears of joy evaporated into the LCL as he cried, he did some good. Battle fatigue and stress finally taking affect, Shinji passed out as his Unit went into power down mode.  
  
---------  
  
From his viewpoint, Gendo turned up the power on the intercom in his office. "Doctor, we'll have to plan another way of testing the dummy plug."  
  
From her post at the test sight, Ritsuko wished he'd have at least asked how she was doing. "Understood sir. I'll make plans for a test when I get back to base."  
  
Turning to view a monitor on his desk, Gendo watched Rei sleep in her sterile hospital room, the medication taking affect. "Will her altered mind affect how the system works?"  
  
"It shouldn't sir, the last few memory dumps have done little to the system. It may not cause any problems." The faux blond replied knowing full well it was a lie. 'Her mind is so obsessed with Shinji now that no clone will follow his will unquestioningly again.'  
  
Without even a word of dismissal, Gendo turned off the link. "Fuyutsuki, she has betrayed us. We may have to find a new way of insuring Rei will cooperate with us."  
  
Nodding, Kozo knew what that could mean, "You'll be using your son again to insure your desires?"  
  
Smiling at his old teacher, "Pilot Ikari has no other use than to assist me. Be it as a pilot or in insuring Rei acts as we wish."  
  
Looking puzzled over Gendo's change in attitude towards his son and Rei's relationship, "What about you're pushing him towards this other girl to keep him from corrupting her?"  
  
Drawing his hands to his chin, "The other girl can still be used to keep him in line. As for Rei using the Third to keep her in under foot will be easy as well."  
  
Kozo walked out of the office in mild disgust. First Gendo tried to keep Shinji way from Rei using another child. Now that it wasn't an option he'd use the girl to keep Shinji in line of keeping Rei under orders. The shear audacity of the man staggered the old man's mind. 'We've all become God's madmen,' Fuyutsuki thought as he dialed his phone to make preparations, 'All of us.'  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -- Author notes!  
  
Well another chapter done and things are starting to change. Yes the relationship side is complex as hell but its supposed to be! Can't have all things be nice and simple, human emotions are seldom direct or simplistic.  
  
Hope you liked it and will continue to support the story.  
  
Ja Mata  
  
Zentrodie (zentrodie@secondimpact.com)  
  
OMAKE! ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -  
  
Dressed in her ceremonial bashing robes, Su stares directly into the camera an hollers, "Welcome back again to the MEGA-TAMA-CHAN Viewing podium!"  
  
Seated next to her, Kitsune gestures to Misato's sleeping body, "Joining us again today is Miss Misato Katsuragi, who it appears can't drink saki like she can drink beer."  
  
Laying in a pool of her own drool, "Gizz.me a nudder! I ain't drivin."  
  
Wiping away the sweet drop, "We'll let her rest, today we bring you the first match of the Hinata Challenge! Asuka Langley Souryu Vs Naru Narusegawa!"  
  
Grabbing Kitsune's mic even though she had her own, "That's right! Live from the courtyard of Hinata House! Round one which we dub."  
  
Over the loud speakers a canned sound that Su created blares, "THE BITCH BATTLE!"  
  
"WHO THE HELL CALLED US THAT!" said combatants yell from far below the podium.  
  
Watching the veins grow on Naru's face, Kitsune again reclaims her mic, "Yeah.feel sorry for Keitaro today, he'll be sure to get clobbered no matter what happens. Well are we ready to RUUUUUMMMBLLEEEE!!"  
  
"Bout time! Was running out of my pre-fight bananas! We like to remind everybody that the winner of this tournament gets ownership rights to a human piece of meat. Does it taste good?" Su said turning to Mutsumi who took a seat next to her.  
  
"My yes I think it might. If properly seasoned." Noticing the blank stare on Kitsune's face Mutsumi added, "Ara ara, did I say something odd again?"  
  
Dismissing the odd girl form Okinawa, Kitsune turned back to the camera crew, "I hope not, well let the battles begin, may the best bitch win!"  
  
Facing off, Asuka and Naru measured up their opponent. "So why are you fighting in this 'Miss I'm to good for men?' Asuka asked as she got into a fighting stance.  
  
Getting into a similar stance, "I won't let Shinobu be corrupted by a pervert. Why are you fighting?" Rushing forward Naru lunges at Asuka with a practice swing. Asuka, brining her left arm up to counter pushes Naru back with a kick to the shin.  
  
Bringing her breathing back to a calm rate, "I wasn't made to do manual labor, I need him to do the work for me." That said, Asuka closes the distance between her and Naru and sweeps at Naru's feet with her right leg. Naru, seeing Asuka drop, jumps backward avoiding the sweep comes back to a full stance.  
  
In a mocking voice Naru taunts, "Not bad for a child. Did your mommy or daddy teach you that?"  
  
On the sidelines, Shinji turns to Rei and Shinobu, "That girl is in for a world of hurt."  
  
"Agreed," Rei replies cutting Shinobu off, "We should leave them to their own battle. I have much to train you with." Taking Shinji's hand Rei starts leading him off the grounds only to be stopped by Shinobu.  
  
"You can't take the pri.I mean him before the tournament is over!"  
  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT PARENTS!" Asuka yells as she rushes towards Naru, shocked by the sudden change in temperament. Grabbing the stunned college student by the arm, Asuka proceeds to slam Naru over he shoulder to the ground and start stomping on her chest. "For a feminist you sure dress slutty enough, did you pose for all those photos on the internet?"  
  
"HE SAID THERE WAS NO FILM IN THAT CAMERA!" Naru grabs Asuka's offending foot and shoves her backward staggering. Standing by Shinji who now has both Shinobu and Rei pulling on his arms in opposite directions, Keitaro looks at his feet.  
  
"I am so dead it isn't even funny," the one time ronin cries.  
  
Launching herself off the ground and into Asuka's stomach, "How dare you say that about me?" Her force hurtling the two girls to the ground. Grabbing Asuka by the hair, Naru proceeds to play bobble head with the girl underneath her.  
  
"Looks like Naru is using the ol' headbangers ball technique!" Kitsune said over the mic. "I'm sure you fanboys out there are having some nasty thoughts about these two rolling around on top of each other.and yes we are going to be selling edited version of this fight where they have no cloths so keep watch."  
  
Slamming her fist against Naru's head, Asuka liberated her body and gets back to her feet. "I've heard about you. All you do is contradict yourself. Whining, crying, and complaining about the guy you love and are thinking the same things he does! You're a damn hypocrite!"  
  
Rage filling Naru's body, she calls out her next move, sending shivers down Keitaro's spine, "NARU-PUNCH!"  
  
Caught cold by the physics destroying all reach attack, Asuka bounces off a tree. "I heard about you too Miss Souryu. You're the same as me it seems. You treat this Shinji like garbage and if what so many people say is true you love him too!"  
  
Shinobu turns to Rei, in unison, "Didn't see that one coming. Lets go Shinji.HE'S MINE!" Shinji just cried as each girl pulls on him.  
  
'I'm going to end this now.Charge her, dodge to the right then grab that damn brown hair of hers and pull her head into my knee! Teach her to tell people about my feelings!' Asuka planned as her lips drew into a wicked sneer.  
  
'I'm going to end this now.Charge in dodge to the left, then grab that damn red hair of hers and slam her puny skull into my leg! Teach her to tell the world they can find naughty pictures of me on the internet!' Naru's smile matching Asuka's.  
  
In unison both girls charge the other and do exactly what they planned, but as each catered to a different side their skulls crack off one another with a resounding crash.  
  
Bouncing around the podium, Su laughs her head off, as Kitsune's face seems to have lost its ability to show emotion. "Well there you have it lady's and gentleman, they both prove to be equal bitches by knocking each other unconscious. Both of them are eliminated!"  
  
"Shinji-kun make sure you wash the sheets afterward this time." Misato murmurs into her microphone.  
  
"What did she mean by that?" both girls on Shinji's arms ask at the same time.  
  
Easily slipping out of their arms, Shinji starts running, "I can explain really I can.. I just don't want to!"  
  
"GET BACK HERE AND SURRENDER TO ME!"  
  
"SHINJI-KUN I WANT TO SEE WHAT YOU DID!"  
  
Shaking off the rather odd spectacle, "Maybe we should have filmed them instead, make so much more selling this to the adult-movie channel. Well next time its Shinji Vs Motoko, if he survives what those two do to him. Good night everybody!"  
  
------------  
  
Zentrodie: See that wasn't that bad. Doing it in installments gets you more action per battle!  
  
Golden Kitsune: Man that sucked!  
  
Zen: What was wrong with it. Wasn't it funny enough?  
  
GK: No it was funny.  
  
Zen: Grammer bad?  
  
GK: Not any worse than usual.  
  
Zen: So what was wrong with it?  
  
GK: The fight itself, you could have done so much more with it!  
  
Zen: Really I thought it went well. Both were trained in martial arts so it seemed a fair fight.  
  
GK: Dude.Asuka.Naru.don't you know what you should have done!  
  
Zen: I couldn't have one win over the other.it wouldn't seem right.  
  
GK: No you neutered child! It should have been a bra and panty match!  
  
Zen: I am not touching that one. You want it done that way you write it.  
  
GK: He he.nah I'll just pester you to do it.  
  
Zen: being a weak minded pushover isn't always a good thing.damnit!  
  
-end- 


	15. Unto the Breach

Standard disclaimer!  
  
Yeah I know I've been neglecting just about everything, but I have good reason. College is evil. But this semester is almost finished so not too much more will take my time.  
  
Hope you're still enjoying the story and realize that things will unfortunately be taking a little darker turn. Evangelion didn't have the most happy elements in it and I plan to have some of them make appearances. As for the ending ^_^ I have that well I mind but won't tell ya.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -  
  
Out of Disaster Chapter 15 Unto the Breach  
  
Her cast was driving her mad. With Asuka at her side, Misato tried to control the urge to run her nails across the offending flesh, but knew she'd never find the satisfaction she wanted. Watching the remains of Unit- 03 being prepared for the test of the dummy plug, Misato had asked her ward to accompany her. Things had to be said, as the air between the two women had turned foul after their last fight.  
  
She found that the sudden request of the Aoyama woman to have Shinji perform before her sister was the optimal time. 'Shinji's probably boarding the train right now. A weekend away from here will be good.' Her hopes were that the shy girl didn't do anything to rash though. Turning her thoughts back to the present she tried to ready her shaky emotions.  
  
'Asuka's performance level is dropping since her defeat by Unit-03,' Misato kept repeating to herself to bolster her confidence in her talk. Looking at the redhead and how she seemed to be not fully there did more to instill the sense of urgency. "Asuka, how are you..."  
  
Not wanting to talk to her guardian, Asuka cut her off. "If Shinji had been a few feet more to the left, he'd have killed Touji." Her tone was flat and lacking anything that could be identified as feeling.  
  
Misato's attention was momentarily broken away from Asuka as the siren blared on the test field. Unit-01 was being brought up with no pilot. Ritsuko had deemed this test of the Dummy Plug the safest and most effective. And as the system was relatively safe, only one pilot need be on call. The fact that Unit-00 was under heavy repairs made it clear that only Asuka and her Unit-02 were required on base.  
  
Knowing the outcome of her next statement would most likely be a retaliatory remark; Misato took a deep breath to calm the increasing beating of her heart. "How do you feel about that Asuka? That Shinji beat the angel."  
  
"How do you think I feel? Is that why you brought me here to rub my defeat in my face?" The German turned away from the display screen and bore her gaze fully on her superior officer. Asuka was anything but happy at the moment. The woman before her had not only allied herself with the doll, but she had the audacity to throw her loss in her face.  
  
The gaze that fell upon her struck her like a physical blow. Taking a step back from Asuka, Misato steadied herself again. She knew that Asuka had forged a deep friendship with Shinji and by using him as a tool, as much as it sickened her, she could gain some ground in talking to Asuka. "I'm just saying how do you feel about Shinji being better trained."  
  
Her eyes widening in shock, Asuka's anger grew even further. "Better trained! He hasn't had a fraction of my training! He is NOT better than me!" Only the standing order to be on call in the off chance the dummy plug went berserk kept Asuka from storming off.  
  
'That was the wrong word to say to her,' Misato waved her hands in denial. Again trying to steady her growing trepidation in respect to her ward, "That's not what I meant. I was asking of his improved skills were something you were proud of."  
  
Not expecting such a question, Asuka actually found herself struck for a loss of words. 'He did improve a lot didn't he?' Her agitation started to fade but a question entered her mind, 'Where is she going with this.' Much to Misato's relief, Asuka's tone dropped a few degrees in venom, "I guess. For a wuss he didn't do that bad."  
  
Sighing for her small victory, Misato now had a foothold to continue on. Her goal was to put more confidence in her ward to stop the slow dissension Asuka was showing. "Do you know why he's been trying so hard to improve, and why he agreed to the training?"  
  
Part of Asuka's mind was thinking he did it to help stop the angels, but the more dominant part of her mind was thinking he did it to spend time with Shinobu. On thinking of Shinji and Shinobu, Asuka also remembered why she wasn't on friendly terms with Misato. A wry smile appeared on his face, "He did it to spend time with Shinobu, the girl he loves."  
  
Trapped in a corner of her own making, Misato was floundering for what to say next. She had been trying to avoid the 'Shinobu vs. Rei' debate. Hoping to counter Asuka "Lets not talk about his love life while he isn't here."  
  
Shaking her head, Asuka pressed the point with ever step forward she made. "No, that's what this is coming to isn't it? You'll try to win my confidence and then go off and say something about 'It's really in his best interest' or something."  
  
Misato was dimly aware that Asuka had been herding her across the command station back to the wall. The Dummy Plug test was already underway but neither woman took notice or care. "No Asuka, I'm trying to help you. You're scores have dropped a..." Misato stopped when a low guttural sound emanated from Asuka.  
  
Asuka's growl was not just in anger but also from betrayal. "You bitch! I'm doing my best! Shinji accepts that, why can't you?" Misato stared at Asuka in shock having not known Shinji had already talked with Asuka about her defeat. "You're only trying to keep us in line with your plans!"  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about Asuka," Misato bluffed as her back found itself firmly pressed against the wall. Her thought was how glad she was that most of the command staff had moved to the test site and nobody saw how she was backing down to a teenager.  
  
Turning her back to Misato, Asuka headed towards the hanger bay. "Say what you want but I won't help you get him together with the doll. I know you're doing 'your job' and all but leave me out of it."  
  
Before Misato could reply the closing of the door blotted out Asuka's form. Not knowing whether she succeeded or failed in her attempts to talk to the girl, Misato just turned to the monitor. Her hand flew to her mouth to prevent the escape of anything in her stomach, as the sight was far from pleasant.  
  
Unit-01 had totally destroyed the angelically possessed Unit-03, and had made it a point to dismember and disembowel it. She soon heard Ritsuko announce over the loud speaker that the test was a great success.  
  
--------------  
  
Waiting for his train to arrive, Shinji nervously squeezed the handle of his duffle bag. Two concerns continued to revolve in his mind. The more distant was why Motoko called him to perform before her sister. The more relevant was harder to describe. "Did you come to see me off Rei?"  
  
Sitting silently next to Shinji ever since he arrived at the station, Rei had been at war with herself. The last shreds of doubt in her mind that she loved him had been cut upon his rushed assistance with the last angel. But her reason for being had made her question herself. 'I don't want him to die, but if we succeed we will all be one regardless.'  
  
Taking his hand into hers, she reveled in the warmth it offered, warmth she had never received in her life prior to meeting him. "I wished to know why you were leaving."  
  
Blushing at holding Rei's hand, Shinji used his other hand to show her the bokken that he had been requested to bring. "Motoko-sensei wants me to show her sister my progress." His nervousness about his progress caused his hand to unconsciously clasp harder into Rei's.  
  
His mind was far from ready to make a decision about the two girls in his life, but the comfort Rei offered right now was vastly appreciated. 'I know I care for them both but how do I choose one over the other? Shinobu could find somebody else that I know. But Rei may not be so fortunate.'  
  
As if sensing his inner debate, Rei faced him. Much to the shock of the young Ikari, her voice held very firm emotion. Fear and longing. "Shinji, please tell me your feelings? I am aware that I am not the only one vying for your affection but tell me you love me?"  
  
Shinji tried to speak but his voice failed him. 'She's almost pleading again. Such pain in her voice and face...I can't stand it!' Shinji's heart was under a full attack by Rei and his resolve in the matter was weakening.  
  
"I know now that I truly love you," Rei continued, "I cannot bear the thought of you leaving, leaving to her." Remembering more of what Ritsuko told her to do to gain his favor, Rei closed her eyes and leaned forward.  
  
His body responding to the call in his heart, Shinji mimicked Rei and the two shared a soft kiss. A small blessing that nobody was watching, Rei's heart was soaring. 'He hadn't said his feelings but he wouldn't do this if he had none.'  
  
The approaching train's horn sounded the end of the chaste kiss and the return of Shinji's guilt. 'I do love her, so why can't I tell her. Because I love Shinobu too' His eyes opened to find Rei's had yet to do the same. 'She really does love me,' His hand caressed the side of Rei's face.  
  
The small touch shook Rei from her internal thoughts and she bestowed the Ikari with another stunning smile. "Thank you Shinji. I will greet you on your arrival on Sunday."  
  
Standing up and gathering his few bags, he headed for the waiting train. After stepping in and stowing his belongings he looked out the window to find Rei still looking at him. His time with her giving him insight to her emotions he could tell that she was in truth anxious.  
  
'She knows that I'm still undecided. I feel terrible treating them both like this but what can I do?' Shinji berated himself as the first twinge of guilt found its home in his heart.  
  
With a sudden jilt, the train began its journey towards Hinata. Falling heavily into his seat, Shinji had much to think about as he headed towards Shinobu who said she'd greet him on his arrival. "What do I do? What can I do?"  
  
---------------  
  
When she met him at the station, Shinobu knew something was troubling Shinji. He wasn't speaking or acting like he normally did. Owing a lot of his altered temperament to the reason for his visit, she was apt to not pay much attention to it. Meeting him at five as his train arrived, the two of them did little more than idly chat as they walked back to the dorm.  
  
Upon arrival, Shinji was greeted by both Motoko and Tsuruko and ushered off to learn the details of the next day's events in full. Kitsune witnessed the arrival and the drop in Shinobu's face as soon as Shinji was out of sight.  
  
Following the younger girl to her room, Kitsune let herself in after a few moments had passed. Seeing Shinobu staring blankly at the wall, Kitsune sat down next to her. "What's got you down now kid? I figured having your boyfriend here would make you happy." She added a little nudge with her elbow to Shinobu's side in hopes to get a smile out of her.  
  
Shaking her head slowly, "I don't know what's wrong." Her few words were filled with as much confusion and fear that were possible. Shinobu knew something had happened with Shinji, and with how he treated her on the walk she was sure it had to do with Rei.  
  
Turning off her more devilish side, Kitsune put her arm around the fearful girl's shoulders. "Want to talk about it? Maybe I can help a bit. Or maybe I can ask Su to talk to you about it."  
  
While Su had been a great friend of hers, Shinobu doubted the foreigner's ability to help her with the current events. "Something is different. Shinji seems to be hiding something from me." Seeing Rei with him, the letter that Rei and handed her prior to the angel battle, and countless other fears raced across her mind.  
  
Squeezing the child's shoulders comfortingly, "Did you ask him about it?"  
  
"I didn't want to burden him before this whole test thing with Motoko- sempai," exasperated Shinobu hung her head down.  
  
Letting Shinobu's worries sink in, Kitsune thought of something. "Why not ask him out on Sunday? The test is tomorrow so he could spend the majority of Sunday here and you can charm the answers out of him."  
  
Having never thought of actually going on a date with Shinji, Shinobu wondered why she had never thought of it. Looking at Kitsune and finding a warm, comforting smile she found herself liking the idea more and more. "Maybe I could show him around Hinata."  
  
With that her mind shifted to its more adult side, Kitsune reasoned that it was kinda cute and would be easier on the two of them. "I think we have a plan. We just have to sex you up a little bit so there isn't a way he can refuse you!"  
  
Kitsune then began the great makeover plan and even coerced Naru into helping dress Shinobu up for the hopeful big date on Sunday. Shinobu was merely along for the ride at that point because the two older girls seemed to ignore her questions about the dresses, make-up, and advice they were giving.  
  
------------  
  
While Shinobu was acting as a living mannequin, Shinji was having a light sparing session with Motoko. Wanting to insure he had been keeping up with his daily practices, Motoko insisted they go over a few moves after they talked with Tsuruko.  
  
With all that was on his mind, Shinji wasn't nearly up to par with his movements. After the third confirmed 'kill' by his sensei, Motoko called the session to a premature halt. "Your mind isn't here today Shinji. What troubles you so much?"  
  
Wiping the sweat from his brow, Shinji sunk to a sitting position. A bit apprehensive of talking about relationships after all the mention of rumors at Hinata, Shinji sat quietly. Receiving a look from Motoko that was far from pleasant he realized he couldn't refuse to answer his sensei. "Things are confusing right now."  
  
Recognizing his tone referred to something other than the upcoming demonstration, Motoko sheathed her blade and sat next to her pupil. Looking up at the emerging stars, "It concerns your heart."  
  
Shinji nodded to Motoko's theory. Hoping that Motoko could offer more help than Touji and Kensuke could, he told her the whole story. He left little out of his explanation. He told Motoko of Rei and his relationship with her, his feelings regarding Shinobu, and lastly what may happen as result of the angel battles. As he finished his recount, the pair were looking at the late night moon.  
  
Motoko didn't have any answers outright having little experience with relationships. She remained in silent contemplation for several minutes while Shinji simply breathed the rich night air. After coming to her conclusion, "You do have a mighty quandary on your hands. My only advice is to act as your heart dictates. If you make a choice based on the others wants or position you may find that in time things degrade. It has to be your choice, not the result of trying to help others."  
  
Thanking Motoko deeply for her advice, Shinji made to leave but found his arm trapped. Holding unto the sleeve of his Gi, Motoko stood up and pulled him into a light hug. "You have joined our family here Shinji, I am glad you trusted me with your worries. As my pupil you have became special to me. Know that whatever choice you make we here at Hinata will stand behind it and accept it."  
  
Slightly embarrassed Shinji walked back to his temporary room for some much needed sleep. Tomorrow was to be a big day and he was going to give it his all. As his head hit his pillow a quick image of Motoko's hug flashed before his eyes. 'They are like a big family, Shinobu's lucky to live here.' And right before sleep overcame him, 'I wonder what life would belike if I actually lived here.'  
  
-----------------  
  
The whole assembly of Hinata dorm had turned out, save Kanako who had still been missing, to watch Shinji and Motoko's demonstration. Naru and Keitaro, shocking the majority of the onlookers, sat close to one another and Naru hadn't sent Keitaro flying at all. Su danced around Shinobu cheering on Shinji and Motoko as they performed their movements. Kitsune and Nyamo watched in silent awe both at how much progress Shinji had made and Motoko's elegant sword style.  
  
Haruka smoked and smiled softly at how two men had affected the lives of the entirety of Hinata. Tsuruko remained impassive during the whole event. Internally she was happy, but she couldn't show it until the demonstration was over as it could result in errs of confidence.  
  
As the pair returned their blades to the proper place on their sides, the crew cheered. Bowing to Tsuruko, Shinji and Motoko held their breaths. They hoped they had done things satisfactory but as with all things a shadow of doubt existed. Said doubt was destroyed as the elder Aoyama sister walked the small distance across the dormitory's courtyard and smiled.  
  
"Motoko you have done well in training this boy," turning to Shinji, "And you young man have made much progress in your training. We of the Aoyama clan accept you officially into our ranks." Truthfully it was Tsuruko that accepted Shinji not the clan. She never told Motoko that regardless of his ability their grandfather had made it a fact that nothing would keep him out. 'He really does belong among us, and in time he may yet be an accomplished swordsman.'  
  
With the formality done with, the party began at Kitsune's insistence. Only allowing the adults to drink, Shinji and Shinobu quickly found each other technically alone as the others engaged in their own activities. Only once did Motoko distract them as she yelled at her sister. Tsuruko, who had witnessed the previous nights practice spar, asked if Motoko wanted to be paired up with Shinji in the marriage battle.  
  
After the resulting commotion the party ended as Naru sent Keitaro, who tried to pull Motoko away from Tsuruko, flying far into the twilight sky.  
  
On his door, Shinji found a note from Shinobu asking him to head to the roof before bed. Having nothing but questions and no reason to refuse one of the girls he cared so deeply for, he complied.  
  
He found Shinobu fidgeting with the hem of her skirt and mumbling to herself as he approached her. Her nerves almost shot she simply blurted out her question the moment she set her eyes on him. "Would you like me to show you Hinata tomorrow?"  
  
Flabbergasted by Shinobu's request Shinji simply nodded. "Why wouldn't I want that?"  
  
Her fears gaining the upper hand again, Shinobu ran into his arms. She had been sure he would have refused, claiming he couldn't spend time with her anymore. Her arms securely behind the young man's back, "Thank you Shinji...thank you."  
  
Uncertain as to why she was thanking him, and his own guilt from his own indecisiveness, Shinji hugged her back. Before the pair could do anything else a resounding crash from behind them alerted them to the presence of somebody else.  
  
"Damn it guys!" Kitsune yelled at the assembled family of Hinata. Everybody at the party had saw the pair leave and followed. Now blushing before her family, Shinobu meeped softly then after a bout of hysterics swooned.  
  
--------  
  
As Shinobu was elegantly falling to the ground, Misato was falling into her favorite barstool. Hoping to loosen Ritsuko's tongue a bit with alcohol and finally get some questions answered, she wasn't alone. It was a little crowded for a late Saturday night, but being an on-site bar, Misato doubted she would need worry about the wrong people eavesdropping.  
  
After ordering a few rounds for the two of them and lots of pointless banter, Misato sized up her friends alcohol content and state of mind. Finding both about ready for some serious questions she scooted her seat closer to her friends.  
  
Having controlled her intake of her favorite beverage, Misato's mind was as sharp as possible, "Ritsuko, can we talk seriously for a minute?"  
  
With a few slurred words, Ritsuko proved not to be as apt for consumption as Misato, "Suuure. But den again I'm always serious." Her body listing slightly against Misato's.  
  
'I've been manipulating people all day long,' Misato thought as she finally took stock in her plan to get her answers from her drunken friend. With thoughts of taking a long shower to get the feeling of dirt off of her she continued, "Who do you think Rei's talking to?"  
  
With a few loud and sharp laughs, Ritsuko hid her lips behind her hand. "Prolly Shinji-kun. Girl loves that boy so much it's almost as if she been....conditioned to do so." Another bout of laughter from the blond almost sent her tumbling to the floor.  
  
Steadying her drunken friend, Misato started to wonder if she hadn't been wrong about the whole alcohol thing after all. "No, I mean she's getting a lot of odd information about couples and relationships. Do you know who she's been asking about this stuff?"  
  
Putting her hand firmly on Misato's shoulder, Ritsuko looked her square in the eye. The smell of expensive booze poured out of her mouth as she spoke. "Kid at school prolly. Kids have odd ideas bout...bout...sex and things at that age."  
  
Ritsuko's statement had merit in Misato's eyes, maybe Rei did just meet a girl that she could talk to about this and just was very discrete about it. But for a moment, the raven haired woman almost suspected Ritsuko was the one behind Rei's fount of knowledge.  
  
Giving her watch a momentary glance, she winced at the time. Getting to her feet and putting on her flight jacket, "Well Rits, I have to go. Want me to call you a cab?"  
  
Waving off the offer, "Nah, I'm good. Going sit her for lil while and I'll be right as rain soon nuff." She capped off her remark by shoving a cigarette in her mouth and lighting it. "Going get Shinji tomorrow?"  
  
Adjusting her purse, "Going to pick him up at the station around eight pm. I just want to get an early start on cleaning up the apartment before he gets back." With one more wave, Misato left the bar and headed home, where she hoped her other ward was already sleeping.  
  
Once Misato was out of sight, Ritsuko sat up tall. Smiling sadly at her friends stool Ritsuko was upset with herself. 'Misato won't be clueless for long. If she knew I was acting this whole thing could blow up in my face.' Asking the bartender for something hard, Ritsuko just hoped she had bought herself enough time to go past the point of no return for the damned doll and her master.  
  
Reaching for the shot of bourbon that was given to her she drained it in one swallow. She'd get her revenge, for herself and her mother against that man. 'Gendo, why couldn't you just let go of her?'  
  
-------------------  
  
The morning light wasn't very well received by Shinobu. After she recovered from her fainting spell sleep had taken leave of her. Worries, doubts, and apprehension about the next days 'date' refused to offer her a moments piece. Finally falling into a fitful slumber, she found her dreams plagued by nightmares.  
  
Sitting up in her bed Shinobu couldn't help but feel a sense of foreboding. Something defiantly wasn't right but she couldn't put her finger on it. Trying to dispel the awful dread that was slowly welling in her chest she heard a light rap on her door. After a quick glance at herself to insure she was decent she asked who it was.  
  
"Thought you might want a little help getting ready for your big date," Kitsune smiled broadly as she tossed the outfit that was selected the other night at Shinobu. The dress wasn't anything too fancy; they agreed that simplicity was best for this occasion. It was a strapless powder blue dress with a few frills on the hem, which much to Kitsune's displeasure was down to Shinobu's ankles.  
  
Putting her fears aside Shinobu quickly thanked her romantic advisor and ushered her out so she could change. Once clad in the day's attire, she found Kitsune had again knocking on her door. Worried that she had forgotten something, "I thought it was Naru-sempai's turn to cook breakfast."  
  
Stopping momentarily at that, Kitsune had to remind herself NOT to show up for breakfast. Naru's cooking was far from Kitsune's favorite things, 'This date better be worth us missing out on her cooking.' Tossing Shinobu a compact, "You want to try a little make-up today?"  
  
Uncertainty eroded the confidence that had found a place on her features. Her last experience with make-up ending in the whole kissing fiasco. "Are you sure it's a good idea, it isn't really a date and all."  
  
Waving her finger before the young girl's eyes, "Yes it is Shinobu, it is a real date." Taking her silence as cue to proceed, the fox took it upon herself again to apply the correct amount of coloring to Shinobu's face. 'She doesn't need much to get his attention, but every little bit helps.'  
  
Whether Kitsune knew it or not, at that moment Shinobu saw her in a totally new light. As Kitsune lightly covered her lower lip with a light shade of lipstick, Shinobu couldn't help but feel at ease, 'She's just like a real older sister.'  
  
---------------  
  
When he was met by Shinobu at the front door of Hinata, Shinji's mind came to a crashing halt. He knew he found Shinobu attractive, but today she looked ravishing. He was captivated by the sudden change in wardrobe and in the subtle accentuations the make-up exposed.  
  
Kitsune, who was prodding the young girl to move forward, let out a joyous laugh, "I think you got him." Naru, who was also watching the two, wasn't as happy. No, she couldn't be happy with Shinobu going out on dates, what if he did something perverted to her?  
  
Having no better cloths with him, Shinji felt slightly underdressed, in his white collared shirt and black slacks, for a showing of the town. "Are you ready to go Shinobu?"  
  
Feeling one last push from behind, Shinobu nodded and linked her arm with his, "Yes I am." Smiling openly at him, she was relieved that he obviously found her appearance very pleasing and the feeling of impending doom seemed to have lessened.  
  
As the two of them descended the all too familiar Hinata Lodge stairs, they didn't notice the reverberated steps behind them. "Naru, why are we following them?" Kitsune asked mildly amused at the couple in front of her.  
  
Her eyes never leaving them for a second, "We have to make sure he doesn't 'do' anything to her that's why."  
  
Something about how Naru said her accusation made Kitsune smile. 'She knows he's a good kid, she just wants an excuse to follow them.'  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------  
  
Author Notes  
  
Told ya things would start getting darker. Don't worry I won't go to far and I hope the few dramatic scenes weren't to corny ^_^  
  
Still hope you liked it and I hope you like the omake too.  
  
After this chapter I'm going to mst a chp of Random's Should a chance be taken and get right back to this story. Going to finish it before I go back to my other works so if you like OoD you'll be happy  
  
Ja mata  
  
Zentrodie(zentrodie@secondimpact.com)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------ OMAKE!!  
  
Smiling wickedly into the camera, Kitsune cheers, "Welcome once again to the Mega-Tama-chan viewing podium!"  
  
Seated next to her a sober Misato, "I join you today fully sober, thanks to a ban against on-air drinking, and a missing Su! Kitsune, where is the ecstatic foreigner?"  
  
Taking a firm grip on her mic, "As her favorite combatant is taking the field in the forest behind Hinata lodge, Su is down on the field to show her support!"  
  
Thanking Kami-sama for sparing her eardrums, Misato sent off a quick prayer, "She will be missed. As for um...your friends?"  
  
Kitsune turns to a side monitor showing Naru chasing after Keitaro with a pair of scissors. "Well he did know there was film in the camera."  
  
"He just didn't know you were going to put them those photos on the internet," Misato's smile widening to match Kitsune's. 'I can get to like this girl.'  
  
Finding a kindred spirit next to her, Kitsune slapped the older woman on the back, "What fun would that be. I'd have to split the profits."  
  
"GET THE FIGHT STARTED!"  
  
"Why are you delaying in showing my man defeating your friend?"  
  
Misato, not liking to hear from the cages, prodded the occupants with a stick, "Enough from the peanut gallery!"  
  
Wincing back in minute pain, Shinobu cried out to her friend, "Kitsune- sempai how can you let this happen to me!"  
  
"You were going to kill a contestant off camera," the eternal fox replied, "and we can't lose that kind of footage."  
  
"Kill, I was about to tear her flesh from her body and...CENSORED" Rei looked at the camera and then the footage goes blank.  
  
"Um, we don't have to pay for that do we?" a worried Misato asked as she tried to figure the cost of not only the camera but the film crew that most likely died as a result of the blast.  
  
"They were union so no," Kitsune replied trying to get Rei's rage out of her mind, "Is she always like that?"  
  
"Only when it concerns her pray," Misato cast a sad glance at her picture of Shinji.  
  
"As for said pray let us begin this battle," now glad in a bunny girl suit, "ARE YOU READY TO RUMBLE!!!"  
  
Bursting into a fit of laughter Misato held her side that was starting to throb with pain, "What the hell are you doing dressed like that?"  
  
"Fan service, the girls get to see the meat fighting so we have to give the guys a lil something extra," Kitsune finished by blowing a kiss to the camera.  
  
Now dressed in a tight fitting cat suit, "I guess you're right! LET THE BUSHIDO BATTLE BEGIN!"  
  
"On the left side of your screen we have in the red and white Gi, Aoyama Motoko. Heir to the God's Cry school!" A joyous roar of female voices is heard. Motoko's fanclub was not to be dismissed.  
  
Misato took it upon herself to introduce her ward to the growing throng of spectators. "On the right side, in the stylish white and black Gi, Ikari SHINJI!!! GIVE IT UP LADIES!"  
  
As said ladies start hollering a blast of orange energy is seen in the distance. "Shit, um...Rei's out so we better make this fast or the fan clubs will be dead."  
  
Kitsune wasn't finished though, "Will Motoko teach her pupil his rightful place or with the Student become the teacher! And yes you two can own your very own Shinji Ikari pilot doll made popular in the Evangelion Msts! Who writes this crap anyway?"  
  
"You don't want to know," Misato said quietly before the camera pans down to the combatants.  
  
"I won't go easy on you Shinji, I have my honor as a warrior to give it my all," Motoko said as she drew her blade. 'And when I win the prize I doubt you'll be to upset with me. Being married to me won't be that bad.'  
  
Keeping his sword sheathed, Shinji tried to ignore the spreading blush on Motoko's face and the dreamy look in her eyes. He had to remain focused. "Nor will I pull any punches Motoko-sensei. I had a few private lessons before this match."  
  
With the opening comments finished both warriors sized up their opponent. Walking slowly around one another neither made a move. In a quick flash Motoko sprung forward with an overhand slash which Shinji deflected with his sheath.  
  
"Boku justsu won't save you Shinji. I'm faster than any killing strike you can make," Motoko said as she tested Shinji's defenses a few more times.  
  
Unknown to Motoko, Shinji's never planned on drawing his sword to win this battle. As she charged in to take another swing at him, he sidestepped her motion. Unbalanced by the peculiar move, Motoko's back was left wide open.  
  
Grabbing the woman from behind in what many would consider a very intimate embrace, Kitsune was happy to see the ratings markings going sky high.  
  
Before she could struggle, Shinji whispered softly yet hotly into her ear. "There are many ways to lose a battle Motoko-sensei. Keitaro-san told me this little trick before the match."  
  
Her legs going weak, Motoko found it hard to hold unto her blade. Her hormones were screeching at her to submit to the callings of lust. Shinji was having just as hard a time keeping up the ruse. Not being the most 'active' guy he felt guilty doing this to his teacher but his innate survival instincts told him that he had to win this tournament.  
  
Pulling herself up into a standing position, Shinji found his shorter height left him hanging on Motoko's back. "I ...will not lose to you Shinji!"  
  
Trying the ear blow one last time, Shinji jumped off Motoko just in time to see her fall back down to her knees. The look in her eyes told him that he had done something to Motoko, Keitaro never really told him 'what' doing that to her accomplished, just that it would help him 'win out in the end.'  
  
Over the thunderous pounding in her heart, Motoko wanted to win more than ever. "You...fight without honor today Shinji!"  
  
Looking at her sadly Shinji nodded, "I could never hope to beat you with a sword Sensei, nor would I want to."  
  
Over the loud speaker, "Is that it? Does Shinji surrender?"  
  
"NO!" Shinji's loud cry of defiance resounded in the forest, "I will not submit. I'm sorry Sensei, I won't beat you with a sword but I will beat you!" Tossing a concealed item at Motoko, Kitsune sighed in defeat and handed the eager Misato her winnings.  
  
"TURTLE TURTLE!! GET IT OFF ME!" Motoko screamed in terror as Tama-chan, who had been paid by Shinji in sardines, landed squarely on Motoko's head. After a few minutes of futile turtle swatting, Motoko fainted in shock.  
  
With on last look at Motoko, Shinji walked off the battlefield as cries of injustice, then pain as Rei returned to the arena, sounded behind him. 'I'm sorry Sensei.'  
  
"And there you have it folks! The student taught the master that all things are legal in a battle! Stay tuned as next time we end the semi-finals with Shinobu VS Rei!" Misato announced as she counted the money she had just won.  
  
-------------------  
  
Zentrodie: Now that was a funny battle.  
  
Golden Kitsune: Yeah but you needed more sword action!  
  
Zen: But I'm not good at fight scenes.  
  
GK: How you expect to get better at them if you don't write them?  
  
Zen: How bout you do it?  
  
GK: I won't do it but I'll give you some examples.  
  
Zen: Cool you have those in a text...file or...what are you doing?  
  
GK: This is for making me look like a pervert in your damn omakes!  
  
Censored for content  
  
GK: Ah, now I feel better, think you can write battles better.  
  
Zen: .....  
  
GK: Zen?  
  
Zen:.........  
  
GK: Damn now the next chapter will be a bit longer in the making. 


	16. Simple Moments

Standard Disclaimer!  
  
Well I guess that last chapter needs a postmark. I had originally added about another 3 pages of story to it that well...turned into this chapter instead. It seemed to rush to cram all that I'm going to have here, be summed up last time so I changed my plan.  
  
I hope you're still enjoying this story and tell your friends bout it too ^_^ the more who read it the happier I'll be. And a happy me is a productive me.  
  
OH and I'll be attending ACEN this year, so be sure to look for me. I'll most likely be in one costume or another of my friends design. Oh and one last thing, I'll be moving again soon so expect a little delay in updates for next few weeks. Cable Internet is low on priorities right now next too food.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Out of Disaster  
  
Chapter 16 – Simple Moments  
  
With the fresh and clean Hinata air in their faces, Shinji and Shinobu leisurely strolled down the quaint avenues and side streets. Being her first official tour of her home, Shinobu really didn't know what to show Shinji that wouldn't bore him too much. If she had known that Shinji was inclined to enjoy simply walking and talking with her, she'd have calmed remarkably.  
  
Noticing that many of the sidewalk vendors were still setting up shop for the day, Shinji quipped, "This town really does move with its own style."  
  
With a wave to one of the shop keeps that she knew, Shinobu turned to face Shinji not really understanding what he just stated. "What do you mean? They're just opening up for the day." She paused and turned to wave to yet another merchant, one she visited frequently for fresh vegetables, and said hello.  
  
Smiling at how so many people seemed to know and like his lady friend, Shinji gestured to them with his hand. "In Tokyo-3 nobody knows or cares about their customers. They open at ten a.m. sharp and hardly ever really care to talk to people." His dialogue influenced by his own few trips to supermarkets.  
  
Finally Shinobu realized the facts behind Shinji's statement. 'All these people know me.' She had never really paid much attention to the fact before today, but thinking back to her time spent in Tokyo-3 she realized it was a pretty unique thing. "Small resort towns get by with things like this, and it helps to attract more people."  
  
Returning to their normal discussion about the few culinary exploits they had tried over the past few days, the pair was again stopped when a woman in her late forties called to Shinobu from behind a few fruit carts. "So Shinobu finally got a boyfriend?"  
  
Her embarrassment soared as recognized the woman that often sold Hinata's fresh food stock to her beckoned from them to come over. Shinji, having heard quite well the statement had turned very red and was lead by the hand over to the woman. "Kanzaki-san it isn't like that at all. Shinji here was just..."  
  
Chidori Kanzaki, a fairly successful woman with shoulder length black hair, laughed sharply at Shinobu's retort. "He is just blushing like a ripe tomato he is. You don't have to hide it from me Shinobu I won't judge you for it." Her eyes quickly sizing the silent boy up, "And he seems to be a fine catch too."  
  
Breaking out of his paralysis, Shinji bowed lightly to the woman, "I, uh thank you miss." His words were slightly forced and full of embarrassment. He would have liked nothing more than to be on their way, until they woman's smile caught his attention. The way he saw the woman looking at Shinobu caused his mind to fire, 'She really is happy.'  
  
Tossing the teens a pair of apples, Chidori laughed again as Shinobu's bout of hysterics had yet to subside. 'To be young again,' she thought as she saw her offering bounce off Shinobu's chest and finally come to rest in her still quivering hands. She bid them good-bye stating that she had to finish preparing for the day, and watched them continue walking down the promenade.  
  
-------------------  
  
After the incident with Chidori, Shinobu was very selective about where she took Shinji. She really didn't want to put Shinji on the spot about their relationship yet. Sure the whole rationale behind the day's actions was to get some information out of him, but she didn't want to embarrass him either.  
  
Following closely behind them, Naru and Kitsune were having a grand time. Having watched the encounter at the fruit stand, Kitsune had to sit down after succumbing to gales of laughter at the two's expense. Naru had remained silent on the exchange, but was still having a hard time accepting that Shinji actually wasn't as bad as she had first thought.  
  
"This is the more modern section of Hinata, and it serves mostly as the entertainment section of town," Shinobu informed her friend as they continued to walk. Not being on many, or any, dates in her short life, Shinobu was starting to become deathly nervous about how Shinji was liking his tour.  
  
Again jaded by his time in Tokyo-3, Shinji's response was filled with awe, "It's so clean! So what do you do for fun here?" His eyes darting around the square to which Shinobu had lead him. Looking at all the semi-classical buildings around Hinata, it was a shock for him to see present day architecture.  
  
Blushing softly Shinobu could only reply, "I don't often come here. I used to with a few friends from school but..." Her hand went to cover her mouth as if it hid the comment she just made. She hadn't been back to the entertainment district since her school had been destroyed so many months ago. 'Will be upset with me reminding of that?'  
  
The downcast look that overcame Shinji's features did in fact tell Shinobu that he did harbor some guilt about the past. He wasn't ignorant though, at Shinobu's hesitance to proceed with that topic, he let it slide. Catching a hint of green in the corner of his eye, Shinji turned to face a large park. In an attempt to bring things back into the positive, "Could you show me that park over there?"  
  
Following his gaze to the adjacent area, Shinobu nodded and with a small smile, "I'd be glad too."  
  
From behind a conveniently placed trash bin, Kitsune remarked, "Wasn't that the park where Keitaro and Mutsumi had their date?" She turned away from Naru after speaking and continued to follow the pair with her eyes.  
  
Taking in the sight of the park, Naru spotted the lake where she had her rowboat into Keitaro and Mutsumi's to prevent a kiss that may not have been in the making. Pushing her own embarrassment aside she said that it was the same park. Once the coast was clear they started trailing the pair once again.  
  
Their forward momentum came to a halt quickly however, "Ara Ara, Naru-san, Kitsune-san how are you today?"  
  
Looking over to their left, both women spotted the source of the question, and in unison groaned softly, "Hello Mutsumi."  
  
---------------------  
  
Having been to a few smaller parks in Tokyo-3 and the woods behind Hinata for training, Shinji was quick to appreciate the beauty of his new surroundings. Looking from the trees over to the large pond equipped with rowboats, his eyes wandered in every direction absorbing the tranquility of the park. As his eyes came to rest upon Shinobu, he thought again how nicely her dress suited her before speaking, "This place is great."  
  
Having her own memories of the park, Shinobu was hard pressed to disagree with him. But having visited the park on several occasions her enjoyment was not as obvious. Her smile's source was the excitement that came from Shinji's voice. 'He's really enjoying this!' She felt part of the sense of foreboding that had been trailing her all day start to lift. "Would you like to walk along one of the trails?"  
  
Spotting a few other couples walking along cement paths that snaked through the park, Shinji gave the girl at his side a quick nod. With a moment of uncertainty he extended his elbow to Shinobu, "I'd be honored to."  
  
Her own face blushing much like Shinji's, Shinobu linked her arm with his and led him down to the paths. More of her worries departed. Her heart welled mightily in her chest and the blood pounded in her head. 'I can't panic now! I have to be strong!' She kept telling to herself as she found the urge to fall into a fit of hysterics. Taking a deep breath to steady her nerves, "We'll take a small walk around the lake."  
  
Letting his worries about his relationship situation fall into the back of his mind, the boy could think of nothing else he'd rather do. Up till his offering of his arm, doubts of the correctness of his actions was high on his mind. 'I don't want to lead either of them on, but unless I act naturally like this...how will I know?'  
  
As the pair ventured around the lake with linked arms, still avoiding the topic of their relationship but still enjoying the conversation greatly, the stalking party had finally accepted Mutsumi into the fold and entered the park.  
  
With a broad smile, "Isn't that cute. I told you this would work for them!" Kitsune informed her compatriots as she pointed the wandering pair out.  
  
Taking a seat on a near bye bench, Naru was forced to agree that it would make a cute picture. Glad that the pair's back was to them and they didn't have to hide, "What do you think about those two dating Mutsumi?"  
  
In typical Mutsumi fashion, the dark brown haired woman placed her hand to her cheek face adorned with a large almost airy smile, and said, "Who are we watching again?"  
  
---------------  
  
Shinji would have liked to continue walking in the park with Shinobu had not one factor made itself readily apparent. As they started down the fourth of the parks many walkways both of their stomachs rebelled at the idea of being ignored. Laughing lightly at how they both voiced the need for food at almost the same time, they agreed to pursue lunch in stead of another walk.  
  
Nearly catching site of their followers, Shinobu lead Shinji back to the adjoining city streets and to the hotbed of Hinata's culinary establishments. As he had yet to eat a thing inside Hinata that hadn't been made by Shinobu, "I'll let you pick where we eat, ok?"  
  
From rumors and stories from her old friends about the best date restaurants in Hinata, Shinobu knew exactly where she wanted to take Shinji to eat. "If you insist," she accepted her good fortunes and led the boy to a semi-fancy French styled bistro.  
  
With the city just beginning to fully recover from the damages incurred from the Angel, the restaurant was busy but was still able to seat the pair upon arrival. Looking around the posh eatery, Shinji's mind wandered to the correct actions to take. 'She invited me out to this place does she want to pay or do I? Can she afford this place?'  
  
Fear was dancing in Shinobu's soul. She had brought very little money with her for her date and hadn't anticipated dining in such a lavish setting. Looking at Shinji sitting across the table from her, Shinobu again battled her more innate sense to panic. Opting to let come what may, Shinobu smiled happily at the boy who in turn returned the act. "I heard this place is excellent, I hope you like it."  
  
Catching Shinobu's tone, one of joy mixed with a hint of nervousness, Shinji prepared himself to act if the call needed him to do so. With nothing else to say at the moment the two teens lapsed into a comfortable silence until the waiter appeared at their small two-seat table.  
  
The waiter wasn't a happy man. He had just failed his entrance exams for high school, which meant he had little options available left in life. He didn't want to join the work force already but the second rung schools were almost pointless to attend. His own problems added to his hostility at seeing the two teens that he now had to serve. 'Why do I have to suffer because of this? Stupid love-struck children!'  
  
Looking at both Shinji and Shinobu with a small degree of animosity in his eyes, the man handed the teens menus. Picturing the small pittance of a tip such children could offer he didn't see the need to suck up to them. "What do you want to drink?"  
  
Shinji took a quick view of the bistros selection and requested a hot tea, Shinobu being a bit offended by the rude voiced man asked for a soft drink before opening her menu. After the waiter left, "Did he sound upset to you," Shinobu quietly squeaked out.  
  
Seeing Shinobu almost hiding behind her menu, his sense anger started to grow. 'She didn't do anything to upset him, why is he treating us like this?' Dropping his head in agreement, Shinji said his peace on the matter to her. "He did, didn't he. Well lets not let that bother us." Gesturing to the menu, "It all looks so good doesn't it?"  
  
Under Shinji's warm smile and pleasant tone, Shinobu found herself forgetting about the rude waiter. Talk of school events replaced the waiter's actions while they made their choice in meals. Once the waiter returned to take their orders and left, Shinobu began to work up her courage to ask Shinji about 'them.'  
  
As the food was placed in front of them she believed herself ready, "Shinji, can I ask you something?" Her hands fumbling with the knife and fork that was present at their table.  
  
Not fairing any better with the western utensils that he was forced to eat with, Shinji put down his fork and gave Shinobu his full attention. "Sure you can," something in her voice told him it wasn't going to be a simple question however.  
  
Finally succeeding in spearing a piece of her meal with the fork, Shinobu debated on which question to ask as she chewed her food. So many questions she wanted to ask but which should she ask first. Choosing to start at the beginning, "What was on your mind when I meet you at the station the other day?"  
  
Mind coming to a crashing halt, Shinji wondered if he should lie. He could just as easily tell her it was the entire test that was on his mind and avoid the whole Rei issue. He was having such a nice time he didn't want to ruin it. Being Shinji he found his hand forced, "Rei saw me off at the station in Tokyo-3."  
  
With all that statement could mean the girl's utensils fell from her hand, "I...see. Did," her heart climbed its way into her throat as she struggled for words, "anything happen?" In her mind Shinobu didn't want to know. 'She's so much more attractive than I am, smarter, and she even works with him. If he chose her I could never compete.'  
  
Pushing his food about his plate, the sullen boy tried his best to form the encounter into accurate words. He came to the revelation that he couldn't lie to the girl before him. "She told me she loved me, kissed me, and said she'd see me when I arrived back."  
  
Her world crumbling around her, Shinobu looked at Shinji and noticed something new. 'He doesn't look happy about it.' With that one glimmering hope in her heart, "Your still not sure are you?"  
  
Understanding the question, he took Shinobu's hand in his. "I'm sorry for being selfish like this. Its not fair to either of you." Shinji's gaze again fell to his plate, as he couldn't stand to look into Shinobu's eyes any longer. 'Part of me wants nothing more than this, but I can't get Rei out of my mind either.'  
  
Knowing she still had a chance, that hope still existed. Shinobu squeezed the hand that still dwelled in hers. "You have to make the choice that comes from the heart, I'll wait to hear that from you."  
  
The mood damped by the current events, they just sat hand in hand until the waiter dropped the bill on the table and walked off, and eyeing the two of them for any chance they may try to leave without paying.  
  
Brought back to reality, Shinobu picked up the tab and looked at it, then looked again. Her eyes welling into saucers as she knew she had no chance of paying off such a bill. 'I bet she could pay for this! I'm such a loser! How can I ask him to pay for this!' Wanting to break down and cry at the table as frustration overwhelmed her, she failed to notice Shinji taking the tab from her.  
  
'It's the least I can do for causing her so much pain,' his thought was more encompassing that just the relationship issue. His walk in the town did much to resurface the feeling of responsibility for her suffering. While much of the damage was repaired, many buildings still had visible damage. Pulling out his Nerv charge card that Misato insisted he take with him in cause of emergency, he placed it along with his Nerv ID badge on the small metal tray that held the bill.  
  
Having watched the boy from the host stand, the waiter saw the boy put two pieces of plastic on the tray. Acting quickly, he gathered both tray and cards and headed to the terminal in the back of the bistro to authenticate things. Looking at the badge and card, the waiter almost let them fall out of his hands. 'That kid is a pilot of one of those giant robots!'  
  
After he tested both the card and badge for authenticity and to pay the bill he yelled out to everybody in kitchen, "We have a Nerv Pilot here!"  
  
The response was a loud crash as a plate fell to the ground and a very angry man storming over to the checkout station. "What did you just say?"  
  
Feeling the rage from Jiro the dishwasher, the waiter took a step back. Handing the two cards to the large man, "That boy works for Nerv and if the rumors are right only children can pilot those robots."  
  
Jiro was far from happy with life at the moment. A few months ago he had a nice teaching job, a comfortable home, and a loving wife. All that ended the day those robots took away his lively hood. "Let me go talk to this little pilot then." Walking out into the bistro's eating area, the enraged man had little trouble finding the boy's smaller form from among the others.  
  
Shinji, who had just again told Shinobu not to worry about his paying for the meal, never expected to see a large dirt covered man slam his identification on the table. He also wasn't prepared to hear what the man had to say. Shinji distantly heard Shinobu say 'Yamada-sensei' before the man let loose his rage on him.  
  
"YOU RUINED MY LIFE!" Jiro accentuated his words by slamming his fists on the table again. "Your damned robot destroyed my school! Cost me my job and the ability to care for my wife!"  
  
Shinji backed up in his chair as terror swelled deeply in him. Eyeing the exit, he wondered if he should make a break for it. "Sir I didn't..."  
  
Almost breaking the table with his fists, "Don't tell me that Mr. Pilot! Here you sit eating this expensive slop while I have to wash dishes because of what you did! How is that FAIR! I hope you die you piece of shit! It's not right that you make us suffer while you benefit from it!"  
  
As the man's hot breath and spittle fell on his face, the overwhelming urge to run and hide succeeded in breaking his paralysis. Pushing himself away from the table, Shinji was dimly aware of his own running as he tore off into unknown regions of Hinata. As he bolted from the bistro he heard the man calling him a coward, and a part of Shinji was ashamed that he had left Shinobu behind.  
  
What Shinji didn't know was after he had fled Naru paid the man back for Shinji's pain by slamming a chair over his back. Kitsune who had tended to the cowering Shinobu told her to head after Shinji before he got too lost. "He'll need you after this kid. Sorry for following you and all that, but listen to me now."  
  
-------------------  
  
Completely lost and bewildered, Shinji just kept walking forward. After being assaulted at the restaurant his mind went fully into flight mode and pushed him onward. He guessed he had run for about thirty minutes and had been walking for twice that. 'I just hope Motoko-san doesn't hear about that.' Taking stock in his location he noticed the remains of a large building that had fully been destroyed.  
  
"No, It can't be," His voice cracking with sorrow and personal disgust. Looking around he knew where he was. He wandered to the exact source of all the changes in his life. Falling to his knees he wondered if he was cursed. "I'm at her school."  
  
Putting her hand on his shoulder and feeling him flinch under it, "It was my old school Shinji. I have a new school now." Shinobu was winded from her running after him; somehow she knew they would end up here.  
  
Remaining in his declined position, Shinji's shoulders sank as his feeling of responsibility again clawed at his conscious for recognition. "I was fool to think I only hurt you by doing this. I hurt so many people."  
  
Her own heart aching at the sight of Shinji in such pain, Shinobu sat next to him and wrapped her arm around him comfortingly. "It wasn't your fault. If you hadn't been here we all could have died."  
  
That had occurred to the boy. Memories of his talks with Misato about the incident also reminded him that the N2 mine had been the true source of the damage. "So what? If I had been better trained none of this would have happened. Nobody would have been hurt!"  
  
Hearing Shinji's words struck a cord within Shinobu, "Shinji stand up." Her voice told the boy it wasn't a request and she was actually ordering him to comply. His weakened sense of worth pushed him to his feet. "Look at me Shinji," as he didn't move she moved his head for him, "Shinji I want you to listen to me. Can you do that?"  
  
The hurt in Shinobu's eyes sobered Shinji quickly, nodded that he could do that. His eyes locked onto Shinobu's as tears started to fall from them, slowly at first but in a few moments they fell fast and hot from her eyes. "If this hadn't happened things would have been different," to that Shinobu's broken voice didn't deny.  
  
Attempting to move closer to comfort her, Shinji was stopped by Shinobu's extended hand, "But I got so much more from this! I meet you! If the school hadn't been destroyed I'd have never met you!" Her words being shouted out of her lips held all of her emotions.  
  
Shinji could only gap as Shinobu yelled at him. Her dialogue rang true in his mind. He had met her because of the incident. If her school were still there he wouldn't have met her or developed his feelings for her. Shinji knew Shinobu had some feelings for him, he couldn't deny that, but he knew neither of them actually TOLD the other.  
  
Her body shaking under the force of her emotions she tried to hold back but failed, "I love you Shinji! I love you so much and it's because of the disaster here that I met you!" No longer able to hold back she rushed into his arms, enfolding her own desperately around him. Wracking with sobs her body crushed against the boys.  
  
Something in Shinji's mind clicked at that moment. A look into the red- rimmed eyes of the girl in his arms Shinji came to a very definite conclusion. "I love you to Shinobu." No sooner had he spoke the words his lips were covered by Shinobu's. The rush of feelings in her body needed an outlet and she conveniently had one.  
  
In the ruble of Shinobu's old school the pair embraced deeply. Savoring the touch, smell, and even taste of the other they let their feelings dance together. Emerging from behind a group of bushes, Kitsune prodded Naru and Mutsumi away. 'This is their moment, let them have it.' The eternal fox told them as they headed home. Kitsune was glad; she helped the two of them reach this point but knew it was up to them to make the final jump. With one long lingering glance at the couple as they still held their kiss, Kitsune's mask dropped and she looked at them with open eyes, 'You got him kid.'  
  
-------------  
  
After the kiss finally ended, the two walked back to Hinata lodge hand in hand, only to be received by an unexpected visitor. "Kaji-san what brings you here?" Shinji asked as a knowing suspicion came unto him.  
  
Stepping on the glowing ember that had once been his cigarette, "I hate to break up the date but we need to get you back to Tokyo-3 now. Two hours ago we got the first sight of the angel and it's probably almost at the Geo- Front."  
  
Knowing what that entailed, Shinji gave Shinobu a quick hug and ran to the running car. Part of Shinobu had faith in Shinji, but the dark feeling that she had all day mocked her. Waving goodbye to Shinji, Shinobu quickly went to her kitchen to cook and hopefully get her mind off of the ever-growing sense of foreboding.  
  
With Kaji's knowledge of Gendo's plans, he wasn't very happy at the moment. 'Poor kid finally gets a girl and he won't be given a choice in things soon.' Kaji's information told him that Gendo was making plans for both Shinji and Rei and they didn't include Shinobu in them.  
  
As the silent car arrived in Tokyo-3 Shinji was shown something he thought he'd never see. "That's Unit-02!" He was referring to the limbless husk of the once proud red Evangelion. Before he could worry about Asuka's safety another blow to his heart arrived in the form of a one armed Unit-00.  
  
"Looks like she's going to try and blow it up," Kaji offered as he saw the N2 mine under the blue behemoths arm.  
  
Shinji couldn't accept what he was seeing. Yes he had just told Shinobu he loved her, but he did love Rei too. "What is she thinking?" He asked Kaji as panic seared him.  
  
"She fights to protect what she cares for," the words sounded hollow to the spy as he spoke his written lines. He was only a pawn in this game at this point. And his purpose was to insure Shinji fought, and fought hard.  
  
Watching the angel push past the defeated Unit-00, as the blast did nothing to stop it, Shinji willed the car to go faster. Climbing into his entry plug without changing into his plug-suit, he thanked Kami-sama for his timing.  
  
Controlling his mecha to rush through the wall and attack the angelic visitor, the pilot arrived just in time to save his surrogate mother and the bridge crew from death.  
  
He would not let that thing win. He had to protect his loved ones. 'I'm the only one left to do it! If I fail everybody dies!' Shinji's Eva pummeled the enemy again and again, but right as he was about to win, all went black.  
  
'No...no...no...I have to win! I can't lose now! Shinobu, Rei, Asuka, Misato I CAN'T fail them now! Somebody help me to do this!' the boy pleaded into the darkness of his entry plug, he was answered.  
  
Far away from the battle, Shinobu ate her dinner with her quasi-family. Keitaro was the first to notice that Shinobu had started crying for no apparent reason.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author Notes  
  
Well this whole chapter again was originally summed up in three pages in the last chapter. Hope the enlargement of it does the scene justice and is enjoyed ^_^.  
  
Wish me luck moving again and hope you continue to support my writings.  
  
Questions, comments, suggestions are always welcome  
  
Zentrodie (zentrodie@secondimpact.com)  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
OMAKE  
  
"Welcome ladies and gentleman to the uh..mecha...ah...um...Big Flying Turtle viewing thing!" Misato cheered into her microphone, once again garbed in her red blazer. "With me today is one of the losers from the first match."  
  
Her hair mussed and a pair of cracked blood smeared glasses hanging from the cuff of her shirt, Naru smiled into the camera "Naru Narasugawa here! And let me tell you that fight was fixed. One of my eyes was still open when they called it a draw."  
  
Scooting her chair further away from the girl, Misato questioned, "Where did you get the glasses?"  
  
"It's a trophy and a reminder to my fiancé not to let Kitsune take our private pictures again," the girl ended with a feral grin that sent a few shivers down Misato's spine.  
  
"Anyway we're here today for the last semi-finals bout! That's right blue haired girls do battle for the piece of man they love!" Misato, adding as much enthusiasm to her words as possible, gripped her microphone like her last bottle of Yebisu. "Do you have any thoughts about this match?"  
  
Looking over the print outs about each combatant, Naru's analysis was forthcoming; "Shinobu will take this fight."  
  
Misato followed with a short series of exalted laughter, "An untrained little girl is going to fight a trained soldier and win? What have you been drinking and where can I get a case of the stuff?"  
  
Pointing to Shinobu, Naru explained, "See what's happening?"  
  
"Yeah Kitsune is handing her a book and talking to her, big deal," Misato wasn't really humoring the idea of Shinobu's victor. "Look at the stands! Rei gained a new little trick of blowing things up with raw surging power!"  
  
"Don't count Kitsune out of things. She's the most devious person on this planet," Naru's words containing a bit of venom for her friend who had profited from the 'present' she gave to Keitaro.  
  
Shrugging her shoulders Misato turned back to the camera, "Whatever. Well were about to get this started. Live from the Tokyo-3 municipal school."  
  
"Hey! Why did you give your 'friend' the home court advantage?" Naru asked in a pleasant manner that only ripped the paint off the wall but didn't cause permanent ear damage.  
  
"Ask around about Rei's attendance. She's as much in the dark if not more so than Shinobu is," the major replied not liking the ringing in her ears. "Entering in on the left hand side known as 'The Blue Bomber,' 'The Albino Hurricane!', and 'The Vegetarian Man-eater' AYANAMI REI!"  
  
Expecting the crowd to scream and yell in reverence to one of the combatants, Misato's words were met with silence. "Guess she lost her fanfare when she blasted the last match."  
  
Naru took over the microphone, "On the right, known as "The Cooking Chaos", "The Shy Slayer", and "Missis Mixelpix!" MEAHARE SHINOBU!"  
  
"Which of these two girls will move on to the final round? Who's determination will lead them to confront the prize itself? Who's culinary design will reign supreme? Find out now as these blue haired girls do battle in 'THE BIG BLUE BATTLE!' Misato then proceeds to fall on her face in asphyxiation.  
  
"Somebody watched too much Iron Chef as a child," Naru said before the camera switched down to the field.  
  
"I will enjoy breaking you into little pieces," Rei said calmly as she rushed towards Shinobu who had yet to even move.  
  
Dashing to the side as Rei let loose a blast of energy at her, Shinobu remembered Kitsune's plan. "My Ayanami you think you're up to the prize?"  
  
Irritated that the girl wasn't a burnt mass of flesh by now, Rei sized up Shinobu, "He was mine before you arrived so yes."  
  
'This is going to be hard but it's the only way,' Shinobu thought as her level of embarrassment rose. Taking out her sketch book, Shinobu quickly found one of her most risqué drawings, "Think you could do this with him?"  
  
Rei's eyes darting over the very vivid image of Shinji and Shinobu in what looked like page 82 of the Karma Sutra her face reddened and a trickle of blood left her nose. "You...I am the only one that can do that!" She emphasized her point by shooting more rays of energy at her opponent.  
  
Her blush increasing, Shinobu moved to phase two of her mental assult, "You've seen him nude too...think you could 'handle' him? You seem pretty small." She flipped to another page and yet an even more daring photo. "Up to this one?"  
  
Rei's mind leaving the field of battle and moving to her victory celebration, didn't notice how more blood had left her nose. Trying to shake off the growing 'odd' feeling in her stomach Rei launched her body at Shinobu in defiance. "Don't draw him like that!"  
  
In the flying turtle, Misato was bewildered and a little turned on, "Um that is a unique strategy."  
  
Naru who had no idea what was going on wondered if she wouldn't have liked winning the tournament for other reasons. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Rei's physical condition is actually very frail. By loosing a lot of blood from her nose she's apt to pass out or be slower," Misato informed.  
  
Back on the field, Rei's vision swam as her head fogged over. Thoughts of acting out the drawings and more so, the loss of blood, and the overwhelming NEED to shut the girl up who was now saying how much 'she loved her big strong love machine' Rei never saw what was to come.  
  
As Rei neared her, Shinobu pulled out her last line of defense, one that only Keitaro had felt before. Drawing a frying pan out of nowhere, Shinobu cracked Rei upside the head.  
  
Loosing to much blood previously, Rei could only look shocked before unconsciousness over took her. Cheers and cat calls soon replaced the stillness of the arena. 'What have I done?' Shinobu thought as she remembered some of the more 'tasteless' things she said about her activities with Shinji.  
  
Naru, who was now clapping and laughing in Misato's face, pranced about the room. Misato just looked blankly at the teleprompter. "WHERE THE HELL DID THAT PAN COME FROM?"  
  
"It doesn't matter! Shinobu won and that means...the final match is Shinji Vs Shinobu" Naru yelled exuberantly into the microphone. "Stay tuned all of you for the final match in out tournament!  
  
------------------  
  
Golden Kitsune: That wasn't that bad.  
  
Zentrodie: You lied to me!  
  
GK: You're awake?  
  
Zen: Yeah, and you said you'd write the omake for this one.  
  
GK: I would have if you'd have waited for me to have time.  
  
Zen: Um...oh yeah.  
  
GK: I think that means you owe me an apology.  
  
Zen: For this or for me making you seem like a violent pervert?  
  
GK: I won't talk about the latter right now.  
  
Zen: He he...sorry. How about I let you do the Shinji Vs Shinobu battle?  
  
GK: Hmm...I may have to take you up on that. 


	17. Yumemiru Shiawase

Standard Disclaimer!  
  
Wow been long time since I've updated anything, about two weeks so its not that bad in reality but I like to yell at myself. As for my Msts however...that HAS been a long time. Sorry for the delay everybody just had a lot on my mind and no real 'drive' to write.  
  
I've moved into my new studio and am very happy in it. Work is slacking off but I maybe receiving a promotion soon that means more hours/pay Well I'm sure you're not here to listen to me prattle on about my life so lets get to it.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
  
Out of Disaster Chapter 17 Yumemiru Shiawase  
  
"...Come to me..."  
  
Darkness pervaded his senses, he had no bearing of anything even himself. All he was able to tell was that he was totally surrounded in darkness. Darkness so profound it wasn't just the absence of light it was emptiness. Only one thing was certain, and that was the voice. A voice softly calling out to him, but he didn't know to whom it belonged or where it was asking him to go.  
  
Slowly his memory began to return and Shinji remembered himself as the shock wore off. Surrounded by nothingness on all sides, he listened to the voice that called for him to 'Come to me.' His mind thought that was what the voice was saying but it was so distant and distorted it could have been anything.  
  
"Did I die?" escaped his lips as he felt the weight of the words upon his chest and the stark revelation that it could be true. If he could have he would have started to cry, it was for his lack of true body that kept him from doing so. His mind was not accepting the 'afterlife' that it was presented and he rebelled. 'I've seen many odd things due to Eva maybe this is another.'  
  
Calming himself he noticed that the darkness was fading as well as the voice had stopped its siren call. Hope blossomed in his chest as a sensation familiar to him washed over him, that of waking.  
  
-------------  
  
Misato had been a wreck since the battle that had just finally been cleansed away. Sitting next to Shinji's bed in a small metal chair she was for sure this time going to insist they put in more comfortable accommodations for her next stay. Her mind chided her 'you shouldn't hope for another visit.' It was her tactician's mind that told her that in war having your solders wounded and not killed was the blessing.  
  
Looking at the boy's slowly rising chest, Misato didn't know what to tell him when he finally woke up. So much had happened in so little time she didn't know how he'd handle it all. Taking his hand in her own, Misato momentarily wished that Shinobu didn't have school and could have been there to tell him herself. Checking the watch on her free hand, the Major sighed in defeat, "Time to go to..."  
  
The words died in her throat as when her eyes feel unto Shinji's face she saw his eyes flutter then open. He'd finally woken up. Her work schedule forgotten she gathered the waking boy in her arms and crushed him in a fierce hug. Dimly aware that she had started crying Misato was never more relieved in her life. "Shinji, don't you do that to me again!"  
  
Just waking and being received by the waking world by Misato wasn't how he would have thought things would happen. Usually he wakes and is alone or Shinobu or Rei are sitting quietly by his side. Shinji was somewhat startled at how Misato's tone was so soft in his ears, and when he felt her tears transferring from her face to his cheek his mind kick started, 'Something is different this time.'  
  
Taking reign of her emotions, Misato pulled herself away from her ward and reclaimed her chair, no longer noticing the pain that it had just caused. Wiping the remaining tears away from her eyes with her left hand, Misato's voice was jovial, "You had us worried this time Shinji. You really did."  
  
Now that his head wasn't clutched possessively to Misato's chest, Shinji looked about the room and took in the room. Something told him that Misato had information for him that he wasn't going to like. 'Why was she so worried? How was this different from the other times I was hurt?' Not really liking being left in the dark for long, he opted to face what the woman had to say quickly instead of waiting.  
  
Clearing his throat it get Misato's attention as the woman was rambling on how Pen-Pen missed his cooking, the boy saw fear in his guardians eyes. Trying to voice the most likely source of her fear, "Misato-san, what happened with the angel?"  
  
Her eyes drew wide momentarily as she had yet to fully prepare a story for this eventuality. Her eyes lowered from his and she examined the white under sheet of his bed. "I'm sure you know some of it. Tell me what you know and I'll fill in the gaps."  
  
The surprising absence of any emotion in her voice set off the warning klaxons in his mind, but he complied. He recounted what Kaji had told him about the time the angel was detected, the husk of Unit-02, Rei's attempt to stop the aggressor, then he told her of what he could remember until things went black. He was rewarded during his reminiscing with a few head nods and an occasional 'hmm' from his spectator. "What else happened?"  
  
Smiling wanly at him momentarily, "Well you won. We figured the Evangelion went berserk again and destroyed the angel."  
  
From her body language Shinji knew that she wasn't being totally honest with him about something. "What else happened Misato-san."  
  
Standing up abruptly, the woman made a break for the door as the emotional weight of what Shinji just asked her felt like a blow to the midsection, she claimed she was late for her shift but the words sounded fake even to her. Cursing Kami-sama for making her the barer of bad news, her hand flew to the door handle only to be stopped as Shinji again asked her what happened.  
  
Her shoulders sagged in defeat as she took her chair again the red in her eyes now easily visible to the boy. "We only have speculations on how it happened right now but..." Her voice lost will to carry on. Knowing that Shinji would be crushed to hear her she debated on exactly what to tell him. "Rei."  
  
That one word, a single syllable, spoken with such sadness Shinji couldn't bear to think. One of the two girls he loved, "What about Rei?"  
  
Taking a deep breath and wrapping her shaking hands around one of Shinji's she continued. "We think the angel neutralized her AT Field before she set off the N2 mine. Her entry plug, along with much of the front of Unit-00 was destroyed."  
  
Seeing through Misato, the words lanced his heart. She was dead. Things weren't supposed to happen this way. It felt wrong a lie. Before he broke down into tears Misato heard one solid statement, "Its my fault."  
  
--------------  
  
Two days after Shinji was released from the hospital and was safely back at home he was given the news as to when Rei's service was to be held. His tears had just subsided when Asuka tentatively walked into his room to break it to him.  
  
She tried to convince him that it wasn't really his fault that Rei died. Shinji countered that if he hadn't been having fun in Hinata he would have been able to help fight. She yelled at him, he yelled back, and she slapped him.  
  
Sadness replaced the usual anger in her voice as yelled at him. "Things just work out this way sometimes! I didn't really like her but I'm sorry she's gone to! You have to get over this. Shinobu's been worried sick because you won't talk to her!" Her eyes darted over the sad forlorn face of her secret best friend and mumbled under her breath her own feeling of guilt. "Anyway if I was stronger she wouldn't have fought either."  
  
Hearing her words clearly, the boy's head shot up and locked his eyes in hers. Another dab of guilt hit him as he had missed Asuka's pain all this time. He hadn't figured her pride had taken such a shot from her defeat. Some of the confidence returning to his voice he nodded lightly, "You did the best you could. Like you said...things just worked out this way."  
  
In the privacy of Shinji's room, Asuka did something she never thought she would have. She let her mask fall aside. The feeling of shame for failing washed over her but she knew he wouldn't judge her for that. Walking slowly over to his bed on which Shinji now sat, she wrapped her arms around him and the pair consoled each other over the loss of their comrade.  
  
---------------  
  
Asuka was furious when time for Rei's ceremony finally surfaced the following week. The two remaining pilots had yet to return to school due to extreme emotional duress but as they stood on the hollowed ground both were ready to return to society. Her anger came from the sparse attendance at the service.  
  
The attendance consisted of the bridge crew, Misato, Shinji, herself, and surprisingly Shinobu. Shinji had called her after the incident with Asuka and informed her of the events that took place during the previous week. Shinobu shocked him by asking when the funeral was to be so she could attend. "We didn't get along but I'm sorry for her passing," she told anyone who asked and it was the truth.  
  
After the monk finished his prayer and left, so did much of the attendee's. Misato could see that Shinji wanted a few moments alone and told him that Asuka and she would be waiting in the car. As he approached Rei's simple marker he was never more glad that Shinobu had his hand firmly in hers. "I can't believe she's really gone."  
  
Having her rival die wasn't something Shinobu had believed either, so Shinji's words held no shock value. "I'm sorry Shinji. I really don't know what to say except that." Wanting to comfort him a little more, she drew him into a small hug. Uncertainty into the true nature of their relationship kept her from pressing further.  
  
The small marker that said nothing but the name, birth date, and demise of one of his potential loves was hard, but the absence of his father from the event hurt worse. "She looked up to him. She believed in him, and this is how he repays that." With no more words, Shinji lit some incense and placed it on her grave, offered up a prayer, and was led back to the car by Shinobu.  
  
She guessed that the words that he spoke were aimed at his father based on the few times he spoke of the man. Despite all the pain Rei had inflicted on her Shinobu had to agree with Shinji, 'Surely she deserved more than this...this abandonment.'  
  
----------------  
  
The return to school was somber for both teens. Hikari and Shinobu, both of which were supportive and presented her with condolences, greeted Asuka. The other two stooges received Shinji when he walked in the door. Kensuke patted him on the back and hoped he got better soon. Touji, in typical fashion, made a crude comment about not having to make a choice between the two girls and was swiftly punished by a hard slap from not Asuka but Hikari.  
  
The class calmed down after the outbreak and the class representative called for class to begin. Looking at Rei's empty chair Shinji could almost picture her looking out the window and seeing something that nobody else could. From her chair next to Asuka, Shinobu watched Shinji with a flutter in her heart. 'I have to ask Asuka-san and Hikari-san about this.'  
  
The teacher droned on his lectures as usual and the students tuned him out. Most started the daily Instant-Message sessions on there provided computers, others thinking of lost students, and Shinji looked onward. His attention was stolen by the flashing light on his computer. 'I have a message? Probably Asuka or Shinobu asking how I am.'  
  
Clicking on the message quickly, he let a smile pass his lips at the thoughts of how supportive his friends were during all of this, Shinobu in particular. He read his message.  
  
"...Come To Me..."  
  
Confused by the three-word message, he read it again, then again. 'Must be a joke or something,' he thought as he deleted the cryptic ultimatum. The moment it disappeared however another one took its place, with the same three words. Anger at the crudeness of one of his fellow classmates, Shinji remembered a program Kensuke had given to him for just such an occasion. If his memory was correct Kensuke had said, 'If somebody's giving you shit, use this and it'll tell you who it is so we can give them some back.'  
  
Opening Kensuke's sniffer program and starting it on the trail of the sender, Shinji waited with a growing sense of resentment. 'Who could be doing this?' After running its course and finding the offender, a small text box opened displaying the perpetrator.  
  
'Source determined: Ayanami, Rei'  
  
His eyes opening as wide as saucers, Shinji couldn't believe it. How it wasn't possible! Just as he re-read the name, the message appeared again on his screen, then again, and again...and again. Filling his whole screen with the three-word message. His mind in shock, Shinji screamed and then fell out of his seat.  
  
"Ikari-san, would you please refrain from sleeping in my class?" the teacher stated as Shinji's sleeping body fell of his desk and to the floor.  
  
Blushing softly as his classmates laughed at him, Shinji took his seat again. 'It was a dream...only a dream.' Knowing that it had been a dream didn't calm him when he noticed his computer had just received a message. 'Oh Kami-sama what now?'  
  
Reading his new message with trepidation. 'Shinji, is everything ok? You don't normally sleep in class –Shinobu'  
  
Sighing in relief he sent her a reply saying he was just over tired from the previous events and fell asleep. She accepted his message but kept an eye on him until lunch.  
  
----------  
  
Kensuke and Touji insisted that for lunch that day, Shinji be kept in their company much to Shinobu's dismay. However it did give her the option to seek advice for her quandary. Seated next to Asuka and Hikari in a small circle the girls ate their lunch. Both Shinobu and Hikari noticed the more subdued Asuka but were smart enough not to mention it.  
  
Normal talk of class, television, and other assorted topics were quickly used up and a silence passed over the group. Building up her courage, Shinobu drew her companion's attention by putting her chopsticks down with more force than usual. Her composure red with embarrassment and confusion she tried speaking normally but it came out in squeaks. "Can you help me with something?"  
  
Covering her leftovers with a piece of cellophane, Hikari replied, "Of course you can." Asuka nodded in agreement.  
  
"Its about Shinji and I," Shinobu's eyes darted around the room and found a home looking at her balled fists. "You know how things were and now with...Rei's passing...is it right for me to try dating him?"  
  
Asuka could tell by Shinobu's composure that she was really worried about their answer. 'Why shouldn't she be, she loves him and is afraid that it would be wrong to try something.' Finishing her own food as she debated on what exactly to tell Shinobu, Hikari answered first.  
  
"You've given him time to grieve for Ayanami, and we all know he has feelings for you too so I don't see why not," Hikari's tone however was somber, she wasn't comfortable with the thought of death still.  
  
Having her time to think Asuka added her opinion in as well. "It'll do you both some good. Things are to depressing now, especially him. It really sucks that things happened this way, but don't make things worse by NOT doing anything."  
  
Relief spread across the small girl's face. "How soon should I ask him about it?" The hope that it was soon was very clear in her language. She had been so patient waiting for him and now that the end was in sight she wanted to claim it.  
  
Looking across the room at the three stooges Asuka's eyes saw them doing their best to cheer him up. "Call him tonight and tell him that you want to go out. Don't ask tell him."  
  
"But Asuka-san," Shinobu started such a thing was too hard for her to do.  
  
Cutting Shinobu off by leaning closer to her in an effort to keep eavesdroppers away, "He's to much of a softy to deny you. We know he loves you and you him so just do it and be over with it."  
  
Putting her hand on Shinobu's shoulder to calm the growing bout of hysterics, Hikari smiled at her. "Lets have something positive come from this tragedy."  
  
Lifting her head, Shinobu agreed that too much bad had happened and she would try her best to fulfill this one thing. She just hoped that her 'family' at Hinata would allow her the privacy to talk to Shinji alone long enough to get that far. With a look at the clock all the students saw with dread that it was again time for class to begin again.  
  
----------------  
  
Watching TV with Asuka was always an odd occurrence for Shinji. From what he was always told girls liked soap operas or other dramas, but Asuka had an odd knack for wanting to watch...  
  
"USE THE PILE-DRIVER!" the red headed girl screamed at the masked wrestler on the screen. Wrapping her right arm around Shinji's neck in excitement, she continued cheering on her chosen warrior.  
  
He couldn't tell how he knew, but Shinji had the feeling Asuka was hiding something from him. All during the walk back to the apartment after parting ways with Shinobu, he could see her hiding a smile when she thought he wasn't looking. And with Misato pulling a night shift at NERV he was at her mercy for whatever she had planned.  
  
Said wrestling enthusiast was anxiously waiting for the phone to ring. She hoped Shinobu would make the call and set things straight between her and Shinji. Asuka had contemplated forcing Shinobu to do so during the walk back but she could tell that Shinobu didn't have the strength to order Shinji to his face. 'She should be able to tell him over the phone though,' Asuka hoped.  
  
It was during a commercial break when the phone finally did ring, and much to Shinji's surprise, Asuka insisted he answer it. 'Odd she usually throws me out of the way to get the phone,' his mind dwelled on as his hand drew the receiver to his ear. "Katsuragi, Souryu, Ikari residence, Shinji speaking." Hearing nothing for a few moments Shinji was tempted to hang up thinking the call was a prank that was until a very nervous sounded Shinobu came on the line.  
  
"Shinji its me," on her end of the phone, Shinobu was huddled in her room propped against the door with the receiver clutched tightly in her hands.  
  
Feeling bad about how he had been treating Shinobu since his awakening, Shinji smiled to himself. 'She really is something special. Even though I was so depressed she didn't judge me or anything, I just...' He didn't want her to feel like a second prize. He wanted nothing more now to tell Shinobu how he felt about her and move forward with her but one thing shattered that image. 'What if she thinks that I'm only doing it because Rei...I'd hate for her to think that I only see her as a replacement or something.'  
  
Taking a few deep breaths to help steady her quickly beating heart, "Can we talk about something important Shinji?"  
  
A slowly growing fear rose in Shinji's stomach, 'Maybe she's calling to tell me she isn't going to be going to school here anymore or worse.' Working his lethargic tongue into forming words, "Sure Shinobu, anything at all."  
  
Unbeknown to Shinji, Asuka was hiding right behind the dividing wall listening to every word. Chanting the two of them onward, Asuka couldn't have been dragged away from her perch.  
  
"Its about you and me," Shinobu's words were ringing in Shinji's head, "I think we should..." her silence did much to increase Shinji's unease. He didn't know what to expect. A few weeks ago when they kissed and he told her he loved her, he could have suspected Shinobu's words but not now.  
  
Her confidence its usual self was holding her from talking. 'I can't do it, what if he rejects me?' Her mind raced over what to say to Shinji, then Kitsune spoke through the door to her.  
  
"Tell him hun, tell him the truth," with her part played the eternal fox walked back to her room with a sense of completion, 'whether she does or not at least I told her my opinion.'  
  
Kitsune's statement in her mind, Shinobu made her choice without caring about being spied on, "I think we should start going out. You know how I feel about you and I think I know how you feel about me, we should go out."  
  
"Nothing else would make me happier Shinobu, nothing." Shinji spoke from his heart. After a few minutes silence on both parts, they opened up to one other about many things. Asuka smiled to herself and went back to her show. When the lengthy telephone conversation ended, Shinji had a date to see a movie with Shinobu the next day and was very happy.  
  
------------------  
  
Waking with a freshness that he hadn't felt in a long time, Shinji casually made his way to the kitchen to make his flat mates breakfast. He just felt good. The worry about Shinobu had ended, and even though he still felt great sadness over the loss of Rei, he knew she wouldn't want him to dwell on things and be miserable.  
  
Fixing the few dishes for the morning meal, he notice that Misato and Asuka had yet to make a presence known and since he had eaten, 'Think I'll take a shower before school.'  
  
Doing just that the boy's body responded well to the water. Letting the hot water steal the tension and stress from his body he was renewed and ready to face the day and for his date. Stepping out of the shower his eyes beheld something that they shouldn't have.  
  
"No...no...this isn't right!" he yelped at the apparition before him.  
  
Clad in her plug suit, Rei looked at him with pain and loneliness in her eyes, "Come to me."  
  
His voice resounded in his small room as his body shot out of slumber in a powerful scream. Sitting on his bed and panting, he felt the sweat cascading down his brow and forming a small pool of dampness on his sheet.  
  
Rushing into his room in her night cloths, Asuka's face held nothing but concern. Old feelings of irritation had long since left her mind. Finding Shinji in his current state wouldn't allow for her to be upset. "Shinji, what's wrong?"  
  
Using his sheet as a towel he dried himself off a bit. The gaze he gave to Asuka was full of uncertainty and worry. "Bad dream."  
  
Having been present for his bout of yelling in class, Asuka questioned. "Like the one in class?" Her speech lowering in volume as she made her way across Shinji's room and sat on his bed next to him. "Maybe it'll help if you talk about it."  
  
He agreed about that. Shinji's lips curled up lightly for a few moments before he told Asuka of his dreams. Each dream was similar. They involved Rei and her asking if not pleading him to 'come to me.'  
  
Being the college graduate that she was Asuka was quick to formulate a possible cause. "Shinji, I think this is just guilt. You feel that you're still responsible for her death so you keep seeing her. You hear her asking you to go with her because you think you deserved to die instead of her."  
  
Feeling the soft material of the sheet in his hand, Shinji's mind tried to accept that as true. "Maybe you're right and this is all just guilt."  
  
Noticing that he still looked awfully unnerved Asuka tried, "If you want, for tonight, I could stay here with you. I doubt Shinobu would mind if it was for a good cause." She added the part of Shinobu in hopefully to lighten his spirits and it worked.  
  
"Thanks for the offer but I don't think I'll be sleeping anymore tonight," truthfully he was wide-awake now. "You try to get some sleep though."  
  
With a brief look back, Asuka said she would try and left the boy to his thoughts hoping she had been of at least some help.  
  
Lying back in his bed he looked at his ceiling, "Maybe it really is all just in my head."  
  
--------------  
  
Following his unique wakeup call, the day progressed at whirlwind speeds. Shinji never did fall back to sleep and spent the early morning hours cooking a banquette for his flat mates and left for school early. The calm yet boring hours spent reviewing and catching up on his homework in the classroom soothed out the fear in him.  
  
Soon more students filled the room and eventually Touji and Kensuke. Both caught an odd glint in their usually somber compatriots eyes and were quick to assail him with questions about it. Cheers and catcalls followed when he told them of the date.  
  
The excitement soon faded to boredom as school began and any thoughts of freedom dashed by lecture. Hikari could have sworn Shinobu had a glow about her while Asuka just thought she was giddy. They really didn't blame her for it though.  
  
Time plodded along at a mind-numbing pace for the two would-be moviegoers. But with most things, the school day ended and the pair met up at the school gates to discuss their next move.  
  
Inexperience on both sides added to the confusion. Shinji out of nervousness tried, "Should we just go to the theatre and pick a movie there?"  
  
With a curt nod, Shinobu entwined her arm with his and let him lead her onward. "I've never been to the theatres in Tokyo-3 before, are they any good?" Her words served her purpose of only filling the air and quelling her rapid heartbeat. 'Why am I so nervous around him now!'  
  
Walking down the deserted streets of the city a feeling of disquiet ebbed into Shinji's thought cycle, 'where are all the people?' He kept thinking that while he talked to Shinobu about how Keitaro and Naru's relationship was progressing. 'The streets are never this empty.'  
  
Things got worse when they reached the theatre and found the ticket booth empty. Shinobu simply shrugged her shoulders and walked into the theatre, "Maybe their having a special today," she offered as she pushed past the hinged double doors.  
  
Memories of his dreams haunted Shinji at this point. 'Is she behind that door too? Am I still in school?' That notion didn't seem to fit thought, he knew he was awake. His trembling hand pushed the left door and proceeded into the lobby. Sure enough Shinobu was looking at a vacant snack counter and nobody else was around.  
  
Then he felt the hand on his shoulder. The appendage turned him around and he was again face to face with Rei. Putting her other hand on his other shoulder she looked directly into his eyes.  
  
Weakly shaking his head in defiance, "You can't be here. You died and I'm guilt ridden...this is all a dream!"  
  
To this Rei nodded, "Yes it is a dream." Removing on hand she pointed at Shinobu, "Her dream for you."  
  
Trying to remove himself from Rei's embrace, Shinji pulled back. "What do you mean? I'm just going crazy that's all." His body's strength draining away as the surrealism mounted.  
  
Stepping closer to the boy, Rei again put her hands on his shoulders. "This isn't real. You can't believe her. She wishes to keep you here with her. Come back to me Shinji."  
  
'Come back to me, come back to me, come BACK to me,' those words reverberated in Shinji's skull like a drum. 'Back, back what does she mean back I wasn't the one to...the one to...leave.' The epiphany struck then as everything fell into place. The lobby began to fad into whiteness and soon all that was, was Shinji, Rei, and Shinobu.  
  
Shinobu who finally turned around to face the pair that 'stood' where the door had once been. Gone was the meekness in Shinobu's voice, "You could stay here with me. Where everything is perfect. You could have vessel, have the red-headed vessel, any, ALL vessels you want!"  
  
"She grants you empty promises, you must come back! I cannot let you go," Rei's voice betrayed her emotionless visage with hope and worry.  
  
Looking between Rei and Shinobu, Shinji saw a change in how Shinobu looked. He could see past the illusion ever so slowly. The small girls features began to blur together and merge. Everything about her seemed to grow flatter and grayer until he was face to face with something he had only seen once, and had panicked at the sight of. He was looking at the face behind Unit-01's mask.  
  
The shapeless mass of gray shambled towards the pair, its gangly mouth slurring the words as it approached. "You need never worry or feel pain, you just need to stay."  
  
Falling to his knees, Shinji had already made his choice. 'It was all a lie. The pain of losing Rei, the joy of being with Shinobu, all of this.' He couldn't stay, not when people needed him. It would have been to easy to just bask in the ease that this abomination offered him, but it was just something he couldn't do. Turning to Rei he saw her smiling softly at him, she knew his choice.  
  
----------------  
  
Clutching at Shinji's LCL soaked clothing Misato sobbed profusely into them, not caring that the liquid stained her clothing. She had waited, hoped, and even prayed for the last month for the return of her ward only to be repaid with failure.  
  
From the darkness of the gurneys above Unit-01's perch, Rei fell to her knees in exhaustion. The last month had been spent trying to reach Shinji within the confines of his prison and she finally succeeded, and now it was time to rest while later reunite with her love. As Rei walked away from her hiding place, Misato's elated shout could be heard as she clutched the returned body of Shinji Ikari to her chest and cried again but in happiness.  
  
Rubbing her face against him over and over again she just kept repeating, "You came back to us."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author Notes  
  
Well another chapter done! And I hope it was as I hoped it would be...really confusion. If you read the manga (volume 8 I believe) you know I borrowed a bit from it with the whole 'Rei contacting Shinji' thing.  
  
I hope you enjoyed it and will keep reading it in the future as for me I'm trying to think of cat names as I'm getting a new kitty for my new studio.  
  
Comments, request, suggestions welcome  
  
Ja Mata  
  
Zentrodie (zentrodiesecondimpact.com)  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
OMAKE!  
  
Smiling broadly at the camera Misato waves as the picture comes into focus, "Welcome once again viewers! As you may notice we're not coming from...the turtle thing."  
  
On Misato's left, Kitsune nudges her co-announcer in the ribs, "You'll never remember the name will you?"  
  
"I don't have to remember anything. I just have to point these," Misato gestures to her chest, "And men will do the remembering for me."  
  
"You've evil, I like you," Kitsune smiled as she found a partner in crime. "We bring to you the final round live from the lovely Hinata Inn ONSEN!"  
  
Pointing her figure at the camera lens Misato added, "And this is because our two final combatants are to soft to come to physical blows with one another we had to come up with something...more appropriate for them."  
  
"Sadly this means that for those of you watching on normal television you'll be blocked out once things get started," Kitsune added with a hint of a blush on her face.  
  
Wrestling the mic from its holder Misato got ready for the battle, "Today and today only you'll see Ikari Shinji, the 'Slayer of Angels,' 'Mecha Jock,' and 'The Southern Dandy' do battle!"  
  
The camera pans over to Shinji walking into the onsen area, Kitsune's voice is heard over the loud speaker, "Clothed in black trunks, blue and white stripped shirt, and underwear yet to be determined Shinji will be in the left corner."  
  
"What about my underwear? What am I doing in the onsen Misato?" Shinji questions as he notices the cameras trained on him.  
  
"You didn't tell him." Kitsune laughed as Misato forcibly threw Shinji into the onsen.  
  
Reclaiming her spot right on the side of the hot spring, "Of course not. Now for his opponent. You saw her clobber Ayanami Rei with a frying pan, you saw her do battle in 'Iron Chef' junior High, now watch Shinobu battle Shinji in a fight nobody could have for seen!"  
  
The announcing duo bellow into the mic as Shinobu dressed in her school uniform is tossed into the right side of the spring my Su, "The BLUSH BATTLE!"  
  
"The blush battle, I thought we were going to call it the em "bare ass " ment battle?" Kitsune asked Misato with a hand over the speaker.  
  
Shaking her head quickly Misato gave the negative, "The censors would never allow us to say that on the air."  
  
"Damn censors," Kitsune cursed silently, "Well you two are you ready to hear the rules of the final round?"  
  
Both combatants looked at one another as their wet clothing clung to their bodies and well...nodded to Kitsune without really hearing the words. "Misato and I will be asking you a set of questions. You can either answer the question or take off an article of clothing."  
  
A quick yelp from Shinji was heard and a determined Shinobu licked her lips. Kitsune continued, "The winner is determined when one of you get so embarrassed that your face matches this ruby red tomato!"  
  
"This has got to be the stupidest competition ever," Shinji said as Kitsune finished. He really didn't want to be nude on television nor did he want to test his resolve for fighting embarrassment with Misato, he knew he'd lose and lose fast.  
  
"Tuff Shinji let the battle begin!" Misato hit a small gong sitting between herself and Kitsune. "For your first question, have you ever seen a member of the opposite sex naked and if so who?"  
  
Both teens looked at the other and blushed softly, Shinobu answered first. "I saw Keitaro sempai naked on the first day of his moving into Hinata Inn."  
  
The 'judges' confirmed with one another based on available information as to the truth of her statement, "We accept her answer, Shinji-kun your up next." Misato's sly grin appeared again as Shinji's face increased in redness a few shades.  
  
Looking at his hands, "I saw Asuka and Rei nude during that one test. I saw Misato nude when she got so drunk she forgot to put cloths on after her shower. Ritsuko-san when she said it was all in the name of science. Motoko- sensei said it would build student pupil relations."  
  
Shinji went on for about another minute, Shinobu's face grew redder but not in embarrassment but anger at said women.  
  
Cleaning a drop of sweat from her head, Kitsune continued after Shinji stopped. "Damn, ok, now have you ever been SEEN nude by anybody the opposite sex."  
  
Again the pair looked at each other, Shinobu shocked Shinji as she slowly pulled off her skirt and let it float across the water. Needless to say Shinobu's face darkened in hue, as did Shinji's to a lesser degree.  
  
"We have our first article of clothing free ladies and gentlemen, will we have another?" Kitsune announced as she looked at Shinji.  
  
Not looking at Shinobu, Shinji watched the skirt float by, "Everybody from my previous answer."  
  
"Do you rent him out or something?" Shinobu yelled at Misato as the purple haired woman looked elsewhere.  
  
After Shinobu calmed down, Misato started the next round. "Those first two were easy question now things get interesting. Have either of you had 'thoughts' about the other?"  
  
Shinji's eyes shot out of his head and sighed in defeat as he took off his shirt. "I'm not going to answer that."  
  
Her face glowing only a few hints lighter than the tomato Shinobu spoke. "I...I have." Shinji quickly shot up the charts to match Shinobu's facial composure.  
  
A face that only Satan could love, Kitsune's face had evil intent on it. "I have a good one. If given the option would you make good on 'such thoughts?'"  
  
"I..I...I...I..."Shinobu's mind short circuited and she fell over in the onsen her face redder than the tomato.  
  
"FOLKS! If Shinji can answer this question, and he DOES have to answer it we'll have a winner. If he doesn't we move to sudden strip off!" Kitsune said between her bouts of laughter.  
  
Thoughts of showing Kitsune how skilled he was with the blade rifled in Shinji's mind as he debated on if he could answer the question. With a large breathe, "Maybe."  
  
Misato looked at Kitsune who looked back, "Damn technicalities!"  
  
A look of sheer disappointment on her face Misato reclaimed her microphone, "I guess we have a winner ladies and gentlemen. Shinji Ikari has won by tech..."  
  
Misato's dialogue was cut short by a large explosion. "What the hell is that!"  
  
As the smoke from the explosion by the wall cleared everybody conscious let out shocked gasp, "Mutsumi?"  
  
Smiling widely and with a hand to her cheek, "Ara ara, I'd like to play this game too."  
  
"Folks their you have it! We have a new challenger for the prize! One last battle for it all! Stay tuned next time!"  
  
Shinji just looked at the sky and cried, "What did I do wrong?"  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Zentrodie: There you go man I thought that was good.  
  
Golden Kitsune: You really have no balls do you.  
  
Zen: I think they got cut in the salad shooter.  
  
GK: Not going to ask what you were doing. Why not ask GOOD questions!  
  
Zen: I don't know any?  
  
GK: Ok, never mind. SO what you have planned with the Shinji Vs Mutsumi battle?  
  
Zen: No idea.  
  
GK: Then why have it?  
  
Zen: Cause just letting Shinji win wouldn't be fun, now would it?  
  
GK: You have a point this could be fun. 


	18. Welcoming Back

Standard Disclaimer  
  
Ok, getting closer and closer to the inevitable end of this story. Still a nice couple of chapters to go so no need to fret yet however. I'm trying to keep pace with writing while I have time and I think I'm doing a good job of it.  
  
Well that's really it for my rambling today so enjoy  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------  
  
Out of Disaster Chapter 18 Welcoming Back  
  
Walking up the steps to Hinata lodge, Keitaro felt the oncoming bout of unease. Ever since Shinobu ran home crying a month ago about some accident Shinji was in, his home had dropped in intensity a notch. The full degree of Shinji's situation was vague due to issues of security, but what Shinobu gathered from her friend Asuka, it was bad. All that his 'family' knew was that Shinji hadn't sent word of his condition for over a month.  
  
Pushing the door open, the manager spotted a few of his tenets in the living room. Motoko appeared to be studying, but Keitaro couldn't see her pupils moving, 'She's just looking at the pages.' He was surprised to learn that Motoko was so upset with the boy's bi-weekly absences. When he asked her about it, she just replied that it was a shame since he had potential.  
  
Sitting next to Motoko on the couch watching television was Kitsune. The eternal fox was upset because of how depressed Shinobu had become. Kitsune alluded to the uninformed that something happened between the shy cook and her almost boyfriend right before the accident. Naru and Mutsumi knew what had happened but they let the couple keep their privacy about the exact details.  
  
She spoke in the most dispassionate voice possible, "How's Naru doing at the library?" Kitsune asked merely to fill the void in the air that was usually dwelling in the apartments at the moment.  
  
His lips turning up in a small smile, Keitaro put his satchel down and took a seat on the chair next to the couch. "Better than I would be doing in her field." Small talked help keep their minds off of the bigger things. Like how yet again one male being entered into the Hinata Lodge offset so many things, as did his absence.  
  
Turning her races off, ones that she had not bet on, Kitsune turned to face Keitaro earnestly. "We have to do something about Shinobu. She just sits in her room and draws or cooks. Its heart wrenching."  
  
Upon realizing the topic had changed to something important, Motoko put her pretense of reading aside as well as the book. "She does still attend school but with no word from Shinji-kun she just seems empty."  
  
Keitaro agreed that they should do something, however they could in reality do nothing to help the poor girl. "I'd like to help her but we really can't do anything. Unless he tries to contact her we won't know anything about his condition or where he is."  
  
"Well Su and Nyamo are planning a party for her to try and brighten her spirits," Kitsune offered with no real impression that she believed it would offer a permanent solution. Her mask of indifference dropped as she pictured Shinobu's forlorn face. "Damn him! Damn that kid for doing this to her!"  
  
Putting a hand on Kitsune's shoulder, Motoko offered what comfort she could. "He didn't intend for this, I'm sure of it. Shinji-kun wouldn't hurt Shinobu if he had a choice."  
  
"But he did! He doesn't have to see her like she is now. He didn't hear her for those first two weeks crying herself to sleep!" Kitsune now shouting in Motoko's face, the smell of expensive alcohol burning the swordswoman's nose. Finally breaking down into her own tears, Motoko hugged the sobbing Kitsune. "I want to hate him for it but I just can't!" her words muffled by Motoko's Gi.  
  
Excusing himself from the room, Keitaro thought it best to leave the two of them alone. Kitsune seemed to be hit hardest by Shinobu's downward spiral. He often felt the same as her but tried to think positively. 'Surely their must be some reason he hasn't contacted her. Why can't they just tell us what it is?'  
  
On his way to his and Naru's shared room the ringing of the telephone stopped his advance. "Hinata Lodge, Keitaro Urashima speaking."  
  
After a short pause a young girl's voice filled Keitaro's ear. "Is Shinobu there?"  
  
Looking at the onsen where Shinobu was most likely taking her nightly bath before she fixed supper, Keitaro let out a heavy sigh. "Sorry she's busy and most likely will be for the rest of the day. Can I ask who's calling, I could leave her a note." Not really enjoying the lie that was used to cover for Shinobu's request not to have phone calls, Keitaro reached for a nearby pad of paper and a pen.  
  
After the girl replied to his inquiry the phone dropped from his hands as he ran back to the living room. "Shinji's back and at Tokyo-3 hospital!" Keitaro had been tempted to just tell Shinobu the news but he figured that being hit by Naru and occasionally Motoko was enough.  
  
Having calmed down a lot, Kitsune's face light up like a campfire, as did Motoko's. Both girls asked in perfect unison, "Have you told Shinobu yet?"  
  
Gesturing to the onsen, Keitaro shook his head. "I don't think I'm the one to tell her right now." He added with a small smirk.  
  
Motoko nodded, "You are learning, and here we believed you would never stop your acts of perversion." Her body was already hustling towards the bathing girl's location.  
  
Her body about to burst with anticipation, Kitsune ran full tilt towards her waiting buddy. 'To hell with discretion.' Reaching the door to the onsen long before Keitaro and Motoko had covered half the distance, Kitsune threw it open and charged in.  
  
A startled Shinobu quickly covered herself in fear of one of Keitaro's occasional accidents and yelped in surprise. Taking a small peak at the intruder and praying they had cloths on, "Kitsune-sempai what is it? Why are you so...so...happy?" Yes the look Shinobu saw on Kitsune's face was pure happiness.  
  
Kitsune was happy not only for the boy's return but for the hopeful return to Shinobu's joy. "Your Shinji-kun has just been brought back to Tokyo-3 hospital.  
  
For a few moments all Shinobu did was stare. She was trying to read Kitsune's mind, body, aura, or whatever else she could for any signs of deception. Finding none she ran out of the bath without a word.  
  
Catching the nude Shinobu at the door of the onsen, Motoko had to insist she put some cloths on before she headed off to she Shinji. Shinobu hadn't even realized she hadn't been clothed at all. Watching from inside the bath enclosure, Kitsune saw Keitaro walk over to her as Motoko lead the now towel clad Shinobu towards her room to prepare.  
  
Not wasting any time Kitsune stated, and signaled to Keitaro that her mood had increased already, "I doubt Shinji would have minded if she greeted him like that."  
  
And Keitaro laughed.  
  
-------------------  
  
Asuka's smile was only starting to fade as she placed the phone back on the receiver. Shinji was back, Shinobu would probably either force one of them to drive her over or do it herself. 'Hell or high water won't keep her away from here now.' Turning away from the bank of telephones, Asuka was planning on going back to talk to Shinji some more, Misato however was blocking her path.  
  
"I don't think you've let him have more than an hour to himself since he woke up yesterday," the purple haired woman said with a bit of humor in her voice.  
  
Misato wasn't on Asuka's people to talk to list at the moment so she attempted to walk past her. Misato countered and blocked the redhead's progress. "I don't feel like talking to you. Anyhow, so what if I've been talking to him. He just got out of that Eva of his two days ago and he just woke up yesterday. He missed a lot of things."  
  
For the life of her, Misato couldn't understand why Asuka was being so harsh with her, but she pressed onward regardless. "The nurses have been telling me a lot of things Asuka, care to explain them?"  
  
"What they finally told you that drinking as much as you do will kill you? Well they are right you know." Asuka could still smell the perfume on Kaji's jacket, 'her' perfume. 'She couldn't even wait a day after Shinji came back to rush to Kaji.'  
  
Now that comment had hurt, Misato's tone dropped the happiness and went into officer mode. "Listen Asuka, I don't know why you're so pissed at me but I really don't care for it."  
  
Stomping her foot, Asuka crossed her arms under he chest in a look of pure defiance, "And why should I care what you care for?" The eminent confrontation was so evident in her voice a few of the orderlies opted to get back to work a little early to avoid what was to come.  
  
"Look Asuka," the stress getting to her Misato rubbed the spot between her eyes, "Just answer my questions and then you can do whatever you want ok?" Things were supposed to be getting better not worse for them, Misato thought once that Shinji returned.  
  
With a way of getting Misato out of her hair, and into Kaji's bed she thought sickly, Asuka agreed to Misato's terms. "Ask your precious questions."  
  
Thanking Kami-sama for small blessings, Misato sat on a nearby chair and waited for Asuka to do the same. When Asuka remained standing, Misato stopped caring. "The nurses say you haven't left the hospital since Shinji got here, are you staying in his room?"  
  
The question also had a hidden meaning, Misato hadn't been back to the apartment since the recovery mission either, and she HAD been staying with Kaji. So by asking if she had been at the hospital it would answer if Asuka knew that she hadn't been home.  
  
"I slept on a fold out cot in his room," Asuka answered truthfully. After seeing Kaji drape his arms around Misato and lead her to his car the few days before, she had no intention of returning without Shinji with her.  
  
With a nod, Misato again let out another thanks to whoever was listening, 'then she doesn't know.' Going down the list of other questions she had, she chose from them the least likely to cause Asuka to get to upset. "The nurses said they saw you crying in his room, what caused that?"  
  
After a feral snarl and a mental remind to draw the curtains closed so the damn lazy nurses couldn't see her and gossip. "We were talking about the last angel." Asuka left out the part where Shinji said he didn't blame her for any part of it. He said she did her best and if it wasn't for her staling the angel it could have been much worse.  
  
"And the bruise under his eye?" Misato asked. The answer to that was how Asuka wasn't very appreciative of Shinji's words at first and she slapped him hard. Only after a lot of talking did Asuka open up to him.  
  
Asuka could still feel Shinji's arms holding her, comforting and reassuring her. "A misunderstanding, that's all." She misunderstood how dear he was to her and how right he had been. 'I'll help him now. He's done so much for me that I took for granted, but now I'll make it up.'  
  
Shaking her head, Misato was upset, "You couldn't wait a day before you hit him? He just went through hell and you can't give him a day before going off on him?"  
  
Misato had just pushed the wrong button and it triggered and explosion in Asuka, "I could say the same for you. But I won't I'm not talking to you. So why don't you just go crawl back into Kaji's bed."  
  
As Asuka stormed off, Misato looked down at her hands in disgust. 'So she did know.' Misato hadn't been proud of her actions as of late but she couldn't help it. She needed comfort just as must as the next person and Kaji had always been there for her. 'I'm just using all of them.' Fighting back the urge to cry she felt for her cell phone and called Kaji, however he didn't answer.  
  
------------------------  
  
"So then I just walked away from her," Asuka finished her restatement of her conversation with Misato to Shinji by throwing herself back into her chair heavily. He had asked why she was so upset upon her return.  
  
Unsure as to whether Misato, Asuka, or both of them were in the wrong during that confrontation, Shinji just nodded. "Will you be staying again tonight?" He asked for two reasons, one was it was now bordering eight o'clock, and two he worried about yet another vocal battle between his friends. 'I guess Asuka's feelings for Kaji-san are going to change.'  
  
Before Asuka was able to tell him anything, the door burst open. A very happy Shinobu propelled herself into Shinji's arms with tears streaming down her face. Only able to smile and laugh as Shinobu's face was crushed into Shinji's chest, Asuka stood up to leave. She could almost hear the muffled, "I missed you so much!" But Asuka couldn't be sure.  
  
"I'll just leave you two alone right now," Asuka said as Shinji nodded as he infolded Shinobu in his arms and tried to make sense out of what had just happened. Shutting the door behind her, Asuka was happy.  
  
A few minutes past and all Shinobu did was cry into Shinji's hospital gown and repeat over and over how much she missed him. Gently pushing her away slightly, Shinji smiled at her and apologized, but it felt great just to see her. "I'm sorry for causing you any trouble."  
  
Realization of her outburst dawned on her and she reclined from her position almost directly on Shinji's lap and took the spot on the side of his bed. His hand in hers, she dabbed her eye with her free hand. "What happened to you? Why didn't you tell me you were hurt?""  
  
Telling her the concocted story Misato said was his cover, he said he had been infected by a virus delivered by the angel and needed to be sent to Nerv Germany for help. It hurt him to lie to her but telling her the truth could have hurt her worse. "Again I'm so sorry for not being able to contact you."  
  
Emotions welling in her chest again she found herself hugging him a second time but this time peppering his face with light kisses. She was just so overwhelmed seeing him again. Speaking every so often, "Its ok, just as long as your back now."  
  
A trifle overwhelmed by Shinobu's outburst, Shinji soon found himself enjoying the shared intimacy. Bits and pieces of memories from his time in Unit-01 came back to him, but know he knew that the feelings they shared hadn't been hurt, if anything strengthened, by his absence.  
  
Again after she reigned in her feelings, Shinobu took her seat again. "Everybody at Hinata missed you too. Motoko wanted me to remind you that you have a lot of practices to make up for." She laughed lightly as she saw Shinji's face go slack for a moment before he realized she was joking.  
  
Joining her in a light bout of laughter, Shinji was soon totally at ease with Shinobu in his room. Things were going to get better he knew it, 'they just have to,' he added. As the silence set in, Shinji soon felt Shinobu's hand fall onto his chest and he saw her leaning over again.  
  
Her mind was in utter chaos. Strange feelings were bubbling in her chest having Shinji back was like a dream. The feelings she could feel within her for Shinji made her crush on Keitaro appear like nothing in comparison. All she could do was look at him, feel the phantom texture of his lips against her own and a new feeling hit her. Her budding maturity caused the first bout of desire within her.  
  
Shinji was suffering from exactly the same thing, 'her hand is so soft.' He could distinctly feel the outline of her palm against his chest through the thin material of his gown. The urge to kiss her slowly built its way into a deluge in his mind, leaning ever closer to her, Shinobu's other hand found itself attached to the back of Shinji's neck.  
  
All this was destroyed in a single moment, as the door seemed to explode against the wall. Rei was far from happy to see that Shinobu had found her way into Shinji's room and was doing what she had planned with him. Her voice harsher than either Shinobu or Shinji ever heard, "What are you doing here?"  
  
Broken from the trance Shinji's eyes put her under, Shinobu's head whipped over to the approaching Rei. The sense of peace seemed to evaporate once the two girls made eye contact. From his bed, Shinji was at one time happy to see Rei, and at another worried because even he had come to understand why they girls had such animosity towards each other. Something else occurred to him when he saw Rei, a sense of deep gratitude that he couldn't place.  
  
"I'm visiting Shinji, what does it look like?" Shinobu's curt reply shocked both Rei and Shinji. She didn't appear to be ready to relinquish Shinji, whose chest her hand was still resting.  
  
Closing the gap between her and Shinobu, Rei pulled the smaller girl off the bed. Rei's month spent battling the will of Unit-01 to reclaim her Shinji wasn't supposed to be ruined by this whelp. 'Akagi-san said that he would respond to me better now. That the experience would have left him more open to my feelings.'  
  
"Rei, h...how are you doing? You haven't stopped by since I woke." Shinji's broken voice attempted to drain some of the hostility out of the air. His hope was that by keeping her attention away from Shinobu that maybe Rei's eyes would lose the harshness in them.  
  
Her eyes did soften when she turned to Shinji, "I was unfortunately busy with Nerv business." She had been syncing with the dummy plug as Ritsuko's orders. "I would have come sooner had I not been delayed. As for you." The anger surging back into her eyes as Shinobu again came into focus. "I want you to leave now."  
  
Shinobu's hand quickly shot out of Rei's grasp, "I'm not going anywhere, I just got here." Shinobu could feel her heart beating strongly in her chest, she was deathly afraid of Rei right now but she could not, would not leave Shinji with her. "I have a lot to tell him about since he was gone."  
  
What could have been considered a growl escaped Rei's lips. She could hear Ritsuko's words in her mind. 'She'll try to take him from you. Take the only person on this planet that cares that you exist. You'll be alone again, alone forever as nobody but he could ever care for you.' Fear of losing her comrade, friend, and love Rei's body began to shake softly.  
  
Seeing clearly at Rei was unstable at the moment, Shinji again tried to calm the air. "Why don't we all just sit down for a moment and take a breath ok? Shinobu ok? Rei ok?" He was desperate and wished for a moment that Asuka hadn't left, 'she would know what to do right now.'  
  
Shinobu saw Rei's shaking as a sign of weakness. 'What was it that Asuka said, strike while their weakest and you can't lose.' Finding her chance to possibly be rid of Rei and her threats, Shinobu searched her memories for ammo to fire at the red-eyed First Child. Remembering the odd comments her classmates often said about Rei, Shinobu spoke.  
  
"Why are you even here? From what everybody says you don't really even have emotions! Just a doll doing what others tell you to. Did somebody tell you to do this? To try and get close to Shinji?" The feeling of elation she had felt for finally standing up for herself and not just whimpering and standing aside was great but short lived.  
  
Fear added with anger equated into a violent reaction. Rei's fist balled up and slammed into Shinobu's stomach. Wincing in pain, Shinobu doubled over in pain. Had her mind not been clouded with hormones, Shinobu wouldn't have retaliated as she did. Standing at full height resisting the drowning sense of pain, her eyes hardened. Letting her own fist do her talking now, Shinobu was moderately surprised when she actually felt Rei's face behind her fist.  
  
Horrified as he witnessed the two girls start trading blows, Shinji fought his own physical weakness and dragged himself out of bed. As his feat touched the ground he could see that Rei's training gave her far more than just the upper hand. She rained punches down on Shinobu. Shinobu who now only offered a few retaliatory punches, had blood trickling down her face. 'I have to stop this, I have to stop it now!'  
  
"I told you to leave him, I gave you time, I won't lose the only person on this planet that cares that I exist!" Rei hollered in Shinobu's face as her right hand found a home on Shinobu's throat.  
  
Through her one open eye, the other held shut after it was hit, Shinobu felt Rei's fingers wrap around her throat. 'Her hand is warm,' she thought absently as she waited for the squeeze to start. It never did.  
  
Rei's hand went slack and Shinobu couldn't understand why. The fight seemed to have ended without her knowing it. Cleaning some of the blood/sweat from her eye she was dimly aware of the sound of crying. As her eyes came into focus she saw Rei crying heavily as Shinji held her. 'He's hugging her,' part of her mind thought in disbelief but a more sensible thought came to her, 'he stopped her from killing me.'  
  
Looking at her with a face that pleaded for understanding, Shinji continued to hold the sobbing Rei. It felt so odd to him to have Rei act like this, 'I guess she was just to afraid to ever really show her feelings.' He saw the look of fear in Shinobu's face and begged that she understood his reasons.  
  
She did and she thanked him for it mentally, physically however she had started crying herself and ran out of his room and back to the van that had brought her to the hospital and her waiting friends.  
  
-----------------  
  
Having Shinobu rush into the van the moment they found a parking place was something Keitaro and Kitsune thought impossible. Finding her face matted with drying blood was even more improbable.  
  
"What the hell happened in there?" Kitsune asked as she took a full look at Shinobu, and her red eyes. "He didn't do something to you did he?" The words sounded obtuse even to her but without an explanation what else could she think.  
  
Looking straight ahead, Shinobu cleaned her face off the best she could the shock was just starting to wear off. "Can we go home please?"  
  
Kitsune gave Keitaro a small nod, climbed into the back seat next to the now slightly trembling child, and Keitaro started the engine and headed back towards home. Something had happened in that hospital and they doubted Shinji was at fault.  
  
Silence prevailed for the majority of the ride back, Kitsune just sat next to Shinobu, and her arm draped comfortingly around the smaller girls shoulders. Almost feeling the girls heart calming, Kitsune ventured to ask her again. "Shinobu what just happened?"  
  
With her mind and heart calmed, Shinobu believed she knew what happened. Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves that suddenly began to shake again, she started her dialogue. Both Keitaro and Kitsune would later retell her story to the rest of Hinata Lodge and how her face seemed almost proud.  
  
She recounted her arrival to Shinji's room, and blushed softly when she told them about the hug. She left out the part when she felt her hormones kick in for the first real time in her life, because that was private. Then she told of Rei walking, barging, into the room. The look of pride never left her face when she told them how she finally stood up to the other blue haired girl.  
  
Then she told them of the fight, and how she figured why Shinji did what he had done.  
  
With a new view of the chef in her mind, Kitsune made a note never to think of her as a child again. 'She's a woman now, and she's fighting her own battles.' Ruffling Shinobu's hair she had to take the firm standpoint however. "I won't say you did the right thing by fighting her, but now she knows you won't just hand him over to her."  
  
Keitaro didn't say a word, he knew better than to get involved with their conversation, 'Women know what's best for women, I just hope Shinji isn't doing something he'll regret right now though.'  
  
Inspiration struck Kitsune as she looked at the firm determination on Shinobu's face. "Say Shinobu, why don't you visit him more often? He is your boyfriend now isn't he? I think we could over look a few nights out late."  
  
His face going white, Keitaro almost swerved into oncoming traffic, 'She can't mean what I think she is, can she?'  
  
Now Keitaro was half right, Kitsune wasn't advocating Shinji and Shinobu have sex, but a little make out session could do wonders for them, and put this Rei girl in her place. "Why not surprise him Monday after school, if he goes, by paying him a visit?"  
  
Proving again to Kitsune that the person next to her was no longer a child, Shinobu smiled at her. "You know what Kitsune-sempai, I think I might." The smile had a chain reaction in Kitsune, and despite the small swelling in Shinobu's face, both thought that the trip was far worth it. Laughing at the situation, Kitsune envied Shinobu a little that night as they drove back.  
  
----------------  
  
Looking at his room for the first time in a month, Shinji marveled at how clean it looked. "I thought I'd have to clean this place from top to bottom."  
  
Punching his arm lightly, Asuka scoffed at him, "We're not helpless Shinji, not like you yesterday." Asuka's scold was a little harsh but she wasn't happy to find Rei in Shinji's arms where she thought Shinobu would have been. She believed his story about the fight and that grabbing Rei was the only way he could have stopped the fight in his current condition. The nurses validated it after all.  
  
Nodding his head, "I know, just nice to have it taken care of." Feeling terribly tired for somebody that just left the hospital an hour ago, he sat on his bed. "Wonder where Misato is, she didn't drive us home this morning."  
  
The sour look on Asuka's face as she took Shinji's desk chair and sat opposite him, told him where Asuka thought she was. 'I could always call Kaji-san he did give me his cell number a while back.' He squashed that idea as if Asuka's theory proved right he wouldn't want to interrupt. "Feeling better yourself?"  
  
Honestly she did feel better. Although her pride took a nasty hit from the last few angels, having Shinji there to provide some support helped her immensely. "Could be worse," she felt her fingers entwine around her wrists as she laced them behind her back. "What about you. You know you can't let things go on now between Rei and Shinobu, what are you going to do?"  
  
Faced with the awful truth behind Asuka's declaration, Shinji's head sank. "I know I have to choose one of them. Its just so hard, I don't want either to be hurt but if I don't yesterday's fight could happen again."  
  
Casting a look outside the window in his room, Asuka noticed a few repair crews fixing a building. 'One may have to leave, and the other may have a break down. Damn he does have it tough.' Trying to lighten the mood, "You could always tell them you fell in love with me in the hospital."  
  
Feeling his face flush, Shinji looked up and saw that Asuka's face was devoid of any emotion. 'Had she meant that?'  
  
A small ounce of jealousy flared in Asuka as she looked into his eyes. 'No I can't add to his problems.' Covering for her more serious than she had intended joke, she started laughing. "Get real baka, it was a joke. We'd never make a good couple."  
  
Letting Asuka's laugh become contagious he joined her. "Thanks Asuka, I needed a good laugh."  
  
Sliding off his chair, Asuka headed to the door in to his room. "You look tired, get some sleep. Then think about this seriously. The longer you wait the harder it will be to do what must be done. I'll make us some lunch and wake you when it's done."  
  
Taking her advice he crawled over to his pillow and looked at the girl at his door. "Asuka wait a second." He just couldn't let her walk away after doing so many nice things for him today.  
  
Catching the door with her hand before it closed, "Yeah what is it? The food won't prepare itself."  
  
"You're wrong. If things were different I bet we could have been a great couple," he said with his face reddening and his voice uneasy.  
  
Shutting the door completely, Asuka's heart had skipped a beat. Her own face turned into a light crimson, 'that baka.' Leaning against his door for a moment she debated on going back inside and talking some more. She decided to head to the kitchen instead. 'I'll help that baka to see how much he loves Shinobu.'  
  
---------------  
  
"Would you just go in the damn room already!" Asuka chided her cowering flat mate who had been twitching nervously the whole walk to school. "Its not like they'll be throwing chairs at each other or holding knives to your throat until you make a choice."  
  
He knew she was right and that he was acting foolish, but he couldn't help it. As much as he wanted to be firm and put this whole triangle business behind him, it wasn't an easy choice. "Has anything happened in class since I've been...away?"  
  
Taking Shinji's hand and all but dragging him into the classroom, "Just a few more students have left that's all." Looking around the room, Asuka waved her hand. "See Rei isn't even here and if she's not here this early she won't be coming."  
  
Seeing their fellow stooge enter for the first time in over a month, Touji and Kensuke swarmed over and abducted the helpless pilot, leaving Asuka to her own devises. 'Now where is Shinobu?' The German suppressed a laugh as saw Shinji being assaulted by questions and slaps on the backs from his friends that was until she saw Shinobu walking down the hallway towards her. 'Now's my chance.'  
  
With Kitsune's pep talk still fresh in her mind, and a few combat tips from Naru, Motoko, and oddly enough Su, Shinobu was ready for anything that could happen to her. 'But how do I do this? Do I ask if I can come over, do I just go over, what if Rei is already there, what if she's with him now?' The multitude of questions poured steadily through the mind of the petit child. So focused on her after school plans, Shinobu had failed to notice how Asuka was grinning at her when she walked in the door.  
  
Her voice chipper and light, "Oh Sssssshhhinnnnoooobuuu!" Asuka drawled lowly and sent her target into a bout of hysterics. Laughing at how skittish the young heroin was, Asuka waited for her to calm down before pulling her over into a corner of the room.  
  
"Oh hi Asuka, how are you doing?" Shinobu asked as her eyes scanned the classroom for both Shinji and Rei. Finding one but not the other did a great deal to bolster her confidence. "Something you want?"  
  
Almost sensing Shinobu's intention, Asuka's face brightened, 'that'll make this all the more easier. Now if I can just keep Misato away.' Following Shinobu's line of sight, and making it overly apparent to Shinobu that she knew what the girl was looking for. "Not something I want, but what you want."  
  
Feeling embarrassed for her open display of affection and being so easy to read, Shinobu tried to bluff. "What are you talking about Asuka?" She wasn't sure if it was her healing bruise that was causing her discomfort now or if it was the look Asuka was giving her, an almost carnal look.  
  
"I'm talking about you and Shinji. I know about the fight with Rei yesterday. How would you like to put all this behind you?" It felt good to be helping those two in Asuka's mind. She didn't hate Rei, despite popular opinion, but it was the girl's own fault for being shy.  
  
Fumbling with her hands, Shinobu's head lowered and she couldn't lift it. She wanted what Asuka asked more than anything. "You know about the fight, did he tell you why he...he hugged her and..." the words fell flat from her mouth.  
  
Not exactly liking the twist the conversation took, Asuka chose to address that issue quickly and put Shinobu's lingering doubts to bed. "He grabbed her because she was the aggressor. If he grabbed you it would have only enraged her further and that wouldn't have helped."  
  
Nodding to the now overly sensible reason presented to her, Shinobu had to admit it made sense.  
  
"Now back to the important matter. Are you busy today? Anything going on after school?" To say hope was in Asuka's voice would have been an understatement.  
  
The butterflies in her stomach seemed to react violently to Asuka's question. The blood thundered behind Shinobu's ears. Yes she did have plans today, but if she was a betting woman she would have put all her money on that she and Asuka had the same idea. 'It can't be that easy can it?'  
  
Taking the silence as key to continue, "How about you pay our humble little baka a visit? I'll keep any annoyances at bay and I'm sure you two can come to terms with your relationship."  
  
"Asuka," Shinobu's one word reply said more to the German than a thousand- word letter. It spoke of gratitude, hope, understanding, and a slew of other emotions that were attacking the girls mind.  
  
Putting a reassuring hand on Shinobu's shoulder, Asuka remained silent. She just looked at Shinji and hoped that this would be just one of the things she did to show him how much she appreciated him. 'He better not screw it up though,' she thought with a small smile knowing that it was quite possible for him.  
  
'Now how to keep Misato away from the apartment, and keeping him in the dark too.'  
  
-----------  
  
Had Asuka known of Kaji's actions the past few days she'd not have worried about Misato. At the moment, Misato was staring across a small-darkened cell. Her mind replayed the conversation that brought her to this moment. After her encounter with Asuka a convoy of agents met her at the hospital and lead her to a small conference room.  
  
"Are you going to tell me what this is about, or are you in love with me?" Misato asked without an ounce of humor in her voice. The past few days weren't kind to her. After her brief night with Kaji, things just deteriorated.  
  
From behind his tinted glasses, the agent wasn't in the mood for jokes either. "About seven hours ago Vice Commander Fuyutsuki was abducted."  
  
She tried to keep the shock from being so plainly expressed on her face. She hadn't heard anything about that. "Do you have any suspects?"  
  
His eyes not seeing the beautiful woman, but a possible co-conspirator, he nodded. "Our main suspect is Ryoji Kaji."  
  
Having her own suspicions about Kaji's actions, Misato wasn't to surprised by the agents statement. 'So that's why I'm here, they think I'm with him on this.' Taking her card key and side arm out of her holster she handed them over to the waiting agent. Then she was lead to her cell.  
  
'That was what, seven hours ago, was it later?' Misato tried to recall the exact amount of time she had been detained but time seemed to blur together. She hated the darkness, hated being alone, and worst of all she hated not knowing what was happening around her. "He better not go and do anything stupid."  
  
As she pulled herself into the fetal position and waited hopefully to be released, Kaji was freeing the man he had just abducted.  
  
-----------------  
  
He didn't want to seem rude, but Shinji had hoped Asuka would have came home with him after school had ended. He had reconciled with Shinobu about the previous nights incident over lunch, but she seemed distant as if she had something pressing on her mind. Hoping to talk to Asuka about whether he should do something for her to make things up, he was regretfully informed that she and Hikari were going mall hopping for a while.  
  
So Shinji found himself alone in the apartment. Misato had yet to show up or even leave a message about where she was, so he guessed she was busy at work. He passed the immediate after school hours by doing his make up work, and watching television. 'I wonder if Shinobu's mad at me, she wouldn't let me walk her to the terminal today.'  
  
He couldn't blame her for being mad. She cared for him and was rewarded by getting into fight with another girl whom was vying for his affection as well. He thought briefly about what would have happened if Rei had stressed an interest in him prior to his meeting Shinobu. 'We'd have been a couple long before now if that were the case,' he thought absently as he reached for the television remote.  
  
"This is getting me no where!" he yelled to himself, and Pen-pen who had waddled over to see what was on the talking box. 'I know it won't answer itself but what am I to do about this honestly?' The buzzing doorbell dislodged his internal mantra about his need for action.  
  
Being the only resident currently home, he accepted his duty to tell whatever salesman that they didn't want to move to a safer condo in Tokyo- 2. They were coming in greater numbers as of late. Without bothering to check the peephole, Shinji swung the door open expecting a nice middle-aged man in a suit with a fake pressed on smile to be there. "S...Shinobu?"  
  
Her hands clenching her few books tightly, her whole body screamed of fear, anticipation, and unease. "Hello Shinji, can I come in?"  
  
His own unease setting in he stepped aside, "Sure you can. I thought you were mad at me though."  
  
Taking her shoes off, Shinobu ventured into the shared domicile where she now felt quite at home. "No I wasn't. Just trying to surprise you that's all." Images of her talk with Kitsune and to a lesser degree Asuka flashed in her mind adding to her already frazzled senses.  
  
Shutting the door and locking it, Shinji joined Shinobu in the living room. "You succeeded. With the house empty I thought it was a salesman or one of the others forgot their key again."  
  
'So Asuka did keep here word, we'll be alone all night,' Shinobu didn't know if she was joyful of fearful after her suspicions were put to rest. "I'm not bothering you am I?"  
  
Finding a spot on the couch, where Shinobu quickly followed in sitting, "Not at all. I was really bored to tell the truth. So I was just watching television."  
  
Looking at his reclining form, Shinobu's mind remembered the last time they had been like this. It felt ages ago and she could feel herself praying for a repeat performance, just this time they had no time limit. "Its just so good to see you again Shinji. I missed you so much."  
  
Wanting to say the same, but knowing he hadn't truly been away like she thought, Shinji smiled and took her hand in his. "I wish I didn't happen. That I stayed here with you."  
  
Putting pretense aside, Shinobu started talking openly about the time that Shinji had been gone. How she had heard from Asuka about his being hurt. How she cried herself to sleep, how she prayed for his quick return. Each memory stung Shinji's heart. As he listened to her speak he didn't feel the passage of time.  
  
After Shinobu related to Shinji about the month of her life that he had missed it was well into the night. Shinobu had needed a few breaks in her recounting to stop from crying, or for an occasional glass of water. With the air so heavy, Shinji felt the need to try and change that. "Care for something to eat. I'm sure we have something in the fridge."  
  
He didn't know about food stock but he knew for certain his flat mates had some fresh take out food in the fridge somewhere that he could re-warm. Shinobu, suddenly famished, agreed to join him in the hunt. Somewhere along the line, Shinobu asked Shinji what he had done over the past month.  
  
He answered truthfully, "Most of the time was unconscious, and I have no real memory of what happened since the angel battle and when I was brought back."  
  
'I'm letting this night slip away from me! I've just brought more sadness to him.' Shinobu thought sadly as she pulled out a box of pizza from the fridge. "This looks safe enough to eat."  
  
Looking for any 'fuzz' on the cheese and finding none, Shinji micro waved a few pieces and set the table for the two of them. They ate in a comfortable silence having nothing really to add at the moment. "So...how has the Lodge been lately?"  
  
Dazzling Shinji with a smile that Shinobu often did reserve for recounting of her family. "Good. It's been like a breath of fresh air just blew though the place. Everybody is so much happier now."  
  
Finishing their meals, Shinji gathered the plates and added them to a small stack that had been forming in the sink. 'What do we do now?' He looked over at Shinobu whose body again seemed strained and on the verge of action.  
  
'I have to be strong. I can do this.' Her eyes drifted from the tabletop to Shinji's face and her worries wafted away. 'I WANT to do this.' Standing up and pushing her chair back into its resting place, Shinobu's resolve was set. "Shinji, you know what I've been here how many times and I don't think I've ever seen your room."  
  
Shinji knew that was a lie but something about how Shinobu was acting told him not to question her about it. "That is odd," he played along, "I guess...I guess I could show you." He wasn't sure if his voice contained the fear that was clawing at the back of his mind but he knew it was there. 'What is she doing...she couldn't...'  
  
On unsteady legs, Shinji led Shinobu to his small sleeping space. Still absent of anything besides his cello and his cloths. "Not much to it is there?"  
  
Both teens could feel a heavy tension building. Uncertainty, worry, and a healthy dose of hormones were waging a small war within each of them. They sat on his bed looking at one another. Looking deeply into the others eyes but not saying anything.  
  
Being the first to speak, Shinji was totally aware of how soft Shinobu's words were. "I missed another thing while you were away and I want to fix that."  
  
Nodding dumbly, Shinji couldn't get himself to say anything. "When you left me last month, we were so close. Close to putting aside the façade of friendship. I remember kissing you and praying that I would be the only one to feel that."  
  
He wasn't stupid, Shinji knew that Shinobu was alluding his time with Rei. Opening his mouth to speak, Shinobu preempted him. "I love you Shinji. I don't want you to be with anybody other than me. Not anymore. You being gone for so long made me realize that. Be with me Shinji, and just me."  
  
It was surreal to him, Shinobu just confessed so much in such a short time. He was about to speak, but following Asuka's advice regarding Shinji's actions, Shinobu kissed him. To her it felt right, she felt his hands and for a moment feared he'd push her away, but instead he wrapped them around her. Not tightly but comfortingly.  
  
They spent a long while kissing each other chastely before combined hormones and in honest love overtook them and things increased in intensity. Both being new to the whole art of physical expressions of love it would have appeared comical to many. If questioned later, both would recall it was Shinobu that first attempted the open mouth kiss.  
  
Breaking away from Shinobu, Shinji felt something that at the same time thrilled him and terrified him. He 'wanted' Shinobu at that moment, but his rational mind screamed at him that they were both way to young for such a thing. But looking at Shinobu he could easily see himself squashing the objecting voice. Needing to quickly think about this he came up with an excuse, "I need to get a drink, I'll be back real quick."  
  
Her blushing face, which to Shinji never looked more beautiful, smiled at him and asked him to bring her a glass of water too. Her own doubts were there too, and she was uncertain as to how far to take things, but right now everything was right with the world.  
  
Rushing to the kitchen, Shinji panted heavily, and it wasn't all due to his running. 'What do I do? This is all happening to fast. What am I supposed to do about this' His frantic mind spied his phone sitting on the counter. 'Kaji!' Surely Kaji could give him some advice. Shinji knew Kaji was no stranger to this sort of thing.  
  
Hitting the auto dial on the phone, Shinji waited and listened to the digital ringer. Just as he was about to give up, Kaji's voice picked up. While he wasn't sure, Shinji almost swore he could detect a trace of fear on the older man's voice.  
  
"Kaji-san, its me Shinji, do you have a minute?" Shinji just hoped he didn't sound to desperate.  
  
Looking around the dilapidated buildings around him, Kaji had a sense of foreboding. He had just committed a crime that was punishable by death and was sure people were out to make good on his sentence. On his way to meet an old friend that was going to help him get out of the country, Kaji was a little of stride. "I'm kinda busy right now Shinji, is it really that important?"  
  
To him it was, Shinji started to speak. "Well I'm here with Shinobu and...well um...things are..."  
  
Had he not been so worried at the moment, Kaji would have laughed. 'So Shinji's girl friend is over and he's worried about taking 'the big step.'' Taking a drag of his cigarette Kaji accepted his fate. He stopped his walking and leaned against a building, "Do you have any doubts at all about this? Does she?"  
  
While he didn't know about Shinobu, he did know about himself. "Yeah I don't think this is the right time for it."  
  
"Then don't. I'm not saying you're too young. You are more an adult than I am Ikari-san. But if you have any doubts at all then don't. Just say something happened or change topics do something to show that, 'yeah I like you but I'm not ready.' Ok?"  
  
The last words that Kaji heard over the phone that day were Shinji's rattled but obviously eased, "Thank you Kaji-san." Flipping his phone closed, Kaji just hoped that his time on the phone hadn't delayed him to long and his contact left.  
  
Walking into the abandoned warehouse that his contact said to be at over fifteen minutes ago, Kaji spotted somebody he didn't know. 'Ah so it was a trap.'  
  
Reaching for his own side-arm Kaji made a promise to Shinji to repay him for saving his life. 'Kid just saved my life with that call. Guess I need to do a little something for him.' He thought if he survived. Just because he knew that the man before him was looking around frantically with a gun extended, didn't promise he'd survive the exchange.  
  
'I just hope he's alone, damn section-2 agents,' Kaji thought as he lined up his shot, and fired.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author Notes  
  
Well it's a bit longer than I usually write them, but I wanted to get the whole part across. I try to keep them 10 – 12 pages to keep interest without boring, but I hope you enjoyed.  
  
As for Shinji and Shinobu's little bedroom scene, sorry if you expected more but they are really just teenagers. Sure plenty of 14/15 year olds are doing such things but I really don't see them doing that, not yet anyway.  
  
And Kaji...that's a secret   
  
Reviews, comments, requests all welcome  
  
Ja Mata  
  
Zentrodie (zentrodiesecondimpact.com) ---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
OMAKE  
  
"Welcome ladies and Gentlemen to the last of our battles!" Misato still in her red flight jacket announced to the camera.  
  
Sitting next to her, still with her bunny ears on, and sitting by the onsen Kitsune addressed the audiance. "After Mutsumi's sudden interest in the 'contest' after Shinji defeated Shinobu we have yet another battle."  
  
Giving the camera an apologetic look Misato continued, "We just don't know what we're going to do for the last one. We used up all our ideas during the last few battles we have our combatants here today to select the method of their combat."  
  
Kitsune takes over again, "Entering on the right, "The Okinawa Disaster", "The Anemic Annihilator", and the one most people think Keitaro should have ended up with OTOHIME MUTSUMI"  
  
"And taking his place at the left podium, the man that beat not one, but two potential wives IKARI SHINJI!" Misato noticed how Shinji's face was still as confused about the contest as ever.  
  
"Now we're going to suggest a form of battle for the two of you and once you agree to it, you'll have it out, understood?" Kitsune informed to two would be combatants.  
  
Both said that they agreed, and Misato and Kitsune took out the list of potential battles. "Ok first one is to have a repeat of the last battle."  
  
Smiling large and lopsidedly Mutsumi laughed softly, "I have no problem with that."  
  
Knowing for a fact that seeing any part of that woman nude would cause him to faint Shinji quite vocally declined that battle.  
  
Misato looked at the next potential candidate. "Ok you two have a Dance Dance Revolution match, best two out of three sets wins."  
  
"I'm pretty good at that game so I have no objection," Shinji said admitting he played the devils game.  
  
A small frown crossed Mutsumi's face, "I've never seen that game before. Sorry but I can't agree to that one."  
  
Starting to get bored with the lack of action in the final battle, Misato fired off a couple ideas, "What about bowling, eating competition, or a sing off?"  
  
Being a man, and believing that if he could keep up with Touji he would have no trouble beating a girl, "I don't mind the eating competition."  
  
Looking at Kitsune, Mutsumi wondered why she had such an evil gleam in her eyes, "What would we be eating?"  
  
Trying her best not to laugh hysterically Kitsune already knew who to bet on, "Why watermelons Mutsumi, watermelons."  
  
Shinobu looked at Rei and cried, "WE'VE LOST!!!"  
  
Rei didn't understand but knew she would have to try out her AT Field attack again.  
  
"I agree," Mutsumi said much to everybody at Hinata's understanding.  
  
What followed was a mocker of humanity. Shinji had always liked the watery fruit but Mutsumi seemed to unhinge her jaw and swallow the fruit whole. Keitaro got a nosebleed when Mutsumi started to eat strips of the fruit that were cut into foot long sections. Shinji didn't understand why, but the cameramen couldn't get enough of the woman doing that.  
  
After the few minute battle had ended, and Mutsumi crowned the winner, Shinji found himself standing, albeit confusingly, in the winners box. "Um, Misato I lost why am I in the winners box?"  
  
Mutsumi answered him by glomping onto him. "You always did remind me a bit of Keitaro, and since he's with Naru now, you're all mine."  
  
Nervously twitching Misato looked at the freaked Shinji, "I kinda put you up as the prize, you kinda belong to Mutsumi now."  
  
Smiling very happily, Mutsumi had still yet to remove Shinji's face from her chest as she hugged him for dear life. "We'll be married by the end of the week, isn't that great?"  
  
Pushing himself away, but unable to escape her grip, "Married, I'm not old enough to be married yet! I have a few years yet!"  
  
"Ara Ara, I guess we'll just have to have a lot of practice for the wedding night then," Mutsumi informed her new possession of, said possession quickly had a massive nosebleed and passed out, only to be put over his owner's shoulders. "Ara ara, this will be so fun."  
  
"Not so fast Mutsumi-san, Shinji's mine!" Shinobu declared as she rushed the older woman.  
  
Side stepping Shinobu, Mutsumi pulled out a few photos that Shinobu just about died when she saw, "Now now, you wouldn't want these to go public would you?"  
  
Shinobu just looked at Mutsumi and gapped. Misato turned to Kitsune, "Did she just blackmail Shinobu?"  
  
Just as shocked at Misato, "I always thought she was a ditz! She was playing possum this whole time!" Hearing an explosion both anchors turned back to the carnage, "Oh damn now what."  
  
Rei, firing off force bolts was furious that she couldn't land a single hit, "How can you manage to avoid my attacks!"  
  
Weaving in and out of Rei's futile attempts to liberate Shinji, "because I know all about you and your friends, Ara ara, I've been hoping for this now if you excuse me."  
  
Misato just shook her head, as Mutsumi appeared to jump out of the onsen and vanish into the night. "I need booze and fast."  
  
Kitsune seconded that, but looked at the camera, "Well their you have it folks. Mutsumi is the winner of the Shinji cup and by the looks of it, he won't be an Ikari for long. Hope you stay tuned to our next event. The Wheel of Death, featuring Keitaro."  
  
"Think they'll let us tape the wedding?" Misato asked as she and Kitsune walked away from the podium.  
  
"After this last fight, I won't bet on anything again in my life," Kitsune said as they passed the crying Shinobu and Rei.  
  
---------------------------  
  
Zentrodie: There it's done!  
  
Golden Kitsune: I don't know whether to applaud or smack you.  
  
Zen: What I do wrong this time?  
  
GK: Well the omake was kinda good. You used a variation of my 'guess we'll just have a lot of premarital sex' joke.  
  
Zen: I have to admit it fits Mutsumi's character a bit. But what else is wrong?  
  
GK: The actual chapter...ZEN MAN YOU COULD HAVE HAD THEM DO IT!  
  
Zen: But my reason...  
  
GK: Then as another omake or something, damn man your fans want to see that!  
  
Zen: Fans?  
  
GK: Don't get started with that. If anything I think it would have worked.  
  
Zen: Really?  
  
GK: 'Like a lamb to the slaughter' Sure, now let me tell you how I see it... 


	19. Coming Apart

Standard disclaimer  
  
Wow I keep trying to get to writing but every time I sit down to do it something comes up. Work calling me in, friends calling me out, family stuff but not today! Well not yet at least . Sorry for the delay and hope you enjoy the chapter.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------  
  
Out of Disaster Chapter 19 – Coming Apart  
  
While the sun was just beginning its tireless journey toward the heavens, another fatigued traveler was just making her way home. Stopping at the steps that lead up to her home, Shinobu let out a heavy sigh. Rubbing her eyes with her fingers, she wasn't sure if what she was seeing was real or just an illusion made by her sleep deprived mind.  
  
"Haruka-san?" She asked softly over the crisp morning air. A large part of the girl had been hoping that she was just seeing things, she really didn't want to have to do any explaining before getting some sleep.  
  
Sadly for Shinobu, Haruka was real, and she was real pissed off. "Welcome home Shinobu, did you have a nice night?" The cigarette dancing from her lip while she spoke dazzled Shinobu as it seemed to dance. By this point everybody in Hinata lodge knew about Shinji and Shinobu's potential relationship, and where the young girl most likely had been the previous night.  
  
Still marveling at the glowing embers prancing about Haruka's face, Shinobu offered a short head nod. "It was ok. To be honest it could have been a lot better." Memories of the grief stricken Misato flashed by the young girl's eyes.  
  
Astonished by the child's open declaration, Haruka gapped at Shinobu. 'Doesn't she know what I was alluding too?' Letting the dying smoke fall from her lips, the aging Urashima replaced it with a fresh one from her pack. "First time always does hurt doesn't it?"  
  
When Shinobu just looked vacantly at her, Haruka just shook her head, "I'm disappointed in you Shinobu. I thought you were more intelligent than that. What are the others going to say?"  
  
Had she not been up all night helping Shinji console and watch over his guardian, Shinobu would have easily grasped Haruka's insinuations. Sleep deprivation however didn't usually make one's wits sharper. "Why are you disappointed Haruka-san?"  
  
Taking Shinobu's question as defiance, Haruka's eyes widened. "You're only fifteen Shinobu! You're way to young to be having sex." Haruka felt a little like opening a bottle of sake and trying to wash this memory from her mind.  
  
Her face draining instantly of all color, Shinobu just stared at Haruka. Her hands covered her mouth as she shook her head violently in negation. "Haruka-san! Wh...why are you saying I did that?"  
  
It was Shinobu's physical reaction that really spoke to Haruka. "You mean you didn't? Then why didn't you come home last night?"  
  
Trying to calm her already frazzled nerves, Shinobu informed Haruka about her whereabouts the previous night and her reason for not coming home. Letting out a laugh and releasing her growing worry, Haruka smiled. "I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions. I don't know what you plan for today but I suggest you do get some sleep."  
  
Taking a small look up at the lodge, "I plan to, but I'm sure you're not the only one that wants to 'talk' to me." Giving the smoking woman a wave, Shinobu started her assent again knowing that no matter how she wanted sleep, Haruka was just the first confrontation.  
  
-----------  
  
Standing over a travesty of nature that she intended the rest of her family to eat, Naru prepared breakfast. Being the only resident not outwardly panicking, or in Su's case oblivious, about Shinobu's absence it was her duty to cook. Naru's mind, if one could see it, was as black as the food she was burning. 'She is in so much trouble when she gets back. I warned her about perverts!'  
  
Kitsune, in an attempt to calm things down and her own doubts, took her seat at the table. "Maybe they just watched a movie and fell asleep on the couch or something. You know silly kid things." She didn't believe that though, not after the look she saw in the girl's eyes after the encounter at the hospital. 'Shinobu is beyond little kid dating games, and that boy is as well.'  
  
"Then why didn't she call? Why didn't we hear a word from her all night?" the angry cook asked as she tried to scrape some burnt eggs off the bottom of her wok. Each passing minute only increased Naru's anger and worry.  
  
Taking his seat at the table next to Kitsune, Keitaro downed a cup of tea. Having heard the talk between Kitsune and Shinobu and their plan, he wasn't any better than the rest. "Should we go over there and get her, do we know his phone number?"  
  
Motoko, now flanking Kitsune, let out a sigh of defeat. "I tried phoning Ikari-kun's residence. Nobody answered." Motoko didn't know what to think. Having spent time with both Shinji and Shinobu she doubted either would have moved so quickly, 'but he is a man, maybe I was mistaken about him.'  
  
Loading up the plates around the table with food, Naru left the room to call Su, Sarah, and Nyamo to eat. Those at the table just looked at the so- called breakfast and cried over Shinobu's absence. Kitsune, pushing her place away, and got up from her place, "I think I'll go check the stairwell again. Maybe she's on her way."  
  
Both Motoko and Keitaro looked defeated, they planned the same maneuver but were beaten to the punch. "If you see her call us ok?" Keitaro said as he slowly started moving food to his mouth. Then the food was shoved in as well as the chopstick as Su kicked him in the back of the head announcing her arrival.  
  
Smiling at Su's antics, Kitsune was momentarily relieved of her self- imposed worry. 'It was my idea that she go over to his place. I'm partly responsible for whatever happened or happens.' Approaching the front door she just prayed that Shinobu wasn't going to be a young mother.  
  
Her walk to the front stairs was cut short at the door. Spying the young cook trying, albeit poorly, to sneak into the house unseen, Kitsune stopped her advance. "Welcome home Shinobu," Kitsune drawled out.  
  
Like a frightened animal, Shinobu froze in place, her hand just away from the doorknob. Slowly almost mechanically, Shinobu turned to face her executioner. "Hello Kitsune-sempai." It was a small relief that it was Kitsune that found her and not Naru or Motoko, Shinobu rationalized.  
  
"Have a pleasant evening did you?" the adult part of Kitsune asked. Torn by her own inner nature applauding Shinobu for being bold enough to take action, to take the initiative. A tiny part of Kitsune was actually jealous of the girl, many times in the past if she had acted on her feelings her life would have been better. But now wasn't the time for congratulations. "Anything to say for yourself?"  
  
Peering over Kitsune's shoulder, Shinobu gestured toward the staircase that lead to her room. If they had to talk so soon she'd rather talk to just one person and hopefully be freed of any other sleep stealing questions. Catching Shinobu's idea, Kitsune followed the young girl to her room as silently as possible. She owed the girl that much for giving her the idea.  
  
Dropping her school bag on the floor, Shinobu drifted over to her bed and fell heavily upon it. The need for rest washing over her, her whole body seemed to cry out at once. "I spoke to Haruka-san on the stairs, so I'll just say one thing before we start. Shinji and I didn't do anything."  
  
Finding her faith in Shinobu sorely tested, Kitsune chose not to make any firm beliefs until she heard the whole story. "So you just slept at his house and nothing happened at all. So why didn't you call us?"  
  
Shinobu hoped Kitsune would have believed her without needing to go into the whole story, but she couldn't be upset at her for not. Forcing her body into a seated position at the edge of her bed she cleared her thought. "Well saying nothing happened is a little much too I guess. We were..." Shinobu's face burst with color as she realized she had to tell Kitsune that they were 'making out.'  
  
Switching roles to 'big sister' Kitsune sat next to the young girl. "You were what Shinobu?" Kitsune's brain swarmed with a plethora of possible 'what if' scenarios. Most of which would have sent both Shinji and Shinobu into bouts of hysterics.  
  
With another deep breath, "We were kinda making out in his room for awhile. Part of me," Shinobu paused to reaffirm the truth to herself, "part of me really wanted to. To really 'be' with him."  
  
Kitsune could feel the 'but' coming, while she was shocked to hear of Shinobu's honest intent for the night she could already tell that whatever Shinobu said here was the honest truth. "But what happened then?" The fear that he rejected her advance appeared into Kitsune's mind.  
  
"Well he broke off and said he wanted something to drink, I was really thirsty too," Shinobu seemed to calm down as she spoke. "Next thing I heard was the door opening and Katsuragi-san yelling out she was home."  
  
Kitsune didn't miss the factoid that prior to this point in Shinobu's dialogue the two of them were alone. "What happened when she got home?"  
  
Shinobu's face turned to Kitsune and conveyed a deep sense of sadness. "It gets confusing here but from what Shinji told me, she got some sort of phone message and started crying." Shaking her head as if to correct herself Shinobu restated, "More like sobbing, she kept saying that 'he's dead' so the rest of the night Shinji and I kept an eye on her to you know...make sure she didn't do anything."  
  
'And here we thought it was...who are the perverted ones here?' Kitsune chastised herself as well as the other Hinata residents. "I'm sorry Shinobu, you were doing something very noble and we thought you were a lil pervert," the playful tone back in Kitsune's voice.  
  
Before Shinobu could thank Kitsune, her door burst open and the other Hinata residents spilled onto the floor. Su dove towards Shinobu smiling and calling her a little pervert, Nyamo blushed softly and asked if it were true, and Keitaro, Naru, and Motoko just looked embarrassed for being caught.  
  
Grabbing Su by the shirt collar, Kitsune prodded everybody out of Shinobu's room and left herself after telling Shinobu, "Get some sleep kid, you earned it." Shinobu didn't need to be told twice and was out like a light a few minutes later.  
  
-------------  
  
While Shinobu slept the majority of her class was gathering for yet another day of class. Seated next to Hikari, Asuka waited patiently for either Shinobu or Shinji to arrive so she could hound them for details. Hikari, while just as excited about learning about their friends' day was less dramatic, she was in point of fact very tired. Asuka had taken to playing her game system before bed and kept her up for most of the night.  
  
"Where are they already class is going to start soon?" Asuka asked to equally uninformed Hikari. She was so proud of her plan she just had to hear how it turned out. 'Only question was whether Misato got my message or not.'  
  
Trying to keep her head off of the desk and away from the moments sleep it offered, Hikari asked, "Should we butt into their private life Asuka? I want Shinobu to be happy to but isn't this a bit much?"  
  
Watching a few more students walk into the room, Rei being one of them, Asuka followed the blue haired girl's movements with rapt attention. "If we left this to Shinobu, Rei would have that baka wrapped around her finger. Do you want that?" Images of Rei crying as Shinobu and Shinji danced around her flashed in Asuka's mind and she smiled. 'Shinobu's much better suited for him.'  
  
Almost reading Asuka's mind, Hikari pried, "You've been awfully nice to Shinji-kun lately. Are you sure you're not doing this for him?" Hikari was rewarded with a pencil bouncing off her forehead. Being one of the few people that knew how to quietly manipulate Asuka, Hikari chuckled lightly.  
  
Asuka didn't take the joke to well and went on a tirade of how she didn't care about that baka and this was all for Shinobu, Hikari didn't buy it for one second. 'You talk in your sleep Asuka-chan, so I know all about what's on your mind,' Hikari thought a little sadly. If Shinobu hadn't shown up Hikari thought it could have been Asuka and Rei vying for the shy boy's affection.  
  
More students arrived and still no sign of Shinji or Shinobu was seen, so when class started and their seats were still vacant, a new sense entered the spectators mind. Touji and Kensuke had their own opinions on the matter as well. Hikari informed Touji about Asuka's plan and he told Kensuke. So when lunch came, the four of them found themselves eating together in the cafeteria.  
  
"So what's the deal Red? What happened with Shinji?" Touji asked as he sat next to his, unknown to the others, girlfriend Hikari. Catching the apple she threw this time, Touji started to eat it.  
  
Scrunching her nose up in minute frustration Asuka sank into her chair at the lunch table. "How should I know what's going on?"  
  
From the safety of his camera, Kensuke zoomed in on Asuka's face. "Word has it this little set up was your idea. So you think it went as you planned?"  
  
"Put the camera away Kensuke," Hikari scolded before opening her can of soda. She heard rumors from the older students that when a boy and girl don't show up the next day to class that they shared more than just space. "You don't think that they...do you?"  
  
The smile that ran across Touji's face insured those that were listening, that what Touji said next wasn't going to be easy on the ears. "I bet they did! Shin-man was the first of us, who'd have thought of that!"  
  
Kensuke prayed he didn't hear Touji say the words he thought he did, but by the color in Asuka's face, that his camera was still on, proved him wrong. The redhead's palm flew across the table and belted the jock across the cheek. Kensuke, in this instance, agreed with Asuka. "Touji, you baka this is serious."  
  
"I'm being serious too!" Touji said in his own defense. "What else could have happened? He's not here she's gone to. We know she went over to his place. Red even set it up so they'd be alone. What else can we think happened?"  
  
Much as she'd like to refute him, Asuka had to admit Touji had a point though it irritated her to no end. She had set things up for the two of them, but she didn't expect such a large result though. "I don't know, he maybe a pervert but I don't think he do that so soon." Asuka's voice conveyed a lot more than just her words.  
  
Nearly dropping his camera, Kensuke was astonished, "Is the devil showing concern for a mere mortal. Has Shinji got an ace up his sleeve if things go bad?"  
  
"Kensuke stop it!" Hikari wasn't about to let Asuka's feelings be tread on now. They had more important things to discuss. "Should we go over after class gets out? You know talk to them and see what happened?"  
  
Showing is ability to switch off his immaturity Touji wouldn't allow it. "We don't know what happened, and that means anything could have. I don't want to press them on any of this. If they did they'll have to deal with it and they don't need us prying. If they didn't then we'd look really foolish."  
  
Asuka and Hikari looked at the boy, Hikari with praise, Asuka in astonishment. Kensuke, smiling patted him on the back, "Well said buddy, well said."  
  
Switching back too immature, "And I want Shinji to be all nervous and fidgety when he tells us about his encounter!" The jock was then pelted with leftovers, as his last comment wasn't well received.  
  
Listening intently to the groups' conversation from a discreet distance away, Rei gathered her things. She had not anticipated such a maneuver nor had she expected Asuka to side with Shinobu and plot behind her. 'I will see what has happened myself.' Walking out of the cafeteria and then the school, Rei headed towards Shinji's home. 'I wish to be the one that becomes 'one' with Shinji. If she is there when I arrive then she will be dealt with.'  
  
-----------------  
  
Pulling the bow across his cello, Shinji let his mind drift with the music he made. The last two days had done somewhat of a number on him emotionally. After Misato's return the previous night, Shinji was waiting for a chance to be alone to think. He was very grateful that Shinobu was over to help him tend to Misato however.  
  
Said woman had left for work under an hour ago. She had thanked Shinji for being there for her, and for cooking lunch when he looked dead tired. Misato looked better to Shinji than the night before, but he could still see traces of red in her eyes, he just wondered what Kaji had said to Misato before she tore the phone off of the wall.  
  
'Things just can't stay peaceful for long here can they?' the boy mused as he made a mental note to get another phone to replace the pieces of broken plastic they now had. He also couldn't forget what had happened prior to Misato's return. Banishing such thoughts from his mind he started to play Pachelbel's Cannon in D again. 'What do I do now? Things can't go back to the way they were between us now, and what about Rei... I guess their won't be a simple solution to this.'  
  
His solitude didn't last long as the doorbell chimed. Looking at his watch that read seven minutes after one, he had no idea who it could be visiting at this time. 'Must be Misato's friend or something.' Leaning his cello against the chair and putting his bow by it, he headed to the door. Pulling the door open he was greeted by a confused looking Rei. "R...Rei what are you doing here?"  
  
Honestly she didn't know. She had debated her actions the entire walk over. If she found Shinobu at his home she would have taken drastic action. If she wasn't, but with the words of Shinji's friends ringing in her ear it didn't matter, she didn't know what to do. "Shinji-kun may I come in?"  
  
Having one of his problems walk right into his apartment, Shinji stood dumbfounded, then stood to the side. "Sure come in Rei. Shouldn't you be in school?"  
  
Her voice conveying a sense of both worry and humor, "As you should be as well, if I am correct." She walked past him and directly into the living room. Her eyes' surveying the domicile for any sign that Shinobu was there or if any act had occurred. "You were playing the cello?"  
  
Having never told Rei about his musical abilities, and still a little shocked at her direct nature Shinji nodded. "Yeah after what happened yesterday I needed to get my mind off of things." Shinji watched as Rei plucked the bow off the chair and sat behind his instrument. "Do...do you play?" The surreal element had yet to wear off of him.  
  
"I play the viola," her hand drew the bow across the strings producing a screech that was almost music but not quite. "It is different to play the cello." Her eyes fixed on him, as she seemed to be almost holding his cello hostage.  
  
'What is she doing here?' Shinji thought, not that he minded her being there, far from it in fact he really wanted to talk to her. "I haven't tried the viola, we should play together sometime."  
  
Nodding, Rei drew the bow again but this time the sound was a solid note, "You said something happened last night, would you mind telling me what that was?" Her eyes held a hint of accusation.  
  
"Well," Shinji didn't know how to proceed. Telling her about Shinobu's visit was the truth but Misato was the main cause of his discomfort. Feeling Rei's eyes burning into him he knew he had to tell her something, and not being able to lie to her, he opted for the truth. It was an edited version of the truth however.  
  
Shinji's narrative included Shinobu's visit, leaving out the time in his bedroom, then he told Rei about Misato's arrival and the events that followed. The crying, the hugging, the broken phone, and the watching over her as she slept. "So I stayed home to keep an eye on her and because I was just too tired to go to school."  
  
Judging the story that she was just told to the information that Rei had regarding one Ryoji Kaji, Rei nodded. Putting the bow back on the ground she slid out from behind the instrument. "I am relieved to hear that."  
  
'Relieved! How can she be relieved about Misato's crisis?' Shinji's face depicted his confusion. Letting Rei guide him back to his cello as she seated him behind it. "What do you mean?"  
  
Ashamed of her doubting him, Rei's head sank. "I over heard rumors at school. The consensus was that you and Maehara-kun had sexual intercourse and that was the reason for your not attending school today." She finished by placing the bow into Shinji's open hand. "Could you...play for me?"  
  
His own embarrassment about the rumors subsiding, Shinji was already sure Asuka was going to have something to say to him. Brushing off the negative feelings, he smiled at Rei, "What would you like to hear?"  
  
It didn't matter to her, because whatever he played he was playing for her. And that made her happy. She made a few recommendations for him to play and sank into the couch as he played. The music, and his feelings, washed over hear. It was soft, pleasant, and soothing, but it had a hint of worry. 'He is still confused.' Rei couldn't help but feel stilted. She wanted him and she had thought her efforts would have been reciprocated by now, but thanks to the other girl that hadn't happened.  
  
After a solid hour of playing, Shinji put his cello away. "I know I'm not that good but thank you for listening." Looking at the DVD player's time readout, and feeling his own stomach rumbling. "Did you eat lunch before you came over?"  
  
Having neglected her own eating ritual in lieu of listening to the rumor mill during lunch, Rei informed Shinji that she hadn't. "Care to go out with me and get a bite to eat then? I'd cook for us but I used up the remaining food stock for Misato's breakfast."  
  
'This is what is called a date, I've always...' Standing up from her relaxing spot on the couch, "I'd enjoy that."  
  
--------------  
  
Even though they should have been in school, the pair didn't receive a single question from the waiter/cook when they sat down at the ramen stand. Shinji couldn't believe the odd twist of fate that lead him to this spot. 'Whenever I think I'm about to make a choice something like this happens to make me doubt my feelings again.'  
  
Rei had dazzled him with her improved social skills that he alone saw. Showing him a smile on occasion, Ritsuko's words about how men love smiling girls appeared in her mind, but she wasn't smiling as an act, she genuinely wanted to smile for him. "Thank you Shinji for taking me out."  
  
Realization that this was in fact a type of date, Shinji blushed. "It's no problem at all I enjoyed being with you," looking at her face Shinji was reminded of how soft her features truly were. Under the awing of the ramen stand basking in the soft sunlight Rei's features were blazing. 'She looks like a porcelain doll, like those pictures that portray 'traditional Japanese beauty.'  
  
Noticing how Shinji was staring at her, "Is something wrong?" She tilted her head quizzically.  
  
Thanking the cook for the food, Shinji turned back to Rei. "I just," he stopped again and swallowed, "Never noticed how beautiful you are." He meant it of course. She was beautiful to him, it was a different beauty than he saw in Shinobu, but it was just as radiant, just as endearing.  
  
His compliment went over well as Rei's capillaries exploded. Having never heard such compliment Rei didn't know how to react. 'I'll have to ask Ritsuko when I see her.' Eating some of her noodles, she looked over at the very embarrassed Shinji. "Thank you Shinji."  
  
With her words of gratitude, the pair settled into a very comfortable silence. They spoke every so often but just enjoyed one another's company. As they neared the bottom of their bowls, Rei's cell phone rang out in annoyance. In his mind, Shinji could have sworn he saw a grimace on her face.  
  
Standing up and walking out from the small diner, Rei answered phone. "Ayanami speaking." Shinji listened and wondered if it was an angel, but thought if it were his phone would have rang too. "I am eating." Shinji continued to listen to Rei's side of the conversation. "I am with Sh...Ikari- kun."  
  
That made Shinji more puzzled, who could she be talking to that she had to change his way of speaking about him. His thought for a moment was that during his 'absence' she made a friend or two. "Is that required?"  
  
Paying for the food, Shinji turned to watch Rei talk. "No, I have plans." Shinji noticed how Rei's face darkened again. "I am going to spend the day with Shinji." For the moment Shinji didn't mind that she had spoken for him, he was enjoying the time with her anyway. "No Commander, I will not. Goodbye." With that she hung up the phone and returned it to her pocket.  
  
'She was talking to... father! She told him no! What is going on here?' Shinji tried to fathom but couldn't. "Was it important?" Shinji asked stupidly.  
  
Part of her dual nature would have vastly disagreed, but to the human part. "No it didn't matter. Shall we return to your apartment?"  
  
Feeling as if he was missing a big piece of a puzzle that was just beyond his grasp, Shinji just nodded and lead Rei back to his apartment. Where the two of them watched a little television, Shinji played his cello a little more, and as the time for Asuka's return drew near Rei excused herself and left after giving Shinji a rather long and passionate kiss on her way out.  
  
----------------  
  
Slamming his phone down in frustration, Gendo wasn't happy at all. "She refused me! She can't refuse me!"  
  
"Calm down, she can't refuse her heritage when the time comes," Kozo coaxed. He never liked seeing Gendo angry. And Kozo knew that only bad things happened when Gendo got mad. "Maybe Ritsuko has found a way of purging the dummy plug of the excess emotions and she can be replaced."  
  
Pushing his glasses back up his nose, Gendo had all intentions of replacing Rei, regardless of the state of the dummy plug. "I will not allow insubordination. She will die soon enough. If she disobeys again she'll be replaced before her battle with the sixteenth."  
  
Fear made itself manifest in Kozo's body. He couldn't believe that Gendo was going to replace Rei just for one word. 'What have we done. This man is insane.' But that man knew what was going on and nobody else at Nerv did. "Just wait for the time to come. If we act rashly Rei's origins, and maybe her purpose could be discovered."  
  
"You're right, call Doctor Akagi and tell her to meet me at the core of the dummy plug," Gendo stood and left after his dictation.  
  
Knowing full well that Gendo was going to take his aggression out on Ritsuko in a perverse mockery of love making, he sadly called the doctor and told her. 'If she turns out to betray us I won't hold it against her.'  
  
----------------------  
  
Time, as it was, picked up its monotonous pace for the lives of those in Tokyo-3. Returning to school after his month long absence, Shinji found a lot had changed, but plenty had stayed the same.  
  
Try as he might, Touji wasn't able to keep his relationship with Hikari secret from Shinji. After a brief session of Shinji apologizing for the scar that ran the length of Touji's leg, Touji let it slip that he was getting plenty of assistance from Hikari so Shinji needn't worry.  
  
Kensuke, who had most of the month's highlights on tape, did a great deal of filling in for the pilot. Said boy hadn't done much personal changing over the time gone, but he didn't mind that in the least. "Its more fun to laugh at you guys in your romantic endeavors than try to have my own... for right now mind you." A rye-raised eyebrow said much.  
  
During school Shinji was torn again between Shinobu and Rei. Both girls stopped putting up the pretense of false friendship and were openly hostile to one another. Shinobu insisted that they all eat together as a big group as she knew Rei wouldn't eat with all of them. Rei took her time with him where she could find it. Mostly she spent an hour or two with him prior to class or during a free period.  
  
Asuka and Hikari did their bit to help Shinobu, who seemed totally different in regards to Shinji now. Gone was the meek girl that burst into hysterics, not that she still didn't, but when the issue of Shinji and Rei rose she was all steel.  
  
Outside of school things were much the same. Shinobu would occasionally visit Shinji for some help on homework, recipes, or just to hang out. Asuka couldn't be happier when Shinobu came over. Rei stole all of Shinji's time at Nerv. During sync tests, drills, or exercises the two were inseparable. Rei now knowing that Asuka was against her found a little flaw in the comm. systems and blocked the red head from listening or interacting in any of the sessions the two shared. This infuriated the red head even more.  
  
Yes everything was slowly moving forward towards an eventual clash between Shinobu and Rei to finally decide who would take Shinji's heart. Through the coarse of the week everything was mostly normal, if not a little hectic for Shinji. That was until Asuka's scores started to slip.  
  
By mid-week her scores were dropping at an alarming percentage, and Misato telling Asuka to try harder didn't help. Shinji tried to calm Asuka, but when the German accused Misato of driving Kaji away things went sour. Asuka claimed that it was Misato's fault that Kaji left the country, the cover Misato gave her for the man's disappearance.  
  
Misato countered that it wasn't her fault and that Asuka was just using Kaji as a scapegoat for her failing scores. Asuka yelled, as did Misato. The end result was.  
  
"Do you really have to go Asuka?" asked the growing in depression Shinji as he saw the girl packing her bags.  
  
Shoving some cloths in a duffle bag, Asuka rounded to face the boy. "She insulted me. She's trying to tell me I'm not good enough to pilot! I don't even want to have kids but on top of that this damn period is causing me nothing but trouble!"  
  
Asuka's delicate way of telling Shinji her problem resulted in a blush and an apology. "Don't apologize baka, not like you did this to me." Asuka sat down on her bed and patted next to her so Shinji would join her. "Its just I need time away from her. Regroup so to speak."  
  
Finding the spot next to her slightly warm and very comfortable, Shinji wrapped a supportive arm around Asuka. "You don't have to crush her to win. Just keep trying. I know you can do it. I believe in you Asuka."  
  
Old memories of hating being treated as she was surged deep in her, but she did her best to squash them. 'This isn't so bad once you get used to it.' She felt his arm and relaxed a bit more. He wasn't looking down on her, she knew that now, he was doing his best to help her, to be her friend. "I will keep trying and I will be the best again, you can count on that. So wipe that sad smirk off your face now. I'm not dying and I'll be back you can count on that!"  
  
He knew she was telling the truth but he worried nonetheless, "So Hikari said it was ok for you to stay over?"  
  
Zipping her last bag shut she looked around her room for anything she was forgetting. "She said I could stay as long as I need. So I'm sure her dad and her sisters know about it."  
  
"It's going to be quiet without you here. Take care of yourself ok?" Asuka could feel the sense of almost abandonment from him.  
  
Guilt welled in her chest. She wanted to help him for all Shinji had done for her but she was leaving him. For a moment she just stopped and pressed her forehead to his. Asuka felt his forehead growing hot because he got embarrassed. Closing her eyes Asuka just reveled in the rather intimate position they were in. "Worry about yourself baka. You have a lot more problems than I do right now."  
  
Shinji felt himself agreeing with Asuka, even saw himself doing it but it felt like a dream to him. He saw her getting off the bed and putting her backpack on and lifting her duffle bag. He could almost feel things around them changing. Getting darker, colder, but he didn't know why. He just knew that he was afraid for her. "Good bye Asuka."  
  
"Bye Shinji," Asuka smiled at him and left the apartment for Hikari's. That was the last time Shinji saw her aside from at a sync test before the next angel attacked.  
  
-------------------  
  
"Asuka watch out, we don' t know what type of attacks that thing has." Misato ordered from her place in the secondary command center. She still was not on good terms with the second child, Misato had a sick feeling of satisfaction when she saw Asuka's ratio was lower that it had previously been.  
  
From his place on the launch pad, Shinji was tense and agitated. 'Why won't they let me out there?' His Eva still under cryofreeze. "Misato can I please be sent up, something doesn't seem right."  
  
Flipping her comm. channel to his frequency, Asuka laughed at him. "What you don't think us girls can fight without you? Let me show you a thing or two third child!" Lining up her shot, Asuka discharged her rifle at the orbital assailant.  
  
Maya registered the hits as deflected. "Its still to high in the atmosphere for Asuka to hit it. Maybe Ayanami can with more long distance weaponry." Taking that as her signal for action, Rei fired a modified version of a sniper rifle at the angel, with the same results.  
  
Having its defenses tested, the angel opted to move to a more offensive post and target the closest offender. Unit-02 was bathed in light and Asuka screamed. "GET OUT, GET OUT OF... MY HEAD Oh my GOD! IT'S COMING INTO MY MIND!"  
  
Hearing the techies crying about how Asuka's readings were going haywire and hearing his father order Rei to get some type of lance, Shinji powered up his mecha. 'I'll be damned if I sit here and do nothing.'  
  
"Pilot Ikari you are to stand down now." It was his father. Gendo had expected some minor troubles with his son, but had no worries about quelling them.  
  
"And let that thing rape Asuka's mind?" Shinji used the term he just heard Asuka scream over her comm. link. Slamming his fists onto the stirrups Shinji wouldn't stand for it.  
  
"Increase pressure to Unit-01's entry plug to stop his tirade." Gendo looked at Ritsuko who with sluggish motions moved and carried out his order.  
  
Shinji however didn't go down this time. "I've been practicing father," though his voice was strained Shinji looked fine. "After that last bout I'm not going to lose this time, not to you, I'm not going to let Asuka suffer anymore." He also believed that in the back of his mind his Eva would help him as well.  
  
"I order you to stop now, we cannot allow unit-01 to become contaminated." Those around him could see for the first and only time fear on Gendo Ikari's face. 'I let him get to much freedom.'  
  
"To hell with you, and your orders," Shinji switched off his link and forced launched his Eva to the surface. Finding Asuka writhing in pain under the beam of light he weighed his options. "Asuka can you hear me?"  
  
Images of her mother, father, dolls, failure, pain, sadness, and the darkest images of her soul slowly started to erode the mental wall she built for herself. Shinji's voice cut through her mind like a saber. "S...Shinji is that you?"  
  
"I'm going to get you out of that light, but it'll hurt. Brace yourself," Shinji informed his comrade and prepared himself as well. He only knew that the angel's attack had some sort of mental probe, and by the look on Asuka's face she wasn't going to last much longer before whatever the angel planned succeeded.  
  
'Pain, I should be used to that.' Asuka lied to herself, she could feel the sick and foreign presence try to drill deeper into her mind. "If you're going to do something do it NOW BAKA!"  
  
Rei, having overheard the whole conversation between her fellow pilots drove forth a reckless pace. If it were only Asuka in danger she wouldn't have acted as she was now. Neglecting to fire the damping jets to slow her decent into terminal dogma, breaking open doors, and tearing the lance out with excessive force Rei didn't care. 'Shinji is in danger now and I cannot allow that.'  
  
Back on the surface Shinji willed his unit to charge Asuka's. Diving at the red mecha, the purple behemoth crashed into the midsection of Unit-02 so hard that both Units slide three city blocks away from site of attack. Buildings crumbled and streets destroyed. When the two entangled mecha hit the ground tremors rippled the underground safety bunkers.  
  
Asuka's safety came at the cost of more than five city blocks, but Shinji didn't care. "Asuka how are you now."  
  
"How am I ... well I need an aspirin and for you to shut up and let me kill that thing." Her bravado was the only thing keeping her going. Her mind had just barely escaped total invasion, and the part that was touched wasn't happy memories either. "I want, no NEED to kill that thing now!"  
  
Pulling Unit-02 and his own Unit-01 behind a large building that was still standing, Shinji hid from the roving 'search light' from the angel. "I don't think we can get to it. Father sent Rei to get some lance thing, maybe that is the only way to kill it."  
  
"Wondergirl if you know what's good for you, you'll give me that damn lance or so help me I'll tear Shinji a new one when we get out of here!" Asuka was beyond mad at this point so she knew better than to threaten Rei directly. 'Know were to strike and your enemies won't have a chance."  
  
'I've not been ordered to give her the lance, but in her possibly deranged state she could make well on her threat.' Rei chose her option and hurled the lance at the space by her fellow pilots. The blood red dual bladed lance impaled the street at Asuka's feet destroying the sewage and subway system in that area.  
  
Asuka's will surged within her Eva and her mother's essence within responded to it. Her sync ratio surging beyond what she had held as her top marks, Asuka grasped the shaft of the lance and targeted her enemy. Bellowing a Germanic war cry Asuka launched the spear at the angel, and moments later the light went out.  
  
-------------  
  
"Don't get to close to me you could get infected," Asuka said solemnly from behind the quarantine tape as she watched her mighty Eva descend into the earth.  
  
Sliding under the tape as if it didn't exist, Shinji sat next to Asuka. "I'm sorry it took me so long to get to you." He tensed a moment when Asuka's head landed on his shoulder and her arms wrapped around him.  
  
"Don't talk baka. Don't talk... just, just be here for me, ok?" She just sat there holding him and after a few minutes started crying. He held her as she cried, cried harder, and clutched him harder. Shinji just sat by her and did his best to comfort her, as a friend should.  
  
After more than an hour of sitting together below the fading sun, Shinji turned to his distraught friend "Come home with me Asuka, this week was just to long with you gone."  
  
Letting go of Shinji, Asuka smiled lightly at him. "I think... I will." As the two stood and walked slowly towards the nearest transport, Asuka could only cringe at the thought of what could have happened if Shinji hadn't again did his best to save her. Falling into a light walking slumber at Shinji's side, both teens felt at ease as yet another battle had ended, but little did they know that the damage the city had sustained would do much to alter their lives.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author notes  
  
Yup Asuka was assaulted but was saved from the full affect. Kaji's fate is still a mystery. I'm getting closer to the end of this story, scary no? Well hope you liked it and I hope it wasn't to off kilter. And yes I actually used a few swear words! It's a first.  
  
Things on my end are good and intend to keep them that way so hopefully writing will improve in time.  
  
Thanks go out to all my pre-readers...you know who you are so I won't embarrass you by putting your names here   
  
Ja Mata  
  
Zentrodie )  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Omake!!  
  
Dropping her school bag on the floor, Shinobu drifted over to her bed and fell heavily upon it. The need for rest washing over her, her whole body seemed to cry out at once. "I spoke to Haruka-san on the stairs."  
  
Finding her faith in Shinobu sorely tested, Kitsune chose not to make any firm beliefs until she heard the whole story. "So why didn't you call us?"  
  
Shinobu just looked at Kitsune for a moment. "Well Misato-san came home and was very distraught so Shinji and I thought we needed to cheer her up."  
  
"Cheer her up, how could you do that?" The look of total fatigue but happiness on Shinobu's face started to worry Kitsune.  
  
"Well Shinji was kinda against the idea I had until I pulled it out. Then he was all for it." Shinobu said as she pulled off her socks and tossed them in the corner that held all her 'to do' laundry.  
  
Kitsune couldn't be hearing this right, Shinobu couldn't have, not with Shinji and his guardian. "And she was ok with this?"  
  
"She had her problems with it and our age differences at first but once Shinji and she got started she was all over the place. She even taught us a few things." Shinobu giggled a little.  
  
Feeling faint Kitsune fell heavily on Shinobu's bed. "I don't believe it, I seriously don't believe it!"  
  
"Shinji and Misato-san were so much better than him and me. They seemed to be totally in sync. I wonder if they did it before last night." Shinobu puzzled as Kitsune's face dropped.  
  
"And you have no problem with that! What the hell type of relationship do you two have anyway!" Kitsune shouted in Shinobu's face.  
  
"Why should I have trouble with them playing DDR? Shinji really is a demon on that game. What did you think I meant Kitsune-sempai...Kitsune-sempai?"  
  
Kitsune chose not to respond as her mind had left her body, it was miles away from Hinata right now.  
  
-----------  
  
Zentrodie: Now that one I liked.  
  
Golden Kitsune: I thought you were going to say they had a three way!  
  
Zen: I pulled the old switch joke. Its funnier this way cause its only as perverted as the reader.  
  
GK: You know most fanfiction readers right?  
  
Zen: I like to think people are better than that.  
  
GK: You live in your own lil happy place don't you?  
  
Zen: Well maybe I did lay on the fake innuendo pretty thick.  
  
GK: I won't even talk about it. Now about that Shinji/Shinobu lemon have you chosen an author to write it for you yet... 


	20. Descent

itStandard disclaimer!

Yeah yeah I'm taking my time with this again. Last week though I had prior obligations and next weekend I'm going on a lil sabbatical to New Orleans, the French quarter to be specific. My final semester of university starts in less than two weeks and well I don't know whether to be happy, frightened, or depressed about that.

Well anyway sorry about the delay, and those waiting for another chapter of Anata...I'm REALLY SORRY! I'm going to get back to that one as soon as this story is finished.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Out of Disaster

Chapter 20 – Descent

Asuka was upset, no she was more than upset she was livid. Twenty minutes after Shinji and she walked into the apartment after defeating the last angel a squad of section-2 agents burst into the apartment and took Shinji away. That was two weeks ago.

Pacing across the living room, Asuka prepared in her mind what to say to Misato when the woman returned from Nerv. The two were at odds again, but due to her promise of returning she made to Shinji, Asuka had yet to leave the apartment again. 'She just let them take him. He keeps me from being mind raped and what does he get, punishment.'

Asuka's eyes burnt holes in the clock as she waited. Going to school was hell now for her. The damage from the last angel caused many detours. That and she had to see Shinobu, and the shy girl wasn't fairing will during Shinji's absence. 'I told her about what happened and all but she looks so scared.' The redhead couldn't put her finger on it, but she too felt that Shinobu had something to fear. Rei had been absent many days during the past two weeks.

Putting aside the fear that Rei was up to something, Asuka heard the door open and the steps of her 'guardian.' The second child was going to make that woman listen to her today, come hell or high water. The moment Misato's purple hair was in sight, "Hello Misato."

From the tone in Asuka's voice, Misato could already tell that she was in store for an argument. Hanging her jacket up on the wall peg, Misato bypassed Asuka and headed to the kitchen. Where in, she grabbed a beer and sat down at the table. Spending most of her time now carrying on Kaji's work of spying on Nerv, Misato was tired and not ready for Asuka. 'If she wants to talk she'll have to do it on my terms.'

The veins in Asuka's head throbbed at Misato's actions. Taking a few deep breaths to steady her already racing heart, Asuka followed. Taking the seat across from Misato, Asuka looked over the beer can into the woman's eyes. "It's Shinji's turn to cook tonight."

Whether or not that was true it didn't matter, the topic of debate was raised. Slowly draining her beverage, Misato didn't feel the normal satisfying relief from it. "I know he's not here and that it isn't fair Asuka." The Major felt Shinji's absence just as much if not more than Asuka.

"He's been in solitary confinement for two weeks now! Why haven't you gotten him out yet?" Asuka asked shocked at Misato's apparent lack of care. "All he did was help me! All he did was not sit by idly as some people," Misato felt the jab of that comment, "watched in safety as my mind was invaded."

The warm metal can in her hand, the can that became a crutch, Misato looked at the beer. Her tone even and flat, "Do you think I like knowing that? Do you think I haven't tried to get him out?" Her fingers danced about the can in her hand, then clenching them into a fist crushing the flimsy material. Tossing the can on the floor Misato reached for another and opened it. "I've never felt more powerless than I do right now. I'd have sent him up with you during the last battle if it was my decision."

Feeling sick just watching Misato nurse her wounds with alcohol, Asuka just folded her arms at her chest. "I'm sure you would have. Just like I'm sure you 'really' tried to get him freed." Asuka tone dropped as she leaned over the table and frowned, "Was he too much hassle in the apartment? Was his not following the Commanders orders and date Rei pissing you off cause it proved you 'could' disobey orders?"

"Damn it Asuka just stop it!" Misato shouted in frustration. Losing Kaji and now Shinji, Misato was not in the mood for a mental beat down. Her been can thrown at the wall to accentuate her point, Misato just got up, went to her room and slammed the door.

Looking at the beer pooling on the floor, Asuka mind momentarily thought, 'Shinji's going to have to clean that up.' Then she remembered that he wasn't there, and that in a way it was her fault. Then she started crying.

---------------

Things at Hinata Inn weren't much nicer than in the Katsuragi apartment. A growing sense of unease was settling in. Shinobu was growing depressed again, but continued to have hope of seeing Shinji again soon. Naru and Keitaro however had been talking to her parents in secret after the news reports about Tokyo-3 reached their ears.

At school earlier that day, Shinobu had gotten the best news that she had heard in a little while. 'Asuka said she's going to talk to Katsuragi-san about Shinji. Maybe they'll be able to get him back.' Shinobu's thoughts were complimented by her drawing. Still enjoying the hobby that her 'Keitaro-sempai' had shown to her, her hands weaved across the paper as her mind wandered.

She had stopped drawing more risqué things after her one drawing of Shinji had been found, but that didn't keep her from putting her fantasies onto paper. Lying her pencil down, Shinobu flipped over the last few pages in her sketchpad. She had to stifle a laugh, and a healthy blush as she noticed the theme she had drawn.

One page had Asuka and Hikari wearing bride's maids gowns, the next page had Touji and Kensuke in tuxedo's. One page was dedicated to Rei in the ugliest outfit she could think of, and the last was Shinji and her holding a knife and cutting the wedding cake.

Sighing longingly, Shinobu sank into her bed and reached out for one of her bears. Clutching the furry beast against her, she offered a small prayer that some part of that fantasy of hers came true.

A tiny wicked idea entered her mind and she reached for her pad again, fully intent on drawing an edited version of the honeymoon night but was stopped as she heard a knock on her door. Fidgeting a bit, Shinobu slid her artwork into her bookshelf, "Come in."

The instant Shinobu saw Kitsune enter her room and shut the door she knew something was terribly wrong. Kitsune just looked at Shinobu and felt like walking right back out of the room. 'I can't do it! It'll just crush her heart.' Walking over to Shinobu's bed and sitting next to the girl, Kitsune put her hand on Shinobu's shoulder.

Opening her mouth to talk, Kitsune quickly shut it as the mere act nearly caused her to start crying. Now very scared, Shinobu moved over to the edge of the bed and sat next to her friend, and waited. Closing her eyes tightly, the fox begged for the strength to tell Shinobu what she had to know. "Shinobu, Naru's been talking with your parents after the last battle about your going to school in Tokyo-3."

The bottom of Shinobu's stomach vanished at those words. A growing numbness seemed to settle into the tiny girl's body as the anticipation of Kitsune's words grew. Her voice was so weak and helpless that Kitsune tried to think she didn't even hear it, "What did they have to say?"

Unable to contain the grief she had for Shinobu, Kitsune hugged the girl close. "I'm so sorry Shinobu. I'm so sorry!" She didn't know if her words got through to Shinobu until she felt wetness against her chest, and Shinobu's hands nearly crushing her. However Shinobu wasn't just going to lie down and accept things, yes she was devastated but before anything she was going to talk to Naru and hear things out fully.

-------------

Apprehension sat on Keitaro's shoulders like a weight. He had seen the look of betrayal on Kitsune's face as he had told her of Naru's actions. Keitaro also knew exactly where the girl had run off too afterward. So here he sat and waited for the inevitable encounter with the young chef.

Sitting on his right, Naru squeezed his hand much to comfort herself as well as him. They loved Shinobu dearly, but they just couldn't stand aside as she put her life in danger for some silly crush she may have. "We had to do this Keitaro, you know we did. Her train ride takes twice as long now, the city is almost in ruins. We'd be crazy to let her go!"

The uncertainty and fear that Naru's words contained didn't go unheard by the manager. But he had to admit Naru had a very large point. They were doing all of this just for her sake. "I know. We just have to be firm with her and make her understand."

Waiting at the dining room table for twenty minutes, the pair didn't speak as they tried to summon the will to crush the girl's love. Their wait ended just as the clock on the wall sounded six o'clock and Shinobu walked into the room on her way to the kitchen. Spotting the two, Shinobu instantly came to a stop. "I guess were going to eat late then?"

"I sent Mutsumi out with Su and the others to eat at a restaurant and bring leftovers for us," Keitaro said quietly. Yes all signs pointed to Shinobu's 'family' stabbing her in the back. The look she gave them sent a chill down their spines'.

Sitting down in the pulled out chair that almost screamed that it was there just for her, Shinobu could feel anger boiling in her. "So everything is wrapped up quite nicely then isn't it?" She didn't like feeling angry with them, but they went behind her back to strike at her.

It was Naru that started talking first she was still the one that acted more on emotion. "Shinobu, I'm sure you're angry with us. You have all right to be. But we just want you safe." Sliding a newspaper cut out across the table that claimed 'Twenty killed in shelter accident' Naru hoped Shinobu would understand.

Startling the pair, Shinobu picked up the article and crinkled it up. "I know about the danger of going to school there, and I know that you mean well." A momentary smile threatened to sprout on Keitaro's lips. Had things gone over well so soon? Shinobu continued to speak however. "But I'm upset about how you did this. You didn't talk to me, you didn't ask me. And now you evolved my parents. What will you do if I say I'm still going to school in Tokyo-3?"

Both adults knew it wasn't going to be as easy as they hoped, and Shinobu's statement needed to be answered. Looking at each other for a moment, Naru prompted Keitaro to continue. "Since you already know we talked to each of your parents I'll be frank with you. They both agreed that you can either stay here in Hinata and go to school with Su and Motoko, or..."

Naru felt Keitaro stiffen up and go silent. She cursed him for being so soft, yet she couldn't help but wish she could. "Or you move back in with your father. Your parents agreed that since your father's job is of less demand he could better watch you."

A sad smile crossed Shinobu's face. "Ironic isn't it. They could never agree on anything when I was with them. But when it comes to what I want they agree easily on how to 'help' me." She loved her father, which was without question, but the choice she was just given made her want to hate him.

Naru and Keitaro just watched Shinobu the ball was in her court so to speak. She had the choice of staying with her mock-family or go back with her father. One choice would keep the rest of Hinata happy, the other would devastate them, and both would hurt Shinobu drastically.

What could she do? Shinobu didn't know. Her head hanging low she couldn't look at her 'friends.' Keitaro, soaking in Shinobu's misery, couldn't stay silent. "It's not like you just have to stop going. We'll give you one more week to say goodbye to your friends. You know they can come over and visit whenever they want!" He tried to sound jovial but failed miserably. Maybe it was because they all knew it was a lie.

Pushing her chair out, Shinobu shot to her feet. "That's supposed to make it better? What do I say? 'Thanks for everything but I'm a coward and running away?'" The girl just couldn't grasp what her elders were trying to say. In a moment of blind emotions she yelled again, "Why do you have to ruin my life Naru-sempai? You took sempai from us all and now...now," her words losing their intensity, "now you're going to keep me away from..."

Her words died in her mouth as she ran from the room back to her own. Keitaro stopped Naru, who was about to go after Shinobu. "Let her be alone right now. She didn't mean what she said." He traced Shinobu's path as he spoke, "Once she starts school with Su again, she'll be her old self again."

They both prayed that it was true.

------------

Shinji was never one to be openly social when it came to other people. The total lack of people however wasn't something that he had ever encountered before. As such being locked in a tiny cell with no light or contact was slowly driving him mad.

Sitting in his cell, Shinji reflected on all the things that had brought him to this point in his life. He regretted none of them. If given the choice of acting out the last angel again, the only thing different he would have done differently would have been to go to Asuka sooner. The good thing for him now was that he wasn't totally alone. Every day he would receive a meal and with it a glimpse of the outside world with a healthy compliment of light.

Then he'd be plunged into darkness again, left with only his mind to keep him company the long hours. Time truly did lose all meaning. Shinji had no idea of how long he had been imprisoned, as time seemed to mesh together. Without light he had no way of telling if it was day or night, only by the number of times he fell asleep did he guess he was somewhere between twelve to fourteen days.

Despite all of his father's methods of punishment though, Shinji was granted on blessing. Rei was able to use her clearance and spend time with him in the cell without being questioned by the guards. Shinji grasped at Rei's visits like a man dying of thirst would a canteen. She however had only been able to sneak in a handful of times. Today was one of those days.

'I wonder how Misato and Asuka are doing. I hope Asuka's feeling better after that attack,' Shinji's mind thought of his family again for the countless time. His senses more acute due to the sensory deprivation, Shinji's body tensed as he heard the door's lock twist and release. "Who's there?"

Seeing nothing but the door open and close, Shinji suspected it was his daily meal of bread and water. Cursing himself for not being by the door to sneak a peak of the outside world Shinji shambled over to the door. He was stopped as a pair of arms circled around his waist, small slender arms. His heart leaped into his chest at the sensation and the identity of his visitor was confirmed. Shinji's voice came out in a harsh needy whisper, they agreed that Rei's visits should remain secret and as silent as possible. "Rei, thank you for coming."

He never questioned how she got in, why she was allowed and no other, he was just grateful for something. He needed something, and Rei was far beyond just something to him.

Loving every moment together with Shinji, Rei was at times grateful for Asuka's temperament, as it caused the current situation. Planting a small kiss on Shinji's cheek, she took his hand and led him over to the mat on the floor that served as the boy's bed. Sitting down on the tattered cotton, Rei directed Shinji to sit next to her, she kept his hand in hers at all times. "I missed you as well Shinji. Are you still well?"

Nodding in the darkness, Shinji spoke lightly that he had in fact been very well since her last visit. Memories of her first stolen visit were forever burnt into Shinji's mind. The feelings of emptiness and darkness as pervaded his mind so deeply that he had cried into Rei's arms for what felt like an eternity to him. She had held him, comforted him, and loved him during his time of weakness.

Leaning onto Shinji's side, Rei reveled in the sensation of his body. She had dreamed of being with him for such a long time, that now that she believed she had it she no longer needed words. "I will be here for you, forever Shinji. I will protect you."

Protect him from the dangers of loneliness and insanity was what Shinji believed at that moment. He never questioned her words or her sincerity. "Thank you Rei."

Sitting in the darkness the two said nothing else for the duration of Rei's visit they didn't need to. Shortly after they had sat, Rei turned Shinji's head to face hers and the two shared a long kiss, then they just sat holding each other. Shinji felt bad for forcing Rei into such a pitiful place, but if asked Rei could have thought of no place she'd rather have been.

However, whenever Rei attempted to proceed past the initial stages of courtship, Shinji stopped her. Not out of rejection of her, but of the cause. "This isn't the place for...such things. I'm sorry but it's just not right." He had told her a variation of this each time she'd visit. Rei knew patience however and would wait she had no problem waiting. Although a growing sense of apprehension started to gnaw at her, something she couldn't place.

Much like she came, Rei would wait till Shinji's exhausted mind shut down and fled the room, unknown to any of the guards. Unfortunately for the young girl in love, her actions weren't totally unseen.

----------

"I can't stand it! It's been four days since I told her off and to get him." Asuka exclaimed as she bit into the food Hikari had provided today. "How much longer is it going to take before she finally does something?" The redhead asked to all those gathered around the aging tree that had become the group lunch spot.

Hikari timidly looked at Shinobu, 'something is up with her. She seems changed.' Honestly Hikari could have said everybody looked changed around the tree. Touji was the most and that was due to Kensuke's absence. 'Can't blame his father for sending him to Hokkaido. Father's looking for a new place for me.'

Slamming his soda down, Touji let out a sigh. "I never really knew Shinji's old man, but I know I hate him for this." The jock reclined against the tree. "Why was he being punished again?"

Knowing full well that if Asuka had to answer Touji's question a fight would ensue, Hikari provide a possibility. "Wasn't it because he disobeyed orders or something?" Sure enough Asuka gave Hikari a look of pure gratitude before the German's mask fell into place again.

Speaking for the first time since they left the classroom, Shinobu just looked at her untouched food. "So he won't be back by tomorrow will he?" Her mind knew the answer before she asked, and her body just appeared to deflate.

Patting the small girl's back, Asuka tried her best to cheer her up. "They can't keep him detained indefinitely. I bet they'll let him out in under a week if Misato can't pull something." Noticing how her words had the inverse affect on the girl, Asuka made a note to talk to Shinobu after the others had left.

Silence followed Asuka's failed attempt at helping Shinobu. They all ate their food and looked around them. The atmosphere of the school had changed drastically. Many more students were gone, and the destruction around them was all the more clear. The non-Nerv personnel now had to deal with the approaching fact that they'd be moving, maybe not very soon, but eventually.

Time progressed and the lunch period drew to a close, Touji and Hikari both headed for the privy while Asuka stayed behind and pulled Shinobu out of her dazed walk and back to the tree. "Something is up with you Shinobu. Why won't you tell us?" Asuka tried her best to sound sympathetic.

Fooling nobody but herself in the idea that her mental state was cleverly hidden, Shinobu tried to wave off Asuka's question. "I'm fine. Just worried about Shinji is all." That was true as well, but if she had to, she wanted to say goodbye to him in person. Opting to stay at Hinata and go to school with Nyamo and the other girls her age, Shinobu was currently experiencing her last day of school in Tokyo-3.

Taking her eyes off of Shinobu and turning to the city, "You don't expect me to believe that's the only thing on your mind. We all are worried about him." Shinobu could have sworn she saw something in Asuka's eye but dismissed it as the sun. "So why don't you tell me what else is bothering you."

She didn't want to say. By telling Asuka about her moving it was making it final. Whenever Asuka got to see Shinji again, she'd tell him and then it would all be over. She'd be gone and Rei would swoop in. But she had no choice. "I'm going to be changing schools."

Her jaw going slack, Asuka just stared at Shinobu hoping she didn't hear her correctly. When Shinobu failed to move an inch after her declaration, Asuka had to accept it as fact. "But why? Why now after so long?"

Not really having a good reason to explain her friends' behavior, Shinobu said nothing. Reaching into her satchel, she pulled out a folded piece of paper. "Can you give this to him, when you see him?"

Taking the paper in her hands, Asuka didn't want to accept things. 'They were going to be so happy together! Why this? Why now?' Holding the paper, Asuka felt the texture of it and could tell it wasn't a note. "Shinobu..." the words died in her throat as she turned back to find Shinobu running away off school grounds.

Looking at the object in her hands, Asuka opened it and gaped. In her hands, Asuka held the drawing of Shinji and Shinobu dressed in finery and cutting a wedding cake, one word was on the page and it was 'goodbye.' Finding Shinobu's figure disappearing into the distance, Asuka wondered if she'd ever see her again. Shaking her head slowly, Asuka headed back to the classroom to break the news.

-----------

'I really want to go home now,' Shinji continued to think as the darkness of his cell continued to assault his mind. Rei hadn't shown up to visit him in several days, and his mind was buckling under the strain. His ears snapped as the sound of his door again screeched out the sigh it was opening.

Begging for his company to not be food delivery, Shinji raced to the door. He was stopped as a pair of strong arms shoved him backward and onto the floor. "Assaulting me already are you?"

The voice was recognized instantly, his father was paying him a visit. Bathed in the light of the outside world, Shinji could make out the Supreme Commander of Nerv's body. "Pilot, have you learned now to follow orders?"

Bile rising in his throat, Shinji knew the wrong answer would mean his continued imprisonment. Shielding his eyes from the all-encompassing light he nodded. "I have."

Looking at the only pilot for Unit-01 Gendo had a moment, just a split second, of doubt. The sure look of pain and abuse on Shinji's face, caused Gendo to regret his actions, a small bit. But he had gone to far now to stop, Shinji would have to survive on his own. Turning away from his son. "I intended to keep you here until we needed you, but as you're been having guests. It serves no purpose."

Fear crept up Shinji's legs pinning them in spot with icy prickling. 'He knew Rei was coming here?' Try as he might, he couldn't will himself to move towards his father. "What did you do to her?"

Gendo just stopped and took a look back at his son, "I reminded her of her place in things." Gendo had known all along of Rei's visits to his son, he didn't care about them. What he did care about was his plan, and when Rei came to him asking for Shinji's release he questioned her. The moment Rei hesitated in answering Gendo he backhanded her. 'I will no have my tools stepping out of line. Rei knows better now to question me, or to disobey.'

"What did you do?" Shinji's voice found strength in anger. Moving steadily closer to the door. All he wanted was to at least see the face of his father as the man answered him.

Paying his son no mind, Gendo started walking back to his office, things needed to be done. "I don't have to answer you. Ask her yourself if you are so concerned."

Stepping softly outside of his cell into the dank surroundings of the Nerv brig, Shinji intended to do just that. And when he got to Rei's apartment he found her nursing a bruise across along her cheek.

-----------

As Gendo was releasing his son from the near three-week detainment, Ritsuko was hunting down her friend. 'I hope she still considers me friend,' the blond thought as she found the Major nursing a drink at their favorite bar. "Mind if I join you?"

Honestly Misato did mind, but she didn't voice that opinion. During her search for Nerv secrets, Misato discovered that Ritsuko was near the heart of most of them. "Not doing any pet projects right now?" Misato's words slurred with drink and emotion.

'I just don't want her to die for this,' Ritsuko thought. Misato's actions weren't going on seen and Gendo would eliminate the woman if she got to close to the real truth of things. Also, Ritsuko knew that if Misato learned too much about her, there would be no friends, no acquaintances, just enemies. "I hear Shinji's going to be released soon."

Downing the last of her beverage, Misato turned on her seat. "Going to put him back on your test list are you?" To many secrets had been kept from Misato to let her forgive and forget. "Just like you did with Rei?"

'How does she know about Rei?' Ritsuko panicked. "What are you talking about Misato? What about Rei and me?"

"Been going over video tapes Ritsuko, lots of video," Misato ordered another drink. "I was wondering where Rei was getting all her relationship advice from." Ritsuko just looked at Misato as the woman traced the rim of the glass she had just received. "The things you told that girl to do to win Shinji's heart. The hell was wrong with you? I'm just glad that even Rei wasn't dumb enough to try them."

A small sigh of relieve escaped the doctor's lips, 'she doesn't know about the rest.' Ordering her own drink, "In today's world if you want something you have to fight for it. Just sitting back and hoping won't do any good. And look at them now, they seem happy."

"Sure they do, to you," a sadistic grin appeared on Misato's face, "Just like you and Gendo huh?" Misato sipped her drink as Ritsuko almost dropped hers. "Did you want those two to be like you and him? Sharing bed space and nothing else? I was shocked to see that tape of you and the commander in your office."

Her fingers clenched the glass in her hand tightly, "What do you know of us. He, he could grow to love me." As much as Ritsuko wished it were true, she knew her sins against him would never be atoned. But a thought entered her mind, 'Have I turned that girl into a version of me?'

"What happened to you Ritsuko, you used to be somebody I trusted," Misato said somberly, as if the alcohol had receded from her body at that moment. "I'm going home to see Shinji. After what he just went through. I bet he could use somebody that isn't just using him like so damned chess piece."

Left alone as Misato stormed off, Ritsuko drank in silence. 'I've come to far now to stop this. Rei is genuinely in love with the boy now, and every other clone will be as well if not more so. The next clones maybe worse having no sense of restraint too.' Finding the bottom of her glass looking at her, Ritsuko felt like crying. 'If he had just loved me and not her! If he weren't so cold this wouldn't have happened. How many lives have I affected with my plan for revenge now?'

The empty glass had no answers for her.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Author Notes

Yes this chapter is a lot darker than previous but have no fear things have a way of getting dark before the dawn! I have plans for the next chapter but you must admit Eva did get really dark towards the end, and my version is a lot brighter than that.

Well hope you liked it and continue to support my story. It is really getting close to the end as you can tell.

Ja Mata

Zentrodie – 

------------------------------------------------------------

Omake

'I really want to go home now,' Shinji continued to think as the darkness of his cell continued to assault his mind. Rei hadn't shown up to visit him in several days, and his mind was buckling under the strain. His ears snapped as the sound of his door again screeched out the sigh it was opening.

Begging for his company to not be food delivery, Shinji raced to the door. He was stopped as a pair of strong arms shoved him backward and onto the floor. "Assaulting me already are you?"

Taking a step away from the door, Shinji's mind could only boggle. "Misato-san why are you here?"

Shutting the door behind her, Misato could almost sense Shinji's body squirming. "You don't think I could leave you alone in the dark with no witnesses without making a 'check up' could you?"

"A check up, what do you mean?" Shinji found that he was scared and he was literally against a wall.

Finding the boy's shoulders under her arms, "Many women would pay to be in this room with you. And you know what, they have."

"Paid...I don't understand." Shinji quivered under Misato's arms. For some reason his guardian started to message his shoulders.

"You'll find out soon enough Shinji, just you wait. But I have to sample the goods first before the first customer," Misato claimed before descending upon the boy.

In his office Gendo watched via the inferred camera. "This will bolster are revenue greatly."

"Selling your son. That's just sick!" Ritsuko screamed at the man before her.

Kozo just shook his head and handed the waiting list to the doctor. "Then why is your name on this?"

Spotting something unusual on the paper, Gendo grasped it before Ritsuko could run for her life. "Who let the tank have a say in this!"

----------------

Golden Kitsune: That wasn't that good you know.

Zentrodie: I know, but I was having trouble with this one as the chapter was so dreary.

GK: Still you could have done better.

Zen: I know, I know, I'll make up for it with the next one.

GK: You better. So about my idea?

Zen: I can't ask people to write that!

GK: I know you can't write one, and I'm to...busy to write one.

Zen: Busy, yeah...well asking for somebody to write a...is kinda hard.

GK: Well I'm sure some of your fans wouldn't mind.

Zen: I feel dirty about this.

GK: You are no man are you. Its just a lemon man! I'm sure some guys, maybe a girl or two, never know if one would read your stuff though, would love to write it. You have a lot of potential set ups for one!

Zen: But man its not...

GK: Do it or I find one for you!

Zen crying: Hell with his I'm going! 'Runs to New Orleans! That's right I'm on vacation to New Orleans this weekend so enjoy reading and the offer is open but...I don't care if it happens or not '


	21. Things Wished Said

Standard Disclaimer

Well university is back in session and unlike what I thought, this is going to be a fairly difficult one. Fitting as it is my last though. So unfortunately that means writing will become sporadic and far between. I had hoped to finish OoD by end of summer but looks like that hasn't happened.

So again those waiting for Anata, I apologize. Well enough of me rambling enjoy

Out of Disaster

Chapter 21 – What I Wanted to Hear

Buttoning up his shirt, Shinji gazed over Shinobu's last communication to him. Now framed and hanging on his wall, the drawing of the two of them served as a reminded to the boy of his lost friend. Another two weeks past since his return from confinement and not a word had transpired between himself and any resident at Hinata Inn.

'I miss her so much,' he realized as he finished dressing. Try as he might he couldn't get the thoughts of the shy cook out of his mind. He hoped she was doing well, he could almost count on it, 'She isn't in this cursed city anymore.'

Everything seemed to be falling apart again for him. Misato was gone most of the time doing Kami-sama knew what. Touji's father had forced the jock to leave town to live with relatives, and Shinji found out later from Asuka, so had Hikari's father.

Asuka, that was another problem all together. 'She just won't let me help her now,' Shinji thought bitterly. Try as the German might, she just couldn't get her sync ratio to rise back to its old place. After the angel battle, both Shinji and Asuka thought she had gotten better but it was only a falsehood. Depression hit Asuka hard and while Shinji had proved a very successful damper on it, she was still firmly in its grips.

Putting his wallet in his pocket Shinji made his way to the doorway, he had plans for today. Finding the listless eyes of Asuka on him as he neared the door, the boy braced himself for whatever may come out of his friend's lips. "Going to Rei's again I take it?"

If the disappointment was really in Asuka's voice or he just imagined it, Shinji didn't know. The two had shared a few words about his developing relationship with Rei over the past weeks, and as much as it upset Asuka, she couldn't refute him on it. Trying to smile Shinji responded, "Yeah, she's been acting a little odd lately. Something is on her mind and it scares her."

Feeling beaten every time Shinji left to see that doll, Asuka felt horrible. 'I tried Shinobu I tried! But why haven't you called! He loves you not her, but with you gone...' Asuka's mind trailed off. She knew Shinji loved Rei too, just not as deeply as Shinobu. And that the boy needed somebody in his life, 'he's to soft to survive on his own.' Leaning against the door, a small spark of Asuka's old will power flared as she saw the defeated look in her flat-mates eyes. "Have you tried calling her Shinji? Maybe the lines are fixed."

Shinji knew 'she' wasn't Rei, "Maybe its for the best Asuka." Kneeling down to put his shoes on, "I mean this city is a deathtrap for those not with Nerv." Lacing the strings together, Shinji fumbled with them. "Rei has Nerv protection and her Eva to keep her safe, Shinobu only had the overstressed shelters to keep her safe. What if something happened to her?"

Watching Shinji continually fumble with the two bits of cloth, Asuka saw for the first time how much he was really hurting. She had wanted to be upset with him for his actions regarding Shinobu, but held them in check. But now, seeing him trying to tie his shoes for the forth time, she knew that Shinji hadn't forgotten Shinobu or her feelings for him. Stepping away from the door, "If you think that she's happier where she is now, without you, you're a bigger fool than I thought."

Finally winning the battle against his own clumsiness, Shinji looked up in time to see Asuka shake her head and recede into the apartment, a mere ghost of her previous self. Pangs of guilt stabbed him as the thought of staying and talking to her were quelled by Rei's soft request for him to visit. 'She is better off without me. She can be happy and safe. And in time she'll forget all about me and find somebody better.' He didn't know if that thought made him want to smile or cry.

"We have to do something for her! I can't stand seeing her like this," Kitsune exclaimed to those sitting around the table with her. She eyed Keitaro and Naru especially, Kitsune blamed them the most for Shinobu's current state.

Breaking eye contact with the livid Kitsune, Keitaro looked at his folded hands. "What can we do, her parents were very direct with this. She isn't to go to that city anymore, and I for one agree with them. Read the papers and tell me you want her risking her life there." His words weak and fearful but were telling none-the-less.

Putting her hand on Keitaro's shoulder, Naru tried to support him. "He's right, it wasn't safe for her there. She'll get over Shinji in time, and things will be fine." Naru didn't know how they would, but she knew that just had too. Glancing from Keitaro's slumping form over to Kitsune, Naru could tell her friend didn't quite agree with her.

The words she was hearing seemed so hollow she expected them to collapse under their own weight. "And she's perfectly safe and healthy as she is now?" Kitsune said bitterly. "If Su hadn't dragged her out of her room she'd have skipped school again today. And what about her eating?"

Keitaro tried to speak up, to break Kitsune's assault of truths but she wasn't to be stopped. "Oh wait she's not eating! If we didn't force her into the onsen I doubt she'd even bathe. She's in a state of deep depression and you won't do anything to help her!" The fox was at her wits end, they were all watching Shinobu die right in front of them, but didn't do anything because they all expected her to 'get better.'

Feeling just as helpless as Kitsune, Naru wasn't just going to sit and listen to her as she all but accused them of trying to kill the girl. "Kitsune, she's tried calling him, but the lines are down."

"Keitaro can drive, why doesn't he take her over for a visit, or get Shinji and bring him over." Kitsune's response was punctuated by her slamming her hands on the table edge. Avenues were open that they weren't taking, and to Kitsune that was the crime they were committing.

Having thought of doing that before, Keitaro already had an answer for Kitsune. "Roads are closed to non-local traffic. They're planning on evacuating the city soon so we can't get in. And without being able to call him we can't get a pass to pick him up. We have no options but to support Shinobu and hope things get better."

Frustration gnawing deeply in Kitsune's brow she slammed her palms against the table again before getting up and storming off to her room. "Don't worry Keitaro, things will get better soon. Su's said a few people have even tried befriending Shinobu. She can't stay depressed forever," Naru said softly as she nudged Keitaro.

He knew that was true but something else was on his mind, 'What if she tries something though...what if she tries something.'

Normally lying next to Shinji was when Rei was at her most calm. And it was true that she was very relaxed, but something was gnawing at her mind, a sense of deep foreboding. For the last few hours the two just lied on Rei's bed, not speaking, just laying their holding hands.

One would say something every so often, and it was usually something along the lines of 'I'm glad I'm here,' or 'I don't want you to leave.' They would kiss and hug and a few other things, but that was it. They mostly just wanted to be in each other's company, and that was something Rei cherished more than anything. 'He accepts me and wishes to be with me.' Sure she would have loved to move beyond such small things, but Shinji still was apprehensive about that so she wouldn't pressure.

But today she simply couldn't shake the feeling of doom. Turning on her side to face Shinji, who hadn't said much since his arrival three hours hence, she smiled as she watched him as he apparently fell asleep. Rei felt slightly worried that since she hadn't followed Ritsuko's advice about sleeping with him, that such events would have never transpired, that she would have lost him to Shinobu. 'But he is here and with me, not her. He loves me.'

Her hand which was just inches from his face stopped, 'Yet he has never truly said those words to me.' The realization that Shinji had never once uttered words of love to her felt cold, as if the heat of her body drained. 'Does he truly love me?' Her eyes traced his body, one that she knew very well by now, save for a few parts that were only seen when he didn't know she was watching. Speaking to herself aloud, her voice as even more subdued than usual. "He wouldn't be here if he didn't."

With her own logic proving her fears moot, she snuggled up closer to him and tried to fall into a sleep as well. It was just too perfect for her. Feeling Rei press herself against his side, Shinji almost snapped out of his false slumber. He felt bad, Rei was being very patient with him and he knew she was hoping for a little more than a tentative hug or kiss but he just couldn't.

He just couldn't get Shinobu out of his mind, he felt he'd be betraying her regardless of the fact he may never see her again. So as Rei did all she could to make him happy, what did he do but just take from her. 'Would it be so wrong to revel in this. I do love Rei so why can't I get this doubt out of my mind.' He couldn't help but smile as one of Rei's arms clumsily draped itself across his chest. 'She really is easy to please sometimes.'

Shinji's own arm snaked its way around her shoulder and he held her. He pictured Touji's face if the boy ever realized that after all this time together, because Rei and he still hadn't 'made it official.' Unconsciously Shinji pulled Rei a little closer, 'I guess I'm not much of a man after all.' Drifting off into his own slumber he just hoped Rei wasn't to disappointed in him.

The two would have gladly slept the day in each other's arms, but fate decreed that was not to be. One hour into their slumber a sound bellowed out into the dwindling city, the angel siren was sounding. Breaking the teens from their sleep, both of their cell phones sounded in unison calling them in for duty.

Misato could tell something was wrong with Asuka and Rei when the two girls reported in that they were ready. The fire that was Asuka's spirit was a small flicker as compared to her normal self. Rei looked like a woman facing the execution squad. 'I don't have any choice in this, the Commander still won't let Shinji go.'

Looking at the monitor that showed the angel that looked like an entwined double helix, Misato wondered if she hadn't been treating her wards cruelly as of late. "Rei, you're the aggressor this time, Asuka you act as her defense."

The pilots stated they understood, then Misato heard Shinji's voice calling her. "Misato, what about me? What am I supposed to do?" Misato couldn't look at him in the eyes. She could tell that the boy was more lost now than he was before.

"You're on stand-by Shinji," the Major said quickly then turned her attention to the rising platforms hosting Evangelion Unit's 00 and 02. Watching from her safe position Misato could only balk as Rei's shots rattled the angel and it broke from its helix shape to that of a big snake or worm.

Shouting for Asuka to assist Rei, Misato was informed by Maya that somehow Asuka's sync ratio had plummeted from her last score and the redhead couldn't even be expected to move let alone fight. Watching as the rear end of the angel shot towards the prone Unit-02 Misato ordered the withdrawal of the extra target. Misato could hear the confused cries of Asuka as the child begged her machine to work for her.

Hearing Asuka's pleading over his system, Shinji knew things weren't going well. "Misato what's happening up there?" Shinji's frantic cry pierced Misato's thought train. Turning from the battle to Shinji's monitor, she didn't know what to say to him.

Things went from bad to worse when Maya's shriek cut through the air, "Angel has made contact with Unit-00! It's being corrupted!" All heads not currently working turned to the main screen and watched.

Connecting near the mid-section of Unit-00 the angel's body appeared to meld with the metallic finish. Rei's cries of pain echoed over the comm. channel, and Misato was dimly aware that Gendo gave her permission to use Unit-01, which she had already done.

Getting to the surface just in time to see Rei drop her useless weapon and begin rolling on the ground, Shinji charged at his opponent. Letting the few months of Motoko's training take over, Shinji avoided the tail end of the angel and moved into a striking position. The knife slipped out of his hands once he succeeded in delivering a blow and was rewarded with Rei howling in pain over his comm. 'When I hit it...she feels it!'

Watching in horror and pain as Shinji dropped his weapon and went into defensive mode, Rei knew what she had to do. 'I can't let him die I have to save him. I will protect him!' Strange thoughts lanced through her mind as the angel probed her. It whispered thoughts and desires to her. Telling her that the boy could be hers in mind, body, and soul. That she'd never need fear losing him to the other, and all she needed to do was submit to it.

Rei's vision of the battlefield faded until she was facing a version of herself waist deep in LCL. It too was begging for her to submit, that all would be as she wanted if she would only give in. "I will not abandon him, not now or ever." The vision faded and she saw Shinji barely avoid another attack from his assailant. She knew then that she was crying, the tears dissolving in the LCL that incased her even as they left her eye.

Misato was informed then by Maya that Rei had inversed her AT Field and set the auto destruct device planted within Unit 00. Misato tried to tell Rei to stop, that another way could be found. Rei wasn't listening to her, because she had opened her comm. link to Unit-01.

"Rei don't do it! We...I can try something else!" Shinji pleaded with Rei. Hiding behind a building his whole focus was on the pain etched in Rei's eyes. He didn't know what he would do if Rei left him too. "You can't do this to me!"

Rei shook her head softly as she saw the hurt on Shinji's face. "Shinji, I said I would protect you. I will because I love you, not because of orders." With her death moments away, Rei just wished that once, just once he would say that to her as well.

Rushing out from behind his cover, Shinji had to try something, anything to prevent Rei from succeeding in her plan. "Please stop this Rei! Please!" The angel sensing not only its upcoming loss but also the presence of another potential entity to go down with it attacked Shinji and forced him to a stop. Looking frantically at Rei's face Shinji's mind reeled.

'She looks expectant...' His mind told his body. He reached out with his hand towards the screen and said softly, "You can't die Rei...I love you."

Shinji's words echoed throughout the command bridge and in Rei's entry plug. And as the white light of oblivion took the poor soul away, Rei knew only joy.

"Su-chan what did we tell you about running up the stairs!" Keitaro called out to Su as the odd foreigner flung her body up the stairs at a reckless speed. The whole of Hinata had gone out to get the necessities for Shinobu's 'Cheer Up' party. So Keitaro had no doubt that Su was on her way to inform the party's guest of honor not to worry about cooking tonight.

Following Keitaro into the kitchen, Motoko placed her bag containing drinks on the table. "Do you believe this will cure her temperament?" The swordswoman's voice was laden with disbelief and worry. Motoko had seen the drastic changes in Shinobu and was worried much like the rest of the Inn. She however had the added worry about Shinji's well being as well. Being her first, and only, pupil Shinji had found a special place in Motoko's heart. 'If she is this bad, I can only wonder how he is.'

Pulling some meat out of the fridge for sandwiches, Kitsune smiled at the two of them. "It couldn't hurt. This lil fan fair of ours could really bolster her spirits. Let her know that things will get better and maybe she can." Kitsune spied around for Naru momentarily, "Maybe if things get better in Tokyo-3 she can go back."

Hating to go behind Naru's back, Keitaro was adamant about keeping Naru in the dark about their plan. The hope was that as soon as things seemed to calm down in city they would contact Shinobu's father and insist he allow her to go back. 'Its not just a crush that she has for that boy. She loves him so I can't just stand by and watch it get destroyed.'

Pulling cups out of the cupboard Motoko placed them on a tray and began filling them. "I believe we should tell her of our plan as well. It would do much more for her recovery." The smile on each of their faces was a stark contrast to the previous days depression. "Su says that Shinobu and Nyamo are really making a big impression in their class too."

Letting out a small laugh Kitsune added, "I bet they think they're twins." Cutting the bread into sections, Kitsune kept a lingering doubt to herself. She could only hope that Shinobu was actually feeling better and not just putting up a front. Closing her eyes tightly Kitsune forced herself to think positively, being negative wouldn't help Shinobu right now. "Hey where is Naru?"

"She was following up the stairs wasn't she?" Keitaro asked as he, followed by both Motoko and Kitsune, made his way to the main door. "Naru where you at?"

A call from the common room directed them to Naru who was sitting on the floor staring at the television. "What's wrong Naru, looks like you've seen a ghost," Kitsune joked at the seriousness to which Naru was watching what looked like a news report about a lake.

Her hand extended towards the screen, Naru's face looked oddly pale. "News...news broadcast!" Her frantic speech told the others that something was up and it wasn't very pleasant. Taking positions around her the four just sat and watched.

The image on the screen was a small creator that was slowly filling with water the true message came from the announcer that was speaking from someplace off camera. "Pictured here is what remains of Tokyo-3. The JSDF is tightlipped about what caused this disaster but speculation is running rampart. I repeat less than three hours ago the city of Tokyo-3 was destroyed. We'll stick with this stor..." Naru turned off the television.

Keitaro was the first to speak, "Thank Kami-sama that Shinobu wasn't there. Did you see the size of that hole?" Finding the eyes of the girls on him, he noticed they looked at him as if he'd just admitted to stomping a kitten to death. 'Oh shit, Shinji lives there.'

Too distraught to punish him, Motoko just looked at Kitsune with a creeping horror in her mind, "Why is it taking Su so long to get Shinobu?" The fox's eyes widened as she realized what Motoko was hinting at, as did Naru's.

Keitaro would have thought it ironic that all of them were charging up the stairs just like he had just told Su not to do less than ten minutes ago, but humor was lost on him at the moment. Finding Shinobu's door still open they all piled into the tiny dwelling and found Su holding a note and looking sad.

"She's gone," was all Su said before she jumped into Motoko's arms and cried.

Shinji didn't exactly know how to describe the day he was having. He woke up feelings miserable, just like he felt when he went to bed, but then things seemed to change. The feeling of emptiness he felt after watching Rei die before his eyes seemed to vaporize. Shinji had accepted Rei's death like he accepted Shinobu's moving, it was something he hated but had to accept as truth.

Asuka tried to talk to him, but in his depressed state asked her to leave him alone for a while. Misato tried to offer some comfort to him, but he pulled away from her small amount of contact in fear. Everything he cared for or loved in his life had been taken from him so he wasn't very open to somebody trying. 'I don't want either of them to die or leave me too.'

But somewhere around mid-afternoon Misato burst into his room wearing one of the brightest smiles Shinji had seen on her face ever since the mysterious phone call from Kaji. She had told him that 'Rei's alive! I don't know how she survived the blast but Ritsuko said she just got out of the intensive care ward!'

So now he was racing towards the waiting area with his heart filled with hope. 'I can't believe it! She didn't die after all!' All those tears he shed for her, all the pain he accepted with her lose were forgotten as he clung to the one bastion of happiness he had left.

He found her sitting against a wall wrapped in bandages, much like the ones she was wearing when he first meet her. For a moment he just stood there looking at her and hoping he wasn't just deceiving himself. 'I lost Shinobu before I even knew what she meant to me...but I can't lose Rei too.'

Taking the few steps closer to her, Shinji expected her to vanish at a moments notice, but she didn't. "R-Rei," the boy spoke carefully as to not disturb her if she were concentrating on anything. While he observed her, she hadn't moved or made a sound.

Upon hearing her name spoken, Rei turned her head and her eyes fell upon Shinji. 'It is him,' was all the thought that raced through the recently revived third clone of Ayanami Rei. Just the sight of him nearly made her heart burst. Lost for words she merely stared at Shinji for a few moments before speaking one word. "Shinji."

Had his mind not been clouded with the joy of having Rei back, Shinji would have noticed the exuberance in the way she spoke. Rushing the remaining distance over to her, Shinji took the girl into his arms and hugged her softly. "I thought I lost you, that you left me like...like," he couldn't finish his statement.

He wasn't able to finish not for lack of trying, but because Rei had sealed his mouth with her own. Rei kissed Shinji with such force that the boy would have fallen back had she not wrapped her arms possessively around him. It was then that Shinji noticed something was different. Now Shinji and Rei hadn't kissed very often, but when they had Shinji marveled at the softness and shyness of Rei's.

What he was receiving now was anything but shy. Rei probed his mouth with a furious passion until Shinji had to push himself away from her. "I...I'm glad to see you too Rei but...but this isn't the place for that."

Moving to initiate another kiss regardless of Shinji's words, Rei found the boy moving out of her grasp. "About what I said during the last mission..." Finding nothing but confusion in her red eyes Shinji stopped. "You do remember don't you?"

Pushing her need to be with Shinji down into her mind and trying to collect herself Rei sat back down. "I...don't remember."

"You don't remember detonating Unit-00 or what I said to you?" Shinji couldn't believe it. The look on Rei's face when he had told her he loved her was so full of joy that it was etched into his mind, how could she have forgotten. Taking a few steps away from the girl, Shinji could see it now. 'Her voice is different Her body language is different, even how she kisses. She isn't...she isn't the Rei that I know.'

"Perhaps it is because I am the third." Rei said simply as she turned her eyes back to where Shinji was standing. Finding the space empty, Rei frowned, 'He has run away. No matter I will be with him later.' Sadly the previous Rei's feelings had been passed into the tank much has Ritsuko had planned, however the reasons behind those feelings was gone leaving Rei III only the need to be with Shinji to understand the world around her, that and a feeling calling deeply into her soul. 'Something is here and it is calling to me, what is it?'

As the evening drew late, Ritsuko found herself standing in front of Heaven's Door with a gun to her back. A gun held by her best friend. "You know you could be executed for this Misato?"

Drawing the hammer back Misato pushed the barrel a little harder into Ritsuko's back. "I'll worry about that. I want to see what we have hiding down here." Nerv had to many secrets for Misato's taste, and from her spy work she had learned that most of them were just beyond the doors she was standing in front of. "Open it."

"Not without him," Ritsuko said as the elevator chimed and the door opened. Ritsuko had viewed the tape of Shinji and Rei's meeting and deemed it time to tell him the truth as well. Calling the boy as he got home, Ritsuko lied to him and convinced him to follow her instructions leading him to where he now was.

"Ritsuko-san, Misato-san what's going on?" Shinji asked as he saw the gun and the look of amusement on the doctor's face. Too much was happening to him to understand and accept but they just kept coming at him.

She didn't want him there, Misato wanted Shinji to be miles away from there but she didn't know when she'd have another opportunity to learn what she wanted. "Fine, now open the damn door." Ritsuko seemed to deliberate a few moments then slide her card through the reader and watched as the twin doors opened silently.

Walking through Nerv's dirty secrets has been as enlightening as Misato had believed it would have been. Ritsuko had become quite chatty as they walked as well. She informed the duo of what she called a garbage dump and what Shinji called an Eva graveyard she was more inclined to believe Shinji.

The urge to strike had overcome the Major when Ritsuko seemed to gloat over the death of Yui Ikari. She couldn't believe the nerve of her friend when she said, "Sure you remember this place Shinji. You saw your mother vanish here." That was when her free hand struck the blond across the face.

"I didn't come here for a history lesson Ritsuko, what is the dummy plug. That's what I'm here to find out." True Misato wanted to learn as much as she could, but she couldn't stand Ritsuko rubbing the death of Shinji's mother in his face. 'It's as if she's trying to get me to kill her.'

Shinji was just plain shocked during the whole encounter. Seeing the miles of what looked like Evangelion bones, hearing and worse remembering the truth about his mother, and then they passed a room that looked exactly like Rei's and something Ritsuko said about it really was her room. 'What does that mean, Rei didn't live here she lived in the city.'

"Ready for the finale?" Ritsuko questioned as the trio stepped into a dimly lit room. The only source of illumination came from a dull orange light that emanated from a glass tube in the center of the room.

Following the faint white of Ritsuko's coat Shinji and Misato trailed the doctor until they stood in the center of the room. "Are you really ready to learn the truth of the Dummy Plug Misato? Are you really?" Ritsuko seemed on the verge of laughing.

Chills ran up Misato's legs and through her waist, this was it, what Kaji died for Misato thought. "I'm ready." She wasn't ready for what happened when Ritsuko pushed a button on a remote control she had in her pocket and the walls became to pulse with light.

It was Shinji who spoke first, "They...they look like Rei!" He took a few steps forward and looked at the nude floating bodies suspended in LCL he thought most likely. 'What the hell is this?'

"They don't just look like her, they ARE her. Rei is the heart of the dummy plug!" Ritsuko declared boldly to the two. A sad smile appeared on her face, as she saw how the clones' eyes all followed Shinji's movements. "They seem to like you Shinji, just like I planned."

Misato's gun was out and pointed at Ritsuko's head, "What the devil are you talking about 'planned.' What are they? Why are they all looking at Shinji like that?" Misato judged the look to be predatory in nature, and she wasn't far from the truth. Shinji was to dumbstruck to think, he listened as Ritsuko began to speak but couldn't move his eyes away from the tank.

The smile faded from Ritsuko's lips and her voice took a defeatist tone. "You know I was giving Rei relationship advice, you just don't know the full of it. I hate her...all of her." Ritsuko's hand swept across the room pointing at the tanks. "Ever since she was five, Gendo had put her in my care, to raise her to follow and obey his orders." The bile in her voice rose, "His precious little Rei, his darling Rei. Did you know Shinji that Rei has a small amount of your mother's DNA in her? Not enough to make you related but just enough to make me hate her and him love her."

Shinji and Misato were unable to speak, captivated by the words coming out of the doctor's lips. "As you can see killing her wouldn't do much good, no Gendo made sure that his lil Rei wouldn't be able to ever escape his grasp." Pulling out the control again, Ritsuko knew of one way to rid Gendo of his toys, but did she have the courage enough to do it. "So when I was given the task of raising her I developed a plan. If I couldn't kill her body, I'd kill her mind, her spirit!"

Misato was tempted to stop Ritsuko from talking, because things were getting to weird to frightening for her now. But she couldn't make herself move to do it neither could Shinji.

"I made that girl think she was worthless, that the dirt on the floor had more value than she had, like he makes me feel." Ritsuko slumped to the ground, sadness at her neglected love overwhelming her. "My hopes were that some boy would take her, use her as his own play thing for awhile. It would give the girl hope, something to make her feel special. Then after he had finished with her and cast her aside she'd be so devastated, so crushed no force on earth could have kept her from killing herself again, and again, and again."

Shinji had to cover his mouth to keep from being sick the pure hate coming from Ritsuko and her plan for Rei was so cruel he couldn't help himself. 'How could she hate her so much?'

Ritsuko looked over at Shinji, "But she had to fall for you didn't she. And you had to be everything that your father isn't! No you wouldn't do to her what I needed, but...but then that other girl showed up." Misato saw the smile come back to Ritsuko's face, "I changed the plan then, guided Rei to gain your affection through manipulation and that if that other girl tried to steal you. Well if she tried anything then Rei simply had to kill her." Ritsuko's eyes widened in comical madness, "She would KILL for her love! And then she'd be put away in some hole to ROT."

"Ritsuko stop this...this is just to much," Misato said in a tiny voice totally lacking any air of command or confidence.

"She should have killed like I will!" pushing the button on her control, Shinji and Misato gasped as the clones let out silent cries as the started to disintegrate. "I'll take the job for her and kill for my love! If he had only loved me and not the memory of Yui this would have never happened. And the new Rei is likely to do the same, she's so focused on Shinji she'll kill for him too." Her plan totally divulged Ritsuko crumpled to her feat in tears.

Misato looked at Shinji who just looked in horror at the lifeless parts that had not to long ago been Reis'. "Shinji, is...is she different?" Misato couldn't imagine what Ritsuko could have meant by Rei being different, being able to kill for Shinji.

Turning to face Misato, Shinji nodded his face pale. "She isn't the same...something about her is more alive...more expressive. She, I believe that she could." The sobs of Ritsuko Akagi continued to echo in the small room as both Ikari and Katsuragi looked down at her and silently cursed the man Gendo Ikari for causing it.

And far away from the trio, a small girl wiped a handkerchief across her brow as she continued her walk to the destroyed Tokyo-3 and someplace else somebody was humming and thinking fondly of meeting the famed Third Child.

Author Notes

Yes its VERY dark in comparison to my normal chapters but again its not as dark as the original Eva cannon. And yes that was why Ritsuko was always helping Rei, it was all an elaborate revenge attempt. Rei II is dead and replaced by Rei III the end product of Ritsuko's scheming.

I hope you enjoyed the chapter and continue to support this story that you can see is quickly coming to a head. Lets ride the roller coaster to end of this crazy run and I assure you you'll like the end.

Ja Mata

Zentrodie zentrodie(at-sign)secondimpact(dot)com

Omake

"Ready for the finale?" Ritsuko questioned as the trio stepped into a dimly lit room. The only source of illumination came from a dull orange light that emanated from a glass tube in the center of the room.

Following the faint white of Ritsuko's coat Shinji and Misato trailed the doctor until they stood in the center of the room. "Are you really ready to learn the truth of the Dummy Plug Misato? Are you really?" Ritsuko seemed on the verge of laughing.

Chills ran up Misato's legs and through her waist, this was it, what Kaji died for Misato thought. "I'm ready." She wasn't ready for what happened when Ritsuko pushed a button on a remote control she had in her pocket and the walls became to pulse with light.

The sudden urge to vomit hit Misato hard. Her eyes just couldn't grasp what she was seeing before her. "Its...its horrible! Words can't describe it!"

Shinji paled considerably and turned his head away from the glass, his mind on overload. 'I didn't think such a thing was possible. Why...why would it have been created!'

Looking at the glass lovingly, Ritsuko's fingers caressed the glass softly. "Aren't they wonderful? Science at its best!"

Misato, wiping the sick from her lips could only shut her eyes, but even then she could still see them. 'Ritsuko's insane! A full tank of Gendo's!'

"You see so many people hate him and have killed him we needed spares! I only took a few for my own but you see the need right...right?" The look of pure madness in Ritsuko's eyes was undeniable, but nobody was looking at her, they were trying to purge all thoughts of sight from their eyes.


	22. Once again unto the breach

Standard Disclaimer

Ok, I've been apologizing a lot for time distances in between chapters so...insert general apology here. Truth is lots of projects going on and I'm running out of energy. Job hunting is taking a lot of time cause I'm graduating in December so...writing had to take a side step. But I'm here now, as are you he he.

Mst is coming along nicely and should be done in a few weeks, as well as the X-Mas Mst. Sorry for missing Halloween but it couldn't be helped.

Hope you like this chapter and bear in mind this story is soon to be complete.

Section Divider 

Out of Disaster

Chapter 22 – Once again unto the breach

The last five days for Kanako were unkind ones. After hearing her beloved brother say to himself that he'd like to know more about Shinji, Kanako took it upon herself to make frequent journeys to Tokyo-3 to learn of him. Finding that the boy was very suited for Shinobu, Kanako was about to make her final report to her brother. That was when the last angel attack.

The detonation of Unit-00 devastated most of Tokyo-3 and that included the shelter system. She was the sole survivor of the collapse of her particular shelter and was currently trying to dig her way out of her tomb. Food supplies running low, fatigue, and a full range of cuts and bruises, Kanako knew one thing, 'If I don't' get out soon, their won't be any survivors.'

Shoving a large segment of concrete aside using a steel beam, Kanako had another thought, 'Thank Kami-sama I didn't bring Kuro with me on this trip.' At least her pet cat would survive her if she failed to escape. Stepping to the side as the debris finally gave way and crashed to the ruined ground beneath her, Kanako was granted something much akin to a miracle. Sunlight was streaming through the hole she created.

Never one to show much emotion, Kanako was surprised by her own wide smile and overpowering sense of relief. "I'm coming home Oniichan," she whispered as she forced herself out of the tiny opening and once again was greeted with fresh air. Pushing her arguing body to its feet, the full pain of days in the cramped space flowed over her and she sat back down. Pulling out of her pocket her cellular phone Kanako cursed, "Foul cheap machine! Why must you be broken when I actually need you?"

Her phone that she though just couldn't get a signal in the rubble had a hairline crack down the center, rendering it totally useless. 'Guess I'll have to walk home.' She still considered herself lucky and offered a silent prayer for those not as fortunate as herself. Sitting a few meters away from the tomb, Kanako took in the site of devastation that had once been Mankind's last bastion of security Tokyo-3, totally in ruins. "Who's foolish enough to be walking in this?" Kanako said to herself as she spotted in the not to far distance a shambling figure.

Part of the girl thought to just leave that person to his or her own fate, but a thought hit her, 'what would my brother do?' She knew that Keitaro would sooner die himself then let another suffer needlessly so she pushed herself back up on her feet and made to intercept the other survivor. As their paths came closer to intercepting each other something about the girl, she knew it was a girl by they way she walked, seemed awfully familiar to her. 'It couldn't be Shinobu. There is no way they'd let her into this city after what happened.'

Caked in dirt, grime, and her own slightly flowing blood, Shinobu pushed herself onward. Having taking many tumbles in the pieces of the fallen city the poor girl was nowhere near free of injury. Hobbling alone using a large splinter of wood as a cane, Shinobu had to find Shinji. 'He's here, he's alive, he has to be,' her internal mantra repeated and drove her. Not eating for the past five days also contributed to the mild state of deliria that prevented Shinobu from seeing Kanako approaching.

"Shinobu it is you!" Kanako exclaimed as she raced the last few leagues in extreme pain towards the girl. She couldn't believe it, Kanako just looked at the disheveled girl before her, 'She looks worse than I feel, why is she here?' Seeing that Shinobu hadn't stopped her advance, Kanako gripped the girl by the shoulder and turned her so they would look face to face. "Shinobu what are you doing here?"

Seeing a familiar face, Shinobu's first reaction was fear. She had gone to far to stop now she would not be taken back to Hinata until after she found Shinji. "I'm sorry Kanako-san but I have to find him. I'm not going back yet." Pulling herself out of the black haired girl's grasp, Shinobu started her blind walk again only to be stopped again by Kanako.

Now holding Shinobu in her arms, Kanako was in too much pain to listen to the girl prattle on. 'Oniichan would blame himself if something happened to her. I won't let her cause him pain over this.' Judging location based on the sun, Kanako turned back towards Hinata and started walking, dodging best she could Shinobu's futile attacks. "You're in no shape to see anybody. The only thing you'd find in this city is death."

'I can't fail now! I have to keep fighting.' Shinobu thought as she assaulted her carrier with her weak fists. "I have to find him Kanako-san, I have too. Please don't stop me." Tears started falling down her face creating clean streaks on her dirty cheeks. "I love him and he needs me!" She didn't know why she knew Shinji needed her, but she felt it and she vowed to make good on her feelings.

It wasn't the words that Shinobu said, her attacks, or even her tears that made Kanako come to a stop and set the girl on her feet. What made Kanako stop was anger. "What good can you do here? Die for him? Do you think he'd want you do die for him?" Kanako didn't know Shinji very well, and all she knew of him was opinions based from other people, but she had a good impression from that.

Once on her feet again, Shinobu instantly started walking again, towards what she hoped was Shinji apartment, if it still stood. "I won't die. I can be here for him and support him." Stumbling on a brick Shinobu tumbled to the ground again, but this time it wasn't a cut she received. Her ankle screamed out in exquisite pain. Wincing in pain as she tried to get to her feet, Shinobu fell back down.

She wanted to tell the younger child to stop to give up, but Kanako couldn't. She just kept watching in silent awe of the girl as she propped herself on her feet, one Kanako could see was beginning to swell, and tried walking. 'She'll never be satisfied until she finds him. Nothing is going to stop her.' Kanako was at that moment extremely jealous of Shinobu. 'She'll not give up on her love like I thought I was forced too. Such a weak girl, where does her strength come from?'

White-hot pain exploded every time Shinobu set her left foot on the ground. She had no idea how she'd make it to Shinji, but she had to try. Then the pain was gone she was on Kanako's back before she knew it. "Kanako-san I told you..."

Breaking Shinobu's rebuttal short, Kanako spoke, "So which direction are we going?" Readjusting the lightweight that now clutched her around the neck, Kanako waited for a reply.

Smiling for the first time in many days, Shinobu said to go north, and they did. Both looked around the remains of the city, and saw the new lake. If the girls had looked a bit harder they'd have seen not one but two figures at the lakeside.

Section divider 

Looking at the scenery, Shinji could almost feel his depression deepening. 'Five days, five days was all it took to take everything away from me.' He thought as he tossed a small rock into the shimmering waters. He hated that lake because to him it symbolized the 'death' of Rei to him. 'I haven't seen her since the incident at the hospital, but if what Ritsuko said is true...' Shinji couldn't finish his thoughts because if he did he'd have to think that maybe Rei's love for him wasn't genuine.

Grabbing another stone, Shinji couldn't bear to think that way. 'Times like this I usually talk to Asuka about my troubles.' The name of the redheaded German signaled his body to react and he threw the next stone. 'I can still talk to her, but she can't hear me now. How badly did I fail her?' Shinji blamed himself for what befell his best friend. Two days after he had learned of Rei's origins, he came home to find a letter on his bed.

The only thing the letter said was 'I'm sorry' and was signed Asuka Langley Souryu. He had come to the lake after Misato called and told him that Asuka had been found in the remains of the Hokari residence in a coma. 'If I wasn't so absorbed in my own troubles I'd have been able to see hers.'

Shinji's hand grasped a large pile of pebbles. Taking them from his left hand and throwing them with his right, each pebble had a name attached to it. 'Misato, Asuka, Father, Rei...' Looking down Shinji saw the last rock in his hand. Clenching his fingers around the small stone in a tight fist. 'And the one I failed the most, Shinobu' Shinji threw the last rock into the lake and then sat heavily upon the shore. "I lose everybody."

Shinji would have continued his self-assault had something not distracted him, he heard humming. Looking around for the source, he found a boy sitting on a piece of debris in the lake. "Songs are such wonderful things aren't they?" the boy asked without looking back at Shinji.

Having recognized the tune the boy was humming, Shinji had to agree. It was Beethoven's fifth symphony, one of Shinji's favorites. Trying his best not to show his sadness to the stranger, Shinji got back to his feet and walked closer to the boy. "At times they are."

Slipping from his perch and landing in the lake, the water up to his shin, the boy smiled at Shinji and walked to shore. "How does it speak to you Ikari Shinji?" The boy's silver white hair blowing in the breeze as the warmth of his blood red eyes washed over Shinji.

Confused by the question, "I, I don't understand, how does what speak to me?" Shinji asked. The boy knew his name, he had a few similarities in appearance that Rei had, and he was asking odd questions. Shinji had to many questions. "How do you know me, who are you?"

Walking next to Shinji, the boy sat down and looked up at Shinji expectantly. "I'm sure you know you're quite famous in the world. The brave hero of Tokyo-3." The smile broadened on the boys face as his eyes drew shut. Reclining backward he continued, "My name is Nagisa Kaworu, and I meant how does music speak to you."

The warmth of Kaworu's smile seemed to seep into Shinji's mind, calming him down a bit. "I guess it just does. It helps me to think and calms me down Nagisa-san." It felt odd to Shinji, how had this boy gotten into the city, why was he here, and most of all why did he want to Kaworu want to talk to him.

Kaworu turned his head and looked out over the lake, "Kaworu's fine. And that is a good answer. Music is one of the best inventions of mankind. It's so full of emotion and power yet having no physical form. Amazing what humans can create." His tone was almost wistful.

"I guess you can call me Shinji then," Shinji said with a small smile. Fears seemed to fade as the small positive that entered his life seemed to shine like a star. "What, what brings you here Kaworu?"

For a moment Kaworu's smile faded, he had many reasons for being in Tokyo-3. The old men of Seele had intentions for his visit, his heritage was calling to him, but the real reason was sitting next to him, he wanted to meet Shinji. "I'm like you, I'm the Fifth Children."

Those last two words fell on Shinji's ears heavily. "You're Asuka's replacement?" Shinji didn't know if he was more sad about the speed of Asuka's replacement or knowing that this happy boy was to be subjected to all the pain and suffering that he was. 'Will he be smiling after he pilots?'

Having his connections with Seele, Kaworu knew of the fate of the proud Second Child. "No, I'm not her replacement. I am merely here to fill the gap until she is back." He knew it was a lie, but through Shinji mankind did have a hope of surviving. "And it appears that I must be going now. I'll see you later, Shinji." Dusting himself off, Kaworu headed off towards destinations unknown to Shinji.

Unable to shake the sense of growing fondness for this new boy, Shinji tried to fight it. 'He may die or leave too.' Try as he might though his need for friendship prevented him from keeping his new acquaintance out of his mind.

Section Divider 

As Shinji made his way back to his empty flat, Kaworu was making is way to Nerv. He had his orders to observe Gendo's operation and report any potential problems to his creator Keele. 'Sad man, he thinks this will free him from his punishment.' Kaworu thought as he rode the escalator towards the command bridge. 'His punishment will last beyond the confines of his human sense of time.'

The smile never faded from his face as Kaworu reached the top of the escalator and was greeted by the First Child. "Ah, Ayanami Rei the First Child." The words from Kaworu's lips were filled with sacrin for he knew of her heritage and hated her for it. "How are you this fine day?"

Rei was utterly confused with her current situation. Her mind was in constant turmoil with many urges and tugs on her mind. The bulk of her mind cried for her to find Shinji, to love him, and be loved by him. Memories of things started coming back to her from unknown places, and most of them concerned him. But another urge called her, deeper and darker than the feeling of love she had. It almost instinctual.

What made her stand before this new boy was simple she had viewed the Section Two footage of two hours ago. "You were with the Third Child." Her words didn't convey any emotion or hint at any deeper meaning, but to Rei they had many hidden questions in that one statement.

Again his Seele connections proved vital for this encounter, Kaworu knew of the connection between Shinji and Rei. "You mean Shinji. Such a nice person he is. Isn't he?" The smile widened on Kaworu's face as Rei's knotted in confusion.

'He is the kindest person...'How did she know that she didn't know but it was instilled in her. "You are to stay away from him." Rei's eyes bore down into Kaworu's in fierce determination.

Walking past Rei and towards the bridge where he was to report to a Major Katsuragi, Kaworu stopped at the door. "Are you still going to protect him? But protect him from what? We are the same, you and I." Kaworu was torn at that comment. 'Will she protect him from my intentions, and me. What about her own intentions? Can she hold them off as well?'

Rei just watched the boy walked past her and into the bridge. Her hands gripped into tight balls as she could feel anger searing through her. 'I will protect him, always.' Those thoughts seemed so familiar to her but she couldn't tell why. 'He'll be able to tell me why. He can help me to know what these memories are.' Rei's cheeks flushed as she thought of Shinji, and how soon, very soon, they'd be together and talk, and hug, and suddenly Rei left to prepare.

Section Divider 

Standing over Asuka's comatose body did little to bolster Shinji's emotional state. How she came to such a condition was impossible for Shinji to fathom. 'It's like she drew so deeply into herself that she became lost there.' The dull droning of the medical equipment was all that Shinji heard, that and Asuka's ragged breathing. "I'm sorry I wasn't there to help you Asuka."

The steady rise and fall of the young woman's chest was the only answer Shinji received. Pulling a chair over to her bedside, Shinji sat by Asuka and took her hand in his. "I should have seen how your sync ratio was affecting you and tried harder." Squeezing her hand softly Shinji hoped that some miracle would happen and she'd squeeze back. She didn't.

Hearing a light rap on the door, Shinji turned to see Misato standing in the doorway. "How's she doing Shinji?" his guardian asked, knowing full well her condition was poor. She just couldn't admit it to herself that her quest for the truth blinded her to the troubles of her wards. With Ritsuko now confined, Misato was left in control of everything, and had only just been briefed on Asuka's condition.

Turning his attention from Misato to the girl on the bed, Shinji sighed heavily. "Doctor said they don't know what is wrong with her. She has no wounds, nothing mental, and only negative thing they found was a small case of malnutrition." Shinji didn't know what to say to Misato at this point. Last few days he'd seen her for a few moments, then she'd leave back to Nerv. 'What other secrets is she looking for? What ones is she hiding?'

Finding her way over to Shinji, Misato put a comforting hand on the boy. "She'll get better Shinji, we have to have faith in that." Her own eyes wafting over the prone body of the once proud German warrior. 'I never thought I'd see the day she looked so defeated.'

Putting his free hand over Misato's Shinji actually smiled. "I know she'll get better. She's too stubborn to let whatever's gotten to her win. She'll be back." Shinji didn't just believe that, he had never doubted it. Giving the girl's hand another squeeze. "I just hope she doesn't wait to long." Letting go of Asuka's hand, Shinji stood up and faced Misato.

The look in Shinji's eyes nearly broke Misato's heart. 'So much pain and suffering for such a young boy. Ritsuko's little plan did just as much damage to him as it did Rei, not to mention the loss of Shinobu and now Asuka.' Suddenly drawing the boy into a tight embrace, Misato feared he'd resist her and pull away, luckily he didn't. "It's ok Shinji, things have to get better."

Never had the urge to cry been so profound in both of them, but they held it in check to prevent the other from following suit. The two hugged each other and thought of the great losses in the lives of the other. Slowly the two parted and Shinji gave Asuka one last glance before Misato lead him out of the room. "Come on, we have to give you pilots a sync test and see how you compare with the new pilot."

Section Divider 

To say she was astonished would have been an understatement. "Lower his depth," Misato asked Maya who was now running the tests. 'How can he be so skilled?' Misato asked herself as she viewed the Fifth Child's scores.

"Its like he can set his score at any point he wishes. It's amazing isn't it?" Maya responded to Misato's request. Swiveling her chair around she found Misato's face not covered in relief for having another skilled pilot, but worried and confused. "Major is something wrong?"

Looking at the tranquil face of the new pilot who just happened to arrive in the nick of time, Misato had to have answers and she knew the best person to ask. "Maya continue the tests, I have to see somebody." Misato took on last look at the monitors and saw Rei almost looking impatient. 'Good luck Shinji.'

With Maya at the helm, Misato took the elevator to the bowels of Nerv and found the isolation cells where her, she still wanted to think of her as one, friend was held in darkness. Flashing her badge to the guard Misato was allowed access to the cell. "Ritsuko?"

The voice of Ritsuko Akagi was deep and throaty. "Misato, what brings you down into the hell which I call home?" Ritsuko had long since cried all her tears, and nearly gave up on life. She'd have committed suicide if it was possible, but with the constant surveillance and Gendo's need for her, it would never happen.

Finding her reception not being held with joy, Misato launched right into her dialogue about the new pilot. In the darkness of Ritsuko's cell, Misato told the doctor about the physical description, the piloting abilities, and his sudden appearance. "What do you make of it?"

Pulling herself from the floor into a seated position, Ritsuko thought about it. In the darkness Ritsuko had a lot of time to think. She knew eventually Seele would do something to keep Gendo in check, and that was why she was still alive. Plus that allowed her to continue to plan her revenge. 'He's the last angel I bet. I can use this to my advantage.' Clearing her throat, Ritsuko stalled for time, "I don't know now but give me some time. I'm sure I'll think of something."

With nothing else to go on Misato had to accept Ritsuko's answer. "I'll be back in a few days. Try to take care." Misato didn't know the exact events that lead Ritsuko to this state, but she didn't want to blame her for it. As she walked back towards the command bridge one word that Ritsuko muttered under her breath, maybe not even aware that she said rang in Misato's head. "Who is Seele?" She didn't know now, but she would soon.

Section Divider 

Hinata Inn had fallen into a deep chaos since Shinobu's disappearance. All of the tenets had fought and overcome the urge to rush off and search for their missing member many times. The main reason was, they had no idea of how to find her, where she could be, or the really frightening question of whether she was still alive.

Walking into the common room, Keitaro found Naru glued to the television news report about Tokyo-3. The news said it was some sort of meteor that hit the epicenter of the city and leveled it. Nobody in the Inn was buying it. But they took turns watching for any news about survivors. Coming up behind his fiancée, "Naru any..."

Keitaro didn't get to finish as Naru lashed out her frustration on him by slamming her fist against his face. "Don't sneak up on me like that!" She didn't like feeling so powerless. She didn't like not knowing what was happening to Shinobu. She didn't like a lot of things right now. Getting off the couch, and pulling Keitaro out of the whole in the wall he created on impact. "Sorry, nerves I guess."

Waving it off as he always did, Keitaro didn't blame her. He'd spent the last few hours drawing and oddly enough all of the images looked a little like Shinobu. "You're not the only person with a cause of the nerves."

"Motoko slammed him twice when he walked onto the balcony about an hour ago," Kitsune added as she descended the stairs. Harboring a slight grudge against the other two in the room, Kitsune wasn't very understanding. 'If they'd have listened to me this would never have happened. Shinobu wouldn't have run off and be worrying us like this.'

Helping Keitaro get the dust off his clothing, Naru asked, "Did she really do that to you?"

Putting his glasses back on correctly, "She's just worried about Shinobu and Shinji." Taking in a deep breath, Keitaro shook his head, and followed Naru to the couch Kitsune took the side chair. "We're all showing it differently. Nyamo just sits in her room, Su and Sarah lost their energy, and look at us."

With a small nod, Kitsune couldn't help herself, "And we only have ourselves to blame for it too. If we'd have actually done something for the two of them we wouldn't have drove Shinobu into running off."

"I wish Kanako didn't run off to find Granny last week, she'd know what to do." Keitaro said aloud but mostly to himself. Keitaro never knew that his little sister had been lying to him all this time for her reconnaissance missions. Turning off the television, Keitaro just sulked, "Like we can do anything at this point."

Setting her beer can down with excessive force, Kitsune clicked her tongue. "What are you talking about? We can believe in her and him. We can wait for them to come back to us."

Naru didn't understand, "For them to come back? What are you talking about Kitsune? We don't even know if she's alive!" She didn't want to say the words but it was a possibility they had to accept.

Leaning back in the chair, Kitsune smiled and looked out the window. "She's alive, I have faith in that young woman," it felt wrong for her to refer to Shinobu as a girl now. "She'll find Shinji and when she does, she'll never let him go again. So when she comes back, it'll be with company."

Letting Kitsune's optimism flow over him, Keitaro stood up. Looking at the man, Naru questioned, "What are you up to Keitaro?" She could sense something was working in his mind.

"Well if we're going to have a new tenet, I better get another room ready. Unless you want them to share a room," Naru soon mirrored the smile that was on his face. Soon the whole of Hinata Inn was setting up the room for the new tenet and talking about how things will have to change a bit when they got there.

Section Divider 

The one of the reason Shinji was apprehensive about the end of the test was not about his score, but one of the other participants. He didn't want to think he'd been avoiding Rei, but truthfully he knew that was the case. He didn't know what to think about her now. He couldn't deny the feelings he had for her, still had for her, but knowing what Ritsuko did to the poor girl, he didn't want to think it was all due to mental conditioning.

So as Maya took Kaworu aside to ask a few health related questions, Shinji snuck off hopefully to avoid Rei's detection. 'I hate doing this to her, maybe that first outburst was just a fluke or something, but what if it wasn't?' Leaving a small trail of LCL behind him, Shinji was being tailed by said girl.

As he reached the door to the locker room, a pale set of arms wrapped themselves around his waist and a warm body pressed itself against his back. It felt so oddly similar to him that Shinji didn't even question who it was. Softly his voice responded before his hormones kicked in, "Hello Rei."

Rei's moist hair pressed itself against Shinji's back. Her heart was singing the rightness of how this felt to her. Her mind tried to think of all the questions she had for him, words of rejoicing that she wished to say, but her lips couldn't function as she wanted. She pulled Shinji into a tighter hug and whispered softly into his back, "Shinji."

Part of the boy couldn't resist the sense of peace that Rei presented to him. He craved love and acceptance all his life and it was there now, wrapping its slender arms around him. How could he have doubted that Rei's feelings, although helped along, weren't genuine? 'But she still isn't the same. She's not the same Rei.' Then another voice in his mind spoke, 'who are you to say that its not just a different vessel? Do you know what happens to the soul upon death?' He couldn't answer that.

The confusion, pain, and fear that life had become for her seemed to fade with Shinji in her arms. She needed him, craved him, and she wouldn't lose him. Turning the boy around she reluctantly removed her arms from his side. Unable to lift her head to face him, Rei hugged him again. 'Why am I so afraid? What is this other calling?' Unknown to Rei was her more divine heritage was slowly awakening, and it was being drawn down to Terminal Dogma. "Shinji, I...missed you."

Taken back by the sudden resurgence of Rei's old personality traits, Shinji was tempted to just let the hospital encounter be forgotten. Returning the girl's hug, Shinji ran his fingers through her wet hair. A few tears trailed down his face, "I missed you too Rei."

As a tear dropped from Shinji's eye and landed on Rei's cheek, she looked up at him. Hunger filled her ruby eyes as she gazed into Shinji's azure. Acting on instinct, Rei's lips soon found home over Shinji's and the boy was soon pressed against the door to the locker room. Unable to control the emotions that dwelt within her, one of Rei's hands felt for the door release while the other moved along Shinji's wrist feeling for the depressurization switch.

Fear surged in Shinji's mind as the quick twist in events occurred. One moment they were sharing a peaceful reunion, now she was so full of passion that it terrified him. 'If she gets the door open, if she gets the suit off...would she?' Old memories of time-shared eroded a lot of the fear, and replaced it with anticipation, but still he resisted.

The event proved moot as Kaworu cleared his throat and gained both teenagers attention. "I do believe you're scaring him Ayanami-san." The boy's eyes locked into Rei's and the two stared at each other. "I think your locker room is a bit further down yes?" To Shinji's ears it almost sounded like Kaworu was egging Rei on, joyful to have ruined the event.

Rei backed away from Shinji, and for a second contemplated rushing the new pilot, whom she knew was indeed very similar to her, 'he will receive his punishment later.' Turning back to Shinji, Rei gave a quick kiss to his cheek. "I dislike the smell of LCL anyway. We will speak later yes?"

He could only nod to Rei's comment as the girl left for the changing room. Looking at Kaworu, Shinji thanked him for 'keeping them from doing something they'd regret.' Kaworu said he didn't mind and followed Shinji as the two headed for the showers. 'She wouldn't have regretted it at all,' Kaworu thought, 'no she'd have reveled in every moment of it.'

Section Divider 

Sitting in a shower with another boy wasn't something Shinji thought would happen lately. But talking to Kaworu was really calming and they seemed to have so much in common it didn't matter. "I hope you don't have to go through as much trouble as we did," Shinji said softly as the two began to towel off.

Having done his research on Shinji, Kaworu knew something more about that comment. "Do you mean all the pilots or just yourself? You've had a very hard life." The unknown angel's words were full of sympathy. "Do you want to talk about it?" Kaworu asked as he sat on a nearby bench.

"I wouldn't want to impose on you," Shinji said with a bit of reluctance. Sure he knew talking about his troubles would help, it did in the past. But he didn't want to add his burdens upon his new friend.

Kaworu let out small laugh he had never encountered a Lillim like Shinji before. 'So much suffering but he still thinks of others.' It made him feel an insurmountable sadness for what he would soon do to the boy, but his destiny forbad any other actions. "You truly are a unique person Shinji Ikari."

Finding Kaworu looking deeply into his eyes, Shinji was for a second reminded of how Rei had just looked at him. Blushing softly Shinji didn't know how to respond, "I'm nothing special."

"Yes you are," Kaworu gripped Shinji's hand softly, "and that's what makes me like you." Smiling softly at Shinji for a moment, Kaworu bowed lightly, released Shinji's hand and turned away, "I guess this is where we part ways for today. See you soon?"

Finding himself speaking before his mind could process the words, "Sure thing. Take care." Watching the odd new pilot and friend walking out the door Shinji felt better. 'Maybe things will get better sooner rather than later.' Putting his extra cloths back in his bag, Shinji headed out of Nerv and into the street as he walked home, Misato was already deep into her research for the group Seele, and Rei was now in Gendo's office being told of her true purpose for existence.

Section Divider 

With Pen-Pen at the Hokari's, Asuka in the hospital, and Misato gone all the time the apartment was very quiet when Shinji arrived home. Making a small meal for himself, he found himself actually humming a bit while he made it. He knew Asuka would get better and that Misato would eventually return. The problem with Rei was still heavy on his mind, and Shinobu's absence still stung heavily, but still he felt better.

With cable gone, the boy put a DVD in the player and sat down to waste the remaining evening hours. Looking at the phone that he'd picked up after arriving home, he cursed the toneless machine. 'I hope she's doing well.'

Soon bored with the movie he had just started, Shinji's mind turned to Shinobu. He wanted to see her, talk to her, and see how she was more than about anything, but he didn't want to risk her life for it. His requests to leave town, unknown to Misato, had all been denied. "Maybe I'll turn in early tonight."

Getting off the couch, Shinji began heading towards his room when the doorbell rang. Thinking it couldn't possibly be for him, that it was most likely a mistake Shinji started walking again. When the bell rang several more times in quick succession, Shinji rushed to the door, thinking it might have been an emergency and the make-shift cell phone tower collapsed.

Throwing the door open, Shinji was greeted at first buy a girl he only saw once many months ago. A girl from Shinobu's home was on his doorstep, but why. 'Did they come to get me?' Seeing the dried blood on her face and her tattered cloths, Shinji quickly pulled her in and that was when he saw what was on Kanako's back.

Shinji took at Shinobu. Shinobu looked at Shinji and all was still for a few moments. Propelling herself off of Kanako's back and into Shinji's waiting arms the two embraced, and Kanako helped herself into the bathroom to clean her wounds as the two reacquainted each other with a kiss.

End Chapter 

Author Notes

This is a reference to what I found in the Evangelion 'Red Book' that Keele was actually the centurion that actually gave Christ the killing blow with his spear and was cursed to live forever.

Yup Kanako brought Shinobu to Shinji's apartment. Kaworu is here and Rei battles to reclaim memories and put her urges at bay. Things will be done in a few short chapters so I hope you stay with it.

Ja Mata

Zentrodie (zentrodie-at-secondimpact-dot-com, www-dot-darkscribes-dot-com)

Omake 

Soon bored with the movie he had just started, Shinji's mind turned to Shinobu. He wanted to see her, talk to her, and see how she was more than about anything, but he didn't want to risk her life for it. His requests to leave town, unknown to Misato, had all been denied. "Maybe I'll turn in early tonight."

Getting off the couch, Shinji began heading towards his room when the doorbell rang. Thinking it couldn't possibly be for him, that it was most likely a mistake Shinji started walking again. When the bell rang several more times in quick succession, Shinji rushed to the door, thinking it might have been an emergency and the make-shift cell phone tower collapsed.

Standing before him was a sight he'd never thought he'd see again. Embracing his love tightly in his arms he showered the woman in kisses. Shinji surprised her by lifting her in his arms and leading her to his bedroom, never once did his kisses stop.

She didn't fight him, not anymore she had admitted her feelings and was not one to stop him, neigh she was pleading for him continue. Slowly she felt him removing her Gi as he laid her on the bed.

"Motoko-sensei I've loved you since the day you took me in as your pupil," Shinji hovered over his prone teacher in an authoritative manner. "And now we'll no longer be teacher or student."

Sliding her hands around Shinji's neck, "No, we'll be lovers from this day onward..." Motoko said wistfully.

Slamming the book shut Naru couldn't read anymore, as the rest was defiantly not PG-13. 'What the hell is Motoko writing?' Naru asked herself as she slid the leather bound book back under the couch where she found it.

"Naru-sempai are you going to help us set up Shinji's room?" Motoko asked the now blushing Naru.

"Yeah...I'll be there in a second. Say Motoko, why are you so eager to get Shinji in here? Aren't you upset that he's a boy?" Naru asked as the two ascended the staircase.

Looking away from Naru quickly, "I...I think its what is best."

And it was what was best, but Naru couldn't tell who Motoko thought it was the best for.


	23. One cannot betray their own heart

Standard Disclaimer

Well people the day has come and I am now a college graduate. All that I am required to do now is find a well enough paying job. Wish me luck. Then I'll have a stable schedule and my writing won't be so spontaneous.

Hope your having a safe and happy holiday season, and for those of you that read my msts the x-mas mst is done and posted at darkscribes (www-dot-darkscribes-dot-org)

So few chapters left of this story…I'll be sad to see it finished.

-Section Divider-

Out of Disaster

Chapter 23 – One Can't Betray Their Own Heart

After her journey into the wastes of Tokyo-3 in search of Shinji, Shinobu had subjected her body to a bevy of hardships never before thrust upon her. The end result of her endeavor was not only her reunion with Shinji but also her sudden drop in health. For days Shinobu's fever raged highly, and she was under the constant watch of either Shinji or Kanako. Misato hadn't returned to the apartment opting to sleep at Nerv in her search for the truth behind the word 'Seele' that she heard Ritsuko utter.

"I'm sorry to put such a burden on you Shinji," Shinobu said in a week voice as Shinji replaced the old towel on Shinobu's head with a fresh one. She wanted to feel more upset at herself, she wanted to feel that she had done wrong, but being cared for by Shinji, seeing him, and talking to him again overwhelmed her with happiness.

Putting the dry towel into the bucket at her bedside, Shinji smiled at her and caressed her cheek with his palm. "Don't worry about that now. You just concentrate on getting better." He couldn't believe shat Shinobu was back in his life. Torn away so suddenly, Shinji believed her gone for good. 'She shouldn't have come here, to this city full of death, but I don't want her to go either.'

Noting how her skin had cooled dramatically from when she collapsed in his arms over a week ago, Shinji could almost bet that Shinobu's fever had finally broken. "Why did you do it Shinobu? Why go through all that?" The words came tumbling out of Shinji's mouth as he found his way to the chair placed next to Shinobu's bed that had been Asuka's before.

A deep foreboding encroached upon Shinobu's mind. 'I was afraid he'd ask that. I don't want him to be mad at me for this, but I couldn't stand being away any longer.' Trying to sit up only to have Shinji gingerly push her back down, "I thought you needed me, that I could help you in some way."

The firm mask of indifference that had been on Shinji's face melted away into a smile. "You won't believe all that's happened since you've been away." Part of Shinji's voice contained bitterness. A lot had happened in the short time the pair had been separated, and it forced Shinji to grow in some ways. "I'll tell you about it when you're feeling better ok?"

As Shinji made to stand Shinobu grasped for his hand, stopping his escape. "I came to you because I love you Shinji, I don't want to lose you again." Cursing her fever that robbed her of the strength to move, Shinobu just held Shinji's hand fearfully. 'A lot could have happened since I was away. Maybe he and Ayanami…maybe I've lost him.' Tears brought up by her fears and insecurities brimmed in her eyes as she felt Shinji's hand tense in her own.

Shinji feared his own betrayal. 'Will she still say she loves me after I tell her all that's happened?' Truly he had done nothing wrong, but in his mind Shinji couldn't shake his feeling of dread. "I'm glad you came Shinobu, I'm just sorry it had to be under such harsh circumstances."

"Don't leave yet, please?" a pleading Shinobu whispered as she tried to summon the power to pull either Shinji to her, or herself up to him. 'If I have lost him, I want to be with him as long as possible before he's gone.' Her wish was granted as the boy smiled again and reclaimed his seat by her bed.

'Surely Kanako won't be upset with me for spending a little more time with her,' Shinji thought of his other current roommate. The past few days those two had gotten to know each other really well. Shinji even considered the slightly older girl a friend, not only for her near rescue of Shinobu, but as her own person. "I'll stay as long as you like."

-Section Divider-

Since her arrival at the Ikari residence, Kanako was constantly busy. She had to tend to Shinobu when Shinji had to go to Nerv, she was working on fixing her phone, and on the off chance she wasn't doing either of those she was talking with Shinji. 'Such a gentle person, much like she is.' Kanako mussed

Taking apart one of Misato's broken alarm clocks that she found in her makeshift room, Kanako was busy attempting to fuse the power supply to her mockery of a telephone. Setting her heating tools down she turned to look at what she didn't know was Asuka's door. 'They're perfect for each other I guess. So kind, yet when needed full of strength.' Letting a rare smile cross her lips, she thought of the fierce look of determination that was on Shinobu's face when she first found her and how out of place that emotion seemed for the girl.

"Lets try this again," the black haired girl said aloud as she connected the last of the battery support. To her shock and surprise she heard a dial tone. Dialing the number to the inn as quickly as possible, Kanako prayed that the connection would last long enough for her to inform her brother about the current situation.

After a few static filled rings Kanako lost her breath as somebody picked up the phone. "Hello, Hinata Dormitory Narusegawa Naru speaking," the voice was flat Kanako noticed, which was wrong for Naru.

"Naru, its Kanako, can you hear me?" Kanako pleaded as she clutched the mangled receiver to her ear. Hearing only static again, Kanako feared the worst and had lost the line. "Naru?"

Hearing an exasperated sigh from the other end, Kanako realized it wasn't the line that was the problem but the speaker. 'Its not my fault she is unsuited for my brother,' Kanako thought having never accepted Naru as Keitaro's promised girl. "Naru this is very important is my brother there?"

For her part Naru wasn't in the best of moods. Too much time had passed since the impromptu room generation that had bolstered the dorms spirits had passed without word from Shinobu. Again in a state of mild depression Naru wasn't in the mood to talk to some odd 'brother lover.' "He's busy right now can I take a message? Is it from Hina-san?"

Not wanting to lose her chance to tell her brother the news because of Naru, Kanako snapped. "Can you stop being a bitch for a minute and listen? I've found Shinobu and I'm currently with her and Shinji."

The insult hadn't fazed Naru at all, she was used to judgmental people. The news however was the true revelation. Thousands of questions of how Kanako even knew Shinobu was missing passed into Naru's mind. What came out was "HOLYCRAP OHMYGOD WHATTHEFUCK!!!!" She then fainted.

Kanako tried to understand the rush of words she heard and the subsequent thud luckily Motoko had heard the outburst and was quickly on the line. "Hello, who is speaking?"

'Ah Motoko,' Kanako sighed in relief Motoko was one of the girls Kanako actually liked. "Motoko I've found Shinobu in Tokyo-3 and am currently nursing her back to health." Happy to finally get word back home about the no doubt runaway Shinobu, Kanako relaxed a bit.

Naru's outburst drawing a crowd around the phone, Motoko turned to the assembled Keitaro, Kitsune, and Su. "Its Kanako, she's found Shinobu." Those few words flowed over the group like a warm breeze. All their worries and fears were suddenly wiped away. "Where are you, we'll come to get you," Motoko said again into the receiver as Keitaro and Kitsune moved Naru to the nearby couch.

Kanako shook her head as she heard the words, "Sorry Motoko but that isn't an option right now, Shinobu won't leave here." And in Kanako's mind that was something to behold. She was envious of the determination Shinobu had, and she'd honor the girl's request to stay.

Bewildered as to why Kanako would put Shinobu in danger, "What do you mean? We have to get the two of you out of that city. It is unsafe for you to remain." Motoko's fingers nervously coiled the phone line. 'What could be so important as to stay in that cursed place?'

"If you'd seen Shinobu as I have, you'd not question me," was Kanako's dry reply. She didn't like it either, but Kanako would not go back on her word to both Shinobu and Shinji about a forced separation. "She's not in any condition to leave now anyway."

The group around the phone at Hinata was having a pow-wow, "We have to convince her to bring Shinobu back," Kitsune whispered harshly to her companions.

Like a lost puppy, Su just whimpered softly as she looked at the phone, "Shinobu's not coming back now?"

"How do we convince Kanako to bring her back though, she's usually very stubborn when it comes to this sort of thing," Keitaro said as they looked at the receiver and heard a few sparse words coming from the other end discussing Shinobu's sudden illness.

Struck by a sudden inspiration, Kitsune smirked at the manager, "We just need a little brotherly pushing to get her to submit." Kitsune was proud of her self for that idea Kanako never went against Keitaro. 'She'll cave the moment Keitaro asks her.'

Seeing how Motoko agreed with Kitsune as she extended her hand with the phone to him, Keitaro took a deep breath. "Kanako, are you sure it's the best idea to stay in that city?"

Kanako's heart leaped in her chest, 'Oniichan.' Could she resist her own heart to protect Shinobu's? Her eyes clenched tight, 'I lost my chance with him already, I won't let that girl lose her chance.' Her eyes opened slowly, "I'm sorry Oniichan but I can't let that happen. I'm going to stay here with her. Shinji can't keep an eye on her all the time."

As Keitaro began to lodge his protest she disconnected the line with a hint of sorrow. 'I will keep both of them safe until they can come back with me.' Pushing herself away from the table, Kanako thought it was time to remind Shinji that he had to go to Nerv. Standing outside the door and listening to the two, 'maybe I'll let them talk a little longer, they need it.'

-Section Divider-

As Kanako informed the blushing Ikari about his obligations, deep in the bowels of Nerv Misato had a meeting to attend. Speaking in secret with Ritsuko, Misato was slowly learning more about Nerv's dirty secrets and ulterior plans. 'But she still hasn't told me what she about the Fifth Child yet.'

Not liking the tactics she had been enforcing, Misato had charmed here way into the guard's heart and was allowed to visit Ritsuko where she'd otherwise have been denied. Flashing her badge and a fake smile at the man, Misato was rewarded with the cell door opening and then shutting behind her.

"Did you bring what I asked for?" was the greeting Misato received as she entered. Ritsuko was slowly forming her final plan. 'If I can't destroy her, I'll just kill.' Taking the wireless laptop from Misato with grasping hands. "This will help things dramatically Misato!"

If Misato were able to see Ritsuko's eyes in the darkness, she'd have called off any relations with the visibly mad doctor. But as the darkness of the cell had yet to be illuminated by Ritsuko's powering up of the portable computer, Misato missed the gleam in Ritsuko's eyes. "So have you given any thought about the Fifth Child yet Ritsuko?" Misato's voice bordered on impatience.

Calling up one of her hand coded cracking devices, Ritsuko disabled the camcorder hidden in her cell. "He's probably the last angel," the blond doctor stated flatly. Now that she had what she needed from Misato, Ritsuko had no further use for her friend and started hammering away at her computer.

Startled by the matter-of-fact manner in which such a bombshell had been dropped Misato just stared for a moment. "Wait, how can he be the last angel? Why would this Seele just send us an angel?" Watching how her friend's face showed no signs of care or even consideration about the questions asked, Misato came to a conclusion. "You knew this all along didn't you?"

Never looking up from her hacking job, "Seele funds Nerv Misato. They've been pulling the strings the whole time." Accessing confidential information, pilot rosters, and uncountable other sources of information, Ritsuko's greatest and final solution was being created and Misato was a distraction. "Gendo has had an ulterior motive, they're trying to keep him in check."

Misato didn't question whether Ritsuko was lying or not. Watching her friend turn her once brilliant mind into a fevered rush of keystrokes, Misato doubted Ritsuko even knew she was still there. "I have to do something about this." Knocking on the door and calling for the guard to let her out, Misato had a lot to do and she didn't know how much time she had to do it in.

-Section Divider-

"Why do you keep her around Gendo, she's a massive liability now," Fuyutsuki said as the pair watched Misato leaving Ritsuko's cell. Kozo didn't like what he had become in the pursuit of their goal but they had come to far to fail now. "Can't we send her to a different branch if we still need her?"

Gendo could feel his own anticipation building, all things were coming together and soon he'd be reunited with his beloved Yui. "Let her plot and plan her schemes. They'll all fail in the end." Hunched over his desk with his hands stippled. "To be safe though keep a man on Major Katsuragi."

The ease to which Gendo was letting Akagi maneuver was appalling to Kozo. "But she's already hacked into the Magi, what if she…" Kozo's dialogue was silences as Gendo's hand slammed on the desk.

"I've been planning on this Sensei. Seele will soon make its final move against us and we need her here to combat any computer assaults." Gendo had more on his mind that Kozo realized, he'd spoken to Rei earlier in the day and was stunned to say the least. 'She's not following my orders, she'll need to be forced.' But now Gendo only knew of one way to force Rei's actions, his son.

Readjusting his collar Fuyutsuki cleared his throat. "I'll assign some section-2 agents to follow the Major." Handing Gendo another file, "What about the Fifth Child, born on the day of Second Impact, and sent directly from Seele. Surely it's a trap of some kind."

Pushing his glasses up to the peak of his nose, "Yes he is, and they did a poor job of hiding it from us. They apparently don't take much stock in us anymore." Gendo smiled ruefully at the irony. 'Those old men will not stop me now that I'm this close.'

"Anything else sir?" Kozo asked as he prepared to leave to fulfill his orders. The comatose Second Child, the now seemingly rebelling First Child, the unknown Third Child, and the trap that was the Fifth Child Kozo didn't know what major problem needed addressing first. Gendo's answer to him was 'no' and Kozo left, feeling more afraid now than any other time in his life.

-Section Divider-

Pulling his plug suit on, Shinji felt oddly calm given the circumstances. Since he'd been reunited with Shinobu, he'd just felt a lot better. He'd had many conversations with both Rei and Kaworu in that time and those ended with mixed results.

His time with Rei was the most confusing. Often she'd appear before him proceeding or after a test and they'd talk at length. 'She's getting a lot better, maybe she IS the same Rei I fell in love with,' Shinji thought as he pushed the pressurization switch. But then he remembered how the majority of their meetings ended. At one point or another Rei would become lost to her passions and if Shinji wasn't totally observant she'd initiate an often overzealous kiss, voluntarily or not. When such events occurred, Kaworu always seemed to appear and chase Rei away.

'Something tells me that they just don't get along,' Shinji thought as he sank into the bench. To Shinji, Kaworu seemed to enjoy provoking Rei. While Shinji was glad to not let his own passions cause for him and Rei to make a mistake, it was just odd how he was always there in time. 'Rei…I loved her, still do, but is she really the same? The more time passes I think she is. But what about Shinobu?'

Grabbing his head in confusion, Shinji momentarily cursed his joyous reunion with Shinobu. When she was gone he didn't have to make a choice, he had none to make. But then Rei had her accident, then the revelations about her past, but now she was back and slowly becoming her old self. "I just don't know what to do."

"You walk down the hall and take a left," Kaworu said with a half chuckle. Undressing by Shinji and donning his own plug suit, Kaworu smiled widely at the boy. 'It pains me for what I must soon do to you Shinji, but I have no choice,' the angelic boy's mind spoke.

Jumping up lightly from his seat in surprise, Shinji hadn't heard his comrade walk into the changing room. "Kaworu, how are you today?" Shinji couldn't hide his smile as Kaworu looked at him. Something about Kaworu set Shinji at ease. 'I'm glad he's here, he's been a great help to me.'

"Nothing I can complain about. You seem to have something on your mind lately, want to talk?" Kaworu asked as he finished donning his own suit and the pair headed towards the testing bay. 'If I am correct it has something to do with that wretch that is attempting to be human.'

Nearing the bay, Rei joined the two boys as she slide next to Shinji. "Shinji, how are you feeling today?" Rei's hand traced Shinji's back and came to a rest wrapped around his left arm. "Will we be able to speak after the tests again? You have been busy." Rei's hushed tone spoke of urgency and wanting.

Cutting Shinji off before he could respond, Kaworu said, "Ayanami-san maybe you should give Shinji some space. You appear to be bothering him." Leaning forward enough to look in Rei's eyes as he spoke, he saw a glint of malice residing. "Shinji can't be expected to hold your hand through everything can he?"

Raising his hand in Rei's defense, Shinji muttered softly, "Its ok Kaworu, Rei's had a hard time lately. Of course I'll talk with you Rei." He hoped that each time they talked Rei recovered a portion of her now apparent gaps in memory. Shinji's hopes were that those gaps were what resulted in Rei's sudden outbursts of physical affection.

The trio walked the remaining distance in silence, Rei with a semi look of contempt on her face, Shinji blushing softly, and Kaworu a trifle perturbed. The tests didn't elevate anybodies feelings.

-Section Divider-

After the battery of synchronization tests run by Maya ended, Kaworu quickly spoke to Shinji about his duties about returning home. Shinji had only mentioned to both of his fellow active pilots that he had responsibilities at home, he'd not mentioned Shinobu's return for fear Nerv would relocate her. Shinji thanked his friend for the reminded and headed off in the direction Rei had walked to. Unknown by Shinji, Kaworu followed.

Rei was making a lot of progress in sorting out her feelings. She'd been able to push the callings made upon her angelic heritage, but was informed by Gendo of her responsibilities in the end. Her mind was troubled by that idea. She would have Shinji, but she wouldn't have him to herself. She did know one thing without a doubt, Shinji was the love of her life. 'I will do anything for him.'

But that devotion came at a price, she relied upon him to help her remember who she once was. Her talks were bastions of peace in her turbulent life, but 'The Fifth' always ruined them. Rei knew he was an angel and she would, when the time came, protect Shinji from him. But now was not the time to think of negatives, 'He's coming to speak with me. Alone.'

Shinji's soft call for her caught her attention and she waved him over to her bench by a wall of vending machines. Over her time of self-reflecting and attempts to reclaim her past, Rei was repeatedly bombarded by one word she didn't understand. "Shinji can you tell me who or what is Shinobu?"

Taking a sudden deep breath, Shinji's eyes dilated, 'She's totally forgotten about Shinobu too?' Taking his seat next to Rei, Shinji planned his next words carefully. "Rei, Shinobu is another girl that likes me." Shinji had long admitted that both Rei and Shinobu liked if not loved him, as he did them, and that was the cause for the two girls dislike for one another.

That didn't sound possible to Rei, "She is another that pursues you? She would take you from me?" Her voice sounded weak and frail at that moment. Leaning against the wall, Rei added that name into her mental registry as a major threat. "She is gone thought, correct?"

'I can't have Rei upset over this, I don't know what I'm going to do but I can't tell her Shinobu's living at my place right now.' Shinji didn't want to lie, but he didn't want to hurt Rei or Shinobu unnecessarily. "I don't know where she is to be honest Rei," which was true to a small extent. Shinji still felt bad saying that though.

Just nodding, Rei leaned over and rested her head on Shinji's shoulders. Soon she was a washed by the calming affect Shinji radiated. It was a sense of closure, that everything was as it should be and no other problems needed addressing. "Can we stay like this for a while?"

Putting his arm around Rei's waist, Shinji smiled. 'She's had so much pain in her life too. Why must everybody suffer so much?' Shinji thought as he held Rei in his arms. "Of course we can," Shinji muttered as Rei was lulled into a light slumber. As she dozed Shinji berated himself, he'd not chosen either of them yet, and he felt it was wrong to both. He'd technically chosen Rei after Shinobu had left, but now that she was back, was it fair to Rei? Was she still HIS Rei? Shinji didn't know. He wished to understand but such was not for him.

'I lost them both and now they are both back. I don' t want to hurt them but how can I not?' Shinji thought as he moved a stray lock of Rei's hair away from her face. If Kaworu didn't hate Rei he'd have found her actions almost cute, but being what she was he detested her for clinging to the object he sought.

-Section Divider-

"Feeling any better now?" Kanako asked from her position in the chair next to Shinobu's bed. Shinji was late getting home so Kanako took it upon herself to cook Shinobu's meal.

Sipping her soup slowly, Shinobu nodded. Wiping a little runoff away from her lips, "Much better now, I think I'm ready to start helping around here." Sitting up and flexing her arms in a comedic show of improvement, Kanako couldn't help but chuckle lightly.

Covering her mouth with her hand, "So it seems. So how are you doing?" Kanako never took her eyes off of Shinobu's. She had the slight impression that Shinobu was hiding something from her and Shinji but wouldn't call her out on it until Shinobu was well.

Setting the soup bowl on the nightstand, "I told you Kanako, I'm feeling much better now." Honestly Shinobu was tired of being bedridden and couldn't wait to start moving around again.

Kanako's bangs just waved as she shook her head, "I'm not talking about your fever. How are you doing? You're here now, with him, was it worth it?" She hoped Shinobu said that it was, or this whole journey and her betraying Keitaro was for naught.

The truth of the matter now exposed, Shinobu's head and her heart sank. "He said a lot has happened since we've been parted. That he'll talk to me about it when I'm feeling better." With quivering hands, Shinobu grasped at Kanako. "Maybe he's going to tell me that he's chosen Ayanami over me. Or that he wants me to go, or…or…"

As Shinobu's worries overtook her and the few shakes became a tremor, Kanako held the girl awkwardly. Never being one for physical displays of comfort, Kanako didn't know if she was doing well or not, but soon Shinobu calmed. "You had faith in him before, what made you change your mind?"

It wasn't Shinobu's faith in Shinji that had wavered but her belief that she was good enough for him. "I don't deserve him Kanako-san. He's fighting for all of us, suffering for us, and for me now, how can I be worthy of that?"

"Is he worthy of you Shinobu? You've never asked for anything of him. You've only thought of helping others. You are an attractive, smart, and caring woman why do you think he deserves more than that?" Kanako honestly said. Knowing that they shy cook had a self image problem, Kanako opted to try and bolster her feelings.

"You…you think so?" Shinobu asked as her body further calmed. Her eyes locked with Keitaro's sisters looking for any sign of denial or dishonesty.

Wanting to laugh at how quickly Shinobu changed her emotions as of late Kanako just nodded. "You're a very special girl Shinobu. You don't doubt him so don't doubt yourself either." Hearing the door close behind her, Kanako turned to see the object of their conversation walking over.

"Feeling better Shinobu?" Shinji asked from over Kanako's shoulder. Finding her sitting up and smiling was a good sign for him though. With no other chairs, Shinji opted to be a little bold and sat on the bedside.

Nodding again with a bit more energy, Shinobu affirmed that she was much better. "Shinji, you said earlier that you wanted to tell me about what happened while we've been separate. Can you tell me now?" Despite the fear that had grown in Shinobu's heart, she knew she'd never be more ready to hear it.

Shinji shifted uncomfortable as he sat, he looked between Kanako and Shinobu. As Kanako readjusted her position in the chair and looked expectantly at him, Shinji guessed that Kanako wanted to hear the tale as well. Closing his eyes and steadying his already frazzled nerves, "If you want to know I'll tell you both."

In her mind Kanako was proud of the boy, many men would have waited until a better situation had presented itself, or had asked for bystanders to leave. But Shinji's honor in this endeavor went untarnished. "Proceed when you are ready Shinji-kun," Kanako instructed.

Over the following hour informed the two girls of the time since he'd last seen Shinobu. He started by talking about Asuka. Shinji told them of Asuka's battles and her unfortunate downturn and hospitalization. Shinobu wept softly for a brief time at Asuka's hardships. Shinji next went on in detail about Misato's absences following what both Shinji and Shinobu heard from Kaji's last phone call.

Kanako asked Shinji a few questions about Kaji, as the name seemed vaguely familiar to her. After the questions subsided Shinji started to tell the girls about Rei. He started with the truth about Rei's origin. Shinobu gasped and Kanako shook her head slowly. Both girls' minds thought the same thing, 'such a tragedy to be forced on a woman.'

Shinji then told Shinobu about his perceived relationship with Rei. All the while Shinji's eyes were downcast and full of fear. As his dialogue concluded he sneaked a glance at Shinobu and found her face unreadable. Kanako excused herself from the room, 'he did nothing wrong. Anybody facing the problems he is would have done much more than seek minor creature comfort.'

Shinobu thought exactly the same. "Shinji, how do you think I feel right now?" Her tone was masked as well as her emotions. Grabbing Shinji's hand to force his attention back to her she waited for his response.

Not clenching his hand around Shinobu's Shinji spoke, "You probably feel betrayed. That after all that suffering you did to get here that I've forgotten about you, that I'm a terrible person." His heart falling with every line he spoke, Shinji had no expectations for Shinobu's actions.

As Shinji stared into space, Shinobu leaned over to him and lifted his chin. "Shinji look at me. Do I seem upset to you?" Before Shinji was given even the slightest chance to speak Shinobu smothered his lips with her own.

Outside the door, Kanako heard a crash, which she correctly associated with Shinobu falling atop of Shinji and landing on the floor. 'Guess they worked it out,' she thought as she prayed for their happiness.

Sadly the kiss had no chance to develop into anything else as Shinji's emergency cel phone started to ring. It was Misato instructing him to hurry back to Nerv in preparation for the next and thought last battle.

-Section Divider-

As Shinji made his way home, a sleepy Rei made her way towards the Nerv elevator that would take her to the cafeteria, she'd ran out of food at her apartment. As the elevator door began to close a pale hand caught it, forced it open, and the intruder got onboard.

Rei's eyes bore deeply into Kaworu's as he did the same. Neither Child had wished for this encounter but now they had no options left. Rei was the first to speak, "Why have you been interfering with us?"

His bemused face never dropping, Kaworu shrugged his shoulders and slide a hand into his pocket. "I don't think you deserve him," he said openly and without pause.

Nose scrunched up in irritation, Rei could feel a slow rage building in her. "You are to refrain from meeting with Shinji." Her tone had a lingering finality to it bordering on threatening.

Leaning against the elevator wall, "Ayanami, you shouldn't even exist. You're a blemish on not only humanity but also what they tried to make you in the image of." Smiling still Kaworu could almost feel the hate radiating from the girl before him. "Shinji is a very special human, one that would be wasted on a half breed."

Letting her combat experience take over, Rei charged the boy as her emotions overcame her. She deserved far more happiness in life than she was given, and to be told she should have received less was crushing. Slamming her palm against the side of the boy's face for the cruel words he spoke, Rei got a small satisfaction as Kaworu fell to the ground. 'I love him, I love Shinji and I will not have this thing telling me that I am unworthy.'

Blood trickling down his lip, Kaworu's smile never faded. "Touchy aren't we Ayanami. Would you hit him like this as well if he questioned you?" Kaworu went to stand up but Rei kicked his hand out from underneath him sending back to the elevator floor.

The door opened and Rei stepped out. "You were warned," was all she said as she walked away. Maya seeing the exchange could only walk over to the fallen boy.

"Are you alright Nagisa-kun?" the young tech asked helping the boy to his feat. Maya had never really kept up with the love interests of the pilots so she was out of the loop as to why Rei would have assaulted the new pilot.

Dusting himself off and taking care of the blood that flowed down his chin, Kaworu felt the full pull of his lineage at that moment. "I'm fine. Ibuki-san this way leads to the Evangelion hangers correct?" He started walking before Maya confirmed his question, the name Kaworu had no meaning at that point, he was Tabris, he was the last, and he was going home.

-Section Divider-

It was the first time Shinji heard the term Terminal Dogma before. Somehow an angel breached security and was quickly descending towards it. His mission was simple reach the target and then neutralize it before it reached 'The Door of God.'

As he loaded into Eva-01 he asked, "What about Kaworu, won't he be assisting me?" Shinji's vision wavered as the LCL filled his plug and did its work on him. As he waited for Misato, who he was seeing for the first time in over a week, he ran and jumped into open shaft that would lead him to his target.

"Shinji, he is the angel, Kaworu has been identified as the last angel," Misato informed him much to his disbelief. The moment she had reached a place outside of the Nerv brig she had tests done on Kaworu's blood to insure his origin. After they came back, Misato called Shinji and lead him to this state.

Yelling, "I don't believe that! Kaworu can't be the last angel." Shinji didn't want to believe his new friend was an enemy. That he'd been betrayed again and would soon lose another person precious to him. So as his Eva quickly fell towards his fateful encounter with Asuka's Unit-02 he expected Misato to tell him she had been mistaken.

She didn't do that. "You have to accept it Shinji. You have to stop him or we all die!" Misato would have said more but the comm. line suddenly severed. With no way of knowing the outcome of the battle Misato set Makoto on his own course. Destroy the base if Shinji isn't heard from in ten minutes.

When Shinji saw Kaworu hovering in front of Unit-02 it drove the fact home to him, he had been betrayed. "Kaworu! What are you doing? Stop this?" Shinji willed Unit-01 to deflect the sudden attack by Unit-02. Both units engaged the other with their progressive knives.

"I'm glad it was you that came Shinji, I wanted to apologize," Kaworu's smile was no longer present it was replaced with a frown. He couldn't deny his heritage anymore he wasn't as strong as the humans. 'I am sorry for this Shinji.'

Shinji's rebuttal was cut short as the Unit's crashed to the ground in a large mass. Seeing Kaworu moving towards a now opening door, Shinji moved to intervene only to be stopped by the still active Unit-02. Begging Kaworu to stop, Shinji clawed at the hand of Unit-02 hoping for release.

Nothing objected Kaworu's advance into the deepest section of Nerv. Preparing his soul for the reception of his father, Kaworu gazed up at what he had anticipated was Adam. 'Red mask…seven eyes that isn't,' Tabris's heart filled with bitterness and sorrow he had been denied his last wish. "It's Lillith."

Seconds later the giant hand of Unit-01 enclosed Tabris's tiny form. Feeling his AT Field eroding, the angel looked for the source, and found it looking gleefully at him. Rei was standing beside Unit-01 without the pilots notice, and she was smiling at him. 'So she will watch me die as well. It is to late to warn Shinji of her as well.'

"Kaworu tell me why? Why did you do that to me?" Shinji sobbed into his LCL without noticing. His hands clenched the controls of his mecha to imprison but not kill the angel in his grasp.

Looking directly into Unit-01's eyes and into Shinji's the angel smiled one last time. "Because you deserve to live, you have the right to be alive. Now give me peace."

Hours later the Nerv technicians cleaned the bloody remains of the final angel from Unit-01's hands. Rei was busy comforting the pilot.

-Section Divider-

"The last angel has been destroyed," Gendo said as Kozo took his place at his side.

Kozo felt terrible for the burden placed upon Ikari's son. To kill a comrade and friend at his age was beyond traumatic. "Seele will not sit silently any longer, what do we do now to prepare?"

Gendo could feel the entity in his palm quiver and grow yes time had finally come. "We will begin to fortify our defenses, Seele will attack soon and when they do we will unleash our own plan."

"As for Rei's place in this?" Kozo asked as he viewed the video feed of Rei consoling the crying Third Child. 'She is her own person now, despite what Akagi tried to do.'

His sick smile hidden by his gloved hands, "She will do what I tell her to do, or watch him die at my hands." Gendo didn't want to kill his own son, but for his goal, he'd kill the whole human race.

-End of Chapter-

Author notes, well one more chapter to go and then the epilogue. Been working on this story for so long I'll be sad to have it end. But all good things have to come to an end. It's a funny way of thinking of how much of a story came from a little joke story session.

I hope you liked this chapter, and this story so far. Glad you stayed with me this whole time and I'll try not to disappoint you with the remainder.

Ja mata

Zentrodie (zentrodie-at-secondimpact-com www-dot-geocities-dot-com-slash-zentrodie-dot-geo)

-Omake-

Shinji then told Shinobu about his perceived relationship with Rei. All the while Shinji's eyes were downcast and full of fear. As his dialogue concluded he sneaked a glance at Shinobu and found her face unreadable. Kanako excused herself from the room, 'he did nothing wrong. Anybody facing the problems he is would have done much more than seek minor creature comfort.'

Shinobu thought exactly the same. "Shinji, how do you think I feel right now?" Her tone was masked as well as her emotions. Grabbing Shinji's hand to force his attention back to her she waited for his response.

Not clenching his hand around Shinobu's Shinji spoke, "You probably feel betrayed. That after all that suffering you did to get here that I've forgotten about you, that I'm a terrible person." His heart falling with every line he spoke, Shinji had no expectations for Shinobu's actions.

Shinobu gently lifted Shinji's chin so he could look her in the eyes. The sight sent shivers down Shinji's back. Shinobu was radiating a black aura and her left fist was clenched tightly with rage. "Shinji-kun……"

"Y-yes Shinobu?" Shinji's eyes were focused on that twitching rage filled fist. 'Maybe I should have left out that last part about…'

"YOU PERVERT!" Shinobu yelled and the punch came. Not the left fist as Shinji thought, no that was a ruse to divert his focus. Learning well from Naru, Shinobu delievered her new patented 'Shinobu-pissed-off-assault-punch' sending Shinji into the wall.

As Shinji flew through the door Kanako snuck over to him. "You didn't tell her about us did you?" She asked quietly looked at the girl through the hole in the wall.


	24. Stand and fight or surrender and perish

Standard Disclaimer!

Well first work for the New Year for me

Hope you all had a happy holiday season regardless of your beliefs, and I hope the New Year is a joyful one for you. As you know this is the last official chapter of Out of Disaster. I'll be posting two epilogues for it, so there will be a little more, but this is the official 'end' of the story.

I'd like to thank all of you that read this far and supported me with this story. It was a long two-year trip from start to completion but I'm glad I did it. Now more Love Hina/ Evangelion stories are up and I'm glad.

So again I'd like to thank all of you for reading this sad little story of mine. A lot of changes occurred in my planning and ideas for it. Originally Shinji and Rei became an item way in the beginning and Shinji and Shinobu started a friendship type relationship until Rei died, then Shinobu comforted Shinji and they paired up.

That didn't happen, and I'm glad I changed it. The Omake were kinda odd at times to. But that's neither here nor there.

Well enough of this talking, you're here for a finale aren't you? I know I am! LETS STAND TALL AND SHAKE THE PILLARS OF HEAVEN!

-Section Divider-

Out of Disaster

Chapter 24 – Stand and fight or surrender and perish

Misato wanted to be there for Shinji after he was forced to kill his friend turned enemy. So as the boy was taken out of his Evangelion, she sat thinking. She had too much to do and very little time to prepare. Thanks to Ritsuko's announcement Misato learned the truth behind Nerv and Seele, and that meant she had to prepare for either side to make a move.

With all the angels dead, Misato would have thought their need was at an end, but then Ritsuko's words kept playing in her head over and over again. 'Something is going on here that the Commander hasn't told us.' As that thought continued to assault her mind, Misato delved deeper into Nerv's files with the help of Kaji's last present to her.

Seated inside Casper, Misato's laptop was directly connected into Nerv's mainframe and bypassing all the firewalls that Ritsuko had installed. Misato took a moment to look at the HUD display on her laptop to find Rei hugging the crying Third Child. 'I wonder how much of that thing is the old Rei and how much is Ritsuko's work.' Misato thought sadly before she noticed the blinking email icon on her screen. 'Now what is I?'

From Unknown 

_Katsuragi Seele is planning on attacking Nerv in two days. The enclosed image files are all I can send to assist you._

To say Misato was dubious was an understatement. A lot of crackpots had tried 'helping' Nerv in the past with false information. And seeing how her newfound information came without a name to help add credence to the claim she was tempted to not even check the attached files. 'Bet it's a virus or something some dumb kid sent.' But they knew of Seele so they couldn't have been that ignorant a part of Misato's brain said, and it was that part that drove her to open the files.

The breath was stolen from her body as Misato opened the first file. It was an image of a monstrous white Evangelion being loaded into a plane by JSSDF soldiers. 'My Kami-sama they are planning an assault!' With trembling fingers, the prone woman opened the next file. Finding the schematics for what she now knew was the Mass Production Series Evangelion, Misato was privy to even more bad news.

"They all have S2 engines," her voice was small and weak. The term Mass Produced came with weighty connotation. Soon not only the JSSDF assault force, but also an unknown number of Evangelions' that didn't require an external power source would attack Nerv. But Nerv's Eva units were superior to dummy plug controlled units, how could the JSSDF think they could win? Misato answered her own question "By killing our pilots first."

Slamming the screen against the walls of the Magi, the tired Major wanted to cry. They had won! He had finally won! Shinji was supposed to be freed from this curse and leave this town, but now he was on the hit list for death. 'Why can't that boy catch a break?' Misato was thinking as she crawled out of her hiding place. She'd get Shinji to base soon, but first she had to let the untrained staff of Nerv know that they'd just been fired.

"I don't get paid enough for this shit," Misato said trying to lighten her own spirits she failed.

-Section Divider-

After crying for the loss of Kaworu in Rei's arms, Shinji thanked the girl who at the time seemed lost in thought and went home. He was hurt by the death of his friend, but Motoko's training came to his mind again. 'Kaworu didn't want to destroy humanity. If I didn't kill him we'd all be dead.' Taking a deep breath Shinji and had a tiny smile knowing it was better to die at the hands of a friend than in cold blood by a stranger.

Opening the door to his apartment, the Third Child was greeted by a loud yelp and thud. Peering around the obstructed door, Shinji found Shinobu dazed and lying on the floor. "Shinobu are you alright?" he asked as he slide into the room and knelt by the prone girl.

Her eyes spinning and her vision hazy, Shinobu tried to sit up under her own power only to have Shinji help her. She had fallen asleep leaning against the door as she waited for him to return. Kanako told her that it might not be till late and retired herself for the night, but Shinobu didn't listen. So when Shinji tired to get in, Shinobu was woken from her light slumber and sent into a panic. "I'm fine, really I am!"

The sheer oddness of his homecoming sent Shinji into a fit of laughter. He needed something like that to help him cope and Shinobu performed admirably. Offering his hand to the recovering girl, Shinji pulled Shinobu up to her feet. "I'd ask if I woke you up, but I don't think I need to," Shinji finished with another chuckle.

Shaking the fatigue out of her head, Shinobu could almost feel that something was wrong with Shinji. She couldn't tell why she knew something happened but she knew it all the same. So when Shinji sat at the kitchen table, she sat next to him and took his hand into hers. "What happened Shinji? You rushed out of here so fast and its so late now…what happened?"

Squeezing Shinobu's hand, Shinji's eyes clenched shut. He had cried a lot for the death of Kaworu, and he didn't want to cry anymore about it. "Kaworu is dead, he was the last angel." Shinji knew that Shinobu had never met the boy, and all she knew of Kaworu was what he told her, so when he heard her start crying he was shocked. "Shinobu?"

'How many more need to die? Why do they even need to die?' Shinobu's mind reeled at the news. "I'm so sorry for you Shinji, he was your friend." Shinobu moved from her chair and embraced Shinji lightly. Her tears were absorbed into his shirt as Shinji's arms wrapped around the crying girl.

'She's so caring,' Shinji couldn't help be realize, as Shinobu cried for the boy she never meet. "Lets go to bed Shinobu, it's late," he said in hushed tones as he led Shinobu towards her temporary room. "And it looks like we both could use some sleep." Opening the door to Asuka's room, Shinji felt Shinobu's grip on his shirt tighten.

"For tonight, could I," Shinobu's face started to glow red as she stalled and gathered her courage to speak, "could I stay in your room?" The fear she saw in his face when he ran off earlier that day, the doleful tolling of the angel siren, and her talking with Kanako pushed her onward. 'I almost lost him so many times, but now I have him.' Looking into Shinji's eyes, she could see him debating it, "please?"

The last pleading word from Shinobu's lips sent him over the edge as he smiled and headed towards his room with her still in his arms. He had lost much in his short life, but now with all the angels defeated he could start rebuilding his life. 'And I could use her support,' he thought. "I'd be honored if you would."

As the two timidly walked into Shinji's small room and bashfully got into his futon, both were nervous. Both thinking, 'we should just sleep right? Its to soon for anything else.' Shinji found his arms wrapped around Shinobu as pressed her back against his chest as they lied down. The warmth was intoxicating and soon both tired teens fell into one of the best nights sleep either had had in a long time. Both thought as sleep stole over them, 'this nightmare is finally over.'

Sadly they were wrong.

-Section Divider-

As Misato let the bulk of Nerv know that they no longer had a job and Shinji and Shinobu snuggled into bed, Rei was lying down for sleep as well. She was glad that the Kaworu was dead. 'He continually infringed upon my attempts to be with Shinji,' she thought as she lied her head down.

Shinji, holding the crying boy in her arms did something to her. To be more precise, seeing Shinji crying had struck a cord inside Rei's mind and she couldn't comprehend why. Her memories were still mostly dark and muddled. 'They don't seem to be my memories,' Rei couldn't resist believing. "He didn't seem to be happy."

"That is because he wasn't, and they are your memories," a voice called from out of nowhere. Rei's memory of Shinji crying over her after the Fifth angel had finally started to jog her memory.

As Rei's eyes opened, the girl realized she was no longer in her apartment and wasn't alone anymore. Before her was a girl that looked exactly like her, but adorned in a plug suit. "Who are you? I am the last." Rei said to the stranger whose head was down.

The other Rei looked at her t-shirt wearing companion. Her eyes were filled with sadness. "What have you been doing to Shinji? Your actions are terrible." The plugsuit Rei said as she continued to stare.

Confused at the accusation, Rei's voice lacked the usual monotone quality it often had. "But I wish to be with him. To show my love for him."

Slowly shaking her head the other Rei replied, "There are other ways. We were not like that yet and so you scare him. Have you truly forgotten what made him special to us? What made us special to him?" The other Rei made a step forward.

Tears started to form in Rei's eyes. She had been lost for as long as she could remember. All she knew was the calling to be with Shinji. "I don't know how else to be. I don't remember anything. He comforts me, is calming, but I don't know how else to show to him…" She stopped as she felt arms embrace her.

The other Rei hovered above her and comforted her. "This was all he wanted, all we needed." Touching her forehead with her counterpart, "I know it has been hard for you, it was for me as well, but together we can remember."

The fear of that knowledge was great, but so was the fear of being abandoned by her one source of joy. "What I have been doing was wrong?" She could feel the other her shaking her head no. "What must I do?"

Slowly the two Reis' started to phase into one being, but before the other Rei vanished, "All you need to do is remember." And then two became one, and Rei's memory, all of her memory had returned. And she was ashamed of her actions, but knew at the time she knew no better. Gripping her shoulders tightly, Rei planned to make up for her past actions, but a sound ripped her away.

Her phone was ringing and the sound woke her from her sleep. Answering the device, Rei was given her last command. After the man on the other end hung up so did she. Setting the phone down by the glasses of the man to whom she had just been talking, Rei took them into her hands. 'He used me for his own needs. Lied to me about my purpose. I am not a doll. I am not his tool. But it is thanks to him I have life, and that I meet Shinji.'

Her hands clenched the fragile frame and lens. 'I honor the fact that I owe him that much, but I will no longer be his tool.' Rei looked out the window and saw the moon shining brightly, dropping the shattered remains of her once proud possession, Rei headed to Nerv to fulfill a need, but whose need she didn't yet know.

-Section Divider-

Impatience and anxiety were the words of the day for Misato. The sun had just crested the sky and she had yet to have even a few moments peace. She just finished ruining the day of many former Nerv employees. 'Not like I want to fill out condolence cards for them dying,' Misato thought sickly as she headed towards her apartment.

She had left Makoto in charge of preparing the remaining staff for the inevitable as she said she'd go get Shinji. "Grab him, some cloths, and we'll stay holed up in Nerv until this mess is over." She said softly to herself in an attempt to persuade herself that they had a chance of surviving. The odds weren't in their favor however.

Kicking the door open, Misato wanted to be in and out of the apartment as quickly as possible. "Shinji get up its we have to go now!" She yelled into the still quiet apartment. Making her way into the kitchen for a quick cup of coffee to wake her frazzled brain up, the agitation of things kept crawling deeper into her. 'Who warned us about this? How many of those damn things do they have, and…' Finishing off her coffee in record time Misato voiced her last concern. "Why aren't you up yet Shinji?"

She felt bad abandoning him for the past few days. Misato knew that Shinji had been dealing with a lot of problems, but now wasn't the time to be having a breakdown. 'I'll make it up to you afterwards Shinji, but please help me out with this one.' Walking to his door, Misato stopped. 'So will he be crying, catatonic, curled in a ball, what…' Again remorse for her action hit her.

Pulling the door open and turning on the light, Misato's eyes widened. "Oh hell! SHINJI! What is she doing here?" Misato screamed as she noticed Shinobu's now waking form as well as Shinji's. "We don't have time for this Shinji get up were going to Nerv." Misato couldn't believe her eyes, but she had to accept what they told her. Shinobu was sleeping in Shinji's room, that she had no idea how long Shinobu had even been in Tokyo-3.

His brain slowly adapting to the waking world, Shinji saw a visually agitated Misato. "Misato-san its not what it looks like." Shinji said assuming her anger came from his choice in sleeping arrangements. He blushed as Shinobu sat up and dabbed her eyes with her arm and smiled at him.

Following Shinji's line of sight, Shinobu quickly drew the sheets over up to her face, "Katsuragi-san good morning." Such an awakening wasn't something the young girl had anticipated, not after Misato had been gone for so long. 'I guess she's upset with us, but we didn't do anything.'

For a moment, Misato's face lightened at the sure innocence of the two teens. 'They think I'm upset for them sleeping in the same bed.' Misato was quick to note both were clothed and their was no lingering smell of sex in the air. "Shinji, Shinobu get up and dressed we're going to Nerv now, I'll explain on the way."

Shutting the door behind her, Misato heard the two talking and getting ready. 'At least one good thing has happened since I've been away.' But the truth was Shinobu was going to be a liability not a benefit. "Maybe I should leave her. She's untrained, unprepared, and could be used as a hostage if Seele knows anything about her relationship with Shinji."

"She won't be left behind, I'm going with you and I'll watch her," a voice said flatly from Misato's side. Kanako had been roused from her slumber by Misato's loud declarations. Fully dressed and ready to go, Kanako wasn't about to let Shinobu stay in a place where Misato was hell pressed to get Shinji away from. "So maybe you should tell me what's got you so agitated."

Seeing Kanako looking at her Misato's heart dropped another notch, "Oh hell not another one of you! How many of Shinji's girlfriends are here right now?" Misato exclaimed in a defeatist tone. She wanted to grab Shinji and go, now she had to worry about the damn creepy girl from the Inn, "Is the bitch here too? That would just make my day complete."

"No, Naru isn't here," Kanako said as she gauged Misato's reactions. 'Things must be bad or she wouldn't be this upset.' Leading the now visibly tired major to the kitchen, Kanako fixed a small meal for her. "Talk."

Glad to sit down, Misato felt the weight of the world on her shoulders. Downing another cup of coffee and the re-warmed supper from the last night, Misato told Kanako all that she knew. "So now I have to take two civilians with me back to a base that will be attacked in fear that the men attacking us might take you two hostage to force Shinji into action." It pissed Misato off to have to admit it was for Shinji's well being she was doing something so stupid. 'But Shinji would do anything to keep Shinobu safe, and I bet Seele knows that.'

"Is all that true Misato-san?" Shinji asked from behind her as he readjusted his shirt. He had heard most of what his guardian said. "They'd try to do something to them?" Shinobu was quick to latch onto his arm, in as much of fear as affection.

Misato just dropped her head, 'So much for keeping him in the dark about this.' With her hands tied, Misato ushered the three into her car and was soon speeding back to the relative safety of the Geo-Front. 'Just how safe this place is I don't know. But Shinji seems to be in better spirits than I thought after this whole mess. Guess I should be thanking those two girls.'

-Section Divider-

The ride to Nerv was made in silence. Shinji and Shinobu sat huddled together in the back seat while Misato and Kanako in the front. Misato was pleasantly surprised by how calmly the group seemed to be taking the incoming threat. She wished she were as calm about it. Upon arrive at the Geo-Front Misato deposited the trio in an abandoned lab. She deemed it the safest place, as nobody would likely check it.

"Now Shinji, if you hear anything odd, I send word to, or you get the feeling that something has gone wrong I need you in Unit-01 as soon as you can get there ok?" Misato informed the only viable pilot of his task. She had to head up to the command bridge and see how Makoto was handling things in her absence.

Giving the stowaways a sidelong glance, Shinji nodded in confirmation. "I'll head to the hangers if I suspect anything or you tell me to." He didn't want to think about fighting people, but if they were planning on killing them he really had no choice. Before Misato could shut the door, "What about food?"

Shinobu smiled bashfully as Misato stopped and looked perplexed. "I brought some food with me. I got it while you were talking in the kitchen." Her voice contained a bit of pride as her actions served to help not only herself but Kanako and Shinji as well.

Taking Shinobu's bag and going through the contents, Kanako nodded. "This should last us a good while. We'll know what's happening by the time we run out." Misato walked back to the shy girl and patted her head before telling them all to stay quiet and keep out of danger before heading to the bridge.

As the door shut, Shinji sighed heavily. "I thought that after we defeated the angels this would all be over." Taking a seat on one of the two lab tables, Shinji felt the strain of the last few days catching up with him.

Taking her seat next to his, Shinobu leaned up against the boy. "This is the last thing though isn't it? After they handle whoever this Seele group is won't it all be over?" She was hoping it was. She wanted to be back in Hinata with all her friends and the safety it provided for them all.

Wandering about the lab, Kanako started opening cabinets and closets. "I would agree with you. But for now we have to get ready." Taking out what looked usable Kanako started planning for the inevitable attack. 'We can hope they don't find us but if they do we'll need to be ready.'

Watching Kanako work, Shinji was perplexed. "What are you doing Kanako-san?" Seeing her bundling up clothing, tearing wiring from the wall, and generally acting oddly, Shinji had no idea what the girl was doing.

"If soldiers do get into this place we have to be ready to defend ourselves. My martial arts training is good but against trained soldiers it won't help out much more than in a surprise attack." The young woman said as she took a seat across from the other two. "You'll have to do your duty, and I have mine. Keeping her safe." Kanako's eyes fell on Shinobu, who in turn cringed closer to Shinji.

She hated feeling powerless, but that was what she was in this situation. "You're going to set traps again Kanako-san?" Memories of their first meeting so long ago when the young Urashima had skillfully trapped and manipulated the whole of Hinata lodge.

"Traps?" Shinji said fearfully, "shouldn't you try to find a hiding place instead of that?" He didn't like the idea of either of them being in harms way, let alone possibly provoking people.

With a small smirk, Kanako informed the pilot of her previous exploits with her grandmother and back at Hinata lodge. Shinobu added to the stories of the lodge with telling of Kanako's ventriloquism and the other oddities that occurred while the raven-haired girl vied for her brother's heart. Soon the atmosphere in the room wasn't as ominous and hushed laughter could have been heard if somebody had been listening. However all those that could have heard had been dismissed and were enjoying their first day of unemployment.

-Section Divider-

"How are we looking" Misato asked the moment she was within earshot of her crew on the bridge. Maya was looking nervous as the weight of her sidearm pulled at her side. Makoto was diligently at scanning military instillations for any movement, and Shigeru was busy instructing the few remaining armed personnel about their orders.

With only the photos and official order forms ordering the attack, Nerv had very little information to use in preparation. "Ma'am I'm getting an incoming transmission from Nerv Germany." Maya said as she called Misato over to her. 'Something isn't right about it though.' Before Misato could get over by her, Maya registered several more transmissions from other imitation Magi systems around the world. "MAJOR!"

Moving away from Shigeru, whom Misato thought had the more important job, to the now panicking Maya. "What's wrong?" Misato asked while giving the Commander's observation deck an expectant glance. "Can't you handle it?"

Maya just shook her head vigorously. "We're being hacked by a large number of Magi systems! Well lose control of our systems soon!" Misato asked if she could prevent it. Maya's response was direct, "Akagi-sempai can!"

Misato's eyes shoot back to the Commander's viewing podium. She saw the man give a small nod and soon, escorted by two armed men, Ritsuko was back at her place on the command bridge. Had she arrived moments later, she'd have lost her chance to help. 'I knew this was why he kept me alive, he was expecting this.'

Halting the bodiless invaders temporarily, Ritsuko started one of her greater creations. "The Triple-Six encryption algorithm will buy us a few hours," Ritsuko told the assembled as she leaned back into her chair. "But our actions are limited now."

'Shit I thought we'd have more time than this,' Misato thought as she realized the truth behind the hacking job. "Seal off all entrances, fill unused corridors with bakelite, and get on the horn, we need…" Misato's words were cut off as Makoto yelled to her they just received a call.

"Major! News from the hospital ward, Asuka's woken up!" His tone was hopeful and energetic. With two pilots they had a substantially greater chance of surviving soon to arrive assault force. "What do you want us to do with her?"

Remembering how Asuka couldn't even sync with her Eva, Misato didn't know what to do with the pilot in all reality. 'She deserves a chance to live as well so…' Misato ordered the still waking girl shoved into Unit-02 and launched into a safe location for the time being. "Now get me a line to Shinji."

Ritsuko shook her head, "Sorry Misato but that's not possible. With the Magi being attacked our lines of communication are limited. The call from the hospital ward was a secured line, all non secured lines are down." Ritsuko could see how her words seemed to cause her one time friend physical harm. 'She'll do what she has to…now its time.'

"Damnit! Does Kami-sama hate me or something?" Misato raged. Things seemed to get good then go straight to hell. With only a non-physical assault, she doubted Shinji would be on his way to unit-01 yet. "We need to get him to his Eva now! You have your orders," Misato took her sidearm out, checked the clip and slid it back into place. "I'll go get him."

Words of protest were fired off that Misato was needed at the bridge, but she didn't listen. When the building shook as the first of many explosive charges went off, they knew time was up. "They're attacking! Get to your posts now! I'm going to insure Shinji gets to his Eva. That's my priority!" During all the confusion, Ritsuko was able to shake off the eyes of her guards and follow Gendo off towards terminal dogma.

'I'm going to do it this time,' she thought as her fingers danced across the top of the gun she had borrowed from her one time protégé.

-Section Divider-

Shinji fell against the side of the hall as another explosion sent shockwaves through the Geo-Front. He hated leaving Shinobu and Kanako alone in the lab, but even he knew that the soldiers wanted to kill him not them, and that they would be looking for him. 'I just hope that they're safe.'

Finding many of the ways to the Eva hangers blocked by the molten rubber, Shinji was quickly running out of options. 'I have to get there soon, or all this was for nothing.' Coming to a stop, Shinji heard the shot before he saw the hole in the wall by him. 'They got in already?'

"Stop kid, turn around slowly," a gruff voice called out to him from behind. Turning around Shinji saw a trio of guards walking towards him. "You're a hard person to find do you know that?"

With his hands up, Shinji's fear was absolute. He could feel his body as it was threatening to evacuate his bowels without his consent. 'Did I go through all this hell just to die after we won?' Feeling the lead man press the barrel of a handgun against his cheek, Shinji fell to his knees.

As the two other men laughed, the lead officer was more sympathetic. 'This is a kid I'm about to kill. A kid that saved my life how many times by fighting in one of those monsters.' But he was a solder and a solder had to do his duty. Wanting to tell this subordinates to shut up and show some respect to an actual hero, the man couldn't, "I'm sorry kid, this is just my jo." He couldn't finish as a bullet lanced his frontal lobe.

From far ahead of him, Shinji could see Misato rushing towards him, and he could see the barrel of her gun flaring as the bullets left the muzzle. Soon the other two men were down before they even knew what had happened. "They didn't hurt you did they Shinji?" Misato asked in a very unfriendly tone. Inspecting his body and wiping off the larger bits of gore that had clung to him, Misato helped Shinji to his feet.

Relief flooding his mind, Shinji wanted more than anything to hug Misato, but the look on her face at that moment kept Shinji from acting on his thoughts. "I'm fine, you got them before the could do anything." Feeling Misato's hand grasping his tightly, Shinji was soon being rushed down the corridors of Nerv.

"We have to get you to the hangers fast. Their attack force is larger than we thought." Sickly Misato thought it would have delayed their advance had they left the unarmed personnel behind. 'They'd have acted as deterrents and gave us more time,' her military mind said before her sense of ethics reminded her why cause needless death.

Looking down to side corridors and seeing more Bakelite, Shinji didn't know how they would reach their destination. "But with all the pathways blocked how can we?" Spotting a JSSDF solder walking out of a vacant room only to be meet by Misato's weapon and a swift death, fear hit Shinji again. 'They're checking every room!'

Her face hardened by battle, Misato just continued to hold onto Shinji as they walked quickly towards an express elevator. "I know a way. Just stay brave ok Shinji."

-Section Divider-

The reverberation she felt in her entry plug alerted the now almost awake Second Child. 'I'm underwater and I'm being attack by depth charges.' Why she didn't know, but Asuka didn't question the facts. During her coma she had seen many things, and came to one full conclusion. "I don't want to die!"

A crackled voice erupted from her comm. link. "Asuka the JSSDF is attacking us. You're currently in the lake in the Geo-Front. You have to do something to stall them while Misato gets Shinji to Unit-01." It was Maya's frantic orders that Asuka heard and informed her of the events.

"Don't I even get a wake up kiss?" Asuka said jokingly. 'Shinji's alive so that means things can't be that bad.' Doing her best to calm down, Asuka tried to start Unit-02. Shutting out all external stimuli, Asuka felt something, something familiar. 'It can't be…it just can't.' But she sensed it totally. "Momma?"

Twenty seconds later the battleship dropping the charges at Unit-02 was hefted into the air by its target. "You can't beat me!" Asuka roared over the external intercom as she threw the ship at a group of nearby VTOL Helicopters. She could feel her mother inside Unit-02 protecting her and being there for her like she always wanted. "Bring it on!"

Several more VTOL helicopters fired a volley of missiles towards the red behemoth only to have them deflected by Asuka's AT Field. The lead VTOL was soon in the grip of the Eva and was used to smash into the others. "Asuka, Asuka do you read me?" Maya called again over her comm. link, only stronger this time.

"I'm a little busy here!" Asuka responded as a bevy of tank fire sent Unit-02 down to one knee before she grabbed the toy and threw it. "So if you'll kindly tell that Baka to hurry his ass up and help me I'd be much appreciative!" Hearing gunshots over the comm. link, Asuka summed up things were worse than she had thought, "Ibuki-san?"

After a few agonizing moments of silence, Maya returned to the screen. "Ikari-kun is on his way. But you need to be informed…" Maya's connection started going in and out. "Mass produced….from abo…dummy plu…S2 engines…regerner…" then all was static. But Asuka wasn't stupid.

"So they have Eva's too huh," Asuka looked up to see the white monstrosities circling her like vultures. "Sleeping beauty didn't have to put up with this why should I." Asuka said bitterly. Her thoughts however were on a certain boy running towards the battlefield as she engaged her progressive knife.

-Section Divider-

Things weren't looking good for Kanako. About ten minutes after Shinji left, the first solder checked the room Shinobu and she were hiding in. It was one of the line traps that knocked him out. They stuffed the body, fully tied up, in one of the air vents. Then the bombing continued and Shinobu's nerves overtook her senses and the young chef went into a panic.

Crying to loud for what Kanako considered safety, the martial artist quickly and painlessly knocked the young girl out. 'She'd attract more attention if she were to be left awake.' Putting the poor girl's body in a lower cabinet, Kanako stood guard over her. "I won't let anything happen to her." Whether she was talking to herself, Shinji, or Keitaro she didn't know.

Spotting two more soldiers walking her way, Kanako drew the door closed and braced herself against the wall in the case the investigated. Holding her breath, Kanako saw the doorknob start to turn. 'They're coming in.' Even though she was well trained Kanako knew she wasn't invincible, and even one bullet could kill her. 'Those silly girls at the dorm are one thing but trained soldiers are different.'

"See anything?" one of the soldiers said as the door swung fully open. Kanako could hear them walking further into the room. "Kensai said he was going down this way, think they got him?" the same voice said.

"I don't know Gatto, I doubt it. All we've been seeing is piss poor trained simps. I mean half of these guys aren't worth the ammo we spend on them." This voice was younger and much to Kanako's distaste very happy by the sounds of it.

'Ok, wait a few more seconds then the first of them should get a pole to the neck, then I take out the second and hide the bodies again,' Kanako planned as she mentally prepared to face two men that were more than happy to kill her. Hearing her trap sprung and hearing the body of one of the two men slump to the floor, Kanako jumped out from her hiding place and looked the younger man in the eyes.

"Who the fu," was all the solder got out before Kanako's extended palm slammed against his throat and sent him out of the room by the adjacent wall. The man's weapon slid from his hands and clattered across the floor.

'Damn I can't leave him out there,' Kanako thought as she realized the body would attract more attention than deflect it. All in all that little encounter couldn't have gone better. Pulling the older man's body fully into the room, Kanako huffed at the chore of dragging the man's full weight. After the man, Gatto, had been propped against the wall, Kanako moved to grab the younger soldier. The moment her head was outside the door however Kanako realized the nature of her mistake, there had been three soldiers not two.

The last thing she saw before blackness overtook her was the butt of a rifle flying towards her eyes.

-Section Divider-

Panting heavily and sweating profusely Misato and Shinji dived behind yet another corner as a volley of gunfire was sounded. They had into three squads of men on their way towards the emergency elevator. They had seen more than a dozen fallen Nerv personnel as well. 'Have to hand it to the JSSDF they know how to really screw us over,' Misato thought as she checked her clip for ammo.

Her plan was upon finding another weapon give it to Shinji. Fact was the JSSDF stripped all bodies, friend or foe, of weapons, ammo, and communication devices. So getting closer to their destination, Misato had three rounds left. "Shinji are you ready to go the rest of the way?"

Seeing Misato quickly round the corner, fire, and return to a seated position Shinji nodded. "How much further do you think it is?" He was getting winded from all the running, and the fear of death was growing by the minute. 'She can't have that much ammunition left,' Shinji accurately deduced.

Misato pointed down the hallway where the passage opened up to a suspended walkway. "See the door down there?" Shinji nodded that he did, "that's the elevator, and it'll take you right to the hanger." She didn't want to admit it, but the facts were adding up. She doubted she was going to make it. 'The least I can do is act as a shield for him as he runs, he has to make it.'

Sensing Misato's intentions, Shinji gripped her hand. "Misato-san what about you, you're coming with me right?" Seeing the fear in Shinji's eyes, Misato had to act quickly. If Shinji lost his nerve now they might both die.

Kissing the boy lightly on the lips, Misato smiled at him. "Don't worry about me Shinji, I'll be fine. I know I haven't been the best guardian for you, but I intend to make up for that now." Misato stood up and brought Shinji up with her. "I love you Shinji, you're the son I never had so I can't have you dying on me."

His eyes widened as Misato spoke to him, "Misato I love you too." It was so surreal to be talking about the feelings they had shared for each other at this particular moment in time. He felt Misato push his chest, pushing him away from her.

"If you do, you'll honor my last request and run for that door and not look back," Misato looked sadly at him and drew her sidearm up. "I'll hold them off so you can go onward." It broke her heart to see the tears forming in his eyes but she had to do this. "Go."

As quickly as possible, Shinji got turned around and ran as fast as he could towards the elevator door. 'Misato-san don't die, please don't die!' Shinji could hear the guns firing behind him, but he didn't turn around. For to turn, Shinji knew he would falter and that if Misato had to give her life it would be in vain. His body slammed against the door of the elevator and his palm smashed the button to open it.

As he reached his goal and hit the down button, Shinji saw Misato. She was clutching her side and he saw her fire one last shot before the door closed. "Misato…" his voice felt alien to him as he dropped to the floor of the elevator as it descended.

-Section Divider-

"Rei," Gendo said without emotion. Seeing her standing exactly like he had planned all those years ago, Gendo almost felt happy. "It is time." He stepped closer to the young woman who stood in the shadow of Lillith. "Come to me."

Before her father figure, the man who gave her life only to hold said life over her head, Rei took a stand, "No." The single syllable had a drastic reaction on the man who heard it.

His face betrayed no emotion, but he was furious. His left hand lashed out and struck Rei fiercely across her face sending the young girl to the ground. "You will obey me now. You have no options."

Blood dripping from a small slash across her cheek, Rei restated her stance as she got to her feet. "I will not go along with this task." She had honored the man by appearing in this place as she was told, but she would not go any further. 'He has to be stopped.'

Gendo's left hand clenched tightly around Rei's throat. "If you don't do what I tell you now, he will die." No sympathy was found in the man's eyes as he looked down at the young girl whose life was in his hands. "The JSSDF will kill him and you will forever be alone."

Rei felt her vision fading and her head was light. As Gendo's hand tightened around her throat she couldn't refute his words. 'He could be dead, he could die, and I could save him…' How she didn't know, but she knew she had little choice left. Sweet refreshing air quickly filled her lungs the moment Gendo dropped her to the ground.

His eyes filled not with pity but disgust at the girl's attempts to fill her aching body with life again, Gendo smirked. "If you do what you were made for, he will be with you for all eternity. Don't and loose all hope." Extending his left hand again to her, his smirk grew larger as Rei timidly took it. A moment later Rei's AT field flared and she stood before the man nude and awaiting the coming of Adam.

Gendo removed the glove on his right hand and exposed Adam for the first time since it had been implanted in his skin. "Now let us finish this." As he advanced towards Rei a gunshot pierced the stillness of the event.

Her gun pointed skyward Ritsuko stepped out of the shadows and advanced upon the pair. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Gendo's smirk faded.

-Section Divider-

Using one of the Mass Production Eva's own weapons, Asuka sliced the leg off of one of the monsters. "Shinji hurry your ass up this isn't easy!" Asuka yelled into her comm. link at Shinji who's Unit was quickly accelerating towards the surface after it freed itself from the Bakelite prison that had incased it.

Erupting from one of the launch pads, Unit-01 slammed into one of the Mass Production Eva's that had been sneaking up behind Asuka. "Did I keep you waiting long?" Shinji asked a bit joyfully. He couldn't help the feeling of joy he had after seeing Asuka awake and very much like her old self. 'I don't know Misato is dead so I won't believe it.'

Throwing the large double bladed weapon deeply into the chest of yet another MP Eva, Asuka smirked. "Well I am the best pilot so your help isn't needed, and I was doing fine while you were away." Asuka couldn't define the sense of relief she felt to see Shinji. After hearing that the base was under attack she hoped that that boy somehow avoided being struck down by a bullet. "But I'll take your help since you're hear now."

Watching the hideous white and red mouth of the MP Eva crying as it pulled at the weapon embedded deeply in its chest Shinji asked. "Who is piloting them?" He didn't want to kill if he didn't have to.

Asuka dove at Shinji and knocked him to the ground as a gray lance like object flew at him. "Baka! Pay attention or you'll just make this easier for them! They're all controlled be Dummy plugs so don't expect sympathy from them!" She didn't want to admit it, but Shinji's little accident did much to help them. 'So those blades can change and by the looks of it pierce our AT Fields. Shit, this is just getting worse and worse!'

Getting back up to their feet, Shinji saw the blade of the closest MP Eva hurtling towards them so he pushed Asuka away from him as the blade collided harmlessly with the earth. "Come on sword freak show us your skills and help me win here!" Asuka was getting angry.

Engaging his progress knife, Shinji did just as she commanded. Letting the MP Eva make the first move, a downward thrust, Shinji countered the blow and slide his knife across the length of the Unit's head, severing it from the body. "I told you, don't call me sword freak."

Dodging an incoming attack from both the front and the right, Asuka felt her back brush up against Shinji's. "If the term fits use it," Asuka said simply. 'Shit these things aren't going down!' Watching the damaged Unit's slowly heal back to full health, Asuka swore aloud. "Damn it! How can we stop these things if they keep healing themselves!"

Parrying another blow, Shinji started to notice what Asuka meant. The beheaded Unit was back on its feat with its head back on its shoulders. "They don't have power cords…what if he take out their cores. Just like we did with the angels?" Slowly he could see more Units surrounded them. 'This isn't looking good.'

"Great idea genius, don't you think I've been trying that?" Asuka yelled as she engaged her emergency defense spikes and sent them directly into the face of the closest MP Eva. "They guard those things like you do that stupid cello of yours."

Smiling at how Asuka could still work in a barb at him despite the battle, Shinji cut his question about how she was feeling short. 'She's fine.' Both he and Asuka were completely circled by their opponents. As the two of them walking in shallow circles to keep their eyes on the semi-mindless monsters, Shinji could feel himself almost confident. "Well we won't win if we stand like this will we?"

"First sensible thing I heard you say all day Baka, lets do this," Asuka rallied a war cry and let loose on the closest MP Eva. 'If I have to die, at least I'll die in battle. And with you at my side.' Asuka thought almost happily. Shinji was thinking the same thing.

-Section Divider-

Seeing the man he came in with walking towards him with both packages under his arms, the man dropped his cigarette. "Aren't you glad I called you in on this?"

Seta laid the unconscious Kanako and Shinobu on the floor as gently as possible. "I told you Kaji I was done with this type of work. I have Haruka and my Part-Timer now. This sort of work is behind me." He took the cigarette out of Kaji's extended hand and lit it. Taking a drag he could feel age catching up with him.

Checking the bandage on Misato's side, Kaji smiled at his old friend. "If you hadn't come here, what do you think would have happened to those two lovely ladies?" Kaji's hand gestured to the sleeping bodies on the ground.

Scratching his head, Seta frowned, "They would have either died, been ravished and wish for death, or both." He liked that idea even less, and that was how Kaji had gotten him here. Seta had long given up the spy game, it cost him too much in the past, and he was happy with his teaching/archeology job. "What about you, you get what you came for?"

Checking to insure the blood had stopped flowing from Misato's wound, Kaji shook his head softly. "I almost didn't. She got hit bad. If I hadn't taken out the guy who hit her and given her medical attention she'd be gone by now." And Misato wasn't out of the woods yet in Kaji's opinion. "If we don't get her to a doctor in a few hours she maybe to far gone."

"If she's a friend of yours she'll be fine," Seta said as he put his hands in his pockets. They were now safely hidden away from the soldiers, who mysteriously pulled out the moment Unit-01 reached the ground. "What do we do now?"

Taking the last smoke out of the empty pack, Kaji smashed the flimsy paper in his fist before lighting the cigarette. "Honestly we wait. Whatever happens now we can't control it." Leaning against the wall as a shockwave from above sent more vibrations down through the Geo-Front, Kaji didn't like how things felt. "We played our part, from here on out we're just spectators."

Seta put his hand reassuringly on Kaji's shoulder. "Kaji, next time you need help, ask Haruka and not me ok?" Then the mask of indifference split and Seta had a broad smile on this face and he started laughing.

So did Kaji, "I'd sooner jump into the fiery pits of hell than ask that woman for anything, why you love her is beyond me." As the laughter died down, the two men sunk to the ground and looked at their loved ones lying unconscious at their feet.

"For what it's worth Kaji, I'm glad I could save them. Even if it is only to die in the next few minutes." Seta brushed the hair off of Kanako's face, and readjusted Shinobu so she wasn't at an odd angle. "My Part-Timer would never be able to live if something happened to them."

"Shinji and Asuka either," Kaji said as he looked at Misato. He had done that woman a great disservice in life. 'I'll make it up to you Katsuragi.'

In the silence of the small room, both men looked at one another and sighed. They could tell the last act was being played out and they had no part in it.

-Section Divider-

"I told you to put that down," Gendo said as he looked at Ritsuko and her gun now pointed at him and Rei. 'She'll try to kill my doll before I can complete my work,' Gendo thought as his hand snaked towards his own gun. He stopped when Ritsuko fired another shot off to the side of them.

Readjusting her aim back at Rei and Gendo, Ritsuko felt in control now. "I told you Gendo, not to move." Walking closer to them Ritsuko could feel closure in her hands. In the cold recesses of the gun in her hand were all the answers she had been working for since Gendo stole her innocence.

Rei didn't know what to think, she knew Ritsuko hated her and wished her dead, that she had in a fact killed her. 'She is as much a victim of him as I am though.' Rei realized as she saw the way Ritsuko looked at Gendo. With nothing to say, Rei just looked down the barrel of the gun.

"Doctor, I don't have time to waste on you," Gendo finally said after he was through humoring his old bed toy. 'She has neither the courage nor the ability to shoot Rei. She won't betray me, she is to weak.' His eyes widened after he heard the shot.

Looking down at Rei he could see the fresh blood streaking down her bare chest. Looking blankly at Ritsuko, Gendo didn't know what to think, she had actually fired, he had lost his last chance. Looking again at Rei he was stunned to see her still standing, covered in so much blood. Then he felt it. His hand trailed up to his chest and felt the wound in his chest. It was his blood that Rei was bathed in, not her own. "You…"

"All you had to do was love me, to respect me! But you used me! Used her! Used your own son!" Ritsuko's tears started falling, despite it all she still loved the man she had just shot.

Seeing his opening Gendo shoved his hand and Adam at Rei, in one glorious moment he thought he had succeeded. His hand phased into Rei's body and the core that had taken the place of her uterus. Then he saw for a split second another bullet flying at him. Moments later he was dead as the bullet pierced his skull and entered his brain.

Falling to her knees as Gendo slumped lifelessly the ground, Ritsuko was done. With Gendo dead what did she have to live for? Putting the gun to her temple she took one last look at Gendo. "I do love you," she said forlornly at the corpse. Ritsuko's finger twitched as she heard another voice.

"Why did you do it?" Rei said softly as she looked at the blood pooling around the wounds in the commander. "Why did you kill him and not me?" Already Rei could feel the changes happening in her body. With both Lillith and Adam fused together, it was only a matter of time before she had to submit to the call of creating the Third Impact.

With red-rimmed eyes, Ritsuko gazed at the poor child before her. "I wanted to give you a choice. I blamed you for my problems. I used you to get revenge against him when it was he who I should have targeted." The weight of the pistol was growing as the warm barrel burned the flesh of Ritsuko's temple. "I wanted to spare you from his plans. But it looks like I failed."

A sudden rush of power hit Rei solidly and her hand clenched at her heart. "What, what do you mean?" Rei now heard Shinji's voice as he battled above her. She could sense Asuka's life, as well as Shinobu and Kanako's lives in the Geo-Front. She was becoming far more than human.

"You have a choice now Rei. You can live and start the Third Impact. You'll have Shinji as well as all humanity with you. You'll all be one. Or you can choose to die here. Die and let him live a life of normality on this planet." It pained Ritsuko to tell the child this now, after she tried to spare her this problem, this choice. Live and alter the planet, or die and let the love of your life be with another. "I won't be joining you, I don't have the right."

As Rei opened her mouth to protest the gun responded in Ritsuko's hand with a dull click. "Out of ammo, how fitting," Ritsuko said as the gun dropped from her hands.

Looking at Ritsuko, Rei could tell she had to make her choice now or she'd not have a choice to make. With her eyes closed she knew Shinji loved her, and she loved him. That was never in doubt. In a moment of revelation Rei had her answer.

And she didn't regret it.

-End Chapter-

Author notes.

I like to say the story ends here, but I won't do that do you. In the style of many anime the story often ends with many possible choices and the viewer wondering what happened. Eva ends along those lines. But I will have two epilogues to go along with this chapter.

I had to give Rei the choice in the end. In this story she received the harsh end of the stick to many times for her to just get the shaft. Rei suffered about the most in my creation and to repay the character I ended it like this.

I'm refraining from an Omake for this chapter because I don't want to detract from the feelings I tried to impart with it. I'm going release both epilogues at the same time so it'll be a little longer before they're out.

I really want to thank all of you for reading and supporting this story from its inception to finally its conclusion. I've seen my writing improve greatly over the course of its creation and I have all of you to thank for that. If you'd not have read and given me feedback I'd have either stopped partway through or not have put as much effort into it.

I'm sad to know that really soon I won't be writing anymore of this story, having done it for so long it feels sad, but joyful to see my renditions of the characters evolve. Well enough talking.

Thanks for everything on this story and I hope you read my other works as well

Ja Mata

Zentrodie


	25. epilogue 1

Standard Disclaimer

Well here I am with the first of the two epilogues. Just to let you know that they are separate from each other. If you didn't realize that already, I just wanted to be sure that you weren't confused.

Hope you like it.

-Section Divider-

Out of Disaster

Epilogue – Full Circle

Stepping off of the plane and back into Japan had filled Asuka with trepidation. 'I can't believe I've been gone for four years, it looks the same.' Having returned to Germany to gain her Doctoral degree in psychology, Asuka had hoped for a better homecoming. "Guess I should have told somebody," she said off handedly as nobody was there to greet her.

It had been a long four years for Asuka, being separated from her new family and all. But she kept in touch with Shinji via letters and email so it wasn't that bad for the two semi-siblings. Calling a cab, Asuka smiled as she pictured his face when she walked up the steps of Hinata Inn. "How much for a trip to the Inn at Hinata?"

The cab driver looked at Asuka, his eyes bulged out and he stammered. "M…Miss are…are you?"

'It's a shame being so popular,' Asuka thought as she brushed her now shoulder length hair to the side. 'All that publicity Misato insured we got for all of our work at Nerv really makes it hard for public appearances.' With a nod, Asuka said, "I am."

"Wow!" The drive said with a whistle before sliding a piece of paper under the glass divider to the back seats, "To think a model in my cab! You can go any place for free if you give me your autograph!"

Flinching in irritation, Asuka held back on her return comment, 'Stupid bastard doesn't know who I am! Well at least I get a free ride out of it.' Signing her name on the small sheet of paper, she received the new look of shock from the driver.

Reading the name, the drive shouted, "You can't be her! She left the country!" Doing a double take from Asuka's face to the signed name the man's eyes lit up like stars. "It really is you! I'm the luckiest driver in Japan! Hinata Inn right away!" Turning off the on duty light, the man hit the road at what even Asuka thought were unsafe speeds reminiscent of her former guardian.

Clutching her bag for dear life, Asuka had second thoughts about the driver, 'He's not stupid he's insane!' She got to her destination in record time.

-Section Divider-

Standing at the base of the large staircase leading up to her home for four years, Asuka forgot how much of a pain climbing to the top was. 'Couldn't they have gotten a escalator by now?' she thought bitterly as she started dragging her bag up the stairs. The feeling of anticipation and anxiety in her grew with every step. 'I wonder what they'll think of my new look. Wonder if they set a date yet or even announced it yet.' So many questions wafted across Asuka's mind that she was looking at the door before she realized it.

Sliding the door open and walking back into Hinata Inn filled Asuka with memories. She remembered the odd first day that Shinji and she had upon arriving. 'I couldn't believe they just took all three of us in. We were strangers but they welcomed us.' Sure Misato only stayed for about a month before Kaji and she got back together and moved into their own place.

"I'm sorry miss but this Inn is only for planned guests," a deadpan voice called out from the living room as Asuka made her way deeper into the inn. Getting off the couch and heading to tell the intruder to leave, Kanako almost dropped the remote on the ground, "Asuka?"

Putting her bag on the ground, Asuka smiled and turned to Kanako, "Am I not a planned guest anymore?" Within moments the two girls hugged lightly and shared a good laugh. "You look just about the same Kanako, stop growing?"

"We can't all be foreign beasts like you," Kanako said with sneer. Kanako wasn't too happy with her lack of height, but she couldn't help it. "What brings you back? I thought your graduation wasn't until next month."

Following the raven-haired girl, and the cat that followed her everywhere, Asuka took a seat on the couch in the common room. Letting Kuro jump into her lap, Asuka pet the soft black fur as she reminisced. 'I really missed this place, it's so peaceful.' Seeing how Kanako was starting to get the look of impatience, "I skipped it, I'm having them send my diploma here."

Nodding to Asuka, as Kanako knew Asuka wasn't that big on ceremony she let it slide. "Why didn't you tell us you were coming? We could have had a party set up for you." Kanako was a little angry at Asuka for not telling her about her trip. After the duo's arrival at Hinata, Asuka and Kanako hit it off and became friends very fast. While nobody said anything about it the speculation was they were both 'brother lovers.'

"I wanted to see the look on Baka's face when he saw me," Asuka said as she stuck her tongue out jokingly. Lounging in the chair Asuka realized something that was odd about Hinata, "It's really quiet here no new sky lights… and I don't see any holes in the walls."

"About that," Kanako started to say before a large scream erupted from the doorway. A large blue blur followed and then Asuka was enveloped in a large bear hug. "I'll tell you later," Kanako finished.

'Who the hell is this?' Asuka thought as she tried to push the babbling girl away from her. Finally able to disengage from the girl, Asuka did a visual assessment on her. 'Long dark blue hair, about my height, and a very happy demeanor…no idea.' Trying to hide her embarrassment for her ignorance Asuka looked to Kanako.

With a knowing smile, Kanako couldn't help but find the situation humorous. "Our little Shinobu has had quite the growth spurt hasn't she?" Said growth spurt was something that Kanako was more than a little envious about.

"This can't be Shinobu, unless she had breast surgery and a few thousand sessions on the rack!" Asuka said pointed at her attackers chest. "The Shinobu I knew was flat as a washboard and was meek as a kitten!"

Balling her fist to her mouth, Shinobu's eyes started to gather tears, "Asuka-san that's so cruel!" She didn't ask for her body to grow like it had, or for her personality to blossom into what it had, but old habits die-hard.

Leaning over and gazing into Shinobu's eyes, Asuka's smile widened, "Oh my Kami-sama it is you! I'd recognize that cry anywhere!" Hugging the girl honestly, Asuka was amazed at the transformation her timid friend had undergone, "You look so mature now Shinobu!"

As the two women commented on the changes in the others features, Kanako interrupted with the question of the moment. "Shinobu shouldn't you be at your café right now? Opening week often is very busy." Kanako couldn't help but ask as the last few weeks had been hectic as most of the lodgers at Hinata had been busy assisting in the creation of said café.

Realization and remembrance hit Shinobu hard and she blushed furiously. "Sempai came in for lunch and accidentally spilled maple syrup all over me," taking a look at Asuka who was also now smeared with maple syrup, "I'm sorry." Covering her head with her arms, Shinobu waited to eventual light blow, that didn't come.

Where Asuka would have once gotten angry she only smiled. "Just like old times. Well I guess that means I get my first visit to the onsen doesn't it. We can catch up on things." Things surely had changed since she was gone.

-Section Divider-

Sliding into the hot waters of the outdoor bath, Asuka could feel the strain of her traveling floating away. With a relaxed sigh, "The only thing I didn't like about my time in Germany was the complete lack of bath houses." Pulling her towel up and tighter around her chest Asuka couldn't believe she lived four years without a dip like she was having.

Sporting a pout, "Gee Asuka glad you didn't miss us at all while you were away." Shinobu ended by splashing water at Asuka joyfully. 'Shinji was right, she just can't admit her feelings that well.' Covering the smile on her face, Shinobu remembered the awkward silence, the slap, the tears, and the hug that came with Asuka's boarding of her airplane.

Shinji's words reverberated in her mind as she looked at the rippling water. 'Asuka can't let people know what she's feeling. I know she'll miss us, just like we'll miss her.' Looking at the red head, Shinobu had no doubt about it. "So did you leave a heart broken man behind when you decided on this little trip?"

Cleaning her eyes of the extra water Shinobu splashed in them, "I've dated a few guys over the past few years yes. But nobody I'd want to start a family with." The last few words contained a source of regret for Asuka. She had fun with her temporary boyfriends but nothing seemed to click. "How about you, have you two started sharing a room yet?"

The smile on Asuka's face drained the same time that Shinobu lost hers. "Shinji doesn't live at Hinata anymore." Rebuilding her smile as she saw the shock echoed on Asuka's face. "I take it you want more details?"

Nodding dumbly, Asuka could only speculate why Shinji wasn't at Hinata anymore. "Naru didn't kick him out did she?" While Asuka and Naru shared many of the same beliefs on men, Asuka couldn't believe Naru would force Shinji out.

Shinobu dropped another bombshell on the traveling German. "Naru's been gone for about a year, didn't you remember us telling you that in the letters?" Shinobu wasn't as sad about Naru moving out as the girl still visited frequently. Again seeing a look of clueless ness on Asuka's face Shinobu took it upon herself to remind her.

"Sempai and Naru-sempai got a divorce. They loved each other, that was never debated but their personalities were just to different." Both Asuka and Shinobu let out a small breath, they had known that for a long time but it still didn't make it easy to bear. Naru wanted Keitaro to love her and only her, when that was against Keitaro's nature. So after many fights, arguments and holes in the wall, Naru asked for an end and the two separated.

Still saddened by the news, Asuka fidgeted in the water, "So what's 'sempai' doing?" Asuka loved to irk Shinobu over the whole 'sempai' issue. Claiming it was silly to have a crush on a man just because he was older. She'd often ask Shinobu if Shinji minded her calling Keitaro 'sempai' or if he ever asked her to call him that.

Smiling again, Shinobu splashed Asuka again. "He and Mutsumi have started dating a few weeks ago. She waited for him to get over Naru, and get this Naru even blessed their relationship." That was something the whole of Hinata thought was a small miracle, but chalked it up to the fact that the two one-time study buddies did truly love one another. 'Naru loved, loves, sempai so much she just wants him happy.'

Asuka could never figure the Okinawan out. 'She loved him from the start but didn't do anything. So why now?' Letting Keitaro's love life fade into the recesses of her mind, Asuka turned her attention back to Shinobu. "So why isn't Shinji living here then? Don't tell me you two split up."

"We did," Shinobu had to stop talking as Asuka slide under the water to keep from screaming to loud. After the drenched red headed resurfaced, "Can I continue?" Shinobu asked with a smile.

"Wait! What do you mean you two split up! I thought you were going to start a café and…and…" Asuka stammered. She loved the idea of Shinobu and Shinji together. 'They just seem to be made for one another.'

Waving a finger Shinobu continued. "I said we did, I didn't say we stayed that way." They had their own share of problems like any couple, but one series of events lead to one of the greatest regrets in Shinobu's life. "It happened during our third year at Tokyo-U."

"He didn't cheat on you or anything did he?" Asuka asked mortified. Momentarily debating on how hard she should hit him when she saw him next, Asuka was about to storm off without getting her answers.

"I broke it off with him at the time," Shinobu said to calm her friend. Noticing the 'explain' look fall into place on Asuka's features, Shinobu hoped Asuka wouldn't make to big a deal of it. "Well a lot of girls were always flirting with him. The whole being a pilot issue, and lets face it he is really cute too."

Not wanting to admit she liked Shinji's facial features, Asuka just nodded. "How does that result in you wanting to break up with him?" Sparks of her old temper started smoldering.

"At the time I was still like my old self. I saw all these more attractive, intelligent, and more popular girls trying to get his attention. I thought it was just a matter of time before he left me for them. I thought I was holding him back." Shinobu reminisced with a giggle, had she known then what she did now she'd have never doubted Shinji for a moment.

Wagging her head, Asuka glared at Shinobu, "If I didn't love you I'd smack you right now." But seeing the new open nature Shinobu had, Asuka had to wonder what happened to change her. 'The old Shinobu would never be this candid about her feelings.' Telling the girl to continue, Asuka waited for her answer.

"He took it hard, and that was when he moved out of Hinata," Shinobu felt bad that it was her fault Shinji had to move, but at the time it was too painful to see him. "He moved into Mutsumi's apartment complex. And this is the oddest part, I'd told him I was seeing somebody else."

Slamming her fists into the water, "That baka didn't tell me anything about this! When I see him next I'll kill him!" How could he not tell her that he was rejected or that Shinobu did that to him, 'He didn't want me to worry while I had my schoolwork. That idiot.' Calming down, "So did you eventually? How did you get back together?"

Now Shinobu's demeanor dropped to a greater sadness. "The answer to one question leads to the other," she answered cryptically. "I started seeing a boy after being alone for a month. He was Political Science major and charming as hell." Asuka could tell Shinobu was on the verge of tears as her voice broke.

Trying to break Shinobu out of her dialogue Asuka found Shinobu looking fiercely at the water and stopped her attempt. "The bastard only wanted to date me because of Shinji. He wanted to rub Shinji's face in it. I don't know why he hated Shinji, but I learned about it to late."

"He didn't…did he?" Asuka couldn't fully ask the question, but from the words she was hearing she didn't think it an unlikely question. For a moment Asuka felt sorry for whatever punishment the Hinata residence gave, but then thought better of it.

"No not really," Shinobu answered honestly. "He took me out to a bar, I had a few to many and one thing led to another and…" Shinobu stopped talking for a few moments to recollect herself. "Next morning he gives me a letter saying he didn't care to see me anymore." Now the tears did fall down her face but she was smiling all the same. "I ran to Shinji's apartment crying my eyes out because I regretted my actions."

Moving over to Shinobu, Asuka put her arm around her shoulder. 'I guess we all make mistakes,' she didn't like what had happened, and the guy was still a jerk, but it wasn't all his fault. "What happened then?"

The tears drying instantly in the shadow of the joyous memory, Shinobu couldn't keep her face from smiling. "He did the typical thing. He hugged me, said I did nothing wrong, and let me sleep at his place for the next few days."

"And that was that? You just got together after that?" Asuka could see Shinji just forgiving and forgetting everything. 'But that's a bit much to take in.' Looking down again, "So what happened to the guy?"

Laughing softly, "Shinji and Touji-san paid him a visit. Shinji decided to show him some of the special training he received from Motoko-sempai. He's gotten a lot better let me add." The two bathing girls could only wonder what that was, but they smiled all the same. "Afterwards we didn't get right back together. We hung out a lot, did our cooking homework together and became like we were back in Junior High."

"Love struck but to stupid to say anything?" Asuka heard herself saying without realizing it. She had known the two cared long before they admitted it, but she didn't say anything then either.

Smiling and nodding, Shinobu headed out of the onsen and started drying off. "Then on White day Shinji cooked the biggest white chocolate cake I've ever seen and left it on the doormat. I ran to his place and well…that's when we became a couple again."

Pulling her shirt on, Asuka couldn't believe what she was hearing from Shinobu. "No other scares for me I hope? I can't believe YOU of all people are saying that you and Shinji had…on white day."

"Had what?" Shinobu asked confused. She and Shinji had a simply shared the cake, re-confessed there feelings for one another. Shinji even going as far as to tell Shinobu that he hardly noticed the other girls flaunting themselves.

Blushing at the boldness of the question, "you two made love on white day to make up for splitting up." Asuka's voice was totally weak and lacking any of its usual strength and power.

Blushing from head to toe, and for the first time in many years, going into hysterics, "Asuka-san! We couldn't…we didn't…what is with you and sex!" Shinobu asked as she finished drying her hair.

Watching Shinobu recover, Asuka blush increased, "You mean you didn't?"

-Section Divider-

Finding herself standing outside of a rather cozy looking café, Asuka nodded in approval. "Not bad at all. So this is your café."

Opening the door and letting another couple walk out, "It's our café. My parents used to run it but things changed. We bought it not long after graduation and started renovating it. Shinji's lives here right now." Shinobu informed Asuka as they made they way further into the café.

Over the crowd of people, Asuka saw one thing she couldn't believe. On the back wall of the café was a beautifully painted mural. 'That big idiot,' was all Asuka could think as she soaked the image in. On the wall, painted by Keitaro, was a full sized version of Ayanami Rei. Clad in a white flowing gown and adorn with real angel wings. "What the hell is that? And why the hell is she smiling?"

"Sempai painted it for us. It was the only thing Shinji insisted on, well that and the detailing of the smile. She gave her life for us Asuka, for all of us." Shinobu didn't mind the mural she liked it in fact. "She loved him more than I could ever compare. She gave her life twice for him. In honor of her, I'm glad we have that on our wall."

Having heard from Ritsuko about Rei's choice as Shinji and she battled the MP Evangelions so many years ago, Asuka was tempted to agree with Shinobu. "I think he's just too big of a softy."

"Whose too big of a softy?" Shinji asked as he set two plates of food down at a table. The two girls sitting there blushed, smiled, and giggled to one another as Shinji left the table. "Who you talking…to…" Shinji's voice was lost in Asuka's hug.

Crushing the boy who was still shorter than her as he took more from his mother than father in the crafting of his body. Asuka couldn't hold back her joy any longer. 'That idiot! Stupid stupid stupid boy!' Holding him tighter, "I missed you."

Freeing himself from Asuka, Shinji just looked at her. "I missed you too Asuka, glad to have you back." Standing behind them, Shinobu was touched by the scene, had it been any other girl she'd have been jealous, but with Asuka Shinobu knew better.

"So when are you going to make her Shinobu Ikari?" Asuka asked as she calmed down and removed her hands from around Shinji's body.

Turning from the counter, Misato answered for him. "I keep telling them it should be Shinji Maehara but they won't listen." Asuka's eyes widened at seeing Misato, then she saw Kaji at her side. Hikari walked up to her and hugged her.

Seeing all of her old friends revealing themselves from their hiding places Asuka was overwhelmed. "Everyone…how? How did you know?"

Handing Asuka a small cup of sake, Kitsune smirked. "A good magician never reveals her secrets. Pull up a seat and lets get this party started."

As the other girls drug Asuka off to start the welcome home celebration, Shinobu walked over to Shinji and hugged him lightly. "Its good to have her back isn't it?" Laying her head against Shinji's chest, Shinobu felt at peace.

"We're all home again," Shinji said as her lifted Shinobu's chin with his finger. Kissing her softly, "and that's the best thing we could ever ask for."

Smiling wickedly at Shinji, "You weren't hoping she'd kiss you were you? I wasn't some second prize right?" As Shinji started to panic and wonder where that question came from, Shinobu smothered Shinji's lips with her own. Relaxing into the embrace, Shinji responded as the festivities increased around them. 'I love you, for forever and a day,' they thought as they started to gather a crowd around them.

But they didn't care, they were family and family doesn't judge.

-end-

Author notes

Well that was the first of the two epilogues. Hope you liked it.

For those who don't know in Japan Valentines day is when girls give boys chocolate and White Day is the time for men to give girls chocolate.

Hope you liked it and for those who say 'why have the break up' part…all couples go through troubles, it's more believable to have trouble than think everything always works out perfectly.

Special thanks go to Golden Kitsune and Dennisdud for prereading this for me.

Ja Mata

Zentrodie


	26. Epilogue 2

Standard Disclaimer

Well this is it, the real end of Out of Disaster. No more epilogues, I'm not going to do a sequel, its over after this. Again I'd like to thank you all for reading this far and I hope that with both epilogues you find an ending you agree with.

When I started this fic I couldn't really see the end of it. Now that I'm standing at it, it seems so awkward. But with OoD's completion I can return to my poorly neglected Nadesico story "Anata no Ichiban ni Naritai"

Well lets see this other ending

-Section Divider-

Out of Disaster

Epilogue 2 – When all that is left is…

Shinji was dimly aware of the crashing of waves only several feet away from him. His mind and senses had been left in a state of mild shock due to the events that had transpired. 'I was fighting those white Evangelion's with Asuka…then I was… flying.' Try as he might to sit up, Shinji's fatigued body refused to move.

Later wagging his head, Shinji succeeded only in getting sand embedded into his hair. Continuing on his hazy recollection. 'That spear Asuka used to kill whatever angel that was flew at me, then I saw Rei, but she was so big.' The rest of his memory was too hazy and jumbled beyond hope of remembering clearly. He thought he remembered talking to Kaworu again, something about a choice, and then he heard the waves. 'Maybe, it was all a dream,' he hoped as his body sank into slumber again.

Several hours later, Shinji's eyes opened in earnest. After he sat up and took stock of his new environment the boy knew two things. One was that he hadn't dreamt the odd visions he had, and second he wished he had kept his eyes shut. Before him was a parody of normalcy. The waves crashing in were an orange-red and he had a sickening feeling he knew what the liquid was. The sky had a reddish hint to it where it had been blue, a thread of red hanging in the sky, and the white monstrosities that had once challenged him, stood rigidly in the liquid like silent sentinels, yet there they were crucified. "What happened?"

An almost inaudible grown to his left caught his attention, 'At least I'm not alone.' Ripping his attention away from the ghastly sight before him, from the short tufts of blue hair he reasoned Rei was sleeping on his right. Another mumble directed him to his left where Shinobu laid, seemingly having a nightmare. Looking between the two girls, Shinji didn't know why it was only them that were left. 'What do we do now?'

-Section Divider-

The trio sat in silence around a small fire as Shinji prepared some food that he had scavenged in the remains of the city. 'At least we won't have to worry about staving,' he thought as he placed the sliced lettuce into bowls and handed them to his silent companions. Not know what to say, "With all the canned and preserved food in the city still, we should be fine for a long time." It was a temporary fix they all knew, but by the time it spoiled they'd have a better plan, hopefully.

Rei took her bowl from Shinji with a slight smile, and began to eat. She didn't know what to expect from life anymore. With all her memories back she knew about Shinobu's feelings for Shinji, as well as her own. 'I can't do anything now. If I were to try and he chose her, I'd be literally alone on this planet.' With a glance at the other girl, who quietly thanked Shinji for the meal before eating it, Rei realized she had been wrong in her actions regarding Shinobu in the past as well. 'It was all according to what Akagi wanted. She wanted me to kill her so I too could have been 'dealt' with.'

'What do we do now? I love him, she loves him, and he loves us …both,' Shinobu thought reluctantly as she slowly ate her meager meal. All she could remember was Kanako asking her to hold still then blackness, she felt as if she had lost herself somehow as the voices of all her friends and family came crashing into her mind, and finally she saw Shinji gently waking her up. It was all so strange, she was so frightened that all she wanted was to rush into Shinji's arms and let him comfort her. But if he rejected her here and now, she would have nothing.

So the three remained silent as they had their meal and their fire brewed tea. Setting his store found bowl in the sand, Shinji had to try to open some sort of communication with the girls, or things could only get worse. His voice devoid of emotion, "I think we should stay around here for a bit, just in case anybody else comes back they might need help at first." Now whether he meant to commandeer one of the nearby houses, or build a shelter he didn't really know.

Both girls nodded, and returned to their internal debate on how to act regarding what was really important at the time, how to deal with each other. While nobody really wanted to start the discussion, it was Rei who finally brought up the topic. Looking out at the crashing waves, Rei momentarily regretted her choice in returning. "If you wish me to go, I will comply."

"Go? What do you mean go?" Shinji asked shocked at the sudden utterance of her heart, and the matter to which she spoke. Hastily getting to a kneeling position closer to Rei, he didn't notice he knocked over his bowl spilling the leftovers of his meal unto the sand.

Mixed emotions filled Shinobu as she witnessed the scene. If Rei left that meant she would have Shinji all to herself. If Shinji wanted Rei to stay that meant he loved her more. The more curious thought to her at the moment was, 'Do any of us really have to leave?'

Filled with self-doubt, Rei opened her thoughts to the two others. "I would not want to be a burden. Seeing you two sharing your love for another and knowing I cannot have a part in it would be more painful than living alone.' Her eyes stung as the sudden influx of sadness that filled her. 'I couldn't bare to see him everyday knowing…'

"No, you can't leave," Shinji said cutting Rei off. "We've all lost to much to do that! I know I've not treated either of you two fairly in the past." He hated himself for what he had to say, but it was his true heart filled belief. "But I couldn't chose one of you back then… and I can't now. I love you both with all of my heart. I…I'm sorry."

Both girls were shocked to learn that they had not been replaced, yet they had not fully won the boy's heart over the other. Seeing the tears of frustration building in Shinji's eyes, both Shinobu and Rei realized how much turmoil Shinji had suffered trying to come to terms with all that had happened to him in the past as well as now. Crawling over to him, both girls hugged him, and he them. 'Haven't we suffered enough, can't it end now?' they all thought as they sought comfort in the arms of each other.

-Section Divider-

Time slowly started to pass for the trio. The first few weeks were filled with scavenging trips to the city to gain all the supplies they needed and the creation of a shelter to shield them from the elements. Their constant time together formed a stronger bond between all three that they hadn't believed possible. They relied on each other to live and prosper. Out of that reliance came a new friendship between Shinobu and Rei.

A month after they had returned to what had been Tokyo-3 after Third Impact and the start of their new life the two girls came to terms. They acknowledged the strengths of the other and their own weaknesses, and realized that they weren't in affect that different. Over the course of many sleepless nights, the two new friends conversed as friends were oft to do. A result of their talks was they came to one conclusion that they voiced whole-heartedly.

As the sun rose and the trio sat around the makeshift table for breakfast, the two girls presented Shinji with their conclusion. "We both love you Shinji, and although it'll be hard for us, neither of us are willing to give you up," Shinobu said while blushing at the oddness of the comment. Had other people been around they'd have thought such a union sick or wrong, but with only three people left on the face of the Earth, they didn't care.

But even with the changes Earth had things are always changing. So, two days after Shinji, Shinobu, and Rei agreed to live together for the rest of their lives, they got a new resident. It was Shinji who while on lookout found her lying in the sand, Shinobu and Rei had slept in that day, for matters only one could guess. Her red hair gave her away instantly as Shinji rushed to the figure floating in the waves. "Asuka!" Shinji called as he gathered her up in his lap trying to wake her.

"Few more minutes Baka…there's no school today," the German mumbled in her semi-lucid state. Feeling a pair of arms wrapped around her, Asuka panicked. "Hentai! Rapist!" Her limbs flaying wildly and striking her unidentified assailant repeatedly with her returned strength.

Shinji didn't care or even notice the blows all he knew was Asuka was back. His murmurings into her ear about how glad to have her back, Asuka finally snapped back into reality and realized who it was. Finally releasing her from his embrace, Asuka saw what had befallen the Earth she once knew. "What…what happened here?"

With a heavy heart, Shinji explained to Asuka to the best of his knowledge what happened. As his brief narration came to a close, "So now Shinobu, Rei, and I have set up a shelter above the shoreline and we're watching incase more people return."

Getting to her feet and slowly heading in the direction Shinji indicated the shelter was, Asuka paused, pivoting around to look Shinji in the face. "Say that again, who is watching for more people?" Asuka's raised eyebrow was more than enough evidence for Shinji that he had better answer quickly and satisfactory.

His face slightly reddened, "Shinobu, Rei, and I. We were the first people to return. So where're… living together." He knew how odd it sounded but after spending so much time together after Third Impact, and the time shared before, it felt wrong to be away from either of them.

Starting back to what looked to be, and was, the only dwelling, Asuka couldn't believe it. "So you three are living together. Happily?" The last part seemed the most unbelievable to her. 'Shinobu was terrified of Wondergirl, and she…she wanted to skin Shinobu alive over Shinji.' Trying to fathom how such a turn was possible, Asuka's progress slowed a step.

Walking briskly through the door and towards the approaching two, Rei's voice pierced the stillness of the air. "Very happily," she punctuated her statement by hugging Shinji lightly and giving him a brief kiss. "It is good to see you again Sec…Asuka."

"Its bizzaro world I'm living in all right," Asuka said dumbly as the sight before her took place. Rei was there, she kissed Shinji, who looked very happy about it, and she just called her 'Asuka.' Looking back at the shelter, "And Shinobu has no problem with this?"

Being roused by all the talking and the lack of heat generated by the others, Shinobu got out of bed. Rubbing the crusts of sleep out of her eyes as she headed to the door, "What are you two talking about so," Shinobu stopped talking and rushed Asuka as she saw her. Throwing her arms around the girl in a very large hug, Shinobu was overjoyed to see her lost good friend again.

-Section Divider-

Eating her fourth can of beef stew, Asuka looked at the other three. "This is just too odd for me. You three are basically married then?" The facts were overwhelming. They didn't try to kill one another, they lived together, and after seeing not only Rei but also Shinobu kiss Shinji while the other didn't get upset was still hard to accept. "You dirty little pervert you," Asuka's voice had an incredulous tone to it, but the smirk she shot the embarrassed trio was anything but upset.

Putting his hands up in defense, Shinji looked panicked. "Asuka, you…I…you see." Unable to speak due to the shear oddness of the dialogue, Shinji's lips shut tight.

He had to admit it still felt different to him, but as Rei put her hand on his back, and Shinobu took his hand. Rei's smile as she looked at Asuka did the bulk of the convincing, "We love each other, and that's all that matters."

Turning to Shinobu, Asuka took another spoon full of stew before asking, "And you have no problem with this? None at all?" If she loved somebody romantically, Asuka would sooner kill a rival than share her most cherished person. 'But the world isn't the same place anymore is it.'

Finding comfort herself as she comforted Shinji, Shinobu confidently looked Asuka in the eyes. "At first I had my reservations about it. I had hoped to have him all to myself, but with how things are now, with what we," she gestured to Rei, "now know about how we acted and feel about one another. I really can't see living any other way."

Leaning forward slightly, Asuka changed her target. "And you…Rei," Shinji had been adamant about Asuka bad mouthing Rei, "Do you have any problem with how things are for all of you?" Asuka slid the empty bowl back across the table that had been 'borrowed' from a nearby apartment complex.

Without a moments hesitation Rei replied, "I have none. I love him as he does me. That is all I want. I also have a friend that can assist me in this new life of ours as well" And it was true, Rei had grown to accept and then appreciate Shinobu as well so she truly had no problem.

Met with total defeat, Asuka shrugged. She couldn't say anything else. She had her own problems, so she didn't look much further at theirs. Looking at the decently furnished home, Asuka smiled. "So where are your bedrooms? Hope Shinobu and Rei don't mind bunking together because I'll want my own room."

To that the three looked at one another and blushed, Shinji was the one to talk, "We…umm… share a room. So you don't have to… worry about that." As realization dawned on Asuka, Shinji found it fitting to run very fast out of their home across the beach as Asuka chased him throwing whatever she could grab at him and calling him a pervert.

-Section Divider-

More time passed and Asuka came to learn that the three truly had no problems living as they did. She quickly returned to her sisterly position in Shinji's heart, and he the brother she never had. It was odd for Asuka to be around the trio at times as they shared their love and she had nobody which to share hers. And one other thing irked Asuka to no end, 'They really need to learn to keep quiet while they…Thank Kami-sama for earplugs.'

As the months stretched into years more people started to return from the red-tinged waves. At first it was by ones and twos, then dozens, and finally on mass. As more people returned, the more the trio took to secrecy. Asuka knew they feared the unfavorable view the returning mass might have, but they refused to separate. When Asuka asked what he would do if they were found out and the reestablished law system forced a separation, Shinji had one definite response. "I won't leave either of them again."

Shinobu was overwhelmed one day as Keitaro and Motoko were the first of her old friends to return. Motoko was like Asuka and was taken aback when she first learned of the relationship Shinobu was in. Then after she spent time observing them and how they interacted with one another, she realized they in fact shared a deep bond of love and accepted their choice.

So when the trio came to her, as she was the most spiritual person they knew, to perform some type of bonding ritual Motoko accepted. From ancient texts kept at her ancestral compound Motoko found a version of the Shinto wedding ceremony that provided for more than two lovers. It was a unique wedding, but those in attendance thought it was beautiful none the less.

More years passed and still more people returned from the waves at a constant rate back to Earth, but not all people did. Keitaro was devastated after three years of waiting for Naru to return, being the only Hinata resident not to return from the LCL sea. Motoko was there, much to Shinobu's surprise, to comfort her old Sempai from his loss. So, as a result of the Third Impact another love blossomed that would otherwise not have transpired.

Shinobu was even more surprised to be a bridesmaid at Motoko's Christian style wedding. Shinji was shocked to learn that Asuka started dating Makoto, having caught up to the techy in age as he didn't age in the waves as Asuka had done. "Does he make you happy?" Shinji asked questioningly.

"He may not be the strongest man, but he makes me laugh and we have more in common than I thought," the older wiser Asuka informed her non-official brother. She was happy with the man, and he with her.

After ten years, all of those who were to come back had, the sea of LCL vanished from the oceans, and the earth moved on as if nothing had happened. Governments reformed, civilization recovered and rebuilt. The horrors of the Angel War were now in the past.

-Section Divider-

Walking into his apartment after his day of work at the Tokyo-3 Music auditorium ended, Shinji was greeted by the smell of simmering food. "I'm home," he said as he slid his tie off, slipped his shoes off, and set his cello case in its rightful place. Stooping down to pick up the mass that collided with his legs, Shinji smiled, "Are you happy to see me Yui-chan?"

A tired looking Rei walked into view, "She missed her daddy. That girl seems to have her aunts energy." She smiled at her husband and kissed his cheek. "Shinobu said supper will be ready in a few minutes," Rei said as she took Shinobu's daughter into her arms.

The one tragedy that the trio learned of was that due to her creation, Rei was barren. Shinji and Shinobu offered to seek out assistance for Rei's inability, but she would have none of it. 'I wouldn't risk our happiness for my selfishness. Yui is as much my daughter as yours.' So they all loved their daughter just the same. They had love and although they couldn't official tell others about it, it was all they needed.

Sliding his arms around Shinobu's stomach, Shinji perched his head on her shoulder, "What ya cooking?" Coming home to Shinobu or Rei's cooking was the highlight of his day. Rei had taken to cooking like she did everything in life, with a vengeance. The red-eyed girl quickly surpassed Shinji in talent, to the point where Shinji said the two should upon a café.

Tapping Shinji's nose with the dirty spoon, Shinobu giggled, "Vegetable soup and I'll put it on the table soon so no samples." Shinobu's life would seem odd to outsiders, but to her she couldn't imagine being any happier. She had a loving family, a beautiful daughter, and a bevy of great friends. Pouring the soup into bowls and grabbing a basket of bread she set the table.

Soon Rei, Shinji, and the five-year-old Yui took their seats. Eating the meal in the comforts of there home, surrounded by loved ones, the group knew that life had indeed gotten better for all of them. They had suffered greatly in the past, but they considered it the payment for the joy they had now.

Watching Shinobu and Rei eat, Shinji just smiled and thought of all that happened to lead the three, make that four he corrected as Yui waved her hand in front of his face, of them to this place in life. 'I wouldn't change any of it,' he realized as he started eating.

If given the chance, none of them would have changed a thing, they were happy together. They had all gotten exactly what they wanted and their bonds to one other were already tested for truth. They were a family.

-End-

Author notes

Yup, I did it that way. Hope you don't get upset but I really see it as possible.

Again special thanks to all my pre-readers. Chewy, Dennisdud, Otaku-man, and an extra special thanks to Golden Kitsune how kept me motivated to finish this, gave me ideas, and a prod in the ass when I was slacking or debating on ruining the story. You guys rock and this story wouldn't have been nearly as good/long without you

So this is the end of Out of Disaster. It went out not with a bang or a whimper, but with a Kyu.

Ja Mata

Zentrodie

Omake…the last one.

Shinji was dimly aware of the crashing of waves only several feet away from him. His mind and senses had been left in a state of mild shock due to the events that had transpired. 'I was fighting those white Evangelion's with Asuka…then I was flying.' Try as he might to sit up, Shinji's fatigued body refused to move.

Wagging his head, Shinji succeeded only in getting sand meshed into his hair. Continuing on his recollection. 'That spear Asuka used to kill whatever angel that was flew at me, then I saw Rei, but she was so big.' The rest of his memory was hazy and jumbled beyond hope of remembering fully. He thought he remembered talking to Kaworu again, something about a choice, and then he heard the waves. 'Maybe it was all a dream,' he hoped as his body sank into slumber again.

Several hours later, Shinji's eyes opened in earnest. After he sat up and took stock of his new environment the boy knew two things. One was that he hadn't dreamt the odd visions he had, and second he wished he had kept his eyes shut. Before him was a parody of normalcy. The waves crashing in were orange and he had a sickening feeling he knew what the liquid was. The sky had a reddish hint to it where it had been blue, and the white monstrosities stood in the liquid like silent watchers, yet they were crucified. "What happened?"

An almost inaudible grown to his left caught his attention, 'At least I'm not alone.' His eyes turned to his left and saw a mess of raven black hair and the tradition Gi. 'Motoko?' Another grown from his right directed Shinji to see another mess of long red hair, "Naru?"

Both girls upon hearing their name woke and saw Shinji. In unison both girls cried out, "My wish came true!"

And the three of them lived happily ever after, after they hid the bodies of Shinobu and Rei in a cove where Shinji would never find them.


End file.
